A Bell's Love Song
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Watch Katie Bell find love, have some rows, laughs and cries along the way. KBOW.
1. hide and go seek!

**This is about how Katie Bell, the chaser we know and love, falls in love on her own, with a a few rows, and laughs along the way! Thanks for clicking on this story! ******

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ******

A Bell's Love Song

Chapter one: Hide and go seek!

I had my eyes closed, starring into darkness. I was counting in my head. I got to 100 and my eyes shot open. I looked around the room. No sign of them here.

I walked out of the classroom I was in. Wandering the castle, looking into random classrooms, suites of armor, and places they could fit. They could be anywhere, anywhere in the entire castle, or out on the grounds. That was the rules. The only problem with playing hide and go seek, in Hogwarts, with my friends, is, Fred and George. There were no limits with them. They could be in flipping Dumbledore's office.

I walked up the stairs. I might as well check the common room, Oliver was most likely there. He never was that great at hiding.

I got to the fat lady. "Password" She said in her high, bored tone.

"Varnish" I replied. She swung open revealing that sea of red and gold, which was our common room. I saw Harry sitting in an arm chair, with his friends, Ron and Hermione talking about something in hushed tones.

"Hey Harry!" I called he jumped a little, and turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey Katie, what are you doing?"

"Oh just playing ultimate hide and seek with Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and Oliver. You haven't seen them have you?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Harry said, nodding his head toward the space behind Hermione's chair. "No, Katie, haven't seem them." Obviously he was faking. I mouthed a thanks to him.

I looked over the edge of the chair, but nothing was there. I looked over at Harry. He mouthed something about his invisibility cloak. I nodded in understandment.

"Oh wow, all of this hard looking is making me tired. You don't mind if I take a nice seat behind your chair, Hermione?" Hermione snickered a little.

"No, not at all." She replied.

"Okay then." I faked a yawn and plopped my self into the "empty" space. But I didn't hit the floor. Instead I hit something that I like to call Oliver Wood hiding behind a chair.

"Oaf. Katie, get off me." Oliver said, as I continued to sit on top of him.

"Okey dokey!" I jumped up. Wood appeared holding a cloak, which he returned to Harry.

"Thanks for letting me use your cloak Harry. I honestly don't know how you found me." He said turning his attention to me. "How did you know I was there?" I glanced at the three in front of me. They were in silent giggling fits.

"You are so predictable Wood." I replied. "Come on, I gotta find the rest." I took his wrist and pulled him out of his little corner. We walked out of the common room and into the corridor.

"Gees Bell, you way a lot. Don't go plopping down on me again." He said rubbing his lower back, which is where I sat on him.

"Sorry Olliekins." I said, looking around a corner.

An idea popped into my head. The place where at least one of the twins would be was in the place that held the highest risk of getting in trouble by a teacher. In other words, Snape's office!

"Come on, Wood, we are going to the dungeons." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"The dungeons? We are not going to the dungeons. If you think that Snape would let us look around his office, you are mental." I grabbed his wrist and pulled a struggling Oliver with me.

"Oh Oliver stop being such a baby!" I scolded him.

We finally got to the dungeons, after dragging Oliver down there, and making a promise that we could have at least one dawn practice without me complaining. What I would do to win.

I peeked around the door, no sign of Snape. I motioned for Oliver to come in, and he shook his head. I glared at him.

"Yes you are." I whispered.

"No way, I am so not getting in trouble for this silly game." He was so stubborn, didn't he know that me finally finding Fred and George was on the line here.

"Fine you baby, you keep watch!" I entered the classroom, and looked around. I went into the closet with all Snape's supplies. I started opening cabinets and boxes that looked about Fred or George sized.

"What, do you think, you are doing?" a cold voice asked behind me. I slowly turned around, to face the greasy haired, big nosed cretin, as Fred and George like to call him, to his face.

"Playing hide and go seek." I said in my best innocent voice. His glare deepened.

"Detention! You will not go sneaking around my office and personal stocks again!"

"Okay, but really, professor. I think I learned my lesson. I don't think I really need a detention. You telling me, has already sunk in, and I promise it will not happen again." I said.

"Okay, Miss Bell." I was shocked; I didn't actually think that it would work! "Instead of detention, I can take something that will benefit me too. Fifty points from Gryffindor." I gaped at him. Fifty points? That's ridiculously harsh! "Oh and another fifty, for Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley you may now come out of my cauldron."

George popped his head out of the cauldron at the far side of the room. He attempted to put his leg over the the cauldron, but failed, he tumbled out.

"As graceful as a pig." Snape sneered. "Now, out!" He said pointing at the door. George and I stood up straight and saluted him. He rolled his eyes and put a look on that said, leave now, before I change my mind. George and I practically sprinted for the door.

"Did you get caught?" Oliver asked as we closed the door and caught our breath.

"Yup." I said.

"What did I tell you about breaking rules like that? You probably got detention when we have a quiditch match, don't you? Well, maybe I can get McGonagall to sort it out with him, you know make your punishment more severe, yet not on the same day."

"OLIVER! We only lost points." I said. I was a little astounded that he would be willing to increase our punishment as long as it wasn't on the day of a match.

"Yeah, you quidditch Nazi." George said. Oliver glared at him.

"Come on, let's go call for the others, it's getting close to dinner." I said. We split up screaming at the top of our lungs, to come out.

"COME OUT GUYS! WE'RE NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!" I screamed.

"Miss Bell, stop that screaming this instant!" McGonagall said as she came around the corner.

"Why, whatever are you talking about professor? I wasn't screaming." I said in an innocent voice.

"Don't lie to me Miss Bell." Dang, I never could fool McGonagall.

"Yes professor." I said. I turned a corner to find Angelina coming out of the defense against the dark arts room.

"Angelina? Why were you in Lupin's room?" I asked.

"Oh, he saw me frantically trying to find a hiding spot and told me to come with him; he hid me in one of his cabinets. He really is the coolest teacher." She told me.

I nodded "Come on let's go find the others." We walked down a corridor; Fred, George and Oliver were walking towards us.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I am starving, time for dinner!" I said joyfully. We walked down towards that great hall, but I couldn't help but think we were missing something.

At the Gryffindor table we stuffed our faces, I was starving. Oliver had made us skip our lunch, to practice. Yeah more like be tortured!

"You 'uy's will 'ever 'uess where I was 'iding" Fred said with his mouth full.

"Fred, that is disgusting. Take smaller bites." Angelina scolded taking his fork, and scooping about half the mashed potatoes off and replacing it with a much smaller portion. Fred glared at her and then continued his story.

"Anyway, guess where I was was!" He said.

"Stuck in a toilet." George joked.

"YEAH!" Fred said happily. His twin started laughing hysterically, Oliver just looked at him like he was crazy, and Angelina looked disgusted.

"What toilet?" I asked. How could he fit in a toilet?

"Oh, this is the best part! Moaning Mertal's toilet!" I choked on my piece of steak, from laughing.

"That is hilarious!" I said, after I regained, my normal color.

"She nearly killed my when she found me!" Fred said, joining in with George's and my laughter.

"Hey, does anyone feel like we are forgetting something?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, it does." I replied, stopping my fit of laughter to stare at Oliver.

"Well I can't imagine what we could be forgetting." Angelina said.

"I know pudding." George replied taking a huge, and I mean huge helping of chocolate pudding and putting it onto of his cookies. Fred did the same. I reached for some, when Oliver grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"No more sweets for you today, I can't have my chasers getting fat." I glared at him.

"So I'm fat now?" I asked. I was skinnier than Angelina, who was a like a tooth pick, seriously, if you turned me sideways, I disappeared! No, not really, but I was pretty dang skinny!

"No, but you have had, let's see what have you had today. Six waffles at breakfast,"

"But I had to beat George!" I whined.

"Plus all that syrup and butter," He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"You can't have waffles plain!" Sheesh, everybody knows that!

"Plus those five helpings of mashed potatoes. Two steaks and no vegetables at all."

"You're worse than my mother, who is crazy about healthy eating." I muttered. He has met my mum plenty of times; he knows what I am talking about.

"That's why I love eating over at your house." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

After dinner, we all just sort of chilled in the common room. Oliver was reading _my_ Quidditch magazine. Fred and George were looking at that beat up marauder's map that showed you where everyone was, Angelina and I were working on our potions examination. Then, it hit me! The thing we were forgetting.

"You guys, where's Alicia?" I asked. Everyone starred up at me.

"Oh no!" Angelina said. "We never found her while we were playing hide and go seek!"

"Give me that." I took the map from Fred's grasp. I searched its contents, all the little dots with names by them. I spotted Alicia walking rather quickly up the stairs. Soon she was at the portrait hole, and three, two, one,

"KATIE!" Blast off. Alicia stomped up to us. I looked up to her angry face.

"You forgot about me didn't you?" She said.

"Ummm… no. I just was thinking, about where you were!" I came up with a quick cover.

"Oh hardy har har! I missed lunch, and now I miss dinner! I am starving! And it wasn't until McGonagall came and asked why I wasn't at dinner, when I knew you forgot me!"

"I'm sorry 'Licia. I'll make it up to you. We'll go to the kitchens and get you something to eat!" Her face softened. We set off!

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I will update soon! Hopefully sometime today! Now, I have a poem for you all. Roses are red, Violets are blue, Please give me a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But no flames! That burns things, and Burnt things are not pretty!**


	2. you are mental!

**Hey people! Hope you liked the last chapter! Just to let you know I am in a REALLY good mood, just got my hair cut! I love it! Okay, sorry, just got a little over excited there. MOVING ONWARD!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Well during the past like day that I wrote the last chapter, I don't think that I have bought, or inherited anything from JK Rowling!**

Chapter two: You are mental!

I flew over a beautiful ocean. My hair whipped around my face. This was the best feeling in the world. I looked ahead, to wherever I was going. But right now, it didn't seem to matter. I looked up at the peaceful sky. It seemed as nothing could go wrong.

My bed jerked upward throwing me into the air. I screamed bloody murder, I mean who wouldn't? I landed on top of Angelina who gave a huge jump, screamed and pushed me off onto the hard wood floor. From our two screams, that woke Alicia up, who also screamed.

"WOOD!" I yelled! I sped down the stairs. I got to the common room to see Wood, Fred, George and Harry sitting in the common room. Oliver was the only one who seemed to be fully awake.

"Good, you're up. Well, go put your robes on." He did a little shooing motion with his hands.

"You are mental Wood! It is 3:00 in the flipping morning!" He was so not getting away with this one. "And the bucking charm you put on my bed! You are so lucky I am not a beater Wood!" My finger had somehow ended up right in front of his nose. He was backed up into a corner.

"Harsh Katie." Fred said, watching us eagerly.

I whipped around to glare at Fred. "Harsh? Just wait until Angelina gets out of her state of shock, from me landing on her!" Fred winced at the thought of an angry Angelina.

I stormed back upstairs, but not before Wood threatened to give all his chasers a lap every minute past 3:30, which was in, 5 minutes. Why we put up with him, I don't know. I call for a mutiny.

We actually made it to the locker rooms, without extra laps. But boy was Angelina pissed. She burst open the door to the room. Everyone except Wood cleared out when they saw her. It is not good to be on Angelina's bad side.

I put on my best angry face and entered.

"Hey, Ange, 'Licia, Kates." Oliver used our best pet names, to get on our good side.

"Don't even try being sweet on us Wood!" Angelina spat. Oliver winced.

"Do you know what it is like hurtling threw the air to land on your room mate in three in the morning?" I shot at him.

"Or have Katie land on you when you were sleeping?" Angelina cut in.

"Or wake up to two screams?" Alicia finished.

"Well, when you room with Fred and George, you have pretty much seen it all." He said rather calmly. Our glares deepened, and we advanced on him.

Eventually we made it out onto the pitch. With a few bruises on Oliver's part. And some bite marks, curtisy of Alicia.

"COME ON EVERYONE, UP IN THE AIR." Oliver called to us over the wind.

"ARE YOU MENTAL? IT'S POORING RAIN, AND HAILING! YOU EXPECT US TO FLY IN THIS?" Alicia called back.

"THE WEATHER IS UNPREDITABLE, IT COULD BE LIKE THIS FOR ONE OF THE MATCHES! NOW IN THE AIR SPINNET!" I sighed, there was no stopping him.

I kicked off, only to be knocked down again. I kicked off again, this time with more momentum, and got air born. I could barley see and inch in front of me. This was ridiculous! How he expected us to see the quaffle was beyond me. I worked on flying straight, hail the size of my head started falling.

"KATIE LOOK OUT!" Too late. I turned around to see who called my name, when something about the size, and speed of a bludger came and hit me straight in the head. And that was the last thing I saw.

**Okay, I know it is short. But the next one will be longer, I think. Now remember, burnt things are not pretty! So no flames! Now suggestions, constructive criticism, and just telling me that I did a dandy job, those are like… hmmmmmmmm… the opposite of flames, so that makes it pretty! YAH PRETTY THINGS! ******


	3. stares and cares

**Hello loyal readers!!!!!!!! Now, I am sorry for the wait. Especially to Arcinia, my only reviewer! Thank you Arcinia! Come on all you other lazy bums!!!!!!! Sheesh! I work hard! Well, now for why it was so long of a wait, I had it on my computer, but I forgot to save. I went out to pick olives with my friends, we have an olive tree. And my computer cam un-plugged, it lasted on battery for a while, before dying. And it didn't save my work. So I am reforced to re-type like all of the freaking chapter. And I was pretty far too! Well, anyway. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: We have talked about this, and it is getting kind of depressing for me, I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3: Stares and Cares

I blinked, adjusting to the new bright light right above me. I tried to lift my head, only to get a splitting headache. My head hit the pillow again. I turned, slowly to my right. I was in the hospital wing. Wait, the hospital wing! I disliked the hospital wing, with a passion, a HUGE passion. Okay, I loathed it. I looked at the window, the sun was barley up. It must have been about three or four in the morning. I turned again to see Oliver sleeping in one of the visitor chairs. Aw, he must have been there all night.

His eyes fluttered open. "Hey there sleepy head." I said.

"Oh, you're awake." He replied sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "You're awake!" He said after a second of waking up.

"Nah, just sleep talking." I joked.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Be quiet Mr. Wood, you will wake the other patients." She snapped, even though there were no other patients. I think she just likes scolding people. "Why you insisted on staying here over night is beyond me." She mumbled to herself. Aw, how sweet!

"She's awake!" He said, practically jumping up and down. Her face didn't seem to cheer up, she never did like me. She said I was a handful. But yet, that's what everyone said.

"Welcome back Miss Bell. After two days." I gaped at her. Two days? Two flipping days?

"Two, two, two, two-"

"Two days yes." She supplied me with words. I starred at her. I had never been in the hospital wing for more than a night, oh no wait there was that one time when Fred and George thought it would be a good idea to use me as a test subject, while I was sleeping. Long story short, I had a swollen tounge for a week. But I was conscious that whole time!

"And you will be staying another day." Madam Ponfrey said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Madam Pomfrey looked at me like I was the biggest burden in the world, but I didn't care. "Why? I don't even know how I got here in the first place!" That was true, all I can remember is flying in that horrible weather.

"Fred couldn't see where he was hitting the bludger, so he hit it straight at you. It hit you right in the head." Oliver said.

"Yes, and you would be in a lot worse condition if Mr. Wood hadn't caught you." Oliver blushed.

"How's my broom?" If my baby was not okay, I would hurt someone.

"It's fine. Alicia caught it." Oliver said. I gave a sigh of relief. I had a nimbus 2000, I loved it! Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at the talk of quidditch and walked away. Well, good ridins!

"Well, I don't care what she says! I am leaving, whether she likes it or not." I tore of the sheet and made my way to get up, only to be pushed back down by Oliver. I glared at him.

"Oliver, I am not staying in this depressing, white, hell hole! Besides, that woman hates me!" I said to him.

"It's for the best. You really hurt yourself. You need to take a break." My glare deepened.

"I'm fine." I tried to get up again, but the splitting headache returned. I crashed back down.

"See Katie. That's you problem." Oliver, also known as the biggest traitor ever, told me.

"What? I do not have a problem!" I shot back.

"Yes you do. You over work yourself, and then crash. I can't have you out for the match. If you keep pushing yourself, then you are going to be too worn out to play."

"You're mental Wood. I don't know where you come up with these crazy ideas of yours." He rolled his eyes at my comment.

"I'm going to go tell them you're awake." He stood up to leave.

"Tell who? Tell who?" He didn't answer.

"OLIVER! TELL WHO!" I screamed after him.

"Quiet Miss Bell!" Madam Pomfrey said crossly. All of a sudden I became tired again. I rested my head to my pillow, and fell right asleep.

"No Alicia! Don't touch her!"

"I thought he said she was up! Now we are just starring at her sleeping body!" I fluttered my eyes open to look at the annoying voices above me. Angelina was glaring at Alicia, and Alicia was starring at me.

"Oh my gosh, she's up!" Alicia yelled excitely.

"Great. Let's report the media." I said, sarcasm in my words.

"How're you feeling hon?" Angelina asked sweetly.

"Uh, crappy?" I answered.

"Oh, your head must hurt a lot." Alicia said.

"You think?" Angelina spat. That was Angelina, nice to one person, wicked to the other.

"Well, it's more of I have to be in this hell hole." I geustured around me. Angelina made a simpithetic face.

"Well, look on the bright side! You have an admirioror!" Alicia said. What the heck was the girl talking about? She saw my puzzled face, and pointed to the bedside table. I gasped, there was flowers, a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, and an extravagant looking box.

"Oh, my, gosh." Was all I could manage to say. I looked to see if there was a card, it was ontop of the chocolates.

_Dear Katherine Ann Bell,_

_I am not so sure that you have noticed me, but I have for sure noticed you. The way you hair frames your face. The way you laugh, your sarcasm, your gorgeous blue eyes. I love it all. I long to hold your lovely hands. Every thing about you is perfect._

_When I heard about your accident, my heart went into a state of panick. I would be broken if you were not okay. But I heard from one of my sources, that you were fine. Call me selfish, but I seized this as my opportunity. I know that you love lilys, and chocolate. There is also another little gift that I thought you would like. I thought it was the perfect way to cheer you up. _

_Cheer up, and be as lovely as always._

_Your's truly, _

_Deeply fallen for you._

I starred at the beautiful slanted letters for a moment. I was in total shock. Me? Why me? And for how long? I hugged the letter to my chest. I was going to treasure this forever.

"So? What does it say?" Alicia asked eagerly. I didn't move.

"Oh just give it here." Angelina snapped. See, totally by polar! She snatched the paper away from me, waking me from my trance. I glared daggers at her, she took away my wonderful, sensetive, sweet, letter! She read it over and gaped at it.

"Aw, that is just about the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" She finally said.

"What does it say?" Alicia wrestled the note out of Angelina's hands. Her eyes raced the page. When she was finished she said, "Oh, I wish someone would write a love letter for me!"

"I will!" George bounced into the room, followed by his bouncing brother.

"Hey sweets." Alicia said. George bent down and kissed Alicia on the lips. Was I missing something here?

"Um?" I said.

"Oh, right, you don't know." Alicia giggled. Heck yes I don't know!

"They got together, along with Fred and I." Angelina said.

"Without me being there?" I was so mad at them!

"Well, yeah." Alicia said a little guilty. She better be guilty! I sat back and put my pouty face on.

"So, good to see you're up Kates, but I think I am beginning to miss the nice silence while you were in your little comma!" Fred said. Angelina hit him.

"It was so weird watching you, you looked like a potato. You know, just lying there, non responsive. If you find weird bruises on you arm, well, sorry. Just too tempting to see if you would respond." George said. Alicia hit him. At least they can handle their boyfriends.

"Mmmm, chocolate." Fred said, eyeing me, and then the chocolate.

"Touch my chocolate you die." I told him, he backed off.

"Well, as much as we like staying here, and not getting any chocolate, my brother and I have important business to do!" George said as he stood up.

"Important business huh? Just as long as you don't blow up Hogwarts." I said. The twins looked at each other like I had just read their minds. Uh-oh. They went out the door.

"Nice pick." I told the girls. They both giggled. Wait, Alicia giggles, not Angelina. Fred must be really good to her.

"Well, they're not as sweet as whoever sent this." Alicia said.

"Or as sweet as Wood." Angelina added. I starred at her. Was she crazy?

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, he stayed with you for two days!" Alicia told me.

"He was just worried about his quidditch player." I said.

"And, when he saw those things from your lover, he got all ticked." Angelina said.

"Really?"

"Duh, obviously he likes you Katie. He stares at you at practice, whenever he is making a speech, he stares at you. Until he realizes it's making you uncomfortable." Angelina said.

"Yeah, and he stares at you in the common room." Alicia cut in.

"That's because I'm talking to him, or making a fool of myself." No way did Oliver like me. We were just friends, really, really good friends. Sure I had known the guy for as long as I can remember. We are neighbors, well, as much of neighbors as you can get living on the big acres of land we both have. But our parents were friends, so we'd known each other for like, ever. And the fact that he was two years older than me didn't seem to matter. But we were just friends!

"Stop being in denial. He likes you, and we will prove it." Alicia said, with her devious smile.

"How?"

"We have evil genius boyfriends, remember!" She said. Oh god.

They left after a while, leaving me to my thoughts. I wonder why Oliver hadn't visited in a while.

I stretched in the corridor. It was so good to be out of the hell hole. And let me tell you, Madam Pomfrey was almost as pleased to see me go, as I was to go. I tell you, that woman hates me.

I walked down to lunch, boy was I starving. I got to the Great hall, and sat with my friends. Oliver was starring at his plate. Didn't even say hi to me.

"Hi Oliver." I said after I got settled in.

"Hey." He replied half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied again, still not looking at me.

"Um, okay." I grabbed all the food that was in reach and put it on my plate. Now normally I would be scolded by Oliver for this, but he was in a crappy mood. Oh well, enjoy it while you can.

"Hey Katie, Flint is starring at you." I turned my head to see Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, and the biggest creep I have ever met, starring at me.

"What?" I asked him in the tone I use for Slytherin creepazoids, so every Slytherin.

"Nothing." He said, but surprisingly, it wasn't in the normal tone he used for Gryffindors, especially not me. It was more of a ummble, of embarressment? He turned around.

I looked over at Oliver and he was glaring the scariest glare I have ever seen, at Flint.

"Katie, look at the Hufflepuff table."Angelina whispered in my ear. I looked up to the hufflepuff table, Cedric Diggory (a.k.a one of the hottest guys in school) was starring straight at me. I smiled an awkward smile and did a little wave. He blushed and turned around. Well that was weird.

"Gees what is up Katie? Davies is starring at you too!" I glanced at Oliver again, his face was totally flushed with anger. Interesting.

**PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading this chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait (again) This is because the reason that is in the others authors note, and that I got very preoccupied with other things! So, I am sorry. But do not hold a grudge against me! Review still! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. avoiding me, I'm going to make it hard

**HOLA! So, um, just working on the story. Yeah, not much else to say in this authors note. Hope you liked the last chapter and, instead of listening, or watching my type, a very long rant, let's get to the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Sighs I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4: Avoiding me, I'm going to make it hard.**

I climbed threw the portrait hole. I spotted my friends huddled by the fire. I made my way over.

"Hey Katie. Look what you got." Angelina held out a little piece of paper. It was already unrolled and everything. It was another love note. Wait, why did they have it?

"Why do you have this?" I asked her.

"Well, you know how you said I could borrow your potions book?" I nodded, "It was in there."

"So you read it?"

"Well, yeah." Alicia said it like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Man, do I get any privacy?

"Well, go on, read it for yourself." Angelina said.

I looked down at the familiar slanted hand writing.

_Dear Katie,_

_Glad to see you are out of the hospital wing. I was getting really worried. Did you like my gifts? I hope you did._

_I have something rather important to ask you. And I think it would be much more effective in person. So, if you would meet me by the lake, at 8:00 tonight? You do not have to come, if you don't want to. Hopefully I will see you at 8:00,_

_Yours truly,_

_Deeply fallen for you._

"So, are you going to go?" Angelina asked me.

"Well of course she's going to go." Alicia said.

"I don't think you should Katie." It was Oliver, I starred at him.

"Why shouldn't I go?" I asked.

"Well," he sat there for a second. "It could be trap, I mean; it could be Flint or something, messing with your head, trying to get you out of the game."

"Oh please." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, didn't you realize that we are playing hufflepuff? Not Slytherin. And Hufflepuffs wouldn't do that." I told him.

"Well, what if he's a creep?" Oliver said.

"Then I leave. It's not like he's going to attack me." Why was Oliver being like this? "Sorry Ol, but I'm going." He looked down at his shoes. He was acting really weird. "Well then, go off and meet you lover!" George made a dramatic hand gesture.

"Let him Whisk you off your feet!" Fred cut in.

"Yeah, you better go. It's five to eight." Alicia informed me. I stood up, and made my way to the portrait hole; I turned around and waved to them. Oliver didn't look at me.

I walked threw the chilled night air. I looked up by the lake. There was a figure standing near it. He was tall, looked to be in good shape, but not too overly muscular.

"Um, hello?" I asked, slowly making my way toward the guy. He turned around to face me. I was in utter shock. The lean shadow was Cedric Diggory.

"Katie! You made it!" He said, like I was coming to a dinner party at his house or something.

"Um, yeah." I said. Still rather confused, why was Cedric Diggory standing here? No, more importantly, why did he ask _me _here?

"Okay, I guess why I asked you here." He told me. I nodded slowly. "Okay, well, I have noticed you, and liked you, for a while. And, I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I starred at him, I couldn't believe it, one of the most chased guys in all of Hogwarts history, was asking _me, _be his girlfriend!

"Cedric, those notes, the flowers, you know me so well, and," He looked at me hopefully, he looked so cute. "Of course I will be your girlfriend!" He was so happy he picked me up and spun me around. But that only reminded me of something, someone, Oliver, he did that to me. It was like our thing. And I remembered what Alicia had told me. She said the he like me. I pushed it out of my mind, and just enjoyed the moment.

"Will you go to Hogsmeed with me?" He asked as soon as he put me down.

"Well, of course, we are kind of a couple now." I said. He grinned and laughed. I looked down at my watch, it was getting late.

"Hey Cedric, it's getting late, I don't want to be caught by Filch." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down and kissed me. He pulled away; I think he was scared that I didn't want to go to fast. He knew me so well. He walked me all the way to the stairs; of course he couldn't go to the common room with me.

I climbed threw the portrait hole and was practically ambushed by two very eager girls.

"Who was it, who was it, who was it?" They said in unison, jumping up and down, in perfect rhythm.

"You guys are so going to freak!" I was jumping with them.

"WHO?" Alicia practically yelled at me.

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Alicia screamed, a happy scream, Angelina looked like she was going to faint. I heard snap, and looked over to see Oliver holding a broken quil, he looked furious.

"So, what did he want?" Angelina persisted.

"To make me his girlfriend!" I jumped up and down again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" They both screamed. I heard a chair fall over, and looked to see Oliver storming up the stairs. What the heck was wrong with him?

I got to the great hall, Cedric saw me and got up from the hufflepuff table, made his way over to me, he bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed him back, and told him that I was starving and that I'd see him in a minute.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone greeted me with enthusiasm, except Oliver. He got up, and walked away. What the heck was his problem?

"What the heck is Oliver's problem? Every time I come into a room, he leaves." I said, scooping some eggs onto my plate.

"Oh, Katie, don't you get it?" Alicia asked me.

"No." Angelina looked at Fred and George.

"Wha?" Fred said, with his mouthful, again.

"This is kind of a private issue. And what did I tell you about smaller bites?" Angelina asked impatiently. Fred rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Oh, so we aren't good enough friends to know what is going on?" George said pretending to be offended.

"Of course that's not true." I told them. His face lightened up. "You just may be a spy for Oliver, so, we will have to tell you later, once you have proven you loyalties."

"Well, we are not leaving!" They probably would have put a permanent sticking charm to the seat, and then sat on it. Well we wouldn't want that.

"Fine, you can stay!" They both did a victory high five. Alicia tolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, obviously, Oliver is feeling jealous of another quidditch captain." I was totally lost.

"What?" I asked.

"Name the quidditch captains." Alicia said.

"Okay, Flint," I made a scrunched up face. "Davies, Oliver, and Cedric. Ohhhhhh." Now I got it.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"But, I mean, he shouldn't get mad at me, we weren't going out." This is totally bogus!

"Guys are mental that way."

"HEY!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Well, I guess I'll just talk to him." I said, completely ignoring Fred and George.

"I think he said something about going to the pitch, you might catch him there."

"Okay, wish me luck." I would sure need it. Oliver was thicker than

wood, get it?

I got up and rushed out of the hall, before Cedric could see me. I don't think that it would be a good idea if he came along.

I got to the pitch, and saw Oliver sitting, plucking grass. Oh yeah, he was upset. I came up and sat down right next to him. He made his way to leave, but I pulled him back down.

"So, Oliver, been avoiding me lately?" I asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied. See, so thick.

"Oh come on Wood, I think I know when someone is avoiding me. Even if it's real suddle, even though yours wasn't." He didn't grin, or laugh. Dang.

"Why are you avoiding me Ollie?" I pulled out his nick name. "Is it because of Cedric, because that's when it started?"

"Why would it be about Cedric?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." I tried to catch his gaze.

"Well, I guess, I'm scared, I'm going to loose my best friend." He told me flat out. "And he's the quidditch captain of the other team." Here we go.

"He's not going to try anything. And what is this about loosing me?" Of course I knew he was talking about me. Duh!

"Well, he seems awful clingy."

"Well, you can be involved in almost anything we do, obviously not everything." He seemed to like this idea. "And I promise, we will have special Oliver Katie time, and of course Gryffindor time, like up in the common room or something." His smile grew larger.

"Thanks a million KatiePatie." He used my nick name from when we were kids. I loved it.

"Your welcome OllieWollie" I replied. We pulled each other into a hug. We sat there for a minute before pulling apart.

"So, we okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, quidditch practice at 12:00. Okay?" Yeah we were okay.

"But Ollie!" I whined.

"Deal with it." He said, and walked away.

Oh well, at least we were on speaking terms now

**OKAY! Well, sorry if you thought it was too short. But I want to save the rest for a next chapter. So I give you this! As a token of my affection! Just kidding, I don't even know you. But, I am doing my world famous puppy face to the computer. Yes, it is internationally famous, among my school. So, please review. And I will, be your bestest friend! Wow, web best friends. Creepy. Now, I will update as soon as I can! This is a long weekend, so I should be able to get something done, I hope. But hey people, cut me some slack. I love you all! Well, those who review anyway. So get my love and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. um, not a good idea

**Hey people, like always, I hope you liked the other chapter! I hope you like this one too! I just want you to be happy, and to get some awesome reviews! You get to read an awesome story (I hope) and I get some wicked awesome reviews!**

Chapter 5: Um, not a good idea.

I sat in the grass next to Cedric. Leaning against the tree trunk, it was perfect. Cedric was such a sweet heart, he would wait for me after class, wave to me during lunch, just so sweet. And, well, even though it's been like a day, I feel Like I've known the guy my whole life, and not just seen him at quidditch, and occasionly say a few words to each other.

"Okay, so would you rather, eat, a gallon of worms every day to for the rest of your life, or be a muggle?" I asked him.

"Could they be gummy worms? They're my favorites."

"Nope. Real, live, squiggly, wiggly worms!" He made a grossed out face.

"I guess I'll go with the worms." He replied.

"Ewwwwwwww!"

"Well, it was that or be a muggle, you came up with this question." He reminded me. I made an innocent face. I looked down at my watch, just out of habbit.

"I have to go to quidditch, oh I'm late! Oliver is going to kill me!" I got up. Leaned over and gave Cedric a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, can I come watch?" He asked. Oh god.

"Um, I'm not sure how Oliver would take that." I said truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sure it would be fine." He said matter o'factly.

"Are we talking about the same Oliver here?" I asked. Seriously, did he know Oliver?

"Come on Katie, your late."

We walked onto the quidditch pitch. Oliver was standing there impatiently.

"KATIE! You are 15 minutes late! You are going to have to run-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at Cedric. Cedric smiled, Oliver did not return the friendly gesture. He looked from me to Cedric. Oh god.

"Can I talk to you for a second Katie?" He looked at Cedric again. "In private?"

"Can't we do it here? Where there are witnesses?" His glare deepened from a death glare, to a painful death glare. Very painful.

"Okay," I finally said. He led me over to a tree.

"KATIE! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? HE IS THE CAPTAIN OF THE FREAKING OTHER TEAM! HE COULD STEAL OUR SECRETS! OUR PLAYS! AND YOU ARE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE!" Oh god, he's right. He is so right. I feel terrible.

"I know, I, I have no excuses. Sorry Oliver." I bowed my head in shame. We both walked back to where Cedric was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You have to go." He said sternly to Cedric.

"Ol-" I started.

"No Katie, he's the captain of the hufflepuff team. He can't watch." He had that I'm already ticked off, so don't push it look.

"It's okay Katie, I respect that." Cedric gave me a kiss on the cheek, (Oliver looked away) smiled at Oliver, which again he did not return, and left. Oliver went to the boy's side of the locker without another word. I went to the girl's.

"Katie, where the heck were you? Wood is furious!" Angelina greeted me.

"Got distracted."

"What was all of that yelling? And who was that other person out there?" Alicia asked.

"Um, well, Cedric wanted to come watch, and, well, Oliver didn't take it too well." I said truthfully.

"Great, now he's going to be ticked the rest of practice."

Turns out Angelina was right. He was pissed the whole entire practice. He threw the quaffle so hard, that whoever caught it got the wind knocked out of them. He got so fed up with all of us, that he cut practice short. Actually, he just flew down, and went to the showers, without a word. So we followed.

I feel so bad, I mean, this is all my fault. If I hadn't agreed to bring Cedric along, he wouldn't be half as mad at me. But I think I have an idea to cheer him up!

I sat behind the chair in the common room. I was waiting to start my plan. Oliver stomped threw the portrait hole and flopped into an arm chair. I levitated the brownie in my hand over to him. The words on the brownie said, ahem, "I am so sorry, please meet me in the kitchens! I have a surprise for you!"

He read the brownie, rolled his eyes, and got up He headed out of the room. Now I had to get down there before him, and without him seeing me.

I raced down the hallway, and threw the secret passageway I had found with Fred and George. It pays off having them as friends. I came out right infront of the kitchens. I knocked on the door.

"Dobby, it's me, Katie." I whispered. I was friends with Dobby, turns out he'll do anything for a friend of Harry Potter. The door squeaked open to show a little house elf with very large ears.

"Miss Bell." He squeaked.

"I told you Dobby, call me Katie." He nodded, and showed me in to the very large kitchen. In the middle, stood a HUGE cake.

"Perfect Dobby, it looks delicious." It really did, of course it was Oliver's favorite. "Now time for the banner. Windgardea Leviosa." I levitated the banner sitting on the counter. It said, so sorry. "Dobby, could you please get on the chair, and tie that up?" He did as I asked. "Thank you Dobby, this means a lot."

"It's my pleasure." He went into a little bow. I heard footsteps outside the door. I waved my wand at the light switch, and the lights when out. The door squeaked open.

"Why the heck is it so dark in here?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I waved my wand again, and the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" I cheered.

"Katie, what are you doing?"

"Cheering you up! Look, I am so sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to be late to quidditch, and I knew it was a bad idea to bring Cedric, I just didn't know how to say no to him." Oliver looked at me.

"What flavor?" He asked.

"What?"

"The cake, what flavor?"

"Oh, um, chocolate, with strawberry icing. Your favorite!" I thought I saw a hint of a smile there.

"I know you're sorry Katie. And I don't want to spend my last year fighting with my best friend." What?

"Last year?" What the heck was he talking about?

"Yeah, I am graduating this year." My throat had a lump in it. He couldn't be graduating.

"Oh, I see." I starred off into space.

"Um, why don't we have some of that cake?" He brought me back.

"Yeah, okay. Dobby, would you mind cutting us each a slice?" We ate our cake in silence. Then headed back to the common room.

I lay in my bed, I couldn't believe that he would be gone, we would need a new captain, I would need a new best friend. I couldn't believe this. Even though I was lying down, my heart seemed to go incredibly fast. This sucked.

**Okay people! Hope you liked it! I just have a question, when did Wood leave? After I did this chapter I am starting to think it was the fourth book, but I'm not sure. Oh well, it plays into the story. So please review! I will be so happy! Happy Carolyn! MAKE ME HAPPY! **


	6. You caught it by chance!

**Hello there person who decided to read this story. How are you? Sorry for the really, really, really, long wait, I got so distracted with other things, one of my classmates brother died, it's really sad. Well, I have just been kind of distracted with that, and sort of just kind of forgot about the story for a bit, and I wrote like half of the chapter, then decided I didn't like it, so I had to rewrite it again. Thank you to all of the reviews I have gotten. That's not that many, but some. So please people, I love reviews, and you will love a happy Carolyn. So make Carolyn happy (if you are staring at your computer saying the heck is Carolyn, does this author need to go to the nut house? Carolyn is the author, so, yeah) so ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh my gosh, you know what I just realized? I have been forgetting to do disclaimers! Ah! Can they sue me? Well, let this count for the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: me own nothing.**

Chapter 6: I hate sore winners, so I hate my boyfriend?

I woke up and my stomach was in knots. Today was our big quiddtich match, but it wasn't any quiddtich match, it was against hufflepuff. Yeah, Cedric's team. Oh god. I got up, I think I was going to puke. I raced to the bathroom. Dang, the door was locked.

"ALICIA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" I heard a blah noise. She must be nervous too. Yes, this was a normal routine for us right before a quidditch match. "GOSH DARNIT ALICIA!" She came out looking pale.

"I hate right before quidditch matches." She hobbled back to her bed and flopped down. I ran to the bathroom, and pretty much puked my guts out. Ew. I walked out. I threw on some basketball shorts (it is some kind of muggle sport, and apparently they use these types of shorts) and my lucky T-shirt. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh lovely ladies, and Katie," came George's voice. I opened the door and glared at him. He shrugged, as if to say he couldn't resist.

"Alicia, your ape of a boyfriend is here." I called over my shoulder.

"HEY!" George yelled. Alicia giggled and ran over to her boyfriend.

"Come on, let's get to breakfast." Fred popped up behind his brother. We met up with Oliver in the common room, who looked pale too, and went down the great hall.

I saw Cedric waving at me, I was going to wave back but Oliver put my hand back down. I looked up at him.

"No Katie, not today, he's the enemy today." I made an apologetic face at Cedric.

I tried to force down some breakfast, but couldn't manage it. Alicia and Angelina hadn't touched their plates either. Oliver had eaten a banana, but that was it. Hmmm, maybe he had a stomach ache. I read somewhere, that bananas help with stomach aches**. (AN: that is a true fact, they do help!)** Hmmmm, I should try that sometime, just not today. I felt as if I ate something, I would see it again in a matter of seconds. And, well, I will take a picture before I eat something, so I can look at it, and not have to chuck it back up again. Nasty.

I looked over at Fred and George, they had eaten a full plate of eggs, plus toast, plus two muffins, and a waffle, each.

"How can you eat all that food?" I asked them.

"Come one Kates, you know you can eat twice as much as them." Oliver told me.

"Well yeah, but not right before a match, I'm so nervous, I think I will blow chunks, without eating, think of what food can do to me."

"Way too much information Katie." Alicia said.

"Girls, you need to eat something," McGonagal said right behind me. I jumped about five feet in the air. How did she do that?

"Professor, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Did that just come out of my mouth? I have been spending too much "quality" time with my parents.

"Who says living daylights?" Fred asked.

"I do." Was my simple answer. I was turning back to say something to McGonagal, and she was gone! That woman amazes me sometimes.

"McGonagals right Katie, at least have some juice." Oliver persisted.

"Nooooooooo!" I whined. He put on his I-am-your-captain-so-do-what-I-say pattonted look. God I hate that look. I pored myself a mug of coffee. If I was going to drink something, I might as well drink something that will keep me awake.

We walked out onto the pitch, the sky was a mass of big gray clouds. I grasped my broom tighter. This was the absolute worse weather conditions. Madam Hooch talked about fair games, ect, ect, ect. Oliver and Cedric shook hands, Oliver had a death grip on Cedric. I mounted my broom, and flew up when the whistle blew.

"And Spinnet has the the quaffle, she passes to Katie, who passes to Angelina, who gets a goal!" Lee's voice rung over the pitch. The Gryffindor side cheered. I dodged a bludger that the hufflepuff beater was hitting my way. Angelina passed to me, and I held the large red ball close to my chest. I dodged someone with yellow and black robes, I wasn't quite sure who it was, it was too cloudy. I saw Cedric and Harry circling the pitch, both pair of eyes were darting everywhere. I know this might sound harsh, seeing that he's my boyfriend and all, but Cedric really had no chance against Harry, Harry was like the best seeker I have ever known.

Whizzed past another yellow and black figure, and saw a red and gold one.

"Alicia? Angelina?" As they got closer I saw the red flaming hair, nope, couldn't pass to them.

"Over here!" I spun around and saw Alicia being guarded, but Angelina was wide open. Man these hufflepuffs were stupid. Well, the chasers anyway. I passed to Angelina, and she caught it with ease. She passed to Alicia, the hufflepuff attempted to block it, but it didn't go so well for him. Alicia then passed to me yet again, and I flung it threw the hoop. Maybe the keeper was stupid too.

We were playing pretty well, we were beating hufflepuff, but if they caught the snitch, we would still loose. Pshaw, like that would happen.

It started to get a little colder, then a lot colder, then an eery sort of cold that I have experienced only once, on the Hogwarts train this year. I saw black cloaks fly by, and felt as if all the happiness was sucked out of me. I saw images of my worst memories, breaking my collar bone, being in the hospital wing, fighting with Oliver, my grandma dying. I felt like as if I would cry. I saw something fall from the sky, and heard Lee's voice, with a lot of disappointment in it.

"Cedric has caught the snitch, hufflepuff wins." What? Cedric caught it? How could that happen? Where was Harry- oh no. I had to get down to the ground to see Harry, quick.

We raced Harry to the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were at our sides in a second. Dumbledore was furious.

I held his disheveled broom in my hands, it had hit the womping willow. When we got to the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey said one had to go, she said this while looking directly at me, god I hate the woman. So I was the one who had to leave, but I would deffinatley be back. The whole team was over protective of Harry, he was our star seeker, and he was just a little kid, and he had been threw so much. I sort of thought of him as a little brother. I wish I had a little brother as sweet as him, but I have two older brothers, both graduated from Hogwarts.

I walked down to go find Oliver, Fred had a theory that he was trying to drowned himself in the shower. I made my way down the corridor, and I saw Cedric. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, good game," I said.

"I know, I think we played really well. Sorry you lost." Was he out of his mind?

"It's okay, Harry just has some issue with dementors, he has such a bad past, it must affect him more."

"Oh, I'm sure that's the reason." Cedric said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my hips and looked at Cedric expectantly.

"Well, it sounds like you're saying that I couldn't have caught the snitch without the dementors help. We won fair and square."

"I never said that you didn't, and yes, I am saying that the dementors played a part in you winning, Harry would have caught the snitch if they hadn't have come."

"You don't know that for sure. Admit it Katie, we are a better team."

"Is that what you think? Well maybe you weren't paying attention, but your chasers couldn't get the quaffle half the time, and I scored about ten goals against your keeper, so, if you are a sore winner, then I don't want to have any kind of a relationship with you." Cedric looked taken aback at my words.

"Are, are you dumping me?" he asked bewildered.

"You have to ask?" I walked away from that big ego, leaving him starring after me.

I stomped down to the boys locker room, I stepped into the it, sure enough to what Fred said, Oliver was sitting in the shower, with it on full blast, still in his robes. I sat down next to him.

"You'll get wet." Oliver told me.

"Thank you captain obvious." He just sat there, starring at his feet. "So, Fred thinks you're trying to drown yourself."

"Yeah, well."

"Come on Oliver!"

"Shouldn't you be off celebrating with Diggory?"

"Please? That egotistical, can't admit that he only caught the snitch because Harry fell of his broom because of stupid dementors, idiotic guy? I dumped his sorry arse!"

"Wait, what did he do?" Oliver looked at me puzzledly.

"He was all, sorry that we played awesome even though my chasers don't know a thing that they are doing, and I caught the snitch by chance, because Harry has a sucky past, so he just happened to fall off his broom. And I was like, yeah sure you full of yourself little brat. And then I walked away, found you, and here we are today, getting soaked. Hint, hint, to get out of this shower!"

"Oh, right," Oliver got up, and helped me up. "So, you and Cedric are officially over?"

"Yup! I got to go take a shower and stuff, so um, I'll see you later! Don't you dare try and drown yourself again. Take and actual shower, and get into something other than those gross robes." I looked down at myself, and I was wearing the same, yeah, I'm going to go now.

I walked out of the boy's locker room, and into the girls. I stepped into the shower. The Warm water splashed my face. I just realized how much all my bones, muscles, and every single part of my body hurt. I took the soap, and latered all over my body. I had mud, dirt, and grime everywhere. I washed my hair. It felt so good to be clean!


	7. Irresistable, who knew I was?

**Ello people! I just want to say, I am disappointed that no one has given me reviews! I have gotten a favorite story offer thingy, but that person didn't review! Please people! Just review! It's really not hard! It makes me really, really happy when I get a review, a warm and fuzzy fealing when I check my e mail! So come on people! Give me the warm fuzzy feeling we all love!**

**Chapter 7: irresistible, who knew I was?**

I got out of the shower, and put on some clothes. I walked back out into the dormitory, to find Angelina, and Alicia still asleep in their beds. Freaking lazy bums.

"HEY! LAZY BUMS WHO WON'T GET THEIR ARSES OUT OF BED! WAKE UP!" I dodged Alicia's pillow. I do them the favor of waking them up this morning, and what do I get? Dodge ball practice. I tell you, I am under appreciated in this joint.

"Why are you so happy this morning? You're not a morning person Bell, I like it that way." Angelina mumbled from her pillow. Oh, right, they don't know. He he, silly me.

"I am single and ready to mingle!" I jumped for joy. It felt so good to be single, have options for me to take. I was getting sick of Cedric anyway, sure it was like two weeks that we were seeing each other, but he was so clingy!

"What 'bout Cedric?" Came another mumble.

"Dumped, he's such a sore winner!" I was still, overly joyful.

"WHAT?!?!" Angelina and Alicia said at the same time, jinx! Hehe! They seemed a lot more awake now.

"Yup, I did it yesterday."

"You didn't tell us?" Alicia starred at me like I had just committed murder.

"Well, both of you were asleep." I said innocently.

"You could have woken us up!" Well sorry!

"Oh, well, I thought that you would want your sleep, you know, so you will be fresh in the morning, that didn't go over so well though." That earned me a glare. "Well, I am starving, so I am going down to get some breakfast. Meet me." I bid my friends fare well, and made my way down the stairs.

I was walking down the stairs, minding my own business, I probably would be walking with the boys, but they just couldn't wait, the bums! Anyway, I was just walking, and I wasn't really paying attention. I was day dreaming. Daydreaming about what cruelty I would be put threw today. I think I had a charms test, oops, didn't study. When did Snape say that we had to know that one potion, hey don't blame me, who really listens to Snape anyway? Not I.

I bumped into something hard, maybe a wall? I looked up, it was something way worse than a stupid wall, it was a stupid Slytherin. A stupid Slytherin that goes by the name of Marcus Flint.

"Ow, Flint, don't stop in random hallways." I scolded him.

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention Katie."

"Well- did you just call me Katie?" He had never called me Katie in my life. He always called me Bell, and I always called him Flint. Has the world going mad? Next thing I know, a pig will probably fly by, well, this is Hogwarts, hmmmmm.

"Maybe I did." He replied.

"But you never call me Katie, what happened to Bell?"

"Well, maybe, maybe I just, umm." Before he could finish his sentence, Oliver walked into the corridor we were in.

"Stop messing with my chaser Flint." Oliver called. He came up and stood next to me, and did something totally unexpected, he put his arm around me, all protective like, and, I liked it.

"Shove it Wood," Flint spat.

"Don't tell me to shove it." Oliver defended himself.

"Stop it you too!" I raised my voice so they couldn't ignore me. Ha, I have the power!

"Look Katie," Flint seemed a little more confident talking to me. Before he would sort of mumble. "Before bark came around," he nodded his head toward Oliver, who glared at him. "I was going to ask, if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me. What do you say?" Oh, dear, lord. I was so not expecting that. I am so glad that Oliver came! I shot a glance at Oliver, his face was deathly, he was shooting a glare that would kill at Flint.

"Umm, look, Fl- Marcus," I thought I would let him down easy. "I don't think that I should date the captain of another quiddtich team. Sorry."

"But what about Diggory?"

"Well, do you see how that worked out? We got in a fight about quidditch."

"Oh." I saw his face fall, and he walked out of the hallway. Oliver glared after him. Oliver had his arm so tightly around me, that I felt like he was a boa constrictor.

"Oliver,"

"Hmm?"

"You're constricting me." He looked down at me.

"Oh, right, sorry." He let go of me, and we walked into the Great Hall.

"Flint looks a little depressed." Fred noticed. He would laugh so hard when I told him.

"He, asked me out, and I said no." I said. George, who was unfortunately drinking some juice at the time, spit it all over Alicia.

"George!" She shrieked.

"Sorry sweets, that's just too funny!" He said through laughter.

"It's not that funny." I told them. Even though, if it was Alicia or Angelina, I would be cracking up right now.

"Yes it is." Fred was red with laughing so much. I rolled my eyes at them. I hang out with the most immature people. Why you ask? Well, on the train to Hogwarts, my first year, I sat alone in a compartment, and the two Weasleys, decided to play a prank on me. So, well, let's just say I came out of the train Green, but anyway, I found it hilarious, when I saw Alicia and Angelina green too, and the twins liked that I had a sence of humor, so they stuck with me. And, Angelina and Alicia finally decided to be my friend, once I showed them how to get the green off.

"Wait, why aren't you telling us this news?" Alicia asked me.

"Well, you just got here." We finished our meal without another word.

I am going to hurt that Scottish, good hair, buff, all out good looking, no good, dirty rotten, flipping captain of mine. My arms are about to fall off. We have been doing passes for what seems like hours, even though, oh wait, it has been and hour of passes! Bloody Scotsman. I barley caught the pass that Oliver gave me.

"Oaf." I let out.

"Come on Katie, pay more attention." He scolded me. Shut up Scotsman. I don't know why I keep mentioning that he is Scottish today, but I like it, I think I will do it all the time.

"We have been doing passes for a freaking hour, can we do something else?" I whined.

"Katie, I am your captain, and if I say we need to work on passes, we will work on passes."

"Whatever you say, Scotsman." Oops, said that out loud.

"What?" He looked at me quizzically.

"I called you a Scotsman, got a problem with that?"

"Got something about being Scottish?"

"I live in Scotland, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but your not from there, you don't have a Scottish accent or anything." Wow, real proud of being Scottish are we?

"I just called you what you are, a Scotsman, you can call me London chick if you want." I shrugged. That got a smile out of him.

"Fine, London chick, pass." Dang that Scott. I passed to Angelina, who passed to Alicia, who passed to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Harry, who passed to Oliver, who passed to me, and the cycle continued. For hours more. That was just about the lamest practice ever. I showered and changed quickly. Finally when I was done, no one else was. But I was starving. So I left without them! He he, they don't know.

I walked out of the girls changing room. I looked up, and Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, was standing right there.

"Uh, hi Davies."

"Hey Katie. Um, I heard about your break up with Diggory." He said conversationally.

"Yeah, well, he was being a jerk with a big ego." Roger laughed. Okay, I barely ever talked to Davies, and here he was, waiting outside the girl's locker room. Creepazoid.

"That's pretty funny. Well, if it's not too soon after your break up, you know, I understand if you don't want to see anyone right after, maybe have a little time…" He just kind of trailed off.

"Um, Roger, what are you trying to say?"

"Do you want to go Hogsmead with me?" He said. Are there no other women in Hogwarts?

"Oh, umm." Gosh, I didn't know I was this irrestable to captains of quiddtich teams. Maybe the captain of Puddlemore will come up to me next, dang was he good looking. But no way could I go out with another one. I mean, look what happened with Cedric, at least not one from a different house. "I'm sorry Roger, it's just that. I got into a fight with Cedric, about quidditch, and it is just kind of, well, tense, I guess is the word. But, it's just too competitive. So, I don't think it's a very good idea. I'm sorry Roger, I really am. It has nothing to do with I don't like you." He looked crest fallen.

"Oh, okay, I understand." He walked up the hill. This was really weird. I never thought that boys liked me. I always thought I was too much of a tom boy. Oh well, to dinner! I started my trek up the big hill, when I heard my name. I turned around and Oliver was there.

"What's up Olliekins?"

"Nothing, just wanted you to wait up."

"Okay!" I waited till he caught up with me.

"So, what did Davies want?" Oliver asked.

"To ask me out, I said no though. I don't understand it, I mean, first Cedric, then Flint, now Davies? All the quidditch captains, well, accept you." I sort of laughed at the thought of Oliver asking me out. Oliver didn't laugh, just sort of starred at the ground, he's been doing that a lot lately, and maybe it's something in the water.

**Okay, I have a thanks to give for a few lines in this chapter, well two, but my sister came up with two of them, so, thank you to Greer. Now, for the people who read, and did not review, you know who you are! I am not too please at the moment. Please me! **


	8. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLACK LAKE!

**Hi everybody. I feel so unloved, nobody is reviewing. Excuse me while I go take antidepressant. See where you have driven me? No I am not really depressed. Sorry if I worried you too much. But you don't worry about me enough to review on my stinking story! Okay, sorry, emotional moment there. Seriously people, I would really, really appreciate it if you reviewed. But who listens to me anyway? Not my family, not my friends, and not you people. Oh well, onward with the story.**

**Chapter 8: IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLACK LAKE?!?!?!?!**

Oliver has been acting really strange around me. All these short sentences, and he will just be quiet when it's just the two of us. Really awkward silences. And I don't do well in awkward silences. I have a tendency to burst out laughing. So, every time it was just us, I would be laughing for no reason. Well, I guess that breaks the ice a little.

We were in one of these situations at the moment. Alicia, Fred, George, and Angelina had detention, for sneaking to the kitchens. So here I was, with Oliver in the common room. He wasn't talking. What the heck is wrong with him? It is really starting to annoy me. We were just sitting in the comfortable arm chairs, starring at the floor. I of course, am twitling my thumbs, probably looking like an idiot. Finally the others walked threw the door.

"Hey guys, anything new?" Fred asked. It seemed to me as he knew something that I didn't. I'll beat it out of him later.

"Nope, why?" I asked skeptically. George looked from me to Oliver, and then crossed his arms, looking upset.

"Oliver, we said, is anything new?" Fred said a little louder.

"No," said Oliver finally.

"Oh come on!" Alicia threw her hands in the air, and stalked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"What the heck am I missing here?" I asked. Everyone ignored me. Angelina followed Alicia's actions, and left too. The twins were still glaring at Oliver, before leaving after a few minutes. So, what was I gonna do?

"Um, I'm going to go see what that was all about. Bye Oliver." He sort of waved, and I left up the stairs. When I got up there, Alicia was mumbling something into her pillow, and Angelina was starring at the ground.

"Are you going to tell me what the heck that was about?"

"Nope." Alicia said into her pillow.

"Oh come one, why not?" I asked. This was so freaking frustrating!

I hope!" What the heck was that supposed to mean? Why do my friends make no sence? I walked down to the common room; maybe Oliver knew something about this. Though it didn't seem likely.

"You said you were going to do it!" Fred was saying to Oliver.

"Before someone else does." George added.

"Yeah, two people already have! You're lucky she said no! Or else this would be another Cedric issue! You were going to do it a month ago! Look what happened!" What the heck were they talking about? As a came closer, their voices stopped.

"Well, go on." Fred told Oliver. This was getting so weird!

"Go on with what? I demand you tell me right freaking now!" I almost yelled. Again they ignore me! I hate it when I don't know what people are talking about; maybe that's why I hate potions.

"Not now!" Oliver stated. He stormed up to the boy's dormitory.

"FINE! WE'RE DOING IT FOR YOU!" Fred yelled after him.

"Not right now though, we will do it our own extravagant way!" They both went into a little corner to plan. I wasn't even going to bother to ask them, there really was no point with those two. So, I decided to go up to bed.

When I woke up, I was hanging upside down. I was tied to a pole, outside. The pole was over the black lake. May I add, it is winter, and if I got dipped in the disgusting, mucky water, than I would most likely freeze to death. Oh great. So, my natural reaction was, to scream my bloody head off.

"Katie, we are going to get help! We're going to go get Wood!" I saw that lunatic Fred, waving to me from the shore. What could Wood do to save me? The Weasley's were most likely the one's behind this. They could probably get me out with a wave of their wands. They really were geniuses; they just used their talents for evil, and not good. I saw a two more figures cluster by Fred; George had gone to get Oliver.

"FRED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY IS KAITE TIED TO A POLE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLACK LAKE?" Angelina's voice came to me.

"We're trying to get Wood to finally ask her out, he hasn't bucked up himself yet, even though he's been trying for a freaking month! So we are making him this way!" Wait, Wood has been trying to ask me out for a month? All the blood was rushing to my head. It was really starting to give me a head ache. I couldn't handle this confusion!

"Katie? What the heck did they do to you?" Came Oliver's voice. Two more people were standing on the sky.

"Uh, tied me upside down to a pole." I stated the obvious; I mean a first year could see that.

"You have to finally ask her out, in order for her to come back." WHAT?

"What?" Oliver read my mind.

"Yup." George said. Oh dear lord. Why couldn't I have normal friends?

"Okay, Katie, umm. I'm not just trying to do this to save your life, I seriously want to, will you go to Hogsmead with me?" He sort of rushed on is words. Hmm, interesting. He really liked me. I remembered when he had had his arm around me, and how much my stomach had flipped. I was having that now, and I was pretty sure it wasn't because I was upside down and my food was coming back up. No, it was butterflies. What the heck, I'll say yes.

"Sure." I called back. I saw Alicia and Angelina jump for joy, and even though I was upside down, and a few yards away, I could still see Oliver's grin plastered on his face, though it looked like a frown, everything changes perspective when you're upside down.

"Finally!" George let out.

"Uh, guys, getting a real head ache here." They let me down, and back onto shore. Thank god. Even though my friends are idiotic, I love the result of their dangerous actions.

**WE'RE GOING TO HAVE AN EPIC BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (If you don't review!) **


	9. One last team hurray

**Hello people now, if you think that I should put a chapter between 8 and this one, just tell me. And I will do the best I can, but I had a feeling that if I did that, then it would be way too much of a filler chapter. But, I need more than my opinion, so please review and tell me your thoughts. Okay, I think that my town is like cursed, another person just died, my friends friend, who I have only met once, but have heard abut all the time. There have been five deaths of kids in like one stinking month. This is getting ridiculous.**

**Chapter 9: One last team hurray**

I sat in the audience, and watched the seventh years get up, take their diploma, and shake the hands of their former educators. It was amazing, how much someone's life could change in a matter of minutes. Normally I wouldn't be so choky and sappy about the whole thing. But this year was different. We would need a new keeper, a new captain, and a new friend. Oliver was leaving, my best friend, and my boyfriend. Yeah, he asked me out. While I was upside down, on a pole, in the middle of the black lake. Yes that was Fred and George's doing. They threatened to dunk me in the freezing cold water unless he finally asked.

That was three months ago. So the last three months we have been dating. It has been some of the best days of my life. He was so sweet. Not that he wasn't sweet when we were just friends. But, it's different when you are friends, and when you are boyfriend and girlfriend. The best part, was that we were ourselves around each other. Why am I talking in past tense? It's not like he is gone forever. I mean, he's only graduating. We'll see each other all summer. And, when school starts, I may not see him all the time. But, we always have owls right? It's not like we're not going to talk to each other again, right? But it's not the same. I'm not going to wake up to his shouts for quidditch, never going to go down to the common room and have him waiting there for me.

When I was lost in thought, I felt an elbow nudge me. I awoke from my daze, and looked up at the podium. Oliver was next in line, he looked so nervous, like he was going to puke.

"Oliver Wood." Dumbledore said clearly. Oliver shook Dumbledore's hand, and then a very proud looking McGonagall's hand. And so on and so forth. We all clapped real loud, stood up and clapped harder. He looked and waved at us, I blew a kiss to him. He pretended to grab it. I think a tear was running down my cheek. I looked at Alicia who had a tissue, and was balling into it. Angelina looked like she was having an epic battle with her tears, she was loosing. I should be the one crying, but I wasn't going to, not here.

We made our way out of the great hall, and onto the grounds, where we would wait for the graduates. I starred at the grass. Another arm nudged me, I looked up to see Oliver coming towards us, with a grin that reached from ear to ear plastered on his face.

"Hey, you were great!" I tried to put enthusiasm in my voice, I'm not so sure how that worked out. Angelina and Alicia were still in silent tears.

"Yeah, real, good." Alicia said threw sobs.

"Don't cry Alicia." Oliver looked a little uncomfortable with two girls crying around him, so did Fred and George. Apparently they hadn't had to deal with a lot of the comforting situations in their relationships. We just sort of stood there quietly. People around us were taking pictures, to remember the moments. I was looking off by the lake, remembering all the great times down there, with Oliver. One after one, the surrounding crowd started to flake of for the great feast awaiting us in the great hall. Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina had left a little while ago. I felt Oliver's eyes burning a hole in my head.

"Katie?" Came his sweet, caring voice.

"Yeah?" I choked out. You could hear it in my voice, that I was close to tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, where do you get these ideas that something is wrong? You have a crazy imagination Wood." I tried to cover up with some humor, but it sounded more like choke.

"Come on Katie, just tell me." He came closer and put his arms around me. Uh, why does he have to be so muscularly comforting?

"I can't believe you're leaving, I don't know how I am going to look at Hogwarts the same without you here." I pored all my thoughts out. I started sobbing, I couldn't help it, this was just too emotional for me. He started panicking, looking around, as if something would help him.

"Katie, it's okay nothings going to change, we're going to be the same. We have owls, and we'll see each other every holiday, and, it's all going to be okay." He hugged me until I stopped crying. "Are you okay?" He had to bend down to look me in the eye. I gave him a simple nod, and we headed off to the great hall, to have our last dinner in there together, as a team.

**A very old wise man once told me, when in doubt, REVIEW! Listen to the made up wise man.**


	10. pick up

**Hello, sorry for the long wait, but in my defense, this is a pretty long chapter. So, I hope you like it. After the big emotional chapter, I am trying to add some comedy. So, onward to the story!**

**Chapter 10: pick up**

I woke up in my own bed, not my bunk at Hogwarts, but my bed at home. I practically fell out, I was so excited. This was the day everyone would be arriving at my house, they would be spending 3 weeks with me!

I got up, and threw some clothes on. I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and ran down the stairs to greet some food.

"MUM! IS THERE FOOD? I THINK I SMELL PANCAKES!" I yelled down the hallway. It's a big house okay? "MU-"I started again, until a hand covered my mouth. I glared into the eyes of my annoying older brother, Greg.

"Shut it, will ya? You can be as loud as the quiddtich announcer with a microphone, without the microphone." I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me with your gruesome hands. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you graduated, you should be off doing graduated things, get married, move out, you've been graduated for 2 years now." He rolled his eyes at me. Ha, I love making fun of my brothers.

I continued my trek into the kitchen. "Mum, are there pancakes?" I poked my head around the wall.

"Yes honey, Lester just finished some." Lester was our house elf. I saw the little ears over by the table, his little hands placing plates of pancakes. I love Lester's cooking!

"LESTER I LOVE YOU!" I went and picked up the little helper. I hugged him. He was used to this; I did this every time he fed me.

"You're welcome Miss Katie." He said in his squeaky little voice. I set him down, and he walked back into the kitchen. I sat down and started stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Honey? Your friends are coming today right? What time?" My mum asked me.

"I'm picking them up after I eat." I said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Honey, eat with your mouth closed. And don't eat too much of that. You don't want to ruin your figure." I opened my mouth to protest, but my other older brother, David, walked into the dinning room.

"Morning mum, Katie, yum pancakes." My brother took about twice as much as I did, and my mother smiled at him, and walked out. What the heck?

Once I had swallowed I said, "So you tell me off for eating like a pig, and not him?"

"I'm just her favorite." My brother said, with his cocky smile.

"Shut up. What are you and Greg doing here anyway? Don't you have lives?" All my brothers were out of Hogwarts, so I was kind of wondering what two of them were doing here; at least Tom wasn't here too.

"For your information, Greg and I are spending the summer here, you really should be grateful you have such amazing older brothers."

"Hmmmm, three obnoxious, that tend to tackle me to the ground, dirty, stinky older brothers, when I could have had three nice smelling, understanding, clean, older sisters. Hey mum, why couldn't you have had four girls instead of just one?" I called over my shoulder. That earned me a smack, but it wasn't from my mother, or David. I looked above me to see Tom, oh god. "What are you doing here? I know that you actually have a house."

"I came to visit, along with Jen, and Samantha." Jen was his wife, and Samantha was his three year old daughter. At least there would be some girl's in the house, plus Ange and Alicia, but then again, Fred George and Oliver would be coming. Oh god, I'm going to be teased out of heck. At least they like Oliver.

"Where is the kid?" I asked. As if on cue, Sam came running threw the door.

"Aunt Katie!" She screamed.

"Sammy!" I screamed back. I stood up and let the little girl jump on me. "How are you, you little monkey, you've gotten so big!"

"I've grown a centime- centimer- centi-" She was stumbling with the word centimeter.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself." I ruffled her hair, and put her down.

"Hey," Jen came walking threw the threshold.

"Hi Jen!" I went over and hugged my sister in-law.

"Hi Katie. You look great. Nice figure you got there." Jen said. This is why I like Jen.

"Tell my mother that." I told her. She laughed.

"Katie, go get the flew power. You should get going. I already have the rooms all made up. Oh, and Oliver just owled, said he was just going to come over by broom." My mum told me. Well that made sense, seeing how he lives a few minutes away, by broom anyway, walking that's a different story. We had huge acres of land.

"Okay mum." I left to the fire place, stepped in, and threw the powder down. "The burrow!" I shouted. I was engulfed in the green flames, the familiar feeling of spinning still made me feel a little sick. I arrived in the well kept living room of the burrow.

"Katie dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley came over and surrounded me in a huge hug.

"Don't suffocate her mum." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley let me go. I finally got a good look at who was in the room; there was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"I'm pretty good Mrs. Weasley." I waved at the others. "Are Fred and George almost ready?"

"Oh yes, they should be down in a minute. Hold on, I'll get them. FRED, GEORGE, KATIE IS HERE!" She yelled up the stairs. There was the sound of footsteps, and the twins emerged.

"Katiekins!" Fred said.

"How nice to see you in our humble home." Said George.

"Come on, we have to go get 'Licia and Ange."

"Oh yes, onward we go!"

"Up, up and away." George pretended to be a super hero.

"Goodbye boys, give mummy a hug, won't be seeing you for three weeks." I think I heard her mutter something like thank god.

"Bye mum." Fred hugged her.

"See you later." George hugged her too.

"Bye Fred bye George." Ginny said, hugging them too.

"See you Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny." I waved goodbye to the Weasleys. "Bye Mrs. Weasley." She hugged me again. I stepped into the fireplace. "By the way we're going to get Angelina next." I took some powder. "Johnson estate, London!" Once again I was in the spinning green madness, and stepped out into the Angelina's living room. Mr. Johnson, and Mrs. Johnson were sitting in their usual arm chairs, reading the paper, as they are every time I am over here. Angelina has a very quiet family, unlike the Weasleys, Alicia and I. Angelina's dad was a well known healer.

"Hello Mr. Johnson, hello Mrs. Johnson." They both looked up from their papers.

"Hello Katie, Angelina's upstairs just finishing packing." Mrs. Johnson told me. Fred and George appeared in the fire behind me.

"Hi!" Fred said. Both parents looked shocked. They never really did approve of the twins.

"Fred, George, how are you?" Mr. Johnson looked over both of them, especially Fred. I have a feeling that Angelina told her parents about her and Fred.

"Hello there sir." Both the twins shook Mr. Johnson's hand enthusiastically.

"Katie? Is that you?" Angelina came down the stairs. "Oh, hi Fred, hi George."

She sounded a little uncomfortable, seeing her father meet her boyfriend, when he was actually her boyfriend. Awkward.

"Hi Ange." I said, hoping to change the subject.

"Why don't you guys come up to my room, and help me pack, I just have a few things left." We all followed her upstairs, to the first door on the right. We entered her room, which was a nice lavender color. I sat down on her bed, and looked at her trunk. There was practically nothing in it.

"Angelina, there is like nothing in your trunk. I thought you said you were almost done." She looked at me a little guiltily.

"Well, I just didn't know what to pack."

"Uh, I'll help you." I went to her closet. Picked up about three weeks worth of clothes, and put them into her trunk.

"Do you think I need all of that?" She asked looking at her trunk.

"Yes, Ange, you'll be gone for three weeks, this is perfect." I told her. She always loved to pack light.

"Okay." There was a thump of something falling. I looked behind me to see that everything on her dresser had fallen over, and George was standing right next to it.

"George, what did you do?" I asked.

"Why, I didn't do anything!" He said.

"Yes you did, you knocked it over!" Fred said. George glared at him.

"It's okay, I'll just get Jimbo. Jimbo?" Crack. A house elf appeard. "Jimbo, could you clean that up?" Angelina asked.

"Of course Miss Angelina." He said bowing. "Hello Miss Katie." He bowed to me too, and started on the mess.

"Come on, let's go, we still have to get Alicia." I said.

"Isn't Oliver coming?" Angelina asked.

"He's coming over on broom,"

"He could just apparate. He's of age now." Fred said. We all made our way down stairs to the fireplace.

"Bye mum, bye dad." Angelina hugged her parents.

"Bye darling." Her mum said. "See you in thee weeks. Bye Katie, it was nice seeing you again."

"Goodbye, it was good seeing you too."

"Goodbye baby cakes," Mr. Johnson was saying to his daughter. "Say hello to your father for me Katie."

"I sure will Sir." I shook his hand.

"Fred, George." He just nodded his head at them. They both saluted. Angelina looked like she was about to die of embarrassment.

"Let's go," I stepped into the fireplace. And grabbed some powder, "1440 E. Brussels." Once again, was sucked into the green monster of flame. I stepped out into yet another living room. I felt someone's arm's hug around me. I looked down to see one of Alicia's little sisters. She has 3.

"Hi Ally," The little girl smiled up at me.

"Hi Katie!" What can I say, kids just love me. Another pair of arms wrapped around my legs.

"Hi Alex." The other little girl showed me her toothy smile.

"You guys, let her go." Alicia walked into the room. The two little girls let go of me, and ran off to go play with their dolls.

"Hey Alicia. The other should be arriving soon, but Mr. Johnson is probably giving Fred the third degree.

"So how have you liked your week without me?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, I've been crying my eyes out." I said sarcastically.

"Of course, I'm just such a miscible person." We both started laughing. Another girl who was listening to a muggle ipod walked into the room.

"Hi Alyssa." I said. She looked at me, paused her music and said,

"Hi Katie, Alicia, can I borrow some of your makeup? Mom still won't buy me any." She said. Though I think I saw her wearing some eyeliner. Alyssa was Alicia's other little sister, but she was closest in age to Alicia. Alex and Ally were 2 and 3.

"No, I'm leaving and my stuff is all packed. But I see you got my eye liner, I was looking for that today! Give it here you little twit." Alicia said.

"I didn't take your eye liner!" Alyssa shot back.

"Oh, then where did you get that eye liner you're wearing?"

"I'm not wearing eyeliner!"

"Yes you are!" Oh gosh, here comes a big fight. These two are always fighting.

"You guys, stop fighting." I cut in. Alyssa sighed, and left.

"Ever since she turned thirteen a week ago, she's been acting like she's all that. Quite annoying really." She said. Right then, there was a whooshing noise, and Fred, George, and Angelina came out of the fireplace. Alicia jumped about five feet in the air.

"Don't do that, you scared me half to death." Alicia said, catching her breath.

"Sorry we're late. Angelina's dad was giving me an interview." Fred said annoyance in his voice.

"It's not my fault my dad is over protective." She snapped back. That got into this big row about over protectiveness. Oh gosh. I whistled as loud as I could, which is pretty dang loud. Everyone stopped to look at me.

"We should get going, we have to meet Oliver."

"Right, well, I'll go get my stuff then. George, want to be the big strong man that you are, and help me with my luggage?" George puffed his chest out, and marched after Alicia. Did he know how much she packed? George finally re-entered the room, carrying three huge trunks. Alicia followed him, carrying a little carry on.

"Alicia, do you really need all of those things?" I asked.

"Yeah, where are you going? Katie's house or another term of Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Let's go, I'm about to fall over." George complained.

"It's not that bad, I mean, I only packed my closet." Alicia defended.

"You're whole closet?" Fred looked astounded.

"Yeah."

"Come on." I said.

"Girl's, I'm leaving! Say bye to mum for me. If you guys need me, I'm at Katie's, tell mum I say bye! Be good!" Alicia called over her shoulder. Alicia spent a lot of time looking over her family. Her mum was a single mother, her dad left when Ally was born. So, when she wasn't at Hogwarts she was taking care of her family, mostly, and she has a summer job, and her mom works double during the summer because she is home. It was pretty hard on her. We stepped into the fire, and each grabbed some powder.

"Belle estate, Scotland!" I shouted. I was yet again, consumed by green fire. I stepped out into my own living room. "Mom, we're back!" I shouted. Greg came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Greg!" Fred said.

"'Sup Fred? Hey George, Alicia, Angelina." He waved to my possy.

"Is Oliver here yet?" I asked.

"Nope, and I don't think that he should be staying over here." Uh, here we go.

"Why? He's stayed over millions of times." I said.

"Well, he wasn't your boyfriend then, was he?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you're going to give him the third degree."

"Yeah, that is not fun." Fred cut in.

"Will you just let that go?" Angelina asked, rather rudely.

"See what you started?" I accused Greg.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you started them up again; they were fighting about this earlier!"

"Why?"

"Because Angelina's dad was giving Fred the third degree."

"More like the 5th degree." Said Fred. Angelina smacked him upside the head.

"Well, Fred is a good, reasonable, safe guy. Unlike Oliver." I nearly choked. Was my dip of a brother serious?

"Are you serious? Oliver is like the safest person ever."

"Am I?" Oliver strode into the room.

"Oh, Oliver. So, you thought you could just ask Katie out, without my permission?" Greg asked him.

"Ummmmmm…"

"Yeah that's what I thought. I just want to let you know, that if…"

"Okay then, let's show everyone their rooms." I interrupted Gred. I took Oliver's arm, and dragged him out of there. "You're just lucky that my dad isn't home." I whispered to him.

"No, you're dad is home, I saw him as I was flying in." This was going to be a fun night.

**Hope you like this chapter! Now, here's your situation, you just read this amazing chapter, it was pretty long right? Now, why did you read this chapter? Because you like this story, right? There for, you must like the author, for writing this story to let you read, right? So, why don't you do the really nice author a little tiny favor, and review. So that you're happy, the author is happy, and you get more chapters! YAH!**


	11. Dinner From Hell

**Hilo! I am sorry for the huge wait. But this chapter has just been going kind of slow. I don't know why. Hope you liked the last chapter, hopefully you like this one too! ******** So this one is continuing off the last chapter, when they are all at Katie's house, so this should get interesting! Thanks to all of my reviewers! That would be: Mouse and Stupid Production… StaR-758, hpswst101, Four and Twenty Black Birds, ill-b-his-mrs, the voice of singing clouds, and Arcinia! ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 11: Dinner from Hell.**

I was showing everyone their room. We had decided to go swimming, so naturally we would all need to get out bathing suits on. Alicia was having difficultie carrying her trunks.

"Here, let me get that." Oliver said. He pulled out his wand, and levitated Alicia's trunks. The little of age show off.

"You little show off." I spoke my thoughts out loud. He just shot me his cocky smile. That Scott.

"I don't care, just as long as I don't have to carry all of that stuff threw Katie's maze of a house!" Alicia said.

"Wow Katie, your house is like humungo!" Fred gaped at all of the rooms.

"Okay, here is Fred and George's room." I opened the door to a room with two beds, a bathroom and a couch, and they started at it like I had just given them the best present in the world.

"Oh, my, god!" They both rushed in. "This is awesome!" Seriously, it was not the best room in the house, that would be my room!

"Yeah, yeah, just get changed and meet us at the pool." I told them.

"But what if we get lost?" They asked, and the funny thing was, their faces were totally serious.

"Don't worry, Oliver is right next door, he'll help you if you need it!" This should be fun for Oliver.

"Oh great, they're going to keep me up all bloody night!" Oliver sighed. I opened the door to Oliver's room, he stepped inside, and closed to door to get changed. But right when I shut the door, all of Alicia's bags dropped right on her foot.

"Owwwww!" Alicia cried out in pain.

"Now, for our rooms!" I told the girls. They followed me down another short corridor, well Alicia kind of limped, and then there were three rooms on the right.

"Here you are Angelina!" I opened the door to a lavender color guest room. She stepped in it, her mouth almost hit the floor. Especially when she saw how big the bathroom was.

"Katie, you spoil me. And I like it!" She said.

"I know! Meet us in ten!" I closed the door. I opened yet another door, and there was Alicia's bedroom.

"Yes, someplace to put my bags! Thanks for letting me stay here Katie, the next three weeks are going to be so much fun!"

"You are totally welcome. See you in a few minutes." I left her to change, and opened the door to my room. I hunted threw my drawers for a bathing suit, finally I found my 2 piece. I quickly changed, put on my cover up, and stepped out into the hallway. Angelina and Alicia were waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked them. They both nodded and we walked down the winding hallways, many stairs, and finally got down to the back yard. We followed the path, out to the pool. I had a pretty nice outer yard. There was a small patio on the side. I had a big pool, in the shape of a peanut. There was a diving board, and a slide, you could see the hoops from our quidditch pitch. In the middle was a big raft. Which Fred and George were playing king of the hill on. Oliver was sitting on the edge, with his toe in the pool.

"Cold?" I asked him. He turned around to look at me.

"Gets a little getting used to, yeah." He told me.

"He's being a baby, it's not cold." George interrupted.

"So you can play quidditch in horrible conditions, but you're afraid of a little cold?" I teased him. He just rolled his eyes at me. A hand grabbed my shoulders, pretending to push me in the pool. I let a little scream out. But the arms caught me.

I whipped around. There was Greg.

"Greg you idiot! I'm going to hurt you so bad!" I took his arm, and pushed him into the pool. How's that for girl power?

"Intense Katie." Fred said nodding in approval.

"I didn't actually push you." Greg said, treding water.

"My girlfriends tough." Oliver said in a proud voice.

"Watch you mouth." Greg scolded him.

"Lay off Greg." Alicia told my brother.

"I'm going to get in now." Angelina said, sticking her foot in to feel the water. She took her cover off (I saw Fred starring at her, his mouth wide open). And stepped onto the first step. But her ankle twisted, and she fell in. luckily, Fred did this awesome matrix dive thing, and caught her.

"Are you okay Ange?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's a little slippery though." I took off my cover up, ready to get in the pool, at least before Greg yelled at me.

"KATHERINE ANNE BELL! That is way too skimpy of a bathing suite! Go put on a one piece right now! Or better yet, a wet suit!"

"Greg! This is my only swim suit. I've worn it before and you didn't get mad!""No, change." He is so freaking stubborn.

"No, you can leave if you don't like it." But he just folded his arms and gave me a look that said I am your brother and I can tell you what to do. So I gave a look that said no you can't tell me what to do, and I can get mom on my side.

"Fine." He said all huffy. "But David and Tom will agree with me."

"Like I care what you three bozo's think!" He got out of the pool, got a towel and walked up the path. I did a canon ball that soaked the hole patio. Including Alicia.

'Katie. Now I am all wet!" She whined.

"Well, we were going to go swimming anyway!" I told her. We decided to play king of the hill, more like king of the giant raft, but you get the point. I am happy to say that I won. Even though I have a huge bruise where George kneed me.

In the middle of our wonderful game, my mum came out to tell us that dinner would be ready soon, and that we should go up and change. We were all happy to oblige, seeing as there is food in the matter.

"Everyone, the winner, of king of the raft!" I held my hand up, and did a couple of bows.

"Oh please, I could have so taken you down, but that thing is slippery." Fred excused himself.

"Oh pshaw. I won fair and square." We argued all the way up to the house on if the time Fred "slipped" the reason he failed, or that I actually pushed him off.

I sat at the table, waiting to get my helping of the spaghetti that Lester just finished. Next to me was Alicia, Angelina, the on the other side was Oliver, and then Fred and George. At the heads of the table was my dad and my mum. On the other side was Tom, Greg, David, Sammy, and Jen.

"So, Oliver, what do you have planned for youself?" My dad asked.  
"Oh the same thing that I've been wanting my whole life, I have an audition for Puddlemore this summer." Oliver said all proudly.

"Oh, so you'll be pretty busy? How will you have time for a girlfriend? Especially when she's still in Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Dad." I whined.

"Bob, I don't think this is a subject that we should be discussing." Mum backed me up.

"No, I just want to know how he's going to juggle it all." Oliver started looking uncomfortable.

"Well, quiddtich won't take up all of my time. I would still get holidays, and I would be able to write, sometimes come down to Hogsmead, maybe some quiddtich games." Oh he is so sweet.

"Yeah, but what if you meat some fan girl, and you fall in love with her?" Tom asked all skeptically.

"Jen, will you please hit your husband for me?" I asked. She laughed and gave him a little punch.

"My turn my turn!" Sammy yelled. She started giving her three year old punches at her dad. He wasn't paying any attention to the little girl attacking him. He was too busy glaring at Oliver. Uh, this was going to be the dinner from hell.

**Fun fun fun fun! I don't know why I am saying that I am just hyper! Okay, well, thanks for reading. Okay, well just a heads up, I think that maybe the POV's will switch, but I am not quite sure. So, just a heads up, so your not like, woah, was not expecting that, dang you Carolyn! Because I do not like to be danged, if that makes sence.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yum yum yum!**


	12. threats

**Sup people? Okay, this is a switching POV'S chapter. But it's fairly short. And then we get into some revenge next chapter! I have decided that some POV's will be switched around, because I find it fun! Here we go!**

**Chapter 12: threats**

**Oliver's POV**

I was in my room after dinner. I was just sort of unpacking. Everyone agreed that we would meet in Katie's room in about a half an hour. Dinner today was ummm, interesting. It started out with a couple of questions for me, seemed like I was getting like what Fred got. Only instead of one person drilling me, I had 4. I love Katie's family, I really do, they're like my own family. I practically live here more than I do at home. There was a knock on the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Oliver? We would like to have a word with you." David's voice came behind the door. Oh no.

"Ummm, yeah." I got up and opened the door to three very impatient looking brothers. "Come on in." They all trooped into my room, and took their seats.

"Look, Oliver, you're a good friend of the family." Tom began.

"And we would hate to have to hurt you." David took over.

"But Katie is our baby sister." Greg added.

"And if she gets hurt, we're going to have to make it up to her for not protecting her."

"So you would be in worse shape than she is."

"So if you try anything, and I mean anything,"

"Let's put it in simpiliar words. It's pretty hard to play quidditch when you are in the hospital isn't it? Well, let's just say that you wouldn't be playing a lot of quiddtich if we hear you're doing anything to her." Tom ended. I nodded fearfully.

"Good." David smiled. They all got up, and went to the door. I opened it for them, but unlucky for them, Katie was standing right there.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked.

"Just giving out favorite neighbor Oliver the talk that dad gave us after we graduated. Remember the advice we gave you Oliver." Tom said.

"Get out of here." Katie shooshed them away. "What were they really doing?" She asked me.

"Oh you know, just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt you or anything." I told her.

"God dang them." She started muttering to herself, and then walked into Fred and George's room. This should be interesting.

**Shabam, just wait for what happens. It should be fun. Because it is always interesting when Fred and George are in the picture! **

**Reviewers will not have the dogs let on them. The dogs consist of my fat beagle, and my mix that we don't know what the heck she is. But they are none the less vicious (and adorable)!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!

**Hiya! Sorry for the humungo wait. But I just had a little writers block. But I have come up with a new story, check it out please, it's Ten Years Is a Long Time. Here is the little summary: **_**Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley used to be the cutest couple. But she hasn't seen him since he ran away after his brother died, ten years ago. What happens when they meet at a Hogwarts reunion?**_** Please read it. You know that that kind of thing makes me happy, and all of you know that I like being happy, having me happy makes my friends lives a lot easier! Thanks to reviewers! Sorry about any dog bites you may any of you lazy bums may have, but I warned you!**

**Chapter 13: I can't believe they did that!!**

I walked up the hallway. I was coming back from my parents room, because my mom had called me. Anyway, I was just walking back to my room, when I heard talking from Oliver's room. I couldn't make out the words though. It sounded like there were 3 different voices. I stopped and put my ear to the door.

One of the voices I could hear was Tom. Oh I am going to hurt them. I stood outside the door with my arms crossed. Eventually they came out. I saw the face of Oliver, it was totally pale. They mist have really scared him.

"What are you guys doing in there?" I asked them skeptically.

"Just giving our favorite neighbor the talk that dad gave us when we graduated. Just remember our advice Oliver." Tom said.

"Go away bozos." I shooshed them off. "What were they really doing to you? I asked Oliver once the bozo threesome was gone.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you. Which I'm not." He reassured me. Those idiots! Don't they know that I can take care of myself? I am going to have a strict talk with the three of them! I stalked off in the direction of their rooms. When I got there, I banged on David's door the door.

"Open up you three!" The three of them emerged.

"What Katie?" David asked me.

"What the hell were you thinking? No, don't answer that. Because I know the answer, you weren't thinking, you never think-" In the middle of my sentence they slammed the door in my face. How rude. Didn't they know who they were dealing with? Had they not lived with me for my whole life? Didn't they know who my friends were? Well, if they hadn't been aquantenced with my dear friends Fred and George, they were about to.

I made my way to Fred and George's room. I knocked on the door and the twins came out.

"How may I help you my dear Katearoon?" George asked.

"I need your help plotting." I told them, their smiles turned to evil grins.

"Step into our office." Fred stepped aside and let me into their room.

"Now, who is the target?"

"My brothers." I told them.

"Why?"

"They won't stay out of my business. And they won't listen to when I try and talk to them." I pleaded my case.

"I have a few ideas." Fred said. We sat down and started planning.

I sat on my bed, Alicia was in my chair, and Angelina was on the floor hugging the pillow.

"So why can't you just tell your mom to ask them to mind their own business? You're mom is such a feminist she will so go for it" Angelina asked. I had told them all about what the bozo triplets did, and my little plan with Fred and George.

"I'm no tattle tale. They know perfectly well that I never told mom anything they did, I just got even with them in my own way." I never told on my brothers. Instead I got the satisfaction of not getting the title of tattle tale, but they were still punished from what they did to me.

"But Don't you think this is a little extreme?" Angelina asked.

"I think it's bloody brilliant" Alicia piped up.

"You do? What happened to all peaceful Alicia? I was expecting you to be all proper and hate the idea." I said.

"Well, if they don't listen to you, their going to get your dad on their side. And he's going to approve. Plus, I hate when my little sister's are tattle tales. Bugs me so much. So this is a much better way."

"Thank you. What time is it?" I asked.

"12:00 pm, we should get to bed." Alicia said. Her and Angelina got up.

"Night."

"See you in the morning." After we said our goodnights they both left, leaving me to try and get to sleep. It took me about another hour to get to sleep, I was just too excited for the morning, when the plan was going to go down.

I heard my door slam open. I shoved my pillow over my head.

"Go away. I'm sleeping." I mumbled.

"Katie! Look what you did to me!" I heard Greg's voice. Then I remembered the plan, and my head shot up. Stamped all over his body said, "mind your own business."

I started laughing, I almost fell out of my bed.

"Well" Laugh. "I told you." Laugh. "To." Laugh. "Mind." Laugh. "Your." Laugh. "Own business." Laugh, laugh, laugh.

"It's not funny, It's not funny at all." Greg was starting to get irritated.

"Of course it's not funny." Tom walked into the room with the exact same treatment.

"Well, are you going to listen to me from now on?" I asked them.

"Probably not." David walked in, but something was wrong. He had no stamps.

"Hey, where are stamps?" Greg asked.

"Oh, little Katie's plan didn't work, because you see, I saw Tom come out of the shower with that stamped all over his body, so I didn't go into that shower, I just used mom and dad's." He sneered at me. I sighed.

"Well just don't do it again. Or else I'll make sure you get hurt personally. Okay?"

"Gotcha." He wasn't listening to me. Oh well. Right now, I had breakfast on my mind.

**Short, but hey that's okay. A lot of things in life are short. Heck life is short, and that is pretty good right? Well unless you're depressed, in which I deeply feel for you. What time is it? REVIEW TIME! It's a celebration! Okay, sorry, that was a little spin off High School Musical 2 for you there. Only in the real thing it's like summer or something. I don't know. But there you are. Review, or I'll start singing the whole soundtrack of High school musical! Pshaw, I don't even know the whole soundtrack, I don't even like it that much. NOW PUSH THAT DARN PARRYWINKLE BUTTON!**


	14. Oh Great, there's two of them!

**Here is a new chapter. Hope you liked the last one. I apologize for the long update. I was obducted by aliens, and, well, they attempted to eat me, but, they didn't have a big enough stove to fit a human, (small aliens you see). So, they set me back on earth. Onward to the story.**

**Chapter 14: Oh no, there is two of them!**

My head was comfortably sunken into my pillow. My comforter was thrown over me perfectly. My legs were in the best position. Basically, I was extremely comfortable.

Well, I was comfortable until someone blew a freaking horn in my ear! I jumped about five feet in the air, which is pretty hard to do from a laying down position. I turned around to look at the owner of the horn, who I was expecting to be Oliver, or one of the twins. But to my surprise, it was Angelina.

"Angelina? What are you doing with that thing?" I looked at the clock. "And why does my clock say six am?" I screamed throwing myself back down, and smashing a pillow on my head. I hate my friends sometimes. I really do.

"Well, if I am going to be quidditch captain next term, we need to start practicing. Now get up and put some clothes on. Just because this is your house doesn't mean that you can go to practice in your pajamas." She shook her head and walked out of my room, leaving me to do her orders. And I had a bad feeling, that if I didn't, I would be in big trouble. So, grudgingly, I swung my feet over onto the ground, and got up to put some shorts and a tank top on.

When I was dressed, I walked down the hall, down another hall, and another, out the back door, down a very windy path, past the pool, and finally onto the quidditch pitch. Standing on the pitch, was a tired looking Alicia, a pair of tired looking twins. And then there was Oliver, but he didn't look tired, he looked more, curious.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked tiredly.

"Who knows where the little traitor is." Alicia replied grumpily. She was never a morning person.

"I'm right here." Angelina came up behind us.

"Okay, so what is this all about?" Oliver asked.

"Well, as all of you know, Oliver has graduated-"

"No, really?" I know maybe I shouldn't have been so rude, but I was still a little bitter about that subject. Angelina glared at me, and continued what she was saying.

"Well, he can't be captain can he? So, obviously, one of us will be getting the job. Harry, is too young to be captain. Let's face it, the twins are never getting that responsibility-"

"We accept that." Fred said.

"And, well, I think, that it is going to be me." She finished.

"What makes you so sure that it's not going to be one of us?" Alicia guestured to me and her. See, normally Alicia wouldn't even care, but it was 6:30 in the morning.

"Well, I just have a feeling, that I am going to be captain. Do you really want the job?" Angelina asked impatiently. We all knew that Angelina had always wanted to be captain. She had always tried to be "co captain", she tried to take charge during practice sometimes. It got Oliver so mad. But it was hilarious.

"Wait, so you're taking over my job, of making everyone's life miserable, but yet making them better at quidditch, and being obsessed with the cup?" Oliver asked.

"Yes."

"I'm so proud!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get this, I guess. But why do we have to wake up at 6 in the morning, when it is summer?" Alicia asked.

"Well, we have to start practicing." Angelina said.

"We have all day, why this early?" But Alicia wasn't answered.

"Okay, in the air everyone!" Angelina demanded. We all mounted our brooms, and got into the air. "3 warm up laps!" We all started zooming around the pitch. When we were done, we all met in the middle.

"Okay team, how about we start with passes?" Angelina said. We got out the quaffle and started passing. After a few minutes, we decided to let the bludgers go, and start playing a practice game, only without the snitch.

We did one of our old plays. I shot, but Oliver blocked it.

"Come on Bell! More power in your throw!" Oliver yelled at me. I gave the ball to Alicia, who threw, but it was blocked as well.

"Spinnet! Aim better!" Angelina screamed.

"Since when does she call me Spinnet?" Alicia whispered to me. George flew up to us.

"Great, now we have two Woods." He said.

"Stop talking and get in the game!" Angelina screamed.

Finally, after one loooooog practice, and being shouted at by two crazed captains, which neither of them were captains, we got to stop.

"Great practice team. I think we should do this every morning." This was going to be a long three weeks.

**Okay, I think that I am going to just skip over the next three weeks, because there would be nothing to write about. So, next chapter will be going back to Hogwarts. I want to get this story moving along, I have so much I have to do with it, I have like barley uncovered the plot! Okay, so, I will try to update as soon as I can, but I am pretty busy this weekend. And no that is not just an exscuse, my friend's Bat Mitsvah is this weekend. I am sooo excited! I have the cutest dress! So, I will try. But for now, REVIEW! Review or I will… hit you over the head with the lamp sitting next to me. Ew, violent. This could get graphic.**


	15. I think he's going to puke

**New chapter! Okay I lied to you, or I just changed my mind about something. So last chapter, I told you that I was just skipping to Hogwarts. Wrong. I have something that I have to do before that. So, here we gooo! **

**Chapter 15: Oh my god, I think he's going to puke.**

I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was already sitting at the table. We were all eating early because we were going to go watch Oliver try out for Puddlemore.

I sat down and piled some eggs onto my plate. Everyone else was doing the same except Oliver.

"Oliver, eat something. You'll need it." I told him.

"I think that if I eat something, I'll see it again in five minutes." Alicia scrunched her face in discust.

We downed our breakfast, and went outside to the portky, that happened to be a hairbrush. We all touched it, and got this spinning sensation, that does not help your stomach. Why does all magic transportation have to do with spinning?

The twirling stopped and we hit the ground with a painful thunk.

"Ow." George said. We all slowly got up. We were at the Puddlemore stadium.

We walked to the stadium, all chattering about how great it would be to have Oliver on the team.

"Free tickets baby!" Fred said.

"Yeah, we could get real tight with all of the players." Added Angelina.

"Go to all the after game parties." Alicia stated.

"Oh yes, I can just picture it now, me, the girlfriend of Oliver James Wood, the pro keeper for Puddlemore. And then maybe when I graduate, I can get in. Then we would be like, the couple that are on the same team." I can so picture that, and I like that picture. I better go buy a frame.

I looked over at Oliver who was white in the face as we entered the doors.

"Are you okay Oliver?" I asked him.

"Yeah, looks like he's going to puke." Alicia said.

"I can't do this. What was I thinking? I am not good enough to be on Puddlemore! I suck, I can't remember my plays that I made up last night. I barley remember how to ride a broom-" I covered his mouth by kissing him square on the lips. That should shut him up. But when I took my lips off of his, he just kept talking.

"What position do I play again?" He asked. I smacked him upside the head.

"You play keeper, you kick off from the ground to fly, the hoops are the big tall things, you guard those. And the quaffle is the big red ball that you are supposed to stop from getting into the hoops. And avoid the other flying balls that try to hurt you. Those are called bludgers." I told him what he was supposed to do in a nutshell.

"Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"Wonder around aimlessly. Now go. Good luck." I gave him a peck on the lips. And he took his broom and went onto the trials.

We climed up into the bleachers. Took our seats, and watched as the auditioners were told what to do.

One by one, they went up to the hoops, the coach enchanted quaffles to fly up to them, and they had to block the them.

Oliver was 3. He caught every single one that came to him. I held my breath as the last one grazed his finger tips, but he used his other hand to lunge at it, and it didn't go through.

"Thank god." I whispered to myself.

Next, thing they had to do, was go back up to the hoops, and block the throws from the chasers of Puddlemore. I watched as he didn't miss one. Yeah, that's right, because his lovely chasers were the only ones who couldn't get one past him. Even the star team, the girls that I looked up to, couldn't get one past my boyfriend. And I could!

Then they had to fly around the pitch 4 times. It was kind of like a race I guess. Oliver came in second. We clapped and cheered as he came just behind the guy. But, the guy had a firebult. We were planning on getting Oliver one for his birthday. It looked like the tryouts were closing, so we made our way down to congratulate him. He came walking toward us, kind of shaky, but looking extremely pleased with himself.

"You were great!" I threw my arms around him. I also gave him a little peck on the lips.

"I can't believe it." He said.

"What'd they say?" Angelina asked.

"I- I-"

"You what?"

"I'm keeper for Puddlemore."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Alicia, Angelina and I all screamed in unison. Fred and George covered their ears.

"That's wonderful!"

We walked back to the portky exclaiming how wonderful it is. How good it felt. And actually, it felt great, being the girlfriend of the keeper for Puddlemore. I like where this is going!

**Muahaha! I got the chapter done! does little victory dance. And you thought it would take long. Worry pusses. Okay, review, or I will send my rampaging moose after you! He can smell your fear!**


	16. Did anybody get it?

**Hello, Okay, I was going to do when they were at the quidditch cup, but that just didn't seem important in the plot. So they're back off to Hogwarts! Lalalala!**

**Chapter 16: Did anybody get it?**

I stood at Platform nine and 9 3/4 with Oliver. He had offered my parents to take me. We hugged each other in silence, until finally I broke it.

"It's five to eleven, I should get on the train."

"Okay."

"So you promise we'll write every day? And see each other on holidays? And you'll meet me at Hogsmead sometimes? And you'll be at at least one quiddtich match?"

"Course I will. I promise. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too!" I gave him one final kiss. And go onto the train. I walked through to find either an empty compartment, or a compartment full of my friends. I couldn't find one with any of my friends, which meant they were still put saying goodbye. So, I went into an empty one. The train started to move. I stuck my head out the window, and saw Oliver. I waved to him, and he waved back, until he lost from sight.

I sat back in my seat and sighed. The compartment door swung open to an angry looking Angelina.

"Did you get it?" She asked me.

"Get what?"

"The captains badge!"

"No, I thought you were going to get it."

"No, I didn't!" She was like practically in tears.

"Calm down Angelina." I told her. Alicia came walking into the room right at the point.

"Do you have it?" Angelina asked.

"What do I have?" Alicia said.

"The captains badge." I said calmly.

"No, I thought Angelina had it."

"Wait, if you don't have, if Angelina doesn't have it, and if I don't have it, then that means-" Both the twins bounced through the door.

"No, one of them can't have it!" Angelina was even more upset now.

"Did one of you get the captains badge?" They looked at each other, and started laughing.

"Why would one of us have it?" George asked.

"Well, none of us got it." Alicia said.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Well, then Harry must have it." I said. We all looked at each other, and rushed out of the compartment.

We finally found where Harry was, and barged through the door without knocking.

"Harry?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked up at me.

"Yes Katie?" Harry asked.

"Did you get the Captains badge?" I asked.

"No. Aren't I too young?"

"Well none of us got it." Alicia said.

"Well someone has to be captain. Don't they?" Hermione asked. We all looked at each other. This can't be good.

**Ohhh, cliffy, sort of. You probably should be able to figure out why no one has gotten the badge. But I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Hehehe! Muhahaha! Muahaha, cough weeze. REVIEW!**


	17. Retarted decision making teachers

**Ladidadida. Okay well, this is a new chapter. Well no duh. No I am just randomly typing things. That was sarcasm by the way. So, here is the moment of truth. Why has no one gotten the badge? Is Oliver back? Is there a new person? Has McGonagall gone crazy? Or is it some other reason? You'll just have to READ! And then of course REVIEW! ******

**Chapter 17: Retarted teacher decisions. **

We ran into the giant castle. We quickly found McGonagall by the first years.

"Professor!" Angelina screamed. "Professor! There has been a horrible mistake!"

"Miss. Johnson, I am in the middle of something!"

"Oh yes we can see that professor, but this is extremely important." Fred said.

"Hi kids!" George piped in.

"Yes, well, first years, this is the Gryffindor quidditch team. And they are about to go back into the hall, to a wait the sorting." McGonagall gritted her teeth.

"But professor, that's what the mistake is, no one got the captains badge!" Angelina said.

"Yes, and there is a reason for that, that you will see when you get in the HALL!"  
She was very angry with us at the moment. So Alicia and I practically had to drag Angelina with us into the hall.

Angelina put on her huffy face, and pouted in her seat. In the mean time, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements.

"Now, before we get to our sorting, I have a few announcements. First, let us welcome two new schools, that will be joining us for this term." The doors slammed open, and in walked, well, danced, these really pretty girls in blue. Fred and George's mouths were hanging wide open. Alicia and Angelina smacked them both at the same time.

"And our friends from the North." And in stomped, a group of boys, who looked like men. At the end of the line was-

"Oh dear lord it's Victor Krum!" Alicia whispered to me.

"Alicia, stop drooling!"

"They are here because we are having a contest, for the triwizard cup!" He put his hand back, and a sheet fell of this huge cup like thing. Sometimes it scarred me how he did that.

McGonagall got up and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, yes, right. Well, some people have been asking questions," He looked right at us. "Why here has been no passing out of quidditch captain badges. Well, this competition has interfered with our quidditch, so there will be none this term." All of us stood up at the exact same time and screamed,

"WHAT?"

"Yes, that is right." Dumbledore said very calmly.

"But, but, professor. We, and, but, huh?" Angelina stuttered.

"No quidditch?" Alicia wined.

"Bloody hell!" I added.

"Miss Bell, language please!" McGonagall, a.k.a the biggest wrong decision making professor ever! Retarted decision making teachers!

"Sorry professor." I mumbled.

"Yes, well, I am very sorry, but could you please voice your opinions in your common rooms, later?" Dumbledore smiled at us. We all sat down. And let the flipping sorting begin.

"Whindoger." I said grumpily to the Fat Lady.

"Oh, are we having a bad day?" You know, the Fat lady really hated me. Along with Pomfrey.

"Yeah, can you just open the passage?"

"Well, I don't see why I should be talked to in that manner."

"I don't see why you talk, I mean you're a painting, but you know, whatever." I love making her mad, it is like the best thing ever. Except one time I got locked out all night, and got caught by Filch.

"Break it up you two!" Alicia came between me and lady in painting, who can magically talk and has a stupid name that states her obesity. "Can you please let us in?" Alicia asked sweetly. The painting swung open. Why does everyone love Alicia?

"I." Angelina kicked a pillow. "Can't" She kicked the pillow again. "Believe." The pillow was now very miss-shaped. "That." Kick. "There." Stomp on the pillow. "There." Punch the couch. "Is." Kick the couch. "No." Kick the couch again. "Quidditch." Kind of did this little spaz thing.

"Well, on the bright side. You just totally freaked out some first years!" George said merrily. I looked to where George was pointing, and sure enough, there was a group of first years that were looking at Angelina with wide, fearful eyes.

"Just, go, run along." I shooed them.

"This is just going to be a fabulous year!" Alicia said sarcastically. We all plopped down on the couch, and sighed. Not looking forward to the year ahead of us.

**Well now you know! Don't you just love my torture? Well, more chapters should be coming soon. Keep the reviews coming. Love them all. If you review, I'll give you a cat. Okay, I won't really give you a cat, but I will find a picture on the interent of a cat! And send it to you! If I figure out how to do that!**


	18. Complications, who says it's just girls?

**Hello. Welcome to my new chapter! Ummm, well… Man, I am running out of things to say in my author notes. Sad, well, probably better for you. Because you probably just want the story, and not hearing me babble on. Oh, be sure to check out my new story! Hard to say goodbye! Love all my reviewers! You know you are! And if you're not a reviewer, I shake my head at you. **

**Chapter 18: complications, who says it's all girls?**

That morning, I decided that Oliver should know about this! So I wrote him a letter.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I just thought you should know, that they have decided to cut quidditch this year, in order to make time for this thing called the Triwizard Tournament. I don't even know what the heck it is. We are all very upset. (Especially Angelina.)_

_Love always,_

_Katie _

I put it in an envelope, and got up from the red armchair I was in. I walked across the common room, and out of the portrait hole. Letter grasped in hand, I made my way to the owlery.

I was walking along the corridor, when I heard someone behind me. Curious of who it was, I looked behind my shoulder. It was just the Flint. He smiled his discusting yellow toothed smile at me. I just rolled my eyes, and continued to look ahead.

Instead of minding his own business, he fell into step with me. When he had been walking by my side for about a minute, he spoke.

"So, Wood is gone." He said it like he was making a conversation.

"Yeah, so?" I asked bitterly.

"So, did you guys break up or something?" Why was he so curious?

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I don't know. A guy can't catch up with the latest gossip?"

"Okay, first of all, that sounds just strange. And second of all, no, because it's not gossip. It's my private life!"

"So you did break up!" He said excietedly.

"No, we didn't. In fact, this is a letter to him right now! And I don't understand why you would be so excited that we broke up in the first place." But then realization dawned on me. He had asked me out last year. Oh, he still liked me. He was hopeful!

"I know why." I told him. "You still like me."

"What, no I don't. And why do you stay still, when did I ever like you?" He was lying though. He got that same twisted look he always got when he was trying to fake he was going to pass to someone.

"You asked me out last year. You still like me!" Even though it was kind of gross, and just plain wrong that a Slytherin would like a Gryffindor, and just plain stupid to think that she would like him back. I found it kind of funny.

"Well, you know, whatever." He stuttered.

"Yeah, whatever. You deny it if you want. But I'm just irresistible to you. Too bad I don't feel the same about you. Oh, wait, that's not too bad, because I already have Oliver." I gave a little taunting giggle, and kept walking. I heard him curse under his breath, and go the other way. I started laughing.

By the time I was at the owlery, my laugh had died down a little. But it was still funny.

I climed the many steps up to where the owls lived.

"Gwendelin!" I yelled for my owl to come down. A black small owl flew down, and perched on my finger.

"Take this to Oliver sweety." I gave her an owl treat, but she refused to leave. "Gwendelin! Now!" She finally stopped pecking at my thumb, after about five minutes. And flew out of the window. "That is the most stubborn owl I know." I muttered to myself.

"She does seem kind of disobedient." A voice said behind me. I jumped a little high. I turned around, and Roger Davies was standing right behind me.

"Oh, Roger, sorry, I thought I was the only one in here. You scarred me." I laughed a little.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine. So how long were you standing there?" I asked.

"Oh, right when you started screaming at the owl."

"Oh, yeah. Well, that stupid bird never really liked me. But my mother insisted I take it here with me." He smiled.

"You're pretty funny Katie."

"Umm, thank you." I never really knew what to say when someone gave me an awkward question like that. Apparently he found it awkward too, because he changed the subject.

"So, totally bogus that there's no quiddtich this year." He said.

"Yeah I know. That was like my life!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Wood practically made you live on the field." I laughed at the thought of Oliver still being here, Alicia getting mad at him because it was way too early. Because we all know how she is in the morning.

"Yeah, well, we won the cup didn't we? He was a great captain." Davies nodded.

"He must have been. Took it hard when you guys lost the Hufflepuff game though." I laughed even harder at that. That seemed like so long ago.

"I think he was a little more upset than just loosing, but loosing to Diggory." I said. And that was true. He was a little more upset, because my boyfriend had won. And he had lost.

"Why would that matter?" Davies asked.

"Well, apparently he had liked me at the time. But I was going out with Cedric. And Cedric was captain. So he must have taken the loss a little more to heart."

"Oh. Right. Seems pretty logical to me."

"Why?"

"Well, he probably wanted to impress you." Roger said.

"Umm, okay." How can anybody turn quiddtich into an awkward conversation? Well Roger Davies sure could.

"Well, you're worth impressing Katie." When I didn't answer, he just sort of waved, and walked back down the steps. Okay he didn't even send a letter!

Wait, was he flirting with me? Because I thought he was totally over me, when a week after I denied his offer to date him, he went out with some Ravenclaw girl.

I decided that I don't care what other people may say. Guys are way more complicated than girls!

**Okay, well. End of the chapter. So, I'll update hopefully soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I am on my knees people. Do you see what you have reduced me to? Yeah, that's right, begging. Sighs**


	19. You don't even go here anymore!

**No author's note today. Aren't you people just so happy that I have finally shut up for once?**

**Chapter 19: You don't even go to school here!**

Sitting at breakfast was a little lonely without Oliver getting mad at me for eating my usual ten pancakes.

I was just talking to Fred and George about their new products.

"Yeah, all we need is some money to start up." Fred was saying.

"Oh my god it's Oliver Wood!" a girl screamed. What the hell? Doesn't she know Oliver is graduated? I looked over to the entrance of the hall. But sure enough, Oliver was stroding down the isle, with a furious look on his face.

I got up and rushed over to him.

"Oliver, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I got you letter!" Oh god, he was mad about the letter. Oh god! I heard clattering heels behind me.

"Mr. Wood. You are a graduate, what in heaven's name are you doing here?" McGonagall's voice said behind me.

"Professor, can I call you Minerva now?" Oliver asked.

"No."

"Professor, I just want to know why there is no more quidditch!"

"I don't see how it concerns you Mr. Wood. As you no longer attend this school." McGonagall stated, in the impatient tone she has had to use with us all oh too many times.

"Well it concerns my team!" Oliver had started making a big scene, all heads in the great hall were turned towards us.

"I am sorry to say Oliver, that they are no longer you team."

"But they're my friends!" He shouted.

"Oliver, stop being so loud." I said. But he ignored me and continued to stubbornly glare at McGonagall. She pursed her lips, and sighed. She had dealt with this Scottish, crazed, obsessed keeper so many times before, but I bet she thought she wouldn't have to do it again. Well, Oliver is like a boomerang, just keeps coming back.

"Mr. Wood, since you insist on pushing the point, I will tell you. We can not have the quidditch season this year, because of the triwizard tournament. This is a tournament that causes a lot of time, which would be cutting into our weekends for the sport."

"But that's stupid!" Oliver shot back. He really is the most stubborn thing that ever walked this earth.

"Yes, but that is the way it is! And there is no way there will be a change, quidditch will resume next year." McGonagall was so upset, her ears were almost on fire! But she tried to keep her cool. "Miss Bell, Mr. Wood is welcome to stay until dinner, but he must leave before curfew." With her last words McGonagall left, cursing and muttering under her breath.

"That is so stupid! Why would she do that? What the hell is the triwizard tournament, and, oh my god, is that Victor Krum?" He seemed to be talking to himself more than to me. He left off in the direction of where Krum was sitting.

"Mr. Krum?" He asked a little shyly. Krum turned around, with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" He said in his heavy accent, that well beat Oliver's Scottish one.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood. Well, I just wanted to say I am a big fan, and well, that I made Puddlemore, so maybe we'll be seeing each other on the pitch." Oliver said. Krum's smile faded just a little bit, but he quickly restored it.

"That's great. Then I will be seeing you. What position do you play?" Krum pretended to be interested. But I could see right through him.

"Keeper, I'm a keeper." Oliver sort of stumbled on his words.

"So do you want an autograph Olivia?"

"His name is Oliver!" I said loudly. Krum just starred at me, and Oliver just starred at Krum, but flew his hand over my mouth. But since he wasn't looking at me, hit my ear.

"Ow!" I yelled gasping in pain.

"So do you want an autograph?" Victor asked again.

"Oh, no, no that's okay." I said, after I stood up. My ear was still throbbing though. I had to literally push Oliver out of the hall. I had pushed him all the way to the grounds, when he finally realized what I was doing.

"Katie, want to stop pushing me?" He asked.

'Well, you wouldn't move on you own." I said, grasping the cramp in my side. It was not was easy as it sounded, pushing this fully grown quidditch player across a castle.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

We both sat down beside our favorite oak tree.

"So, do you remember the real reason you were here, or has Victor Krum melted your brain?"

"No, I remember." All of a sudden, his face got all scrunched up, like it does when he's mad. It's kind of cute actually. "Dang McGonagall."

"I don't think it was her fault. I think it was Dumbledore's." He is the head master.

"Dang Dumbledore." We sat there for a little bit.

Distantly I heard the bell for the start of class. I stood up.

"Oliver, McGonagall said you could stay for dinner, I mean I've got class, I don't know what you're going to do all day, but we could meet." I said.

"No, I have things to do. I have to find an apartment, and I have practice later. So I should go." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek, and walked off toward the gate to Hogsmead, so he could apparate back to wherever the heck he was going.

I made my way back into the castle, and met up with Alicia and Angelina in the hallway.

"Well, back off to classes." Angelina said depressingly.

"Who do we have first?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Angelina looked down at our schedual. "Trelawny." She said.

"Oh, great." Alicia said.

"I thought we dropped that class?" I asked.

"I thought we did too." Alicia glared down at the schedual. I looked over at Ange who was looking a little guilty.

"Angelina what did you do?" I blamed her.

"Well, I, kind of sort of forgot to tell McGonagall we wouldn't be taking that class. But it was a total accident." Alicia took the palm of her hand, and smacked it to her for head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Spinnet, wouldn't want a huge red mark on that pretty face." Montouge said as he passed us. We all knew that Montouge had a thing for Alicia.

"Shut up Montouge, or else it will be you for head that is red." She spit her venomous words at him.

"I think you need to find a way to challenge that energy, so it doesn't come out all on innocent people." He said.

"You're right Montouge. I guess I'll just have to take out all my anger out on idiotic little slime balls like yourself, so I don't hurt innocent people." She shrugged and we all pushed aside him. Me and Angelina snickering.

**Okay, well, here. Next chapter should be up soon, but don't pressure me! GOSH! No I am just kidding! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. two old geezers

**Carolyn here, eating my candy. Oh I love Halloween. But who agrees with me that the day after we should totally have off school? Yeah, I had a test today, the day after Halloween! How retarted is that? Well, whatever I'm pretty sure I aced it, but still! **

**Chapter Oh m gosh it's 20: It won't work, but I guess you can try it. **

I had forgotten how weird Trelawny was. She starred back at me with her buggy little eyes, only because she was "reading" my future in them.

"One of your teammates is up for a great challenge." When she looked away, I just rolled my eyes. What a poser.

"I wonder what the challenge is." Angelina said. Angelina was always the superstitious one. She didn't seem like it, but oh was she.

She wasn't like those weird girls in Harry's year, who were practically obsessed with Trelawny, she just didn't understand that Trelawny was a total phony. Alicia, on the other hand, hated anything about superstition. She thought it was totally bogus. I really didn't care. I knew there were fortune tellers, just not Trelawny.

"Angelina, when are you going to learn, that Trelawny is bogus!" Alicia whispered.

"They will face great danger. Overcome death, more than once. Watch out for them. They are like a sibling to you." She said, her back still turned to me, in her distant dreamy voice.

"Yeah, well thanks for the warning." I said nodding a little cautiously. When someone is as crazy as Trelawny, or Wood in some cases, best to just agree with everything they say.

The bell rang and I must have gotten up a little too excitedly, because Trelawny gave me a weird look. I smiled at her, and Alicia, Angelina and I made our way down that stupid little latter.

Seriously, who has a latter going up to their classroom? Stupidest idea ever.

We walked into the Great Hall for lunch, and there was the Goblet of Fire, the stupid thing that you put your name in, and then you get chosen to do the stupid competition. As you see, I am a little bitter. Because this is the reason there is no quidditch!

And I can't even participate. So what extra caricular activities can I do? Not that I want to particitpate in that competition, let the of age kids handle that. But Fred and George really, and mean REALLY wanted to do it. Ha, too bad they're 16.

Speaking of the wanabees now, they were doing something with a potion.

"What is that?" I asked, as they held up these two vials.

"Ageing potions!" Fred said loudly, both of them held up two bottles, with purple liquid in it.

"It's not going to work." Hermione chimed in from behind us.

"Oh, and why is that Hermione?" George asked.

"Because, Dumbledore isn't that stupid, he would have found away around that, it's way too elementary." She said.

"But, you see, it is just that elementaryness," that's probably not a word, but it was Fred, so, well. "That makes it so, what's the word I'm looking for George?"

"I think genius is fitting here." Fred nodded.

Both of them popped open the little glass, and chugged the potion. They jumped into the little glowy line, and nothing happened. There was a roar of applause.

Fred and George dropped their little slips of paper with their name on them, into the goblet. They smiled, and the applause got louder.

I looked over at Alicia and Angelina, they looked furious.

"Don't they know how dangerous this competition is?" Alicia asked.

"Didn't they hear the rules?" Angelina asked, more to herself than anyone else.

As soon as Angelina finished her sentence, the twins flew up in the air, and landed beside each other, right at our feat, followed by their slips of paper.

Grey stubble started growing on their faces, and then it turned into a beard, their flaming hair started turning into a grayish color.

"You said it would work!" George yelled, gripping his brother's shoulders, and pushing him down, so that George was on top.

"What are you talking about? It was your idea!" Fred shouted back, struggling underneath his reflection.

"Hey, you two old geezers!" I yelled. They just continued, as if they hadn't heard me. "STOP IT!" I strained my voice as loud as I could. I swung my leg over George, or Fred, they had been rolling around too much, that I couldn't tell where they had wound up.

Anyway, as I was standing over the two, I pulled the one on the top, and shoved him off. They both stood up right away, ready to go at it again. But I put myself in between them, and held them back.

"Knock it off both of you. It was a stupid idea, and both of you are at fault." I said.

Right then, the doors swung open, and the big shot walked in. Krum walked right by us, and gave us this look. I just returned it with a dirty one. I didn't like this guy. He was such a show off.

He did this weird smile at Hermione. I guess it was supposed to be attractive, but it really wasn't. I saw Ron deepen the glare he had. I had always suspected that he liked her.

All of us walked back to the common room.

"So, you two old geezers. Why do you want to be in that competition so bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know how dangerous it is?" Alicia rounded on them. Angelina just stood there, looking furious at the two red heads before her.

"You sound like my mother." Said George.

"You don't listen to her. Are you going to stop listening to me too?"

"Oh, come on that's not fare!" He whined.

"I just want to know why you want in it so bad. Or is it just one of those, call for danger kind of things?" I asked.

"Well, the prize is 400 gallons. And we want that money to start our joke shop." Fred said. It sounded pretty reasonable to me.

"Earn it some way else." Alicia said, stomping off to her dormitory, Angelina followed.

I gave them kind of a sympathetic look, and walked back up the stairs.


	21. He can't do that, can he?

**New chapter, read all about it! Uh, I was so close to going to France this summer! And I would have gone with me best buddie! You see, there is this school trip, normally only for eigth graders, but there wasn't that much interest, so they opened it up to 7****th**** graders. Well, this year they are going to France. I want to go sooooooooooooooooooooooooo bad! Me and my friend had it planned out that we could go, and be partners, so we would share hotel rooms. Well, dang that didn't work. Both our parents said no, because of the money. sighs Oh well. She shouldn't really be complaining, she was just there. Her mom offered to put up a slide show for her, I found that funny. Savvy, if you are reading this, your mother amuses me, I have two words for you, black pumps. Well I guess for now, I will stay stuck in the glorious USA. **

**Well, more about the story, ummmmm, basically let's get on with it! Sheesh, stop bugging me about my personal life, not just kidding, I love telling you people who I don't even know, and I know you love hearing it! **

**Chapter 21: He couldn't have, could he?**

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Dumbledore to read the competer people. Oh goody.

The cup shot out blue flame, with a piece of paper attatched. Okay, that was pretty cool. But this is the wizarding world, have the appliances do that.

Anyway, the little piece of paper was on a doily. "Fleur Delacure!" Dumbledore shouted.

One of those French girls, with that hats that make them look like blue Hershey kisses, got up, took her doily, curtsied, and walked back to her table. I am so glad that I did not go tot hat school, good luck making me curtsy.

Another piece of paper shot out. "Victor Krum!" Oh big surprise. He walked up there, trying to be all modest, like, 'oh yeah, it's no big deal," god I hate that guy.

What was supposed to be the last name flew out. "Cedric Diggory!" I gasped. Cedric didn't seem like the kind that would try out for one of these.

Cedric seemed to like that fact that I gasped. He smiled right at me, and winked. I just looked away. I have a feeling there is more to this story.

"That's it! Congratulations to our champions!" But Dumbledore was cut off by the goblet. It was shooting out sparks again. He turned around, confused as why another name was being shot out of the cup.

"Harry Potter?" Now everyone gasped. I searched frantically for Harry in audience. I saw him trying to sink down in his chair, but Hermione was pushing him up.

"He's not even of age!" Someone yelled.

"He's a cheater!" Another yelled. The whole hall gaped after him as he walked out. After he had left, it broke into crazed whispering.

"He couldn't have put his name in there, could he?" Alicia asked.

"He's only like 14." Angelina said.

"So you get mad when we try, but not when Harry does?" Fred asked. Alicia and Angelina just nodded.

"Can't you like die in this competition?" asked George.

"George, we have been over this many times. Yes, you can." Alicia stated patiently.

"Well, if he dies, then who's going to be our seeker next year?" Angelina's face started to get very red.

"That kid, he better not die! I swear, he gets into too many life death situations. You have to be alive to play quiddtich!" She shouted. "I'm going to have a talk to that little boy!" And she stomped off to the common room.

I took a sad look at my piece of pie I did not get to finish, and followed the group.

Let me tell you, waiting around for Harry was not the most fun thing in the world.

Finally he walked through the portrait hole. Angelina mobbed him before his friends could get to him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled. His head snapped up in attention.

"Yes Angelina?" He asked, a little fear in his voice. I don't blame him, that's what happens when you deal with Angelina.

"You signed up for this stupid competition, and now you are going to go get yourself killed!"

"I didn't sign up for it." He said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet. Somebody must have done it for me. I don't want to be in this competition. But I have to, according to Crouch."

"I can't have you dead for next year's quidditch!" Angelina's face was now the color of a tomato from anger, and I swear I saw her ears steaming.

"Glad to hear that's all I'm good for." Harry sort of muttered.

"Oh, Harry, that's not what she meant. She's just sort of filling in for Wood. You see, in this group, someone has to be very obsessed with quidditch, or we all go mad. We do care deeply about your life, and not just for quidditch reasons. We all kind of think of you as a little brother, and would be devastated if you died. And I swear, if you do die, I will kill you." I said. He nodded.

"Thanks Katie, um, I think."

Everything that Trelawny said just came flooding back to me. She said I thought of that person who was going to escape death like twenty times, I thought of like a sibling. And I had just told Harry that I think of him like a little brother. Hmmm, maybe she's not as bonkers as I thought. Still pretty bonkers though.

"Just watch out." Alicia said. He nodded, and then left to go find his friends.

**Bow chica wow wow! It is time to thank people. Thanks you to: Rose, I would normally message you, but you don't have an account. Thanks to all my normal reviewers such as, Mariano's-twins you two give very funny reviews. Bryanfface, who just started reviewing! Hpswst101, who has been with Katie for almost the beginning! Mousie, you also have been with Katie for a very long time! Oh, and Mousie, I have a message for you, I know you just updated should we kill the therapist now or later, but it was just too intense! So you HAVE to update soon! All of you read Mousie's fic, it's awesome! But don't stop reading this fic! You can read more than one! And come on, you have fingers, REVIEW!**


	22. 100 percent

**How amazing am I? I am totally trying to get this update to you as soon as flipping possible. So here I am, slaving over a hot computer! That does not sound as effective as hot stove, but you do not type on a stove. I am sorry for the less effectiveness. **

**Chapter 22: 100**

Sitting on a bench outside, upside down. You see, I am very stressed out. I had about three quizzes coming up, and two essays. And since it was my owl year, well, they were just packing on the homework. And, it was only the first week of school.

Now, since I am a year behind the rest of my little pod, I just share a dormitory, and some of the same classes, with Angelina and Alicia, I am not really sure how that happened, actually. Must ask McGonagall about that one day, anyway, they are in their 6th year, the easiest freaking year of the whole freaking Hogwarts career. You basically do nothing. Except career choice, and come one, we all know what we wanted to do.

Alicia wants to be a journalist, gossip collum. Angelina wants to be an auror. The twins want to open a joke shop. Oliver is already graduated. And I want to play quidditch. So there you go.

Anyway, back to why I was upside down on a bench outside. Alicia told me, that that is how her mum relaxes, she does headstands, and yoga and stuff. And her mum works like 4 jobs. So who should know better how to release stress.

So, here I was, leaned up against a bench, on my head. And it wasn't really working, all that was doing, was making all the blood rush to my head. I am going to have to reprimand Alicia for this.

You know, when I was little, I was never the girl who could do gymnastics, I was never the one showing of my awesome kartwheels. Well, not in the ground at least. I could do about anything on a broomstick. I could do kartwheels, summersaults in the air, and land on my broom again.

But not on the ground. So I tumbled over, into not a very attractive little sprawl on the grass. And there standing above me, was none other than, Cedric Diggory.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I starred up at him for a minute before answering.

"Yoga, releasing all my stress." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and how's that going for you?"

"Good, actually, well, it's not as easy as it looks." He just smiled and put out his hand to help me up. I took it, and stood back on my feet.

"So, big shock about the tournament, Harry entering and all." He said conversationsally.

"He didn't enter. Someone did for him." I defended my little friend.

"You really believe that?" Cedric raised his eyebrow at me.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, seems a little far fetched to me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Weird things happen to that kid."

"But come on, don't you think he kind of likes the attention?"

"No! Of course not! Harry is one of the most modest kids I know. I have known him since he was a first year here, and he would never do anything like that!"

"Katie, come on." Cedric pleaded.

"No, I stand by Harry 100" Cedric sighed, and was silent for a few minutes. Until finally he broke the silence.

"You know, I entered the competition for you." I starred blankly at him, with a slight frown on my face.

"What? Why?" I asked after a second.

"Well, I thought, that maybe, if you saw that I was doing this, you'd like me again."

"That is the stupid thing I have ever heard! Do you not remember the reason I broke up with you in the first place?" He was just kind of quiet. "It was because you were a soar winner, even though you shouldn't have won. So you think winning a competition is going to make me like you more?"

"Button Katie?" One of Cedric's groupies said, holding a button that said, 'Go Cedric,' with a picture of Cedric on it, and then it would change to a picture of Harry with his head kind of smooshed in, that said 'Potter stinks.'

I looked from the button, to Cedric, and just turned and walked away.

"Katie, I swear, I didn't make those buttons." I heard him calling after me. I turned back around to face the little idiot.

"I told you Diggory, 100. For the one that, according to your button, stinks." I again, turned around, and kept walking.

**Do you think this chapter makes sense? Like, why I put it here, well, maybe if I tell you it will. So, this is just kind of renforcing the fact that she hates Cedric now, and I kind of wanted to show you like, why he entered. And to show, that she is on Harry's side, and blah blah blah. Hope you get it now. I will try to update soon. Bye bye! Oh, and thanks to the new reviewer, THEWORLDOFHPEXISTNOMATTERWHAT ( ), since you have no account, here is my reply: Thanks for reviewing, and checking all the time for updates! So dedicated! Well, about your question, it takes about $2600 to go to France with my class, and I don't think we can raise that much by the end of the year, well maybe. But then there would be the fact of my sister, who is already mad at me, for even suggesting this to my mom. But that would be fun to raise it. **


	23. that's a dragon that's a flippin dragon!

**I can NOT stop smiling today! Hehehehe! Hhahaha! Dedaladedode! Hhehehehehehehehehe! Okay… well, sorry I haven't updated, I've been slowly working on it… and I couldn't update last night, because I had places to go, people to see, dance floors to attend, and things to go awwww, about. Oh, haha! takes deep breath I am okay, I'm just going to have a smile on my face for the rest of my life. So cute together. And so sweet. Sorry that you have no idea what I am talking about. **

**Chapter 23: That's a dragon, that's an effing dragon!**

"Katie, Katie, Katie!" I looked up, my eyes, clinging to the last word that I was reading.

"Yes Alicia?" I said a little annoyed.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked.

"A stupid page assignment." I said, putting my eyes back on the book.

"Oh, who assigned it?" Alicia persisted.

"Snape." I sighed.

"Oh, that sucks." She did that thing, where she bopped up on the balls of her feet, then back to her heels.

"Alicia, is there some way that I can help you? You know, so that I can study in peace?" I asked.

"Uhhhh, no, I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Okay, looky here-" I started with a pointed finger at her, until I was interrupted.

"You guys! You guys! We have something to show you!" Fred came up shouting. I sighed and hit my head against the book in my hand. I was never going to be able to study.

"You know Kates, that doesn't seem very healthy, you know, you loose brain cells." George said.

"What? What do you want?" I shrieked.

"We have something to show you!" Fred said with great excitement in his voice.

"No, no way. I have to study. I am never going to pass my owls, thanks to you guys. And then you will all feel really- Woah!" I was grabbed by the hand, and forcefully pulled/dragged through the castle.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much." I said shaking my hand from George's grasp, when we were out on the grounds. We continued walking. But I stopped dead in my tracks when we got to the edge of the forest.

"Katie, why'd you stop?" Fred asked, turning around.

"I'm not going in there." I stated simply.

"Yes, you are." George said.

"No, I am not." I said again.

"Why? We've been in there tons of times." Fred said.

"Yes, and I don't wish to relive the last time." The vision of those giant spiders came back to me. I shuttered just thinking about them. Good thing that Ron wasn't there, he would have fainted.

"Oh, just come on. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere near that deep. Even though I had second thoughts about doing this, I went in none the less.

"Will you just tell us what it is?" Angelina asked.

"We won't have to, we're here." George said. I heard a giant whale.

"What was that?" Alicia asked, her voice quivering.

"The reason why we're here." Both the twins had a smirk on their face. We walked through a few more bushes, into a small clearing.

There, in the clearing, were four cages, all with dragons in them. There was what looked like a big team of people, who were in charge of the ferocious beasts.

"What the bloody hell are these for?" I asked.

"The first task." Fred said.

"No way." Angelina, Alicia and I said at the same time.

"Fred, George, what are you doing here?" A voice said behind us.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" George said to his brother.

"You guys, I told you not to bring anybody! No offense girls." He nodded at us.

"But, come one. Ron is getting to bring Harry and Hermione!" Fred protested.

"And it's just Katie, Alicia and Angelina. They're practically like family!" George added.

Fred leaned over and whispered, "look all cute and innocent." We rolled our eyes and then started to look cute and innocent.

Charlie just laughed. "Okay, I guess you guys can stay."

"Thank you Charlie." We all chimed.

"Are these really going to be for the first task?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, they have to fight them."

"So, did you raise all of these dragons back in Romania?" Alicia asked.

"Yep." Charlie said proudly. "Little sweethearts." He said, right as when one of them let out a blast of fire.

"Oh yeah, just like little puppies." I said sarcastically. "I can't believe Harry has to fight one of these."

We sat in our seats of the quidditch pitch, twiddling our thumbs. The quidditch pitch had been changed, the hoops had been taken out, and the grass had been replaced with rocky hills. In the middle, was of course, a dragon, and a gold egg.

Finally Dumbledore stood up, and inhanced his voice. "The rules, the competitors will have to get the golden egg! But, they will have to fight the dragon that they picked! Our first competitor, Mr. Diggory!" He said.

Cedric came out, his face was ghostly white. Yeah, I bet he's regretting joining this, especially since his little plan to impress me didn't work!

**((I'm not going to go through what happened to all of them, because that would take forever. So I am going to just do Harry's.))**

After the other three had gone, I was really worried for Harry. He was pretty good, but no where near as good as those three, and each of them had just barley gotten past the dragons.

"Katie, you're squashing my hand." Angelina said. I looked down, and saw that I had a death grip on her.

"Sorry." I said, letting go of her arm.

"And now, out final contestant!" Dumbledore's enchanted voice said over the stands.

Harry came out, gripping his wand. The dragon jumped out of no where, and knocked Harry off his feet.

"Come on Harry!" All of us were shouting.

"Accio Firebolt!" He said with his wand pointed up in the air.

"What did he say?" Alicia asked.

"Accio Firebolt." I recapped.

"Well, what the heck?" Angelina questioned.

"I don't kno-" But right then, all our questions were answered. Harry's broom came whizzing out of no where, he hopped on, and started flying around the stadium!

The stands went completely wild.

"That's how a quidditch player does it!" I yelled. The only problem was, the dragon had wings. So he started flying after him.

Harry flew out of his reach, but the peg on the chain that was holding down the dragon, came loose.

"All right dragon!" The twins started clapping and yelling. All three of us, at the same time, hit them over the head.

Harry flew up and over the stadium, and so did the dragon. Nobody could see what was going on. It was just kind of an eery silence. After about five minutes, there was a giant crash, and then a wail, that was no doubt the dragon's, and then silence again.

Nobody dared to talk. After about another five minutes, Harry came over the stadium wall. I let out the air I had been holding, and the crowds were cheering again!

**Ha, there I finished! Still have the smile on my face! Review, and keep that smile there!**


	24. the first encountering

**Well, uhhh… you know, I barley ever run out of things to say. (You guys should know!) But tonight, I really don't have much to say to you all. If you want to talk to me, I will most likely be in much more of a talkative mood, just PM me! Hehe! Or ask me a question in a review, and watch how that will lead off to a conversation about like, pie in some way. Well, next chapter ******

**Chapter 24: The first encountering**

"Please, Katie, please. I am begging you! Just give me one more chance!" Cedric pleaded. It was right before breakfast, in the middle of the corridor.

"No Cedric, haven't I told you before?"

"Come on, what have you got to loose?"

"Ummm… let me think about that. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Oh yeah, just about the best boyfriend I have ever had!" I said, of course reffering to Oliver.

"But Kates!" He looked like a little sad, pathetic puppy.

"No, don't call me Kates. Listen Diggory, I am seriously sick of you. I am happy without you. I don't mean to be rude," well, I kinda did. "But, get over me. Because I'm not going out with you again. Do you understand?" And that is when I walked away, leaving him pouting in the middle of the hallway.

I was continuing on my marry way, when a lady with really curly blonde hair, reign stone glasses, and a floating quill and paper.

"So, I hear that you have no interest in Mr. Diggory. Why? He's audorable."

"Uhh, who are you?" I asked. My mother always told me not to talk to strangers.

"Oh, sorry, of course I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rita Skeeta. I work for the prophet." She said shaking my hand.

"Good to know." I said a little awkwardly. I made my way to go around her, but she stepped in front of me.

"I need to ask you a few questions." She said.

"Well, I need to get to breakfast." I said.

"Oh, it'll only take a second." She assured me. I rolled my eyes, but when she saw that I didn't protest, she continued. "So, why don't you find an interest in Cedric? He's a champion, he's audorable. And he's a quiddtich player." She said, like he was the most irresistible person in the world.

"Okay, hold it. He may be a quiddtich player, but he's not a good quiddtich player. Actually his team, is last. And, the only reason he won that game, was because Harry fell off his broom, so he was able to catch the snitch. But he thought that he was wonderful, well, just to let you know, he's not." I said angrily.

"Oh, I see we have a little tension with quidditch. Are we a little jealous?" She asked. What was this ladies problem?

"Jealous? No, I'm annoyed. I broke up with him, I told him why, and I'm with someone else, and he still won't leave me alone!" I was at yelling point now.

"Katie, calm down." Angelina said coming up behind me.

"Yeah, deep breaths, in out." Alicia said.

"I think you need some food." They had to practically drag me into the great hall, and sit me down.

"What's wrong with you Katie? You're face is all red." Harry said.

"Cedric." I said.

"He's still bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and now some Rita Skeeter was like, interviewing me."

"I hate her." Said Harry, furrowing his brow.

"She's been making up total lies about him, twists up your words." Hermione informed me. At least I survived my first encountering with Rita Skeeter.

**Hope you liked it… still trying to push this story forward, but then I got to get out of fourth year, and then like three more to go. And then I know what I am doing after that, so, yeah. Its going to be so weird when I'm done with this story!**


	25. Just friends

**Hi, uhhhhh… again, not much to say. So, we'll just skip right to the story. **

**Chapter 25: Just friends!**

"Attention!" Professor McGonagall called at breakfast. All heads turned to her. "Now, it is tradition, that the hosts of the tri-wizard tournament, hold a ball. So, the Yule ball will be held Christmas eve. This is for fourth years and up only!"

"Oh, a ball." Alicia said.

"Yeah, should be fun." Angelina agreed.

"Sounds stupid of you ask me." George shrugged.

"What do you mean it sounds stupid? So you don't want to go?"

"I don't know." Alicia got very quiet, and just glared at George. "Well, we're going." She finally decided. He opened his mouth to protest, but she just gave him a look the said, don't argue.

After we ate breakfast, we got up to go to class. I had Sprout next, while the others had McGonagall, sometimes it sucked having friends in a different year. So we parted ways.

I was walking along the path to the greenhouses, when I felt someone walking near me. I turned to my side, and Davies was there.

"Hi Roger." I said.

"Oh, hi Katie, didn't even see you there." He said, a little bad at acting though. I totally knew that he knew I was there.

"So, what class are you going to?" I asked.

"Care of magical creatures, what about you?"

"Herbologie, and, isn't Hagrid's hut that way?" I asked, pointing in the complete opposite direction.

"Oh, uh." He stuttered. "I, I have a short cut."

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"So, have you heard about the Yule ball? Well, of course you heard, McGonagall said it to the whole school." He kind of trailed off. So I thought I'd cut in.

"Yeah, uh, I heard." I said.

"Ha, yeah. Well, I was just wondering, do you want to go. With me, I mean."

"Umm, look Roger. I don't want to lead you on, or anything, so I'm just going to tell you now. I'm still dating Oliver."

"Oh, well, yeah. How about just as friends? Because I know it's going to be hard for Oliver to come down, so you know, just dance to some fun songs. Just kind of, talk."

"Uh, yeah, sure." I nodded. His face brightened up. We were already at the green houses. "Oh, umm, well, I got to go. You know, you kind of walked me to my class."

"Oh, yeah. Should probably take that short cut now." He said.

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." He waved and walked back in the direction toward Hagrid's hut.

"Hey guys." I said as I came up to the group.

"Hey Katie." Alicia said.

"I'm so excited for the ball!" Angelina said.

"Yeah, it should be fun." I replied.

"Who are you going with Katie?" George asked.

"Yeah, are you owling Oliver to come down?" Angelina asked.

"Uh, you know, I don't really want to disturb him from his quiddtich training. Actually, I'm going as friends with Davies."

"You're going as friends?" George asked.

"Yeah."

"And how do you think that Mr. Wood is going to take this?" Fred asked.

"He'll be fine with it."

"And how do you know that?" George asked.

"Because, look, we're just going as friends." I reassured the two. "Nothing more."

"What if he has other intentions?" Fred persisted, doing that eyebrow thing.

"I told him flat out, that we were just going as friends, because I was dating Oliver. Actually, he suggested go as friends!"

"Okay, just, watch your back!"

"Or, we'll watch it for you!" George said.

"We're going to go have a talk with this, Davies person."

"Okay, one. You know who he is, so you don't have to call him the "Davies person." And two, no you're not. Just friends." I said again.

"Fine." They walked away in a huff. They just love to embaress me!

**Okay, I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really excited for the next chapter. Why? Because I have something in store for you all! But you will just have to wait and see! Hahah! Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long! Hahaha! REVIEW!**


	26. But that's not what happened!

**Okay, well, I had to get this chapter out, because it's like OOBER important! Because it's like, really important! So here it is! Now READ!**

**Chapter 26: But that's not what happened!**

Sitting in the library, just studying for my O.W.L's. My friends were being way too noisy. So I moved down here.

The doors burst open. I didn't bother looking up. Knowing my luck, it was probably Fred and George coming to bug me.

"Katie!" Someone screamed.

"What?" I said looking up, to what I thought was going to be the twins, but it wasn't. It was Oliver, and he was furious.

"Oliver?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Katie, you are way over the line!" He started yelling.

"Oliver what are you talking about?"

"Shush! Shush!" The librarian said. "Leave if you want to make that much noise. This is a place for studying, not yelling!"

"Okay, okay, we're leaving!" I said. Oliver and I walked out of the library into the hallway.

"Now what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're going to this Yule ball with Davies, you've been flirting with Diggory!"

"Yeah, I am going with Davies, but as friends, it's just- what do you mean I'm flirting with Diggory?"

"Look." He said, showing me a newspaper in his hand.

_Champions,_

_By, Rita Skeeter_

_The young champions have a lot on their hands. But somehow they manage to find time for their normal lives! For example, both Harry Potter, and Victor Krum are after the catch, Hermione Granger._

_But the young Cedric has his own girl. The lovely Katie Bell!-_

I didn't read any further.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you have to say about that?" Oliver asked, still furious.

"Oliver, no. That is just Rita Skeeter, she's making up all kinds of lies. Just ask Harry!"

"Don't make excuses. If you're going to flirt with other guys, I can't be your boyfriend. We're over Katie." He said.

"What? Oliver, I told you, I'm not flirting with other guys!"

"Oh come on Katie!" He said as he walked out of the castle. I sunk down to the ground, and put my head in my hands, and started crying.

I don't know how long I was sitting there. It seemed like a long time. But after a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder. They lifted me up, and led me back to the common room. I didn't know who it was at the time, because, my vision was too clouded, but it turned out it was Fred and George.

When we got to the common room, they set me down in a chair. I heard Alicia and Angelina rushing over.

"What happened?" Angelina's concerned filled voice said.

"I don't know, we just found her outside the library, crying." Fred said.

"Katie, talk to us." Said Alicia.

"He, he." Was all I could manage to say.

"He who?" Angelina asked.

"He, broke up with me." Oh god, I sounded like I was a little baby. One of those girls, who can't get on without a boyfriend. Who cry, all of the time. Basically, one of the girls I hate.

But the thing was, I really couldn't utter any other words. I was just in total shock. Because I knew Oliver was more than just a boy. He was special. I didn't know what it was, but he was special.

So, because of my shock, I sounded like a little girl, who couldn't get along without her boyfriend. And I hated it. I hated Oliver for doing this to me. For changing me. I had never been this emotional before in my life. And I never thought, that the first time that it happened, would be over some guy.

After I had finally gotten myself together, I told them the story.

"Didn't you tell him? Didn't you say that you were just friends? And that You hate Cedric?" Alicia asked.

"You know how stubborn he is." I replied.

"Do you want us to do something?" George asked, looking hopeful.

"No." I said. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Everyone nodded, and I got up and left.

**I know you're all saying, darn that Oliver. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! But before that, review!**


	27. I didn't even care if my hair was singed

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Now, back to the drama of Oliver and Katie. **

**Chapter 27: It doesn't even matter if I have singed hair**

"Ow, Angelina watch it, you nearly burnt my ear off!" I yelled at the woman with the dangerous hot thing.

"Oh stop being such a baby Katie. That was no where near your ear." Said Angelina.

"No, you're right Angelina." Alicia said. "It was more near her neck."

"You're not helping." Angelina said, glaring.

"What is this thing anyway." I asked, eyeing the thing twisted up in my hair that Angelina was holding.

"A curling iron." She said.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Alicia asked.

"It curls your hair."

"Why don't you just use the spell?" I asked. "It's much less scarry."

"I just wanted to try it out! The muggles use it all that time. My grandmother bought it for me for my birthday last year, and I've never tried it."

"So what am I supposed to be? A ginny pig you can just try your tests on?"

"Pretty much." She nodded. I sighed, I was fighting an endless battle.

"Hey, is it supposed to be smoking like that?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia, I know exactly how to use this very simple piece of equitment. I can handle it." Angelina replied. The side of my head started to feel extremely hot.

"Then you know it's on fire?" Alicia asked.

"What? Oh my god!" Angelina screamed.

"You put my hair on fire?" I yelled too.

"Quick, get a wand! Put it out!" Angelina started scrambling to find her wand, while Alicia just took the cup of water sitting next to her, and dumped it on me.

I sat there soaking, with singed hair. "Thanks Alicia." I said sarcastically.

I dried my hair with a drying spell. Angelina argued that we should try out another muggle appliance called a blow dryer.

"Oh yeah, because muggle appliances work wonders!" sarcastic words poured out of my mouth. Angelina just glared at me.

After the hair was done, (wavy curls and I applied a little make up. And then slipped into my dress. It was blue, with, and went to about my knees. It was a sweet heart top, a holter, and plastic little jewel things on the waist line. With my silver shoes, silver earings, and silver neckalace, let me say I looked absolutely stunning!

"Are you girl's almost ready?" George said impatiently from outside the door.

"Now we are." Alicia opened the door. Fred and George's mouth's fell open at the sight of their girlfriends. And they had a right to. Alicia and Angelina looked beautiful.

Alicia was wearing a purple dress, same length as mine. But instead of a hoter top, it was straps going to the back. Around the waits line, was a little sash, that to the back had a nice big bow. Her hair was down and curled, she looked like a princess.

Angelina, was wearing a red dress, that looked wonderful with her dark skin. Unlike either of out dresses, it had no straps, but at the very top, was a white strip that went all the way around. It had a bubble skirt. Her hair was up in a curly bun.

The boys, were in identical black suits.

"You look amazing." They both said in awe. There mouths were still wide open, so I went over, and shut them myself.

"You look pretty dashing yourself." Alicia giggled, taking George's arm and leading him out of the room. Angelina doing the same, and me trailing behind.

We walked down to the great hall, and I looked around for Roger, because this is where he told me to meet him.

"Katie?" Someone said behind me. I turned around, and Roger was standing there, in black dress robes. "You look, wow." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." If this was Oliver, than I would have made some sort of comment, on how I was so wow, that he couldn't even finish his snetance. And then he would just smile, as if to say yes. And he would offer me his arm, I would take it. And we would walk in, probably laughing the whole time. But this wasn't Oliver, it was Roger. There was a huge difference.

So, he did offer me his arm, I did take it. But it was awkward the whole way. When we got in there, we had to wait for the champions to come out, and then we started to dance that traditional dance that McGonagall had taught us.

So I put my arms around his neck/shoulders, and he put his around my waist. We twirled around so much, that I thought I was going to be sick. He lifted me up, at the same time as everyone else, and set me back down. The song ended, and people started to socialize a little more.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, sitting down one of the benches. He left over to the bar table, leaving me alone. I sat there drumming my fingers on the table, until he came back.

"One Snapple punch." He said holding it out to me. Snapple punch was the basically the none alchaholic version of firewhiskie. I accepted it and gave him a smile. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"Look, Katie, I know that I'm not the one you wanted to go with, am I?" He asked. Well, that's a conversation starter.

"Of course I wanted to go with you Roger." I said. Not completely true.

"No, you wanted to go with Oliver."

"Oh, well. He's not very happy with me at all right now." I sighed.

"I know." He said.

"You know? How the heck do you know?" I sure hadn't told him.

"Fred and George." He said.

"Oh." I should have known. I shot a glare at their direction. They just smiled and waved at me.

"And I just want to say that I am so sorry."

"What for? You didn't do anything."

"Of course I did. He broke up with you because I asked you here. If I hadn't have, then, you wouldn't be in this situation. I do like, you, but I knew that you were going with Oliver, so I swear, I had no more intentions than just friends." I saw in his eyes, that he really was sorry. And I felt bad that he was forced to deal with me.

"Roger, you didn't do anything. Oliver is just being the stubborn get he always is. He'll come around." I hoped. "As for you, I am really glad that you asked me here as friends. It would have been hard for Oliver to get down here. So, let's just stop talking about Oliver, and have a good time with each other." I brought up a smile. He smiled too, but instead of getting up and offering to dance with me, he said.

"I can't do that. Because you, are going to have a fun time with somebody else." What?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Kates?" Someone said behind me. I turned around, and that someone was Oliver.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked in dibelief. I was really confused by this point.

"Well," Davies started. "I got in touch with Oliver, and told him the whole story. And after about two hours of me puersuading him, he finally got it. So, he wanted to apologize to you somehow. So, I told him to come here." He said.

"May I have this dance?" Oliver asked. I nodded, and took his hand. As we were dancing I mouthed thank you to Roger. He mouthed your welcome back.

"You look really pretty tonight Kates." Oliver whispered in my ear.

"I know." I joked.

"Hey, why is this piece of your hair all burnt?" He asked holding up a piece of my hair.

"Oh, uh. No reason." I laughed a little.

That night was perfect. We danced, the whole time. I even found Roger someone to dance with. Another Raven Claw girl who is in my transfiguration class. It didn't even matter that I had singed hair.

**Review, review. Review.**


	28. Just because of Krum's face!

**I am so terribly, terribly sorry that I have not updated in like, FOREVER! You must all like hate me. Well, I hope you don't hate me that would be really sad! I don't like to be hated. Ha, I just looked at my stats; my hits are on FIRE baby! 6448! But, out of that, I don't have that many reviews! So, be lambs, and review my story! (By the way, being a lamb is a good thing, I said that to someone one time, and they were like, oh my god, is that good? Or is that bad? What are you saying? And they started to freak out. Don't worry, it's good!) **

**Chapter 28: Krum's face!**

"Place your bets! Place your bets!" Fred and George screamed.

"Would you mind shutting up?" Angelina said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes." George said simply. Angelina rolled her eyes and looked to better company. That better company would be me and Alicia.

All of us, besides Fred and George, were on the edge of our seats. We were wondering what we could be doing at the black lake.

"Everyone, take your seats!" Dumbledore said loudly and clearly through Lee Jordan's magical microphone. "Now, something was stolen last night from all the champions. They will have one hour to find it in the black lake!"

"What do you think was stolen?" Alicia asked.

"Don't know." I whispered back.

"Hey, where are Ron, and Hermione? Shouldn't they be here?" Angelina asked. I shrugged.

"They're probably some where around here." I replied.

"Now, champions, take your marks!" I saw Harry put something that looked like wet weeds slime goo stuff if his mouth. It seemed like he was having a hard time swallowing. The canon blew, and he kind of fell into the water, while the others gracefully dived. He was not getting off to a good start. We saw the other 3 swim off, but Harry seemed to be having some trouble.

"What is he doing?" Angelina asked.

"Interesting technique." Fred joked.

"Oh my god, I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville started screaming. We all looked at him.

"What do you mean you killed my seeker?" Angelina shot out.

"Well…" Neville started, very intimidated by Angelina. But Harry jumped up out of the water, and did an amazing flip in the air. There were "wows" coming from the crowd.

"Did he have gills?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's what gillyweed does to you. It gives you fins, and gills, things that help you survive in the water." Neville explained.

"Ew, it would be gross to have gills." Alicia said. I nodded.

After the 4 had gone down, we couldn't see them. So there wasn't much to do. We sat there and talked, basically about nothing. At least in quiddtich you get to see all of the action. Not, just the first half and the last half.

Finally we started to see bubbles come up, and then Fleur Delacure coming up, gasping for air. We all stood up to get a better look at what the stolen object was, but she didn't have one.

She was pulled up onto the port that we were all seated on. Someone handed her a towel. She talked to Dumbledore and the other judges for another minute, and then Dumbledore got up to get the microphone.

"Fleur Delacure has been eliminated!"

"Good." I said. "I never did like her." The reset of the group smiled and nodded.

About 10 more minutes passed by, and Cedric surfaced from the water, but this time, Cho Chang, the seeker for the Ravenclaw team, I was pretty sure that Cedric had gone to the Yule ball with her. Good to know he's gotten over me.

"Why the heck is Cho in there with him?" George asked.

"She's the thing that was stolen!" Angelina said.

About another two or three minutes later, Krum came up with,

"Hermione?" I asked in disbelief. "What the heck is he doing with Hermione?"

"They went to the Yule ball together." Neville said.

"Oh yeah. Ron was furious!" Fred said.

"Why would Ron care?" Alicia asked. "Didn't he have a date too?"

"Well, only because Harry and him didn't have one, so they found kind of a last resort." George said.

"He secretly likes Hermione, but just denies it." Fred added. Ron and Hermione, I think they would be a cute couple.

More bubbles came up, and Harry, Ron, and a smaller version of Fleur came up from the water.

"YAY HARRY!" We all screamed. They got up onto the dock; Fleur was all over her mini me.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore said. "First place goes to Mr. Diggory!" The crowds cheered, and we clapped not very enthusiastically. Harry was going to place third, we knew that.

"But since, Mr. Potter would have placed first, had he not tried to help out the other victim in need. We have decided to give him second place!" Krum looked like he just got slugged in the face, and so did his headmaster.

"YES!" people from our section screamed. "ALRIGHT HARRY!" This was probably one of the best days of the year, just because of Krum's face!

**Be a lamb! PLEASE! Or, as my friend Savvy would say, be a lamb with a doll that is wearing a gem! Haha! I love that. But please! REVIEW! Review until your computers blow up! (you're computers will not actually blow up to all the worry pusses out there!)**


	29. The maze

**Wow, I haven't updated in so long. And I am deeply sorry for that, well, it's back to school. Uh, today was my first day, and it was not fun. Well, If you haven't already (and some of you have not!) I have a new story up. It's called The Jersey. Please read it and review. You know I would all love it! And could someone tell me what the heck an OC is, and a marry sue? **

**Ps- I know this is not in the original book, and that it wasn't in the original part of my story, but I'm moving Alicia back a year to be with Katie. Angelina has to be in the year of the twins because she has to leave in order to not be there for Harry to be captain 6****th**** year. So, yeah. But I just thought I would tell you that now.**

**Chapter 29: The last challenge. **

"Well, glad to know that this is the last one of these." Angelina said. We have been sick of these from the beginning, and it was a happy thought that the year was coming to a close, and that quidditch would be coming up next year.

"Yeah, now maybe we'll get a chance to study for our owls!" Alicia said in relief. We were the only two who were in our 5th year.

"I remember when I had those OWLS, biggest pain in the arse." Angelina recalled. "And Wood wasn't going any easier on me about quidditch so I had time to study!" We mad sympathetic faces at her.

"Oh please," Fred said. "OWLS are a breeze!"

"Yeah, we did fine!" George said.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "What'd you get?"

"Fine enough scores to run a joke shop, I'll tell you that!" I sighed, they did horribly, didn't they? Those two are smart, they just don't take the time to do well.

"Katie." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see Diggory.

"What?" I asked, in a rather nasty tone.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. I looked around at my friends, they all shrugged.

"I guess." I said. We got up off of the stands, and walked over to where there was no one.

"Look, I know I'm the last one you want to talk to." He said.

"Correct." I said. He sighed.

"And I know, that I have been ridiculous lately."

"If this was a test, then you would get an A++."

"I shouldn't have told Rita Skeeter to put that in the paper, and I'm sorry. I know that I haven't been the best towards your relationship with Oliver, but I am just so jealous of him. I know I've pretty much blown all my chances, but." He closed his eyes, as if to think if he really wanted to say what he was going to say or not. "Could you just give me one more?" I pursed my lips, why can't this guy take a hint?

"Look Cedric, I know that the reason I broke up with you, was, well a little competitive." He nodded. "But you don't understand, you had the ego of an air balloon! You don't understand how bad you were at quidditch, but you think you are so awesome, and then you go rub it in my face?" I asked. "And then, you're all sore, because you lost one girl. And then, you try to break up me and my new boyfriend? You're right, you've really blown all your chances. And I'm happy with Oliver, and that's the way it's going to stay. And I will never, I repeat, never go out with you again! So, just stop trying to get me back. Go off with Cho." I walked away, back up to the stands where my friends were still sitting.

"God I hate that guy." I said to them. They all nodded, and turned their attention to where the champions had formed in the middle.

"Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for!" Dumbledore said. "The last task! Now, the champions will have to go threw this maze, filled with blast ended screwts, changing leaves, and many other dangerous creatures. The first to touch the cup, will win! Now, since Mr. Diggory won the last challenge, he will go first, then Mr. Potter, and so on." Cedric looked right at me, and mouthed one more time, I'm sorry. I rolled my eyes. I knew this was making him really sad, or angry, which just made me do it more.

He put on a fake smile, and waved to everyone, before he went into the maze. The leaves closed on him, and he was out of sight.

Next Harry went in, we all cheered for him, before he was lost from sight as well. The other two entered, and the competition had begun.

"And now we wait." I said. We sat there in silence. I was still pissed off.

He had the nerve. After all the other nerve he had. Would he really think that I would forgive him? He is the biggest jerk that Hogwarts has ever known. And he knows that. No one else does though. Everyone thinks he's just the dandiest guy in the world. He's attractive, good grades, quidditch player, and hey, he's in the triwizard tournament.

And sure, he was sweet when we were dating. But to give me that kind of crap about his team being so great about quiddtich. Pissed me off. Doesn't he know how seriously I take that sport?

Maybe it was me being such a sore loser. No, no it wasn't. I came up, and congratulated him. I was going to say he won fare and square. Until he came up and started pushing it in my face.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, there was a blue light, just like a port key, and then Harry and Cedric turned up.

We all stood up and cheered our heads off. I looked a little closer, and slowly stopped to jump.

Cedric was on the ground with a very blank expression on his face. Harry was sobbing on top of him.

Someone screamed, and I started to get a little dizzy. This couldn't be happening. Cedric couldn't be dead.

"Oh my god!" Alicia yelled.

Dumbledore was trying to pull Harry off of Cedric. They took Harry away, leaving the rest of us to sit in our seats, looking at each other like shocked goldfish.

**Dun dun dun!!!!!! Well, it took very long, but I finally got it done! Okay… well, REVIEW!!!!**


	30. grieving sucks

**The speech that Dumbledore makes in this is straight out of the book. So it is all correct! But the speech is not mine, we all know that. Okay, onward to the chapter!!**

**Chapter 30: Grieving sucks.**

We didn't move, except for the slow, choked breaths we took. I looked down from the stands at the cold lifeless boy.

I must have been starring for a tad too long, because someone shook my shoulder. Slowly turning my head, Alicia looked deep into my blue eyes, and I looked deep into her brown ones.

She grabbed my arm, pulled me up, and led me down the stairs, and back to the castle, Angelina and the twins following closely.

We got to the common room, and sat down on the couch. "Katie," Alicia said after a second. "What are you thinking about?"

I waited a minute before answering. "I was so mean to him." I finally said.

"Katie, you had right to be." Angelina tried to convince me.

"No, I didn't!" I persisted stubbornly.

"He was being ridiculous." Alicia added.

"I could have let him off easier. I yelled at him time after time."

"He bugged you time after time." Fred said. I just rested me head on the back of the couch and stopped talking.

Maybe it wasn't just that I was mean to him that made me feel bad. It was that he was actually a pretty nice guy. He was just a soar loser. But other than that, he was sweet. And no one deserves to die, even though they may be the biggest jerk in the world. I went to bed early, knowing that I wasn't staying up for anything, except starring at a white wall, not talking to anybody.

I walked up the stairs to my dormitory, and collapsed on my bed. I tried assuring myself that things weren't going to change, that it would all be the same. I tried to tell myself that he wasn't a big part of my life, but that wasn't doing much. I was telling myself total lies. Even though I had made it so he wasn't a big part of my life, now I would never be able to forget him. He would always be in my mind, my conscious. Knowing that the last words I said to him was I hate you, and to never talk to me again. But there was nothing I could do now.

I eventually drifted off to sleep, I don't know how I accomplished that, but my dreams were filled with Cedric. Flash backs kept popping in and out of my head. Let's just say that I had a horrible time sleeping.

I woke up around 6:00, and noticed that everyone else was awake as well. Angelina and Alicia were whispering to each other, but when they realized I was awake they stopped immediately.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, just, um-" Alicia trailed off and looked at Angelina for support.

"We were just wondering, if there is going to be exams!" She thinks quick on her feet, I can give her that. That's not really what they were talking about. I know it, and they know I know it.

"Yeah," Alicia said, obviously about to add on to their cover story. "Like when the chamber of secrets was re-opened, we had no exams, and no one died then!" Angelina smacked her, thinking that it would upset me saying the word death. I shrugged, trying to make it show that it didn't bother me. The word death didn't bug me. I didn't need reminding that he was dead. It was already stuck in my brain, so they could sing any song about death. Or they could try and change the subject as much as they wanted, but it was still stuck there.

We silently got up and dressed. I could feel Alicia and Angelina shooting me worried glances. I ignored them time after time. That's stubborn old me, trying as hard as I can not to show weakness.

Down in the common room Fred, George and Lee were sitting by the fire in silence

"McGonagall told us to come down to the Great Hall." Fred said during the awkward silence of us standing around. I nodded and made my way out of the portrait hole.

We took our seats in the Great Hall. I caught a glance at Harry, who was sitting starring at the ground. My heart tugged for the small boy, he had seen Cedric die. Or at least that was the rumor.

Dumbledore got up to his front podium. "The end," he started, his blue eyes gazing over each and every one of us, what seemed like individually. "Of another great year."

His gaze fell on the Hufflepuff table, the saddest table in the whole hall at the moment. Every single face was pale, and sorrow. But, it wasn't much of a change from the rest.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," he continued. "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he guestured toward the Hufflepuffs, everyone glanced over, as if imagining that Cedric was sitting there. "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

We did as we were told. Every single one of us. Even all the slytherins. People rose, and brought their goblets with them. We said all together, "Cedric Diggory."

I felt tears well in my eyes, and I repressed them as much as I could. We took our seats one more, and let Dumbledore finish his speech.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he calued fair play. His death has affected you all," Oh boy was that true. "whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

People looked at each other with confusion. I thought it was an accident. No one knew exactly how, but was there a real reason? Was it that important that we have to hear the details. I wanted to get up and leave, I didn't want to know how he died. But there was something in my, curiousity I guess, that kept me in my seat, starring back at Dumbledore, as he starred back at the rest of us.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." There was a giant gasp, from everyone in the hall. Whispers broke out among people.

"It can't be true." Alicia whispered.

"Why would he kid about something like that?" Angelina questioned.

"I don't think he's kidding." Fred replied.

I didn't say anything. I sat there, patiently waiting for the answer to all the insanity.

"The mistry of Magic," Dumbeldore continued. "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the resilt of and accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

I couldn't believe it. Not only had he died, that was horrible enough. But the thought of him being murdered was just discusting. Though I thought that Dumbledore was right. It was better we know. How I wished it wasn't true, how I wished that it was a terrible accident, but that didn't matter. Reality, and the truth was what we needed right now.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death, I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter." I looked up once more in surprise. Harry? I turned to look at the poor innocent boy who I had gotten to know well over the years as a little brother.

"Harry Potter Managed to escape Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "He rised his own life to return Cedric's body to Hofwarts. He shoed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort,, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore raised his goblet to Harry, and everyone followed. I gravely mumbled his name and took a sip.

Though most were standing, most of the Slyterins stayed seated.

_Those bastards._ I thought. They sat there, starring at Harry, as though they would spit on him if he walked by. I wished I could punched everyone of them right then and there.

I caught a glimpse at Flint, our eyes connected, and I starred at him with hatred. Shaking my head I looked away.

We took our seats once more, and Dumbledore continued.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote the magical understanding. In the light what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important that ever before."

He looked around at all of the guests. Krum, I noticed, looked almost scared, of what I'm not sure.

"Every guest in this Hall," he said, still looking at the Dumstrang students. "will be welcomed back here at any time, should wish to come. I say to all, once again- in light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I mistaken- that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from out midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore nodded, that being his last word.

People looked around at each other, and decided to start getting up. I followed suit. Only starring at the ground as I walked out of the crowded great hall. No on really spoke, except for some small whispers.

"Miss Bell." McGongall's voice called. I looked up from my mindless walk. She was walking swiftly after me. I stopped, letting her catch up.

"Miss Bell." She continued. She looked at me with a worried expression on her face. "May I have a word with you?" She asked politely.

I hesitated before nodding and following her into an empty classroom. "Katie," she began. "are you alright?" I looked slightly taken aback. Why would she be asking me this?

"Yeah professor, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know that you and Mr. Diggory used to go out, not too long ago."

"But how did you?" I asked.

"Oh, I try to keep up with what is going on with my Quidditch team. And I just wanted to know, if you were going to be okay?"

And that's when it hit me, I was going to be okay. I was, only because I realized, that it had nothing to do with me. Yes, he was my ex boyfriend. But, he was no longer my boyfriend. And yeah, I was sorry that he died. But it's like if he had broken up with me or something, I have to get up and move on. I have a boyfriend who was crazy about me, and that I can't morn over this forever.

I was sad yes, and I would not be little miss sunshine for now, but I would not morn over this forever.

I took a confident breath and said, "yes, professor, I think I will." I gave her a smile. She nodded and walked back into the sea of faces.

I continued as well, moving quickly back to the common room.

I entered, this time with no problems from the fat lady, she wasn't in a talking mood, and I didn't press her.

Everyone was sitting there, no one spoke. I got there and They stared at me, as if I was a very interesting poster.

"So, where did you go?" Angelina asked.

"McGonagall wanted to talk to me." I said. They nodded.

"What about?" George persisted after a second.

"Just to know if I was okay."

"And,' Angelina spoke. "are you?"

"I think I am. No, I'm almost positive I am. I'm sad, yes. But I wasn't involved with him anymore, and he was just another class mate to me. I am really no more sad tan any other Gryffindor, well not too much more. So, I'll be fine, just give me a little bit." I smiled a tad, and they looked a little shocked.

"Well then, good."

We went upstairs to pack, and tomorrow we would be on the train home. I couldn't wait to be home. I was glad this year was over.

**Okay, not sure when the next chapter will be up, should be pretty soon. Review as always, and you guys will be in my awesome heros list, it doesn't really exist, but I will totally make one!**


	31. Just part of being famous

**Okay, sorry I didn't update for a while. I was very distracted! I saw the JONAS BROTHERS! Yeah that's right! My favorite band!!!! WOOOOOO! Haha, they did this free concert thing when they did their tour, starting in Tucson! It was awesome! I love them! My favorite is Kevin, but Joe is so close to being tied with him. Like 1 away. I do like Nick, just not as much. Okay, well onward!**

**Chapter 31: It's part of being famous**

Finally summer was here. That school year was no day in the park. But at least it was over now. To kick off the wonderful time away from school, we are going to Oliver's big game! The first one I am able to go to, but not his first. He's had about ten.

I was so excited as we took our seats in the commentary box. This is where the press, commentator, and friends and family sit.

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Alicia said.

"Yeah, we're getting the VIP treatment." Fred added, leaning back in the comfortable chair.

I couldn't sit still in my seat. I was so excited for Oliver. Wondering how he was holding up, I decided to go check for myself.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on Oliver." I said. They nodded at me. I walked down to the hallway and some flight of stairs until I got to the Puddlemore changing rooms.

I got to the door, and stood there as I decided what to do. I couldn't just walk in, that wouldn't do. There could be people changing in there. I could knock, but what if it wasn't Oliver who answered? That would be a tad bit awkward.

As I was standing there in front of this door, someone came up behind me.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She was in a Puddlemore uniform, and I recognized her as Mina Nell. She was one of their chasers, and one of my favorite players!

"Oh, yeah I was looking for Oliver Wood. Could you possibly help me find him?"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to get an autograph after the game." She said politely.

"Oh, no. I don't want an autograph." She looked confused. "You see I'm his girlfriend."

"His, girlfriend?" She asked. It didn't seem that she believed me.

"Yes, I'm Katie Bell. I've known him forever, he is my boyfriend." I tried saying it a little slower, so maybe she would understand.

Someone opened the door to see what was going on outside.

"Katie?" Oliver said. Mina looked from me, to Oliver, and back to me.

"So you really are Katie?" She laughed. "I am so sorry! I didn't think that you really were. We get tons of people every day claiming to be Oliver's girlfriend! He's quite the catch this one is. Sorry about that. Hey guys! Come meet Oliver's girlfriend, he wasn't making her up!" In a matter of seconds the whole Puddlemore team was standing in the hallway behind Oliver, trying to get a glimpse at me.

"Well Oliver, you weren't lying!" Paul Roger, another one of the chasers, said.

"Why would he be lying?" I asked.

"Well, he's told us so much about you! And you supposedly are this great chaser! And you were still at Hogwarts so it would be hard for you to come see the games. We thought he was making you up, because we had never seen you." Paul said again.

"Glad to meet you." Mina held out her hand for me to shake, as if we hadn't just met in the hallway not seconds before. I took it and shook it. Paul held out his hand, I shook that too.

I met the whole team, Ben McKenzie, one of the beaters, Ryan Cooper, the other beater. Then Paul Roger, Mina Nell, and then Paige stein were the chasers, and then finally Max Rig was the seeker. They were all really nice, and found it interest in my, I think because I was Oliver's girlfriend, and since he was the youngest player on the team, they felt it their duty to make fun of him.

Our team would most likely do the same to Harry when he got a girlfriend.

I glanced over at Oliver, he was blushing like no other.

"Hey, Katie shouldn't you be getting back to your seat? We still have the prep talk and stuff to go over." Oliver said. It was the first thing he had said to me, the first time he had talked really, besides him saying my name.

"Oh Oliver, you know no one listens to that stuff." Mina teased him.

"Katie, did you ever listen when your captain gave you pep talks?"

"I was her captain thank you very much!"

"Oliver, you know no one listened, the twins actually went into a game of exploding snap, remember?"

"I want to meet your old team, all of it." Paige said excitedly.

"Yeah, after the game, why don't you meet up with us, sound good Katie?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Okay, well I'll let you guys get to your pep talk." I went over and gave Oliver a kiss for good luck. He didn't really kiss me back. I pulled away, gave him a strange look, then went back up the stairs.

"Nice meeting all of you! Good luck!" I called back.

"Pretty lame kiss, Oliver." I heard Ben tease.

I got back to the press box, and slipped in.

"Is he okay?" Angelina asked.

"I don't really know. I didn't really get a chance to talk to him alone. I met his team." I replied.

"You met the Puddlemore team?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah. And they say they want to meet all of us after the game." I thought Angelina's smile was going to jump off her face and start doing a dance she was so happy.

The game started, and I watched intently. It was weird seeing the guy I had been playing quidditch with since we could both fly brooms, now playing with professionals. Oliver blocked shot, after shot, after shot! It was amazing!

I tried to watch Oliver as much as possible, it was funny watching him during a game. I couldn't normally watch him when I was playing, because I had to concentrate. His face never left where the Quaffle was going. I could practically see him calculating the plays and who would get it next, and where it would go.

In the end, Max Rig caught the snitch. We stood up in our seats and screamed, as did the rest of the Puddlemore fans. The reporters scribbled down in their pads furiously, some smiling, some frowning. The announcer, who had to stay nutural, something Lee never does, said in his loud voice through a microphone the outcome of the game.

We ran down to the field where the players where. There was a giant crowd around them, we pushed our way through as much as possible.

"Oliver!" I shouted. "Oliver! We're over here!" It didn't seem like he saw me.

"OI! WOOD!" Fred shouted. Oliver turned his head, obviously recognizing Fred's distinguished voice.

He smiled, and waved at us, then turned around and continued on signing autographs. We tried to push our way forward, towards him more, but we couldn't.

"Well, you told him about the party, didn't you?" Angelina asked. I nodded. "Well then, let's just meet him there." We looked at each other, and silently agreed.

It annoyed me I guess, that he only igknowledged us by a wave, people would think that he was waving to everyone.

I sighed as I approached the portkey. We put our hands on it as we started the countdown.

"1, 2, 3." Angelina said. All of a sudden, I started spinning, my legs flying freely, my arms holding onto a lone hat that just happened to be the portky.

I landed, not so gracefully, on the grass of my house.

"Okay, let's go in and start setting up." I said. This was Oliver congrats party, and I wanted things to be as close to perfect as they could be.

After everything looked perfect, we sat there, on the couch, waiting. We waited, and waited, and waited.

I turned my head to look outside, and it was dark out there.

"Katie, we're going to go." Alicia said, reffering to all of them.

"Okay." I said. "I'll tell him that you guys had to go when he comes."

"Katie," said Angelina said in a worried voice. "He's not coming."

"What? Why wouldn't he be coming?" I asked stubbornly.

"It's one in the morning." George said.

I sighed. They were right, he wasn't coming. He probably just got hung up or something. But after they left, I continued to sit there, even thought I knew he wouldn't show.

I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Katie." Someone was whispering. It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I saw the outline of Oliver, squatting beside the couch I was laying on. "Kates wake up."

"What?" I mumbled. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"I am so sorry, I forgot all about the party." He said. "There was another team party, and I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay." I whispered.

"Well, it's late, I'll let you get back to sleep. But you might want to go to your actual bed." He laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will."

"Okay then, I'm going to go then, I'll talk to you tomarrow." He kissed me on the head, and walked out of the door.

I sighed, and let my eyelids droop again.

**Reveiew!!!!!!**


	32. What a great way to start off the term

**Don't worry, I'm not dead! I know, I know. I feel horrible, I know I haven't updated in so long! But I have been very busy! My friends and I have started a band. Haha, I know what you're thinking, wow that's funny. But we actually have some songs. And I am going to learn guitar (I already know piano) but I will not be singing, as I can not sing. Haha, that is Caitlin's job. Lol. Well, our band might be called Everafter. But we're just not sure. So if you have any suggestion feel free to tell me! Oh, and in 7 days it will be my birthday! Eeeeek!**

**Chapter 32: A new term starts off with: a flaky boyfriend, new teachers, strange songs, rows, and threats.**

I rushed in and out of people. I had about 15 minutes to get on the train, everyone else was already on, getting us a compartment.

I continued to search for the tall Quidditch star I call my boyfriend. He told me he was going to meet me at my house, and we would all go together. He never showed up. We waited a few minutes after we were supposed to leave for him, but he wasn't there. So we got up and left, assuming he would just meet us there.

Finally I stopped running up and down the platform. I stood in the middle of the giant mob. I couldn't believe that he wasn't here. He told me he would say goodbye. He promised he would be here.

"Katie," I heard. I turned around.

"Oh hey Angelina." I replied, my heart dropping that it wasn't Oliver.

"We've got to get on the train." She urged.

"I know." I replied. She took my arm, and led me onto the train, then down the hallways to our compartment.

I sat down without a word.

"Did you see Oliver?" Alicia asked. I shook my head.

"He didn't show?" Fred asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"He was probably just, busy. And he was late, and is out there right now trying to look for me." I replied.

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Yeah, that's probably what happened." George said. I could tell he was trying not to be sarcastic, but it came out a little on that part. I shrugged that off, and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them as I leaned against the window.

"Well guys, I put off telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise!" Angelina said gleefully.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"I'm the new Quidditch captain!" She squealed. We looked at each other.

"Well duh." Fred said.

"Well," Angelina said, not knowing what to say to our lack of enthusiasm. "aren't you guys happy?"

"Of course we're happy." I replied. "We just all knew it would be you." She scrunched up her face, not knowing if she should take it as a compliment.

"Okay, well I think we need to practice extra hard this year! I mean, there was no Quidditch last year. And we want to keep that cup, don't we?"

"Harder?" George whined.

"Yes, harder." She replied.

"How much harder?" Fred asked.

"Hard, okay!" Angelina said. Fred and George sank back into their seats and pouted.

"Come on guys, she's right." Alicia said. "We want to keep the cup, don't we?"

"Yeah, even though we're going to have to practice a lot, nothing can get worse than Oliver's practices, right?" I gave.

Fred and George looked at each other, they seemed to be talking with their little twin telepathy they have, finally it seemed like they agreed on something. Then they turned back to us, and nodded at the same time.

I must have fallen asleep the rest of the trip, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Angelina. She was somewhat gentle, and I could tell that she was going to be a lot more tolerable than Oliver.

"Wake up Katie." She said. "We're coming into Hogsmede station, you have to change into your robes."

I slowly sat up, and rubbed my eyes, letting focus come back to them. No one else had changed yet, and they were all getting down their trunks.

I got down my trunk, and slipped on my robes. The train came to a stop, a little abruptly. It lurched forward a little, and I followed, loosing my step for a second. I regained it and stood up right.

We trooped out of the compartment, and off the train. Laughing and talking as usual, we started making our way towards horseless carriges. Standing in front of one of them was Harry, looking very confused.

"Okay Harry?" I asked him as we passed. Ron and Hermione were looking very concerned, from him, to the carriage.

"Yeah, fine." He said. I nodded, and continued walking with the group. We loaded a carriage.

"I worry about him." I said, referring to Harry.

"Yeah." Alicia nodded.

"Do you believe him?" Angelina asked.

"About what?" But then I remembered what happened last year. "Oh, I think I do. I mean, it seems a little far fetched, but still. Why would he lie about something like that?"

"Well, some people say it's to get attention. But Harry isn't like that. He would never do something like that. He hates the attention." Alicia added. Fred and George were being rather quiet.

I looked over in their direction, and they were giving each other glances. There's that twin telepathy again.

"What's wrong with you two?" I questioned. "Why are you so quiet?" Again they looked at each other.

"No reason." Fred said.

"Just have nothing to say." George added.

"But you always have something to say." Alicia said.

"And what's up with you two keep looking over at each other. It's like you're having a conversation together without talking. Twin telepathy." I said. They looked at each other again, and said nothing.

I sighed and dropped the subject. We pulled into the Hogwarts grounds, and got off the carriges.

We stepped into the Great Hall, and took our seats at the different tables. I sat next to Alicia and George, Angelina and Fred sat across form us.

The first years lined up, and we waited patiently for the sorting. Well, some of us sort of impatiently. But what can I say, I was hungry! But we would have to wait longer than normal, because the sorting hat opened it's seem and sang.

_It times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barley started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach al those _

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife _

_When first they came to light,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our failts and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school, _

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet and early end_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And thought the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for, _

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Thought condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Thought I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning his try shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin. _

It was silent. We all looked at each other, not sure if it was done or not. When everyone in the hall seemed to reach a silent consensus, a roar of applause broke out.

I clapped, but was still stunned by what had just accured. Had the sorting hat ever sang a song? I'm sure it had, but had it ever given a warning? I didn't think so.

"What was that all about do you think?" Alicia asked, as we took our seats once again. I shrugged in reply. Our attention turned back to the front of the room, where the first years were starting to be called to the stool where they would be sorted.

After the sorting and the delicious meal, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the podium, as usual, for the start of term speech.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual star-of-tearm notices," he started. "First years ought to know that the forests in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." I saw Fred and George exchange mischevious looks.

"We have had to changes in staffing this year." Dumbledore continued. "We are ceru pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magic Creatures lessons;"

"Where's Hagrid?" I whispered to the rest of the group.

"I don't know." Alicia answered. I frowned at Grubbly-Plank. During her subbing term, she didn't really like me. She liked the suck ups.

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked at the Umbridge lady. She wasn't pretty. She looked as if she were a giant frog, or she ate a giant frog. She wore a grossly colored furry pink outfit.

People clapped non the less of Hagrid's absence, and Umbridge's ugliness.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" I listened intently, and I could tell the rest of us were too. But we never got to hear where they would be, because he stopped abruptly, looking over Umbridge, who had gotten to her feet.

"Hem, hem." She said. Everyone looked at her questioningly. After a few seconds of bewilderment, Dumbledore stepped back to let Umbridge take the stage.

"Thank you Headmaster," She said in her sicky sweet voice. "for those kind words of welcome." She coughed that little annoying fake cough again, and kept on talking. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" No one was smiling thought.

"U am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Fred and George exchanged looks, then rolled their eyes. I had to agree with them. This lady did not seem to be the kind of teacher I would really want to "be friends with."

The ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were norm mau come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must e passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." She bowed to the rest of the teachers. They looked at her like she was mad. McGonagall, however, looked a tad angry. With another annoying little hem hem, she continued.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weight task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often requite no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition, and innovation. Because some changes will be or the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized in errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectivness, and accountability, intent on presercing what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Dumbledore clapped first. Then a few others followed, but most just started at her as she sat down.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, and I think he was truly interested, he seemed to be the only one. "Now- as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held sometime in this next few weeks. The season starts in one month, and the first match shall be schedualed in that time. You're house captain should post a notice on the house notice board." We all looked at Angelina. We will be needing a new keeper.

"Now go get some sleep." Dumbledore finished. We all stood up, and walked towards the exit. I saw Hermione and Ron calling for 1st years. Ron seemed bored, but Hemrione was delighted.

"What's up with Ron and Hermione?" I asked Fred.

"Oh, little Ronnykins has become a prefect! Isn't that sweet?" Fred replied. Both him and George started laughing, and I could tell that they were never going let this one go.

We got to the common room, and the evening was as normal as ever. We sat in the common room by the fire, laughing, and chatting.

Harry walked by us, he looked as he was going up to his dorm. He was getting many strange stares.

"Hi Harry, good holiday?" Dean asked Harry. Harry stopped to answer.

"Not bad." He replied. "What about you?"

"Yeah, it was okay." Dean answered. "Better than Seamus's anyways. He was just telling me."

"Why, what happened?" Harry furrowed his eyebrow at Seamus who was sitting next to him.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back." Seamus said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." He wouldn't meet Harry in the eyes.

"But why?"

"You." Seamus replied

"What'd you mean?" I looked at Seamus, about to let him explain the accusation that was so uncalled for. All eyes were on Seamus and Harry, and the room was silent.

"She, well. It's not just you. Dumbledore too…" He trailed off. Understanding dawned in Harry's eyes. I closed mine, I couldn't believe it. This was totally not fair on Harry's part.

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" Said Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Yeah, basically." Seamus said. "Look Harry, what did happen that night when…. You know, when… with Cedric and all?" I swallowed the lump in my throat at the talk of my ex boyfriend who had recently died the year before. Everyone in the room went still, and listened eagerly, as if hoping Harry was going to break down, spill his guts, and maybe even start crying.

I on the other hand knew that was not going to happen. Harry would not do that. He would blow up sure, but not spill his secrets like that. It just wasn't Harry. And Seamus was stupid to even ask. All it was going to do was piss Harry off.

"What are you asking me for?" Harry shot back with venom. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know." He said Daily Prophet as though it was a poisonous word, and he needed to get it off his tongue.

"Don't have a go at my mother!" Seamus defended.

"I'll have a go at whoever calls me a liar!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want. If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop you mummy worrying-"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!" I was about to intervene with telling Seamus to shut his pie whole and stop provoking Harry. But Ron intervened before I could.

"What's going on?" He had appeared at the portrait hole, looking curious to all the souting.

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus accused, rather loudly, pointing a finger at Harry.

"What? Harry wouldn't do that, we met your mum, we liked her."

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet," again he said Daily Prophet as though it was a deadly curse word. "writes about me.

"Oh, right."

"You know what? He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory wit him anymore, he's a madman."

"That's out of order, Seamus." I could tell Ron was getting angry.

"Out of order, am I?" Seamus shouted back at Ron. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah I do!" Ron was now yelling at the top of his lungs, defending his friend.

"Then you're mad too." Seamus said.

"Yeah? Well unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect. So unless you want detention, watch your mouth." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up the stairs.

"Was I out of line?" Seamus asked, obviously outraged.

"Shut up Seamus." Fred said.

"Yeah Seamus, you really got some nerve." I told him.

"What do you mean, Katie? I have nerve? What about him?"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" I said. "He just asked how your holiday was. You didn't have to start a row!"

"I just asked what happened that night-"

"Oh you knew that as going to provoke him." Alicia said.

"I did not," he tried cutting in.

"Oh please, you know he would be sensitive about something like that!" Angelina said.

"If it really happened." Seamus said.

"I thought you were supposed to be his friend." I said. "Don't friends believe each other? I'm sure Harry would believe you!"

"What are you? His attorney?" Seamus asked, irritated at us.

"No, we happen to be his team mates, his friends. He's like a little brother to us, and let me tell you one thing." I started telling Seamus. "If we happen to hear you giving Harry any more of a hard time, you will be answering to one pissed off Katie Bell." I had gotten a few steps closer to Seamus.

"God, okay Katie." He said.

"It's not just Katie," Angelina piped up. "It would be an angry Angelina as well."

"And Alicia."

"And Fred,"

"And George,"

"So," I continued. "Do we have an understanding?" He nodded fearfully. "Good. Bye Seamus." He turned around, and walked over to the rest of his friends.

**Okay, well that just wraps up this chapter. I am excited for the next one. It's gonna get deep guys. At least I think it might. Oh, and as a disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter, or the passages I took from the 5****th**** book. But whenever it is a secene from the actual book, I like to get all the facts right, so I normally put in some of the actual speeches. Like, the sorting hat song, Dumbledore's speech, Umbridge's speech, the row with Harry and Seamus. Except I did move that to the common room, so that Katie could jump in and yell at Seamus. Anyways, don't forget to review, oh and give me suggestions for a band name ;) I'll love you guys forever! **


	33. creeper

**Thanks all of you for the reviews! You know I love them, so keep them coming! **

**Chapter 33: **

"With the flick of your, Miss Bell. Miss Bell. Katie. Katie Bell." I quickly looked up, now alert, from my doodles that I had been drawing. I was in my own little world, and McGonagall didn't like that too much.

"Yeah professor?" I asked.

"Pay attention." She said, than went back to showing us how to turn salt into sugar.

The bell rang and the class took no time in grabbing their stuff and heading for the door.

"Don't forget the report! Due tomarrow! 200 words!" McGonagall said as a last note before everyone was out the door.

Alicia and I walked along the crowd with everyone else, trying to find Angelina, who should be coming from Herbologie. It really sucked we were in different years. But she had Fred and George. Alicia was a week away from being in their year. Thank god she wasn't, or else I would be all alone. It's not that I don't have other friends, I talk to people. Like there's Leanne. But she's a Ravenclaw, we're friends, just not as good as friends.

"Let's just meet her at dinner." I said when I couldn't find her. Alicia nodded, and we made our way over to the Great Hall.

We entered the Hall, and an angry Angelina came running up to us. She was furious.

"Where is the un-responsible little ditcher?" She asked. Alicia and I exchanged curious/frightened looks.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"Potter!" She yelled, but not to me. To the person behind me. I turned around to see a very scared looking Harry standing there.

"Yeah Angelina?" He asked timidly.

"How could you get detention tonight?" She screamed. Her dark skin was on the verge of a maroon. "You know that I schedualed the tryouts for the keeper! I want every team member there!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault!" He defended himself.

"I don't care! You still have detention don't you?"

"Hold on," I interrupted. They both stopped bickering and looked at me. "How did you get detention Harry?" I asked.

"Well, Umbride-" he started, but Angelina cut him off.

"He was trying to be all high and mighty, and tell the truth! But that pissed her off, so she gave him detention for a week!" Harry glared at Angelina for interrupting him.

"What were you telling the truth about?" Alicia inquired.

"Voldemort." I shuttered at the name. "She didn't believe me that it was true that he was really back!"

"Well Harry," Angelina said, trying to be a little nicer but it didn't come off that way. "Lie if you have to! Just don't get her mad! And ask her if you can do it another day!"

"Don't you think I tried that already? She said no." Harry replied plainly.

"What about McGonagall? Did you try to get her to reason with her?"

"Tried that too! McGonagall said there was nothing that would change Umbridge's mind. She said that I would just have to deal with it."

"Did you mention the part where Angelina would kill you?" I joked. But he nodded.

"She said that she would be scared if she were in my position." I laughed, but stopped when I got that look from Angelina.

"Fine, but you will be there every other practice!" That was Angelina's last words before she stomped off to the table.

I sent a sympathetic look towards Harry, than Alicia and I kept walking to the table.

"I can't believe him! He's so stupid!" Angelina started ranting on when we sat down.

"Oh come on Angelina," Alicia said. "It's not his fault!"

"He argues too much!" Angelina said, not letting it go.

"You argue just as much," I tried pointing out.

"No, Katie. I know when to stop, so that teachers don't give me detention on important days that I knew would totally be important! Unlike you, you're too stubborn. I think he takes after your examples too much." I looked at her with my mouth hanging open from shock.

She just called me stubborn to much face! I'm not stubborn! I simply stand up for my opinion, even though sometimes it is wrong.

"Excuse me?" I asked bitterly.

"Oh you know I love you," she replied, which I guess was supposed to be an apology. "It's just, I wanted everyone to have a say in the new keeper, and since Harry isn't going to be there. I don't know, it seems kind of unlucky, don't you think?"

"No," I said. "Why would that be unlucky?" Angelina shrugged.

"I just wanted the whole team to be there, and that plan crashed and burned." I looked at my watch.

"Well if you don't want it to crash and burn even more, we better get going. We have to be down there before everyone else, and you told them all 8:00 pm right." Everyone looked down at their watch, than we walked out of the Great Hall, and down to the Quidditch field.

Alicia and I jumped and leaped around on the field.

"It feels so good to be back!" Alicia yelled.

"Agreed!" I replied. We stopped when the twins started mocking us. Alicia smacked George, which somehow turned into a snogging fest.

"Oh get a room!" Fred and I shouted.

One by one people started showing up.

"Ron?" Fred and George said at the same time when their brother showed up with his new broom.

"You're trying out for keeper?" George laughed. Fred joined in.

"We'll make sure you don't make it. You see I have connections with the captain." Fred said.

"Yeah, he's snogging her." I said.

"But don't worry Ron, we'll make sure they give you a fair time." Alicia said. "I have my ways over the two of them."

"Yeah, you're snogging his twin over there." I said again. All of them glared at me. "What?" I asked. "It's the truth. But seriously Ron, we'll give you a fair trial." I gave him my winning smile, and he did his best to return. But I could tell he was nervous.

"Thanks Katie," he said. He walked over to go talk to Hermione, who I guessed was there for moral support, as I had never seen her on a broom in her life.

"Okay everyone!" Angelina said in her booming captain's voice. "If you could line up with your brooms, we're going to start off with a race!"

"Mount your brooms," I said. "3, 2, 1, GO!" I yelled when I got to the word go.

They shot into the air, at first Ron was in the lead, but he started falling behind, and was now in third. Of course it wasn't really that fair, I mean the two kids in front of him were on Nimbuses, while he was on a cleansweep.

He passed one of the kids ahead of him, and came down in second. We went over to greet them.

"Good job." I told the winner. It was a fairly tall boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes. He had some freckles going across his nose. I smiled, and he returned it. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Jason," he replied.

"Hi Jason, I'm –"

"Katie Bell." He finished my sentence for me. I laughed a little nervously. I hated it when people already new me.

"Yeah, that's me." I said. He smiled, it was a pretty gorgeous smile.

"Yeah, uh. I've seen you around. You know in the school, and I kind of like you."  
"Um, thank you?" I said, even more nervously.

"So, I was wondering, want to go to dinner with me or something?"

"Oh, sorry. But I have a boyfriend." I told him.

"Yeah right." He replied. What? "You're just playing hard to get, but don't worry. I got this game."

"No, I seriously have a boyfriend!" I tried again.

"How about tomorrow night, you eat with me?"

"Listen to me, I am in a relationship!"

"So tomorrow night?" This guy didn't seem to be listening to a word I said. He kept looking downward. What could he possibly be looking at? Did I have something on my shirt? I looked down, and realized there wasn't anything on my shirt, I was just wearing a tank top. Tank tops and teenage boys don't mix.

"No." I said. Crossing my arms so that he had no reason to look down there because my arms were covering it.

"Oh come on, why not?"

"I told you 3 times! I have a boyfriend!"

"No you don't." He laughed at the thought of me having a boyfriend.

"Dude, Katie has a boyfriend!" Fred tried.

"Yeah, maybe you know him! Oliver Wood!" George said.

"Oliver Wood? The Quidditch player? Keep dreaming girl." Jason said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"How would you even know Oliver Wood?"

"Who do you think that we are trying to replace? Oliver used to be the keeper here!"

He opened his mouth to reply, but Angelina cut him off. "Okay everyone, let's do some passes!"

The evening finished off with passes, us throwing some shots at them. The whole time Jason was winking at me.

"Thank you everyone! We will notify you if you're the new keeper!" Angelina said pleasantly.

"Bye sweet cheeks. See you tomorrow night." Jason said as he was leaving the field.

"I'm not going to be there!" I yelled after him. "Oh my god that guy is such a creeper! No way is he going to be the new keeper!" I said when we got into the locker room to discuss it.

"Who was this?" Angelina asked.

"The creep with the blond hair. He was flirting with me the whole time. And then he asked me out, I told him I had a boyfriend like 5 times. But he still thinks I'm going out with him tomorrow."

"Oh, well I was going to say either him or Ron,"

"Ron!" I said. "It's decided! Ron is the new keeper!" The rest of them shrugged, and we left the room, and walked back up to the castle.

**Ewwwww creeper! Haha, creepers scare me. And I have had my fair amount of creepers in my life. Like the guy on the bike shudders The story goes, my friend and I were standing at the corner from walking home where I keep going straight, and she turns. So anyways we were standing there talking like we always do, and there is this like 16 year old on a bike. And he had REALLY puffy hair, and it was all smashed down under his helmet. And so when he passes us, he gives us this really weird look, and this really weird wave. And he was like "Hiiiiii." In that voice that is like a child molesters voice or something! And when he like left, me and my friend both go at the same time, "Creeeeeeper." Haha, so that is my story of the day. In other news, my birthday is this Sunday! **

**In other other news, If you guys haven't yet, feel free to read some of my oneshots. They are pretty good in my personal opinion. And I haven't gotten that many reviews for the lately, because I wrote them kind of a long time ago, but I still love getting reviews for them. It makes me feel special!! So I would deffinatley love you forever! Oh, and review this story too! Because you all are such great people! Thank ya, love ya, bye!!**


	34. No more excuses

**Oh my god I hate being sick. I had to go home from school because I felt like crap! Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a little bit. Not that long though. So I have a lot to tell you guys, um… 1 I'm sick, as you might guessed. 2 sorry I didn't update at all last week I had rehersle for a whole week from 4- 8:30 and then 2 shows on sturday. Oh and I have JONAS BROTHERS TICKETS! That is write my virtual friends, I am going to their concert for the burning up tour!! It's in July but whatever I'm still going! Ahhhhhhhh!**

**Chapter 34: No more excuses**

Weeks passed and everyone was getting back into the swing of school. I had gotten no letters from Oliver. I sent him one every week, but I barley ever got a reply. And if I did get one, then it was a short answer to a question. I was starting to wonder if he was mad or something.

"Honeslty, that's a little ridiculous." Angelina said when I told her Alicia, Fred and George.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be ignoring you like that." Alicia agreed.

"Well did you do anything that could make him mad?" George asked.

"Nothing that I can think of. He was all awkward at the game, but all I did was go to wish him good luck, that wouldn't upset him. Would it?"

"I don't see how." Fred said.

"Maybe he has just been really busy." I made an excuse.

"Hon," Alicia put a hand on my shoulder. "You would tell me the same thing, you shouldn't have to tolerate this. You are not a push over. Just talk to him. Invite him to Hogsmead this weekend."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." I smiled as a thanks, and she replied with a smile too.

I wrote a letter to Oliver asking if he wanted to come, and I gave him the details and stuff. He wrote back saying yes, and that he would see me there.

We woke up on that Saturday and I was pretty excited. I hadn't seen Oliver since the summer, and I couldn't wait to give him a kiss, and see his cute face. His messy hair, and chocolatey brown eyes.

"Let's go Katie." Alicia urged me as I looked in the mirror one last time. We walked out into the grounds.

"So where are you meeting him Katie?" asked Angelina.

"He said he would in the 3 broomsticks." I replied.

"Okay, well come find us after you have eaten, we want to say hi." Alicia said. I nodded, waved goodbye and walked into the crowded pub. I didn't see him yet, so I sat down at a booth.

Various people said hello, hi, what's up, who you here with? I replied most of them. But after an hour I just stared at the empty seat next to me. I stayed there for hours. People started leaving and soon I was the only one there.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. He didn't show, again. Again he stood me up. How could he do this to me?

"Katie dear?" Rosemerta said.

"Yeah?" I asked in a choky voice.

"It's past 11:00." She said. "We're closing up for the night." I looked around, and noticed that chairs stacking themselves, and the tables being whipped by floating towels.

"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you Rosemerta." I apologized.

"No problem. Were you waiting for someone?"

"Well, yeah but you know, I just remembered they said that it wasn't possible for them to come. Silly me I must have forgotten." I lied. She gave me an understanding smile, and walked away to finish locking up.

I walked out of the building and out onto the deserted streets of Hogsmead. I had pictured this differently. I actually thought that he would have shown up. I slowly walked down the street.

"Katie, there you are!" Someone said behind me. I turned to look at Oliver behind me. He was exactly the same as I remember him. He was still gorgeous. "Listen, I am so sorry I'm late." He came over and gave me a giant hug. I stood there limply, not hugging back at all. He lent over to give me a kiss but I stepped back.

"Where have you been?" I asked him in a dry voice.

"I am so sorry, the guys wanted to go get a drink, so I did and then I totally forgot we had plans."

"You forgot you had plans with your girlfriend? The girlfriend you haven't seen in about 2 months? I thought you would be excited to see me."

"I, I am excited to see you." He looked confused on why I was giving him such a hard time about this.

"Really, because when I'm excited to see someone, I remember I had plans to go and see them."

"Katie, are you really this upset?"

"Of course I'm upset Oliver! I haven't seen my boyfriend in forever, and excuse me for wanting to see him for more than a hi, sorry I'm late now I realize you have to go because I've already made you wait passed curfew and now Filch is probably going to kill you. I would rather have sat down and talked to him over dinner like the original plans!"

"I'll make it up to you I promise Katie. Look, I'm sorry. What else can I do?"

"Maybe you can also explain the other two times that you stood me up." I said getting colder with every word.

"What are you talking about? When did I stand you up?"

"Oh I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Maybe your congratulations party for your first big game! I waited there all night! Or possibly the time you didn't show up to say goodbye to me when I left for Hogwarts." He didn't seem to have anything to say. "What's happened to you Oliver? Whenever I send you letters, you either just don't reply, or you give me one word answers. You're missing dates."

"I've just been busy."

"Busy with Quidditch?" I asked. He nodded. "Is this what fame does to you? Then good to know. Listen Oliver, you've known me my whole life. You know I'm not a pushover. I'm not going to let people push me around, and pretend like I matter to them when I really don't."

"Of course you matter to me!"

"Oh because I couldn't tell by the way you have been treating me. Oliver you're not the same person. And I don't want to date this new person. So, I'm not going to keep telling myself excuses to make it seem like you're in the right here, it's done. We're over." Tears were still coming from my eyes. Oliver stared at me with hurt eyes.

"Katie, are you breaking up with me?" I nodded. "But, Katie I'm sorry. I really am sorry! I swear I haven't changed!" I turned around and started walking towards the castle.

My makeup must have been pretty smudged because my cheeks were wet from crying, and I wasn't wearing waterproof mascara. I had just broken up with probably the best thing that had walked the planet.

No, I had broken up with the new Oliver Wood. It wasn't the same guy that had gotten so jealous over me, the guy that I loved to tease and laugh with. It wasn't the same guy who I had known, it was the new famous Oliver Wood.

Instead of going up to the common room, I stayed out in the cool night air. I walked over to the oak tree that looked over the lake. That was where we always went. Oliver and I, I mean. We would just sit at this tree, and enjoy each other's company. And those days seemed just to float away and I couldn't see them as perfectly as I had been able to the day before.

The weather was perfect outside, not to cold but not too hot. But for some odd reason I was freezing. I hugged my arms closer to my chest. Tears continued to flow down my face, and there was no way of stopping them.

It was over, me and Oliver Wood were no more. My fairy tale boyfriend, the man that I had dreams of marrying. Yeah, you heard me right, I had had dreams of marrying him. It was always the same one. And it was a perfect wedding, and I had a beautiful dress, and he was wonderful. But this just goes to show you what fame does to people.

I don't know how long I was out there, just staring at the water. But Soon the whole gang came out, and was standing in front of me.

"What's wrong hon?" Angelina asked quietly.

"It's over." I replied in a shaky voice. I started to cry harder. "We're through." In a matter of seconds I was sobbing, and everyone was hugging me, and no one said a word for at least 15 minutes. Fred stood up first, taking my hand. Then George came over and put an arm around me, Fred did the same. They walked me back to the castle, and sat me down on the maroon couch in the common room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alicia asked. I shook my head slowly.

"Not right now." I said quietly, burying my face in George's shoulder, and sobbing. He patted me awkwardly, then the pat turned into a hug, and then everyone was hugging me again.

Soon Alicia and Angelina led me to my bed, and I cried myself to sleep.

**Damn you Oliver Wood! Well I hoped you liked it. Come on guys, you know the rutine, now review!**


	35. A great new Therapist

**Sooooooooo sorry! Really I am, I know I haven't updated in a while. And yes, I know that you have heard that from me millions of times. But honestly my life is getting PACKED with things I have to do. So if I am also reading one of your stories, I am also sorry I haven't reviewed yet, I haven't even read any yet, which I will try to do as soon as I can! And I will try my hardest to update more! But I was just talking yesterday with my best friend (we were in really really bad moods, and were sitting on my driveway, our back packs still on from walking home from school and throwing pebbles across the street) about how much we had to do, and hpw stressful it is, yada yada yada. Sorry for ranting on about this. I just needed to vent for a second. But I'm better again! Anyway… Well I hoped all of you liked the other two chapters. Thanks for the reviews telling me how much you hate Oliver Wood right now. I totally agree with you guys. And I have a plan! But are you going to know this plan? I think not! Muhahaha! **

**Chapter 35: A new therapist**

Have you ever woken up, and just knew that it was going to be a good day? Yeah, well today was not one of those days. This sickly feeling in my stomach could only be caused by one guy. Ding, ding, ding, you guessed it! Oliver William Wood. How can one guy have so much control over me?

I don't know why, he had just been so good to me, for so long. But I guess that just couldn't last. I guess that he changed.

Thinking about this sent me into a spiraling feeling of sadness, well more sad than I already was. I felt tears flow out of my eyes. Before I had even made a noise, arms engulfed me. Alicia and Angelina were hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Shhhh, it's okay hon. Shhhh." Angelina soothed.

"He's a jerk Katie. Oliver is a jerk. He's just a jerk." Alicia added. I continued to sob into their shoulders. After about 5 minutes I calmed down. Soon we decided to go down to breakfast.

"Morning Kates, have some coffee!" Fred said handing me a mug.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the cup and putting it to my lips. The coffee tasted good to my dry throat, and woke me up a tad. But it didn't take away the horrible feeling.

"Want some pancakes? Waffles? Eggs?" George offered. I shook my head, not feeling hungry. The group exchanged worried looks, knowing I was deffinatley not okay when I didn't eat something, because I was always hungry!

As I sipped my coffee, the mail came. I wasn't expecting anything, mum had already sent her letter this week, and normally I only get one from her once a week. But to my surprise, a parcel was given to me by a familiar looking owl. The box was in the shape of a heart.

I sighed, knowing right away who this must be from. I picked up the letter, and sure enough it was him.

_Kates, _it started.

_I'm really sorry. You know I am. So how about dinner at the Three Broomsticks for me to make up for it? Here's a box of chocolate, I know they're your favorite. See you tonight at seven. _

_-Oliver_

I scowled at the letter. There wasn't even a love. Honestly, what had happened to the Oliver I knew? The old Oliver would have rushed down here, and told me this in person. He would have been on his knees begging. I'm sure of it. Not that I was selfish, but I was expecting a much bigger apology. I was expecting him to come here, and sit outside my dorm room until I agreed to accept his apology. He really had changed. And I just don't think my heart could bare going to go see him again.

Tossing the letter aside for my friends to read, I looked at the chocolates. I really just wasn't in the mood to accept them. I mean, I couldn't accept them.

"Hey," I said to a first year who was walking by. "Want some chocolate?" He stopped and starred at me. Then down at the chocolate, than back to me.

"What did you do to them?"

"I didn't do anything to them, I just don't want them okay? So just take them, and share them with your little friends." Still looking skeptical, the kid took them, and then continued to his little friends where he whispered, then pointed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Having some love problems Bell?" A voice that could only belong to a discusting cretin said behind me.

"Go away Flint." I said icily, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh but Katie, I want to help you in your time of need!"

"What makes you think that I'm in a time of need?" I had finally turned around to stare back at Flint's discusting face. It took all of my self control not to just vomit right there. He was just so repulsive. With his black greasey hair which he had tried to spike, but that just make him look like an idiot. And then his teeth, ew his teeth! They were all crooked, and the darkest yellow that I've ever seen.

"Oh please, it's all over school! Pretty little Katie got dumped!"

"For your information I was the dumper, not the dumpee!" I defended.

"Right." Flint said sarcastically. "So what happened Kates?" He tried to brush a piece of hair off my face, but I ducked out from under his hand. He ignored that and continued. "Has the new celebrity found better things to do? Has he met another fan girl twice as pretty as you?"

"Shut your mouth Flint, or I'll shut it for you." I threatened.

"Oh, fistey. What do you think Bell? Since you're free now, why don't we just give it a shot?" Um, ewwwww!

"Not even if Hell froze over." I replied. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Oh just leave it you creep!" George said.

"Yeah, no way would Katie go out with you. I mean, get a mirror and then you'll understand." Fred added. I smiled at him, and then we walked away.

But Flint was right, everyone- and I mean everyone- knew about me and Oliver. Even some of the teachers!

In the hallways everyone would say to me, "Oh Katie, I'm so sorry." Or "That's too bad, the two of you were so cute together." By the end of the day I wanted to chuck something at the next person who talked to me.

I sighed, sitting back in the chair I was in.

"Katie" Someone started to say. "I'm so sorr-"

"Thanks for the sympathy, but really I'm fine." I told the person in a bored tone.

"Oh. Uh, okay." Lavender Brown- the 5th year who had been talking to me- said, then walked away.

I stared at my shoes, until I heard someone plop down into the arm chair next to me. Sighing, I looked up to tell the person I didn't need the sympathy, but said nothing when I realized it was Harry, and that he wasn't looking at me.

He sighed just as deeply as I had. After finally noticing me, he spoke. "Oh, hi Katie." He said in a stressed out tone.

"Hey Harry." I replied, my tone a little more sad.

"Well, uh. Sorry, about. You know. What happened with Oliver?"

"God!" I exclaimed, making a near by first year jump. "How does everyone know about that?!"

"Oh, uh I heard it from Parvarti." I sighed and sat back in my chair, again. How was it that people who weren't even in my year know about my love life.

"That's wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"So why did he dump you?"

"I DUMPED HIM!"

"Oh, uh." Harry seemed uncomfortable at this time, maybe because my eyes had started to water. But I held them back and stayed strong. "Why did you dump him then?"

"He was missing dates, wasn't writing. He's been a totally different person lately. And, I don't know. I just don't think that I my heart can take it anymore." I was spilling my guts to a 5th year. God how lame was I? But it was Harry, I trusted Harry.

He nodded. "You did the right thing Katie." He patted me on the knee. You know normally that would be awkward, but it was Potter. I smiled.

"Thanks." Glancing down at my knee, I saw something strange. "Harry? Harry what's on your hand?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing." He quickly retracted it.

"Oh don't give me that. Let me see." I grabbed his arm, he fought, but I finally won. "Oh, oh my god!" I exclaimed.

Oh his hand, was etched the words _I must not tell lies_. "What the heck happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Harry, you are most deffinately NOT fine! Words are etched into the back of your hand! Who did this to you?" Pray that he didn't say himself, I stared at him expectantly.

Sighing, he said, "Umbridge." I gasped. "Katie, don't make a big deal out of this, because it's not! I just got dete-"

"You mean this is what she made you do when we had Quidditch tryouts? This is the torture she puts you through?" Not to self, don't get detention from the old frog woman. He nodded. "You've got to tell somebody!"

"No, no I can't."

"But why not?"

"I can't give her the satisfaction."

"Oh my god. You're so stubborn."

"Angelina says I get it from you." He laughed. I laughed too. Oh god it felt so good to laugh, it felt like I hadn't in ages.

"Yeah, you probably do. Fine, I can't make you. But if it gets worse, tell someone. Please?" I begged him with my eyes.

He nodded. "If it gets worse." He confirmed. "But on one condition." I rose my eyebrows. "You try to get over Oliver." I sighed for the billionth time that night.

"It's not that easy."

"I know, but you've got to try. I mean, you got over Cedric pretty quickly."

"But that was so much different. I mean, Cedric was just a jerk all around. And even though he was nice, deep down I didn't, well I didn't love him." Oh god, I really had to stop this whole confiding in Harry thing. He was like becoming my therapist or something. "I think I really did love him Harry. I really did."

"Yeah, I get it. But really, you shouldn't be the one moping. He should, he just lost a great girl!" I smiled.

"Thanks. You're a great therapist Harry!" He returned my smile.

"Well, I should go." He said.

"Night!" He got up and walked away.

I really worried about Harry. And I felt as if there was nothing I could do, but I wanted to help him so much. He was like a younger brother to me.

Well, I was glad to know I wasn't the only one with problems.

**Still really sorry guys! But here you go! Again, I'm going to try as hard as I can to update, but I have 3 tests this week! So I have to study for those, and I still want a social life!! Hahaha. But I'll try to update again this week! As well as update my other stories! Keep reviewing guys! It only makes me want to update more!! You guys rock, I hope you know that!!**


	36. yeah, no yes

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I loooooooooooooooove you all for it! I hope that all of you have had a good few weeks (I don't remember the last time I update) and well, here's the next chapter I guess.**

**Chapter 36: Fighting the system, it's harder than it looks.**

"Put away your wands Please." Said the Frog like woman, in her frog like voice. She was utterly repulsive.

We all groaned, it was going to be another boring Defense against the Dark arts class. And this used to be my favorite class. Key word, used! Now all we ever do is read out of the stupid book! Learn the 'theory' of it. Theory isn't going to help me!

I rolled my eyes at Alicia. She returned the gesture.

"Excuse me, Miss Bell?"

"Yeah?" I asked back. I could not look at her. Besides the fact that she was gross, just knowing what she was doing to Harry made me want to slap her across the face.

"It's more proper to say, yes." She informed me. Who bloody well cares? I bit back a sarcastic comment.

"Oh, sorry. Yes?"

"That's better. Now, why did you roll your eyes when I said get out a book?"

"Well, just because," I tried to think. But the only thing that could come to me was the truth. "Listen, professor. I realize that you think it might be dangerous, or something, to use magic in the classroom. But that's what learning is all about isn't it? And I really think that we should be learning how to defend ourselves, instead of learning it in theory. Because we're never going to get it, if we don't practice it! And what if we get attacked?"

"Attacked by what dear? You've been listening to that Mr. Potter haven't you?" Okay, now bringing up Harry, furry was starting to rise in me.

"Well, I think Harry might have a point." I saw a flash of anger in her eyes, but then it was gone, and replaced with impatience.

"Listen, Miss Bell. The Dark Lord is not back. So there is no need for you to fe-"

"I never said anything about that. I don't know if he is or not. But there are other wizards out there, crazy wizards who might just want to hurt us. Dark Lord or not, we need to know how to protect ourselves."

"You are safe inside the walls of Hogwarts, Miss Bell. You will not need to defend yourself against crazy wizards."

"But we'll be out of Hogwarts soon!" It wasn't me who said this. Alicia had risen, and was speaking. "I mean, we are 6th years. In less than 2 years we'll be out here, getting jobs, and wandering the streets on our own." I saw Umbridge's fat lip, getting thinner and thinner with rage.

"Yeah, so if I get murdered, or raped by some crazy drunk, I blame you." I told her.

"That's it!" She said in a shrill scream like voice. "I've had it!"

"What is all the noise?" McGonagall said, as she walked through the door. Relief welled in my chest. McGonagall hated Umbridge, and would surely take our side.

"These children." Umbridge pointed at Alicia and I. I rose my eyebrows at McGonagall. "They speak out of turn! They question the ministry's teachings!"

"How so Dolores?" McGonagall asked, her tone much lighter, and controlled than Umbridge's, but I could sence slight amusement in it.

"Saying they're going to get murdered, and raped on the streets! Demanding practice!"

"Raped?" McGonagall turned to us. I shrugged.

"Hey, I didn't say anything until she asked. She asked why I rolled my eyes, so I told her."

"Dolores, may I have a word with Miss Bell and Miss Spinnet?" The hag just grunted in response. We followed McGonagall out of the room to the hallway.

"Girls," she said as soon as she closed the door. "Now, I know that you don't agree with her. And I can't say that I do either. But there really is nothing we can do, you're just wasting your time fighting her. So go along with it and stay out of her way."

"Professor, she is crazy. Do you know what her punishment is?"

"Yes, I have been informed, and am appalled. The writing on the hand, it is cruel. And we are doing all that we can to stop it. But as I said before, there is nothing you can do at the moment. So please, girls, don't get into too much trouble, and don't back talk to her."

"Oh we would never do that, Professor." I said sweetly. She rose her eyebrows. I smiled.

"I'm serious, now get back to class." We shuffled back to the boring class, where they were reading silently.

"Are you ready to learn now girls?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes," she corrected me.

"Right, yes." I sat in my seat, and scowled at my book. After reading the same sentence over and over again.

The bell rang, and as quickly as I could I was out that door, Alicia right behind me.

"God that lady is horrible!" Alicia said as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Tell me about it. She looks like a toad, only uglier."

"How dare you talk about Angelina like that!" George said from behind us.

"Hey!" Angelina and Fred followed.

"Don't listen to him babe, you're beautiful. You're more like the golden fish in the pond, instead of the toad." Fred said.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Mhm, you're welcome." He put his arm around her, and she kissed him. George did the same to Alicia.

All four of them were in deep lip lock, while walking. I don't really understand how they didn't run into something.

"Ahem. Yes, I am still here guys."

"Oh, sorry Katie." Alicia said, blushing slightly.

"So, who's excited for Hogsmede weekend tomorrow?" Ange asked.

"Yeah, George, where do you want to go?" I groaned. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this. I had no date.

"Hey, Katie?" Angelina asked. "You want to tag along with us?" I could tell she was taking pitty on me.

"Oh, no it's okay. I have a whole bunch of homework anyway."

"No, you're coming with us. George and I have something to do, and I know that you will be interested. All of you." I rose my eyebrows.

"What exactly is this?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" George said.

"I normally like to know how you might kill me before I make any deal with you, yes." I told him. Fred shrugged and nodded.

"Fair enough. But we can't tell you right now. There are spies everywhere! We will tell you when the time is right." The three of us gave each other confused, and worried glances. But it was the twins, so it was normal for them.

"Katie! Katie wake up! Now!" Relunctantly I opened my eyes. Fred and George grinned above me.

"What do you two want?" I grumbled. "It's-" I glanced at the clock. "12:00 at night! How did you even get in here?"

"Oh we have our ways!" George said. That was true.

"And it is now time to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"The thing! It is time!" I sighed and sat up. Angelina and Alicia had the exact same expression on their faces, tired.

"What is this all about?" Alicia snapped.

"Okay, we couldn't tell you then, because there are spies-" Fred's eyes darted back and forth. "Everywhere."

"Anyway, you know how Umbridge teaches us nothing!" We all nodded.

"Well, Harry, well I guess Hermione set it up, but anyway, Harry has agreed to teach us,"

"Since he has like escaped death like a bagillion times before!!"

"So let me get this straight," Angelina said. "Harry, is going to be our defense the dark arts teacher?"

"Well, we'll see." George said.

"Wait, then what does this have to do with Hogsmede tomorrow?" I questioned.

"That's when we are meeting."

"Okay," I layed back down. "I'm in. Now get out of our room."

"Where is exactly are we meeting them?" I asked, as we passed the Three Broomsticks, which was the original place I thought that we would be meeting.

"It's called the Hogshead." Fred said, keeping his pace.

"Is that that old practically abandoned pub down there? Run by the guy who is obsessed with goats?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, that's the place." We all stopped in front of an old building. It really needed a paint job. There was a dirty sign swinging eerily above the door, with a picture of a pig's head on it.

"Oh yeah, real inviting." I said sarcastically. We pushed open the door. It was not a very lively place, unlike the Three Broomsticks. But there did seem to be a little action going on.

In a corner, there was group of about 20 kids, students it looked like. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all faced them. We took our seats, as Fred went to get us all Butterbeers.

I knew most of the students, most of them were Gryffindors. A fare few of Hufflepuffs, and some Ravenclaws. No Slytherins, what a surprise.

"Go on Harry." Hermione gave him a little push. "They're all here to see you!" Harry looked as if he was going to puke right then and there. All of our eager faces looked up at him waiting for him to say something. Most people, I thought, were probably hear to listen to some amazing speech. But when he didn't speak, Hermione took over.

"Well, thank you everyone for coming." She started. "The reason you are all here, well, listen. We need to learn how to defend ourselves. And let's all face it, non of us are learning anything in that class, with the teacher we have now. The reason we need to defend ourselves, well, V-voldemort," she stuttered with the name, but it came out, and everyone except Harry shuttered. "is back."

"Yeah, he says." A kid named Cormic McLaggen said, pointing at Harry. "I want proof!"

"What kind of proof do you want? Him to show up right here and say, 'hey, how's it going? I'm going to kill you now!'" I said. He glared at me.

"Maybe, maybe if we just heard the story." Everyone tensed. My eyes darted toward Harry. His jaw was set, and he did not look too happy. "Maybe if we just heard a little bit more about how Cedric died." Eyes were still on Harry, but mine shifted to the floor.

Even though I was broken up with Cedric, and was over him when he died, it still really hurt. To listen to people talk about him, I mean.

"Well, if that's the only reason why you're here, to listen to me retell the story of the night that Cedric died, you can just forget it!" Harry's voice rose. "I'm not going to prove myself to anybody! So if that's what you all wanted, you can just clear out now." No one moved.

"Look, believe it or not, we need help." Hermione took over again. "And who better a teacher, than someone who's been there? Harry has, he's escaped you know who countless times. He can do great magic."

"All of those times I was lucky! I had help nearly every time!"

"He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not. I don't know how I got out of them!"

"Is it true you can conjure a patronous?" A Ravenclaw girl said, I think her name was Luna Lovegood.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione said. There were many oo's and aw's. A patronous was one of the hardest spells in the magic world, and took great skill to conjure one.

"Well Harry?" I asked. "You going to teach us or not." I smiled at him, hoping it was encouraging. He stared back at me, for a long time it seemed like.

"Sure, I'll do it." There were claps

"Excelent."

"Now, scheduals."

"It can't interfere with Quidditch!" Angelina piped in. "I don't care if you're my teacher Harry, I'm still your coach, and if you're not at every single practice, then you will answer to me." He rolled his eyes, along with the rest of the team.

"It won't interfere with Quidditch Angelina, I promise."

Hermione made us all sign a paper, she said it would make sure that none of us would tell Umbridge. I don't really understand how that is going to work, it's just a piece of paper.

"So how are we going to know when there is a meeting?" Alicia asked. "I mean it's not like you can just post a bulliten in the common rooms."

"I have these." Hermione answered. She pulled out a brown bag. In it was about 20 gold galleons.

"You're giving us money?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no. These are enchanted. They will glow, and you can see a message on them. But if you are questioned, then you can say it's just a galleon."

"Smart." Harry commented. We all nodded in agreement.

"Now, what about a name?"

"How about, uh." We all thought for a while.

"Dumbledore's army!" Harry finally came up with. I honestly didn't care what we were called. We all agreed on the name.

"Where are we going to meet?" Silence. Chirp chirp chirp.

"Well, keep your eye out for a place." We all stood up. The place was just as deserted as before. Most people had left, except the one woman in the corner.

They walked out one by one, so that there was no suspicion. The day had escaped us. It was now getting dark. We hurried back to the castle.

**Eh, that was kind of a whatever chapter. It wasn't my favorite. But don't worry, I'm working on it!! Review guys, and I'll update. **


	37. filthy hot tempered guys

**I am so terribly sorry about the wait! I know that it was long time, and I feel really really bad about it! But so anyway, I have been vacationing (still am.) and my internet at said moment is not working, I've been checking email on my dad's computer. And he yelled at me for going on myspace, and fanfic because he thought that these, and I quote "stupid kid sites." Would "crash his system." And I was like, well dad then why hasn't my system, or the home computer's system crashed yet? I just grumbled and muttered to himself and walked away. Whatever. Anyway, so by the time I am writing this, and by the time it actually gets posted, might be a while, so please bare with me. Oh and for the past week that I have been in this cabin (yes I am in a cabin somewhere camping in America) I have been so bored, that I have read 6 books. 3 of them around 600 pages. In a week. That is a total record for me. I read the whole twighlight series. I really really liked them! So if anyone has read them, and has fanfics, or likes discussing them, well just PM cause you guys know I love to talk!! **

**Chapter 37: Filthy hot tempered guys.**

"God damn you Flint!" I yelled, while ducking some spell. Probably something to make me paralyzed for the next week for all I know.

The first game of the Quidditch season was approaching, Slytherin verses Gryffindor. Anyway, for the past 2 days, spells have been flying. Bletchy made Alicia's eyebrows grow extremely fast, and she couldn't see. I have to admit it was pretty funny. But boy was she pissed. She broke his nose in repayment though, heck that wasn't even by magic. She just punched him!

"Gryffindor sucks! Gryffindor sucks!" Flint started to chant, and all Slytherins joined in.

There were two giant groups. On one side of the hall was the Gryffindors, me at the front. Then the other side Slytherins, Flint up close. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students scattered when they came to us. Flint and I had started a riot.

"Face it Bell. You're going down Saturday!"

"Bring it!" I shot back. "I bet you'll get blinded during the game from all the grease from your hair going into your eyes. Then you'll run right into the Keepers pole, and fall off your broom. Or your nose will block your vision. Either one."

"At least I'm not a girl!" he yelled, desperate for a comeback.

"Yeah, I'm glad of that too. I mean it'd be a discrace to all of us of the female persuasion. And come on, even being a girl wouldn't help you, I mean, you're such a lost cause." Katie 3, Flint zilch. He opened his mouth to reply, but his lame comeback was interrupted.

"Miss Bell, Mr. Flint!" McGonagall attempted to make her way through the many shouting students. Flint and I continued to shout insults and threats toward each other until McGonagall shouted, "QUIET!"

The chaos lessened. "What is going on out here?" Her voice asked, raised. "Miss Bell? I expected better of you." _What?_

"Wha? Professor? That's totally unfair! He" I pointed accusingly as Flint. "started it! He tried to hex me! I didn't even pull out my wand!" Her eyebrows raised and her eyeballs drifted to my hand. I looked down, and saw my wand tightly gripped in my hand.

"Well, I didn't use it. Oh come on Professor, you know you want to beat them just as much as I do!"

"Besides the point, Katie. You may 'attack'" she put air quotations around attack. "each other on the Quidditch field. But save it for the Quidditch field." But I saw McGonagall give me the slightest smile. "Now scatter!" The Gryffindors and Slytherins gave their last glares, and left in opposite directions.

We walked down to breakfast a week later. God I felt like I was going to hurl. But then again, that always happens the day of a game. We filed in, the 4 of us. Ron and Harry were already down there.

As we entered there was a roar of applause and cheering (some wolf wistles too coming from Lee) from the Gryffindor table. And some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But boos came from The Slytherins. I saw Montague chuck a can at us, but I caught it and chucked it right back, hitting his head.

"And that's why I'm a chaser!" I yelled at him. We took our seats at the cheering table, right near Harry and Ron so we could talk to them before the game.

"Come on Ron," Hermione was saying, trying to shove some eggs in his mouth. "You've got to eat something."

"I've already told you Hermione, I can't. I think I'll just puke it right back up."

"Yeah, that's how I feel." I agreed. The rest of the team agreed with mumbles.

"Well, you need energy, and energy comes from food." We stared at her for a couple seconds.

"Maybe that's true Hermione." Alicia said. "But it's better not to eat, and let the adrenaline take over the energy thing, than hurl on your broom."

"Or hurl on your broom." George added. Hermione made a discusted face.

"Fine suit yourselves." She said bitterly, hating to be wrong. Then she looked over at the Slytherin table, her eyes wide with horror. She whispered something to Harry, he turned too, anger flashing on his face.

Curious, I looked behind me, and saw what was the problem. Every single Slytherin had badges. The badges said:

_Weasley is our King. _

They must have been because Ron's lack of ability to actually save the quaffle from going into the hoops.

"What are you loo-" Ron almost turned around. But I grabbed him by the face, so that his cheeks were squished and he looked like a goldfish, and turned him around, starring into his eyes.

"Wha the 'ell 'atie?" he asked. I starred into his eyes for about five more minutes, making sure he forgot about turning to see what was behind him.

"Yes, just as I thought." I said.

"Wha?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh nothing." I let his face go, and he glared at me while he rubbed his cheeks where I had been holding him. But just as I had hoped, he had forgot about everything behind him.

"Yeah, okay well just starring at food is making me just as queasy as actually eating it." Fred complained, turning an odd shade of green.

"Agreed." George stood up, and we all followed.

Again to make sure Ron didn't see the badges, or crowns the Slytherin's had, I hooked arms with him.

"Let's skip!" I said excitedly.

"What is wrong with you?" He tried to shake me from his arm, but I was a tad stronger and did not let go.

"I'm just pumped, come on let's go." I started to skip, dragging him with me.

"Okay everybody." Angelina stood before us in the locker room, obviously about to make an attempt to make a speech. "uh, do we all know the plays?"

"Yes." We chorused back.

"And, everyone, well, understands the plays?"

"Yes."

"Uh, well then, uh." This before match speech was no where near as good as Ol- He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The other one I mean, not the evil one. "Do good?" She finished.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fred cheered. "Great speech baby!" He got up and kissed her on the cheek. Her dark skin blushed, and she mumbled a 'thanks.'

I honestly couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, or was trying to make her feel good.

We sat around for a couple minutes, before the door opened and the room was drowned out by the cheering coming out from outside. McGonagall bustled into the room with her ears covered, and quickly closed the door.

"My goodness it is loud out there." She complained.

"Uh, hi professor?" I said, uncertain to why she was in the locker room, for she had never come in here.

"Hello." She said, oblivious to the fact that I found this odd. "Now, I know that I have showed little interest in this match this week. But the truth is, no pressure, but Professor Snape will never let me live this down if we loose to them. So you must win. And besides, I think that Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout have a bet going." As did many of the other students. "So please, please, do your best!" And without another word, she went back outside into the screaming and whooting.

No sooner that McGonagall had left, Hooch had come in.

"You ready?" She asked Angelina.

"Uh, yeah I think." We got into formation grabbing our brooms.

We stepped out into the sun light. I had to squint in order not to be blinded. The seven of us stopped in to middle of the pitch, as did the Slytherin team.

"Now, I want a good clean game." Madam Hooch said, just like every other match. "Montague, Johnson, shake hands." Angelina and Montague did as they were told. It looked as if Angelina's hand was being crushed under Montague's strong grip. But she showed no sign of pain or weakness, but continued to glare at him until their connection was broken. They fell back into the lines of their teams.

"Mount you brooms." We obeyed Madam Hooch's powerfully loud voice. "on my whistle. 3, 2," and then the whistle blew, and I was in the air, the wind rushing at me.

Out of no where it seemed, the quaffle came at me. Tightly in our formation that we had planned, Alicia and Angelina followed closely behind me, and a little off to the sides so that we formed a triangle. Under me was Fred, placed there to make sure that no bludger came near us. While George was supposed to seek them out and shoot them at the other team. Harry was somewhere searching for the snitch. And Ron, of course was on the opposite side of the field by the hoops.

"And Katie has the quaffle." Lee's hypnotizing voice came over the intercom of his enchanted microphone. "Oh, here comes Flint." In my head I thanked Lee for the warning. Flint came out of no where right in front of me. I did a nose dive, and about an inch from the ground pulled up, so I was soaring, my feet almost skimming the grass. Warrington attempted to follow me, but his mass was bigger than mine, and he crashed into the ground. Haha, looser.

I zoomed upward right at the hoops, and scored the first goal.

"And Katie Bell, the attractive blond one-"

"Lee." I heard McGonagall reprimand. And I smiled to myself.

"Right, sorry Professor. Anyway, Katie has scored the first goal! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Angelina caught the ball before any other Slytherin could.

"Now Angelina Johnson- currently dating Fred Weasley so all you other bastards back off-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall screamed, outraged.

"Sorry Professor, Fred made me say it. And Angelina passes to Alicia- currently dating George Weasley so you-"

"Jordan."

"Uh, well Alicia zooms passed Flint. Haha, sucker. Oh, Alicia passes to Katie. And Katie- who is currently single. And very attractive. Boys catch her while you can, she's a feisty one." There was faint smacking noise. "Ouch, okay, okay sorry Professor. It was just a fun fact. Makes everything more interesting." I smiled while I did a reverse pass to Alicia.

"And Katie does a reverse pass to Spinnet, and Spinnet away! She zooms passed Puecey, oh but bad luck, Flint knocks it out of her hands. That jerk. Play nicely. Kidding professor.

"Flint makes his way toward the Gryffindor goal; let's hope Ron can stop this. Ron the new keeper- and brother of Fred and George Weasley- has replaced Oliver Wood." My throat nearly closed at the mention of his name.

"Whoa, Katie you alright? You look like you're going to puke?" Lee asked. Glad that he said that over a loud speaker. "Oh, she's okay. She zooms off after Flint. Flint is getting closer, come on Ron, come on! You can- ohhhhh. Bad luck Ron, but you'll get it next time!

"Hey, what's that they're cheering?" Lee quieted to listen.

_Weasley cannot save a thing, _

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our king. _

_Weasley was born in a bin, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our king. _

"Uh, and Alicia passes to Angelina, and now to Katie." I grabbed the ball firmly, anger rising in my chest. I could go down there and punch every Slytherin in the mouth, but I restrained myself.

"Come on Katie! She shoots, and it looks like she'll get it in. And it's in- oh wait no it's not. Um, Bletchy saves it." Lee didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Warrington has got the quaffle, going right through Katie and Alicia." Warrington flew past me, and it took me a second to orient myself. He got closer and closer to Ron, and the singing got louder and louder.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King._

I held my breath as Warrington shot.

"Come on Ron!" Alicia shouted. But the quaffle soared through the hoop. We all groaned, as well as the whole Gryffindor side.

"Um, Slytherin score. Uh, so ten-nil to Slytherin."

I caught the ball.

"Bell with the ball." I flew past Harry, who was just floating there. I heard Angelina yell.

"Harry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET GOING." And she soared up to me.

I dodged Pucey, but Warrington slammed into me and stole the quaffle.

"And Warrington physically abuses Katie to get the quaffle, but you know these Slytherins are barbarians. Sorry, sorry. Anyway Warrington again," Lee continued. "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Alicia, come on Angelina, you can take him- or not- oh nice bludger by Fred Weasley, I mean George, I mean, oh whatever it was one of them. Oh haha, Warrington drops it." I caught the ball, just barely on my finger tips, but it fell through my hands.

"and Katie- er- drops it too. So that's Montague, Slytherin captain and off he goes. Let's hope Weasley can block him."

The singing was loudest now. And Lee was trying his best to talk as loudly as he could to drown it out. I heard Flint singing along too, and I shot him my dirtiest look, but he just smiled. I rammed my shoulder into him as hard as I could.

"Oh, Katie looks a little pissed off." I flew passed the Slytherin stands, and saw all of the badges, and heard the singing.

"GOD!" I screamed. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Yes, Bell is definitely fed up with this singing. Don't get Katie mad. Anyway, Pucey has dodged Alicia, and is heading toward the goal, come on Ron! Oh, well uh, if Harry Potter can catch the snitch, there is still a chance for Gryffindor!"

"Come on Harry." I whispered to myself. I had the Quaffle now, and was putting my full effort in. We were only 1 behind Slytherin, if we could just get ahead, it would buy Harry some more time.

"Katie dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve Bell, Johnson, back to Katie pass Warrington heading for the goal, come on now Katie, oh wait no. She drops it, and Alicia is right under her! I'm telling you these girls are so sneaky! And Alicia throws- GRYFFINDOR SCORE! Slytherin and Gryffindor are now tied."

"Yes!" I yelled, punching the air. I stuck my tongue out at Montague as I passed him to get to Pucey. But Angelina was already there. She had the Quaffle. And passed to me.

"Johnson to Bell this looks good-"and just as if Lee had jinxed us, something hit me square in the stomach and all of the air was out of me with one whoosh.

"I mean bad." Lee continued. "Bell's hit by a bludger from Goyle of Slytherin."

After throwing up a little bit of blood (with an ewwwwwwwww from Lee.) I was back on my broom and ready to get the quaffle.

"Crap." I said, after noticing that Pucey had the quaffle. But as I was about to go head but Pucey in the stomach from above and make him drop the ball, I heard a thud. I looked down and saw that Harry was on the ground, clutching something.

"And Potter was illegally hit by a bludger from Crabbe of Slytherin, and is face down in the dirt." Lee informed. "But wait, what is he holding?"

I dropped to the ground, half still flying half running toward Harry. Angelina beet me.

"Are you all right?" She asked, holding out her hand to help him up.

"'Course I am." He said, though he sounded like he was in pain. He took her hand and hoisted himself up.

"It was that idiot Crabbe." I informed him angrily. "Illegally I might add. But it doesn't matter! You caught the snitch. WE WON!" I gave him a giant hug.

Ron was a few steps away, smiling, but still looking upset. I gave him a giant hug as well.

"Terrific job Ron!" I lied.

"Oh, don't lie to me Katie. I did wretched." I was about to argue that he did wonderfully, when we heard that leech Draco.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" He was talking to Harry. Still half hugging Ron, we turned to look at him. "I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was born in a bin… did you like my lyrics."

"Don't listen to him Ron." I whispered, but Ron was starring at him wide eyed.

Harry ignored Malfoy, and started walking with us. I let go of Ron, while I was replaced by Alicia, to hug Harry again, and then Fred and George.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called after us. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly- we wanted to sing about his mother see-"

"Talk about sour grapes." Angelina said to me, we both looked at Malfoy with disgust.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either- for his father." Geroge and Fred stiffened, realizing just now what Malfoy was blabbering about. I caught Fred's arm just as he was ready to jump Malfoy.

But he was fighting my grasp too easily.

"Angelina." I croaked. "Help." Still Fred was too strong. Alicia came and assisted too.

"Stop it Fred, it's not worth it." I told him.

I could see Harry holding back George, and having a little trouble.

"Leave it, Fred. He's just a sore loser. The little prat."

"But you like the Weasle's, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy continued. I wish I could let Fred go, and beat let him the little sucker up. But I kept my hold on him.

"Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you have been dragged by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay." Malfoy laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Shut it you little-"But Malfoy didn't seemed to have heard me, because he just kept going.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it."

In a split second both Harry and George were rushing Malfoy.

"HARRY! GEORGE!" Alicia cried.

"NO! STOP! GEORGE! HARRY!" Angelina was screaming something too, but I couldn't hear. Everything seemed to have gone into slow motion.

George was swearing. Fred was yelling,

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT HIM! KATIE LET GO OF ME! ALICIA GET YOUR HANDS OF ME! ANGELINA LET ME GO! GOD DAMIT!" and a few other cuss words.

Malfoy was screaming like a girl. Lee, who had just showed up, was yelling.

"GEORGE! MATE GET OFF 'IM!"

Everything was chaos, until Madame Hooch yelled "IMPEDIMENTA!" and Harry and George were knocked backward onto the grass.

The both of them hopped back up, and were ready to go back to fighting, if Lee hadn't grabbed George and Ron hadn't grabbed Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" Lee asked George, still restraining him. "I mean I know it's tempting to beat the bloody prat up to a pulp, but that doesn't mean you actually do."

"What do you think you are doing?" Madam Hooch screamed. Lee and Ron let George and Harry go, but Fred was continuing to struggle.Malfoy was left curled up on the ground, bloody and whimpering.

"Baby." Lee added, earning him a warning look from Hooch.

Madam Hooch continued. "I have never seen behavior like this! Back to the castle, both of you straight to you Head of House! Go." When they didn't move she added Shrilly, "NOW!"

We let go of Fred, only after Malfoy was taken away.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Angelina asked angrily for the 5th time, pacing in front of Fred in the common room. George and Harry were not yet back from McGonagall's office.

"He said stuff about my mother! Okay Angelina? And my father!" He said, just as loud and angry. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Ignore him and call him a bloody prat!" She yelled.

"Yeah? Well I couldn't just do that!"

"Well you could have given it more of an effort!" I added from my seat next to Fred.

"Oh yeah? If he was saying something about Oliver do you think you could have restrained yourself?" My mouth dropped, tears started welling in my eyes, but I repressed them.

"That was totally uncalled for Fred." Alicia said sternly.

Fred sighed, and touched my shoulder, which I shrugged off angrily.

"You're right Alicia. I'm sorry Katie. I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, whatever." I folded my arms across my chest and sat against the cushion.

Fred regained his furious expression. "Still, he was way out of line!" He continued as Harry and George stumbled through the portrait hole. George still cursing angrily.

"Do you two know how _stupid_ you two are?" Angelina cried at the sight of them.

"Oh shut it Angelina." George said crossly.

"Don't you dare tell her to shut it George Weasley. You deserve how ever many detentions you got." Alicia said.

"You too Harry." I shot at him. He glared back at me.

"Oh yeah? Well do you think we deserve life long ban?" He snapped at me.

"_Ban?_" Angelina asked

"Yeah." George fell into the armchair that Alicia was sitting on the arm of.

"Fred too." Harry also fell into an armchair behind where Ginny was sitting on the floor.

"What?" Lee asked. "He didn't even touch Malfoy!"

"It's not my fault I didn't! If you three hadn't held my back I would have punched that little prat so hard his pretty little pure blood face would never be the same again!"

"This is so unfair." Alicia said numbly.

"Why would McGonagall do that?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh it wasn't McGonagall." Harry said. My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "It was Umbridge."

"Can she do that?" Ginny asked.

"She just did. Does it even matter how?" Fred asked, in a defeated voice.

"It was one of those amendment things."

"I hate her." I said plainly. "That's it, that woman is most definitely the devil re-incarnate. I'd gladly take You-Know-Who any day compared to her." Meaning both the

evil one and the other one.

"What are we going to do?" Angelina asked.

"You tell me, you're the captain." I said.

"I'm going to bed. Maybe it will all just turn out to be a bad dream." Angelina got up, and Alicia and I followed.

We changed into our night clothes and got into bed without a word.

"I want to kill all 3 of them." Angelina muttered. "Filthy hot tempered guys."


	38. Tryouts again

**I am still in the mountains, tomorrow is my last day up here then I am leaving Monday, and I will probably post these either late Monday (though it's not likely because I am going to dinner with two of my friends for her birthday (YEAH CAITLIN!) and then I will probably end up sleeping over there. So then I will probably post everything that I wrote up here sometime on Tuesday. I promise you I will get them posted! Even though when you are reading this it is already posted, but you know whatever. Well, I am really trying to move this story along. I mean I am already on chapter 38 and I'm only at where the 5****th**** book would be. And I would kind of like to go way further than that. So here we go. Oh, and in (tomorrow it will be 5 days) I am going to the JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT! I am so flipping excited. Well onward to the chapter. **

**Chapter 38: Tryouts… again. **

For about a week, we refused to talk to both the twins. Harry, on the other hand we had just been giving cheek.

"Any questions?" He had asked us in D.A. when we were learning how to stun.

I raised my hand.

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Do you think that if I stunned a player of the opposite Quidditch team, I would get banned for life?" I had asked.

"Oh God, Katie give it a rest!"

"You mean give it a rest like your Quidditch career?" Angelina had added.

"Just get into partners and stun each other."

"Oh come on Angelina." Fred was whining to her at breakfast. "Talk to me will you? This is getting really old!" She turned her head, so that all he could see was her hair.

"Katie, Alicia," she made sure that she specified who she was talking to. "I have scheduled the tryouts for this evening, we'll see how it goes."

"Wonderful." I said darkly. "I hate tryouts as it is. I didn't think I would have to go through it twice." I made sure to give Fred and George the dirtiest look I could make.

"You can't stay mad at us forever." George said calmly, taking a bite of egg.

"No." Alicia said, and both the twin's faces brightened. "But I can sure as hell try." Their faces fell again.

Soon, owls flew in from the windows, getting everyone and everything wet from the snow that was melting off of them.

A grey speckeled owl was coming toward me, and at once I recognized my mother's owl. Norman dropped right in front of me sticking out his leg. I unwrapped the letter. Once his leg was free, he helped himself to some of my cornflakes. I unraveled the letter, and started to read my mother's neat pint.

_Katie,_

_I am slightly offeneded. The fact that you did not tell your own mother that you and Oliver have broken up! How embarrassing it was to run into him in Diagon Alley, thinking you two were still together. He seemed rather confused, and awkward when I said hello. I asked him how he was, and what he was doing. And then, of course I asked him if he had gone down to see you lately, you know what was going on at Hogwarts- because frankly dear your letters are rather vague- and he said rather sadly that you had dumped him! It was quite embaressing, and if you even bothered to owl me and simply tell me that you had dumped him we could have saved this whole fiasco from happening! Oh dear what will we do with his parents? Such good friends you know, it will be very awkward. I wish you had thought of this before hand, I mean I have already invited them to the Christmas party! _

_Love,_

_Mum. _

"How concerned my mother is for my happiness." I said sarcastically.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Alicia, reading over my shoulder.

"Well, I didn't really know how to." I admitted truthfully. "I mean, she absolutely adores him. How could I tell her that I had broken up with, in her eyes, the perfect boy?"

"I assume anyway of telling her would be better than her running into him on the street. And having him tell her." Angelina said, also reading over my shoulder.

"I guess. Oh dear lord, and look at this." I pointed to a part in my mother's letter. "He is coming to the Christmas party. What in the world am I going to do?"

"Just avoid him," Fred suggested.

"And if he attempts to talk to you just stuff those little crab puffs your mum always has in your mouth. Then you can just nod and walk away." Said George.

"Or slap him. That would make an eventful Christmas." Lee said eagerly. "Hey, hey get this bird out of my eggs!" his shouting scared Norman so much that he flew off startled, and instead landed on his head, pecking at this dreadlocks.

"Thank god you lot are going to be there." I said, meaning Alicia and Angelina and Lee, as the twins were always with family during Christmas.

Evening was coming closer, and I was sincerely dreading going to tryouts. But as much as I didn't want to go, I was dragged down to the pitch by Angelina, along with Ron and Alicia.

"Welcome everyone." Angelina said, what I think she thought as energized. "As you know, we are looking for two new beaters, and a seeker."

"Not a keeper?" Some one shouted from the crowd.

"No, McLaggen, not a keeper." Alicia told him.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought that the way the Weasley keeper played last game, you would of sacked him. I mean, that's what I would have done if I were captain."

Ron was turning bright red, the sad Weasley trait of embaresment or anger.

"Well, McLaggen," said Angelina as calmly as she could. "You're not captain, nor will you probably ever be captain, because you haven't ever even been on the team. Now-"

"Well, it is what any sensible captain would have done. I bet Wood would have done it." That did it. My patience broke.

"Shut it McLaggen, and get off this pitch and out of my sight before I have to remove you myself!" I yelled.

"Whoa, Bell. Take a chill-"

"NOW!"

He ran off the pitch with everyone laughing at him.

"Okay," Angelina said, sternly. "if anyone else thinks that I'm not a sensible captain, and the Ron won't do as keeper you can get the hell off this pitch."

Nobody moved. Angelina smiled and said,

"Good."

Tryouts didn't take as long as I thought that it would. In the end we found our two beaters, Jack Sloper, and David Rorger. **(I could only find the name of one of the beaters, and the other I made up. Sorry.)** And our seaker, Ginny Weasley.

Sloper and Rorger were medioker, but it was better than nothing. They were no where near what Fred and George had been. But Ginny was exceptional, not as good as Harry, but really good. And that was our team.

"Practice as soon as we get back from Christmas holiday everyone! We're going to be training exceptionally hard!" Angelina told them happily.

Satisfied we made our way back to the common room. Angelina, Alicia and I stayed in the common room, well past midnight, laughing and talking. It was the night before Christmas break, and I was packed and ready to go.

"So, what do you think Oliver will do when he sees you?" Alicia asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe he will pretend like nothing happened and talk to me. Or maybe he will avoid me as much as he can, which I will be most happy with."

"Or maybe he will try to apologize." Angelina suggested.

"I doubt it. I'm not going to give him the chance, I am not talking to him. That's where you two- Professor?"

Professor McGonagall had just stormed into the room, looking half scared half determined. She ran up the boy's dormitory stairs, and was back in five minutes followed by Ron and Harry.

Harry looked terribly ill, he was pail, and sweating and looked as if he would throw up any minute. Ron was supporting him as he limped along.

"Ron? Harry? Professor?" Alicia asked.

"What happened to Harry?" Angelina said.

"Not now girls, we must go." McGonagall answered dissmisivley. And before we could say anything else, they were out the portrait hole.

"I wonder what that was about." I said, starring at the spot where they had disappeared through the painting.

"No idea."

About ten minutes later, McGonagall was coming through again.

"Professor, please what is going on?" I asked, she ignored me just like before.

She ran back up the boy's dormitory, this time returning with Fred and George. They were pale, eyes opened wide with shock, neither of them seemed able to speak.

"Stay here." She told them, and ran up to the girl's dormitory.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked George.

"D-dad." He stuttered.

"What?"

"S-snake. D-dad." Fred continued to say.

"Your dad, a snake? What happened? Is he okay?" asked Angelina anxiously.

"I-I,"

"Come on now. We must hurry."

McGonagall had re-appeared with Ginny. They exited just as quickly as Harry and Ron had.

We stared after them, not knowing what to do. We sat there for a couple more minutes in silence, before we finally decided that there was nothing we could do, and went up to bed.

**Hope you liked it. Of course the twins left because their dad was attacked. I am going to be home tomorrow!! I can not wait. So, uh yeah. REVIEW!! Make me happy ******


	39. One Jolly Christmas

**Oh god I know that I said that it would be up by like Tuesday, and now are just getting posted and I know you probably can't tell but has been like 2 weeks since I wrote those chapters. But that is totally not my fault. When we got home my dad got a new modum and stuff for the internet, and everyday has been telling me "Oh yeah, it'll be up tomorrow. Tomorrow I swear." And FINALLY he fixed it. After two weeks.**

**On another note, the Jonas Brother's concert was AMAZING! I love them so much. They are so good live, I mean Joe and Nick were doing no handed back flips! But it was soooooo hot! I was so sweaty, it was discusting, my bangs were like dripping. Not that you needed to know that I just felt like I would tell you. My throat hurts from screaming. I can scream so loud, so high, and really really long. It was ridiculous. Oh and my sister designed these t shirts that me and my friends made and they were by far the best there. They had flames on them and it said burning up on the front and then the jonas brother sign on the back! It was so cool!**

**Chapter 39:** **One jolly old Christmas.**

"So, what exactly happened?" Lee asked for the seventh time. We were in a closed compartment on the Hogwarts Express on our way back King's Cross for the holidays.

"Well, McGonagall stormed in, went up and got Harry and Ron. Then came again, got Fred and George. They said something about a snake and their dad, then Ginny came down. And then McGonagall dragged them all away, we didn't get to talk to them anymore after that." I told him. "What did she say to them when she came to get them."

"Uh, said there was an accident when their dad was on guard. And something about Harry that I didn't quite catch, and then that they had to come quickly Dumbledore would explain more and they would be leaving within the hour to someplace that was like headquarters or something by portkey. And then later they would be transported to St. Mundungos."

"What the heck is headquarters?" I asked.

"And why would Harry be involved in all this?" Alicia said. "I mean I know they're good friends, but Hermione wasn't called off."

"It seems to me that they have been hiding something all year." Angelina muttered quietly.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Alicia agreed.

"Well, I'm sure they'll tell us eventually. But I just hope that Mr. Weasley is okay." I said. "It seemed pretty serious."

The train slowly pulled into King's Cross station. We started getting up and getting our stuff. I reached as far as I could, and got on my tip toes, but still could not reach my trunk that was on the shelf. Long, dark arms effortlessly reached and grabbed my trunk. I sighed.

"Thanks Lee." I turned. He was smiling at me, holding my trunk. I never had noticed this, but Lee's teeth were perfectly straight and really white. He had an excellent smile.

"No problem shorty." He laughed.

"We all can't be freakishly 6'3"." I attempted to grab my trunk from his hand, but he lifted it higher and caught my reached out arm with his other hand.

"Are you calling me a freak?" He looked amused as I freed my hand and tried to grab my trunk.

"Yeah, well maybe I am." He smiled wider and gave me the suit case.

"Fine then. But at least I'm not freakishly short!" He walked out of the compartment door and down the hallway with long strides. I followed him, walking quickly to keep up.

"For your information I am average!" I smiled, knowing that he was joking.

"Whatever you say." But I knew that this conversation would reappear many times.

The four of us stepped onto the platform and searched for our parents. As expected they were all together.

"Oh there they are!" My mother said, pointing at us as we came up.

"Hi mum." She took hold of me and hugged me so tight I thought my back would break.

"Hey kiddo." My dad said, patting me on the head. I smiled awkwardly. I really hated it when my dad patted me on the head, but did it stop him from doing so? No, no it didn't. Whenever I asked him to stop, he just laughs and does it again.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." I looked around, and Angelina was being hugged by both her parents, Alicia was being hugged by her little sisters and mum, and Lee was being hugged by his mum.

"Alicia, where's Alyssa." Her mum asked.

"No clue, oh wait here she comes." Alicia's sister waved goodbye to some friends and then walked over to where we were standing.

"Hi mum," She said, hugging her.

"Okay, well we should get going. I have to get back to work." Mr. Johnson said looking at his watch.

"Right, then we will see you all at Christmas!" My mum said waving goodbye.

"Aunt Katie! Aunt Katie!" Sammy screamed when we got home, throwing herself onto me.

"Hey monkey! How's it hanging?"

"Good. I saw a penguin today!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Did you now? And where did you see a penguin?"

"We took her to the zoo." Jen, my brother, Tom's wife and Sammy's mum answered.

"Oh, that must have been fun. Did you see a lion too?" Sammy nodded enthusiastically.

I looked up at Jen. Just like 4 years previous, Jen had a little bump on her stomach.

"Oh Jen! Why didn't anyone tell me? You're pregnant!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah." She smiled her really big nice smile. "I am!"

"Oh, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"They can't tell yet. Too early in the pregnancy. I kind of hope it's a boy."

"That's great! Sammy you're going to have a little brother or sister!" She smiled a toothy smile at me.

"Hey Katie." Tom said walking into the room. I handed Sammy over to her mother, and went and hugged my brother.

"Congratulations! But why did nobody tell me about this?"

"Oh, right." He smiled at me. I knew he loved being a dad, and he was a pretty good one. "We wanted to tell you in person."

"I think they should name it Greg. Even if it is a girl." My other brother Greg said walking into the room.

"That's a terrible idea." I warned. "Don't do it. But what are you going to name it?"

"Well," Jen said, still smiling. "If it's a boy we were thinking Dylan Anthony Bell. But if it's a girl we were thinking Daniele June Bell."

"Those are gorgeous names." I said.

Over the next few days my mum was going crazy with chores.

"Katie," she would snap whenever I would walk into the room. "Did you clean the bathroom?" Or "did you clean the study?" Or my personal favorite, "Did you clean the gutters?"

"Mum, you never asked me to clean the gutters."

"Oh, well go clean them then!"

"I'll kill myself! And besides I'll have to do it all by hand. Tom, Greg, or David can do it with a wave of their wand! And who is going to be looking at the gutters?"

"Oh just go do it!" So yes, I was forced to clean the gutters. And yes, I fell off the roof.

Yeah, and then about an hour later after I had Jan fix my broken arm (she is an assistant healer.) My mother made me clean the chimney. The woman has gone mad I tell you!

"Whoa." Greg had said when he saw me. "What did you? Fall in a volcano?"

"No, mum has gone crazy! You know you could do those crazy dangerous chores with a wave of your wand! Instead she has me up on the roof cleaning gutters, inside the chimney cleaning it. I broke my arm when I fell off the roof!"

"Hmmm, sad."

Luckily, Christmas finally came.

_Ding dong. _

"Katie!" Mum screamed from the kitchen. "Get the door!"

I walked through the heavily decorated house. My mum had gone way overboard. There was mistletoe everywhere, and the whole house was accented with red and green.

I got to the door, and swung it open revealing a mass of people.

"Hi!" my energetic Aunt Sydney said.

"Hi!" I replied just as enthusiastically as she had. She crushed me into a hug.

"Hey Katie!" My Uncle Wilber said.

"Hi,"

"Here, sniff this flower. Go on sniff it, sniff it." I knew better than to sniff the flower. My Uncle Wilber was very interested in muggle magic tricks. The minute my face got close to it, it would squirt me with water.

"No thanks. You did that one on my last year." He looked crestfallen.

"Oh. I should get new tricks." I nodded as he walked passed me. I continued to greet people.

Finally after about 50 hellos, I just left the door open and walked away.

The house was packed, as it was every year. I searched and searched for Angelina, Alicia or Lee. I hadn't seen them yet, which was disappointing. But it had not become a situation where I desperately needed them yet. Oliver was no where in sight. I prayed that he wouldn't come, that maybe he thought it would be weird.

"Katie darling! Katie honey!" I heard my mum calling. I turned around to see her rushing toward me in her heels.

"Yeah mum?"

"I want you to meet someone." She took my arm and dragged me though the people. "Dear, this is Jacob." She said reffering to the guy in front of me.

Jacob was fairly attractive. He had nice brown hair, it was the length where it wasn't too long but not too short. His eyes were a warm shade of brown as well. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a black jacket over it. All around, he was very good looking. But I think I might have had a feeling where my mum was going with this.

"Jacob," Mum continued. "This is my daughter Katie. She's a sixth year at Hogwarts. Jacob just graduated two years ago. The same age as-" She stopped mid sentence. I knew she was going to say Oliver. I didn't want to be awkward in front of Jacob, so I just rose my eyebrows and continued to stare at her as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yes, well. Anyway, I'll just let you two chat." And then she left me alone. With a guy I had never spoken to in my life.

I have said I once, and I will say it again. My mother is crazy.

"So," Jacob said after we finished starring after my insane mum. "A sixth year? What house?"

"Gryffindor." I replied. "What about you? What house were you in?"

"Oh I was a Ravenclaw." We stood there in an awkward silence.

This guy seemed really nice and all, but I just could not believe my mum. I felt like slapping her. It was quite obvious what she was doing. She was setting me up! Did she think that I couldn't get a guy for myself? Does she not remember that _I _broke up with Oliver?

Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I've just spotted a friend of mine." He seemed to be relieved of my leaving, he nodded and let me pass.

I had not lied to him, I had seen Angelina's tall figure somewhere. Finally I spotted her avoiding my grandma (I don't blame her) and heading toward the refreshment table.

"Angelina." I called.

"Hey,"

"Where have you been? You're lucky I haven't seen him yet!" I said the last part in a harsh whisper so no one would be suspicious.

"Looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, just being set up with a guy by my mother!"

"Your mum tried to set you up? With who?"

"His name is Jacob. He's the one over there talking to- oh crap." I looked over to find him, and he was talking to no other than Oliver. They were both looking our way, and Jacob was pointing at me. I quickly dodged behind Angelina.

"What's wrong?"

"He's the one talking to Oliver, and pointing over here. Do you think they are friends?"

"I don't know. Oliver looks pretty miserable though."

"Oliver alert." Alicia said as she came up, blocking both me and Angelina from Oliver's view.

"Yeah, we know." I replied. "He's talking to the guy that my mum tried to set me up with. He was pointing over here."

"Katie." A male voice said. I jumped and screamed, making half the party turn toward me.

I gave an awkward smile to assure people I was fine, and then turned to face Lee.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Lee. For Pete sake!"

"Sorry. Anyway, Oliver just asked about you."

"And what did you tell him?" I asked starting to panic.

"That I didn't know. But I think he found you. Because he is walking this way as we speak." Sure enough when I looked away from Lee, Oliver was striding toward me.

We made eye contact, and he gave me a slight smile. I was about to turn around and leave.

"Katie, please wait." He said. I kept walking, but he grabbed my arm. I took a breath to calm me down.

"Let go Oliver." I said in a dry voice.

"No, I won't. Not until you let me talk." I tried to let my arm wriggle out of his grasp, but he had always been a tad stronger than me.

"Fine, you can talk. But this better be good." I tried to put as much anger in my voice as I could. And surprisingly, I didn't have to put much effort in.

Lately I had been wondering if I had made the right decision, but now I knew I had. Because all of the anger of the night that he stood me up was rushing back to me. And I felt like I was there again, sitting alone in the Three Broomsticks. I could remember how hurt I was, and I knew that he couldn't make up for those months of where I had felt abandoned.

"Katie," he took a big breath. "I'm sorry. I truly am. For that past two weeks I have been beating myself up over what I did. I feel horrible and I don't know how to express in words how sorry I am." I looked at him, that's all I could do for about 4 minutes.

"You beat yourself up over it for two weeks?" He gave a slight smile and nodded. "Well I beat myself up for about 2 months. I thought that you were mad, I thought that I had done something wrong, I thought you had forgotten about me, I had a million theories!" My voice was rising now. I tried to level it, but I couldn't stop it from getting angrier.

"You say that you're sorry. But you don't understand, Oliver, you don't understand how I felt. Because I never once abandoned you, the way that you abandoned me. I felt as if you were ashamed of me! That time that I met your team, and you looked as if you were embarrassed! Were you embarrassed of me Oliver?" He just looked down at his shoes.

"It wasn't just that one time at the Three Broomsticks that you stood me up. You stood me up by not writing, by not being there. I always knew that long distance relationships would be hard, but it would have been easier if you had given any effort at all!

"And you didn't come after me. The Oliver I knew, would have come after me right away if he wanted this relationship to work. But I guess the Oliver I knew grew up."

"Katie, please I-"

"You know what Oliver?" My voice had gone back to normal. "I've already broken up with you. I've said all I need to say. And I've heard, all that I think I can hear. So, if we could please, just leave it at that."

"But-"

"I think that you should just leave it at that, man." Lee said, stepping in between Oliver and I. "Maybe, it'd be best if you just go."

The party continued, but I didn't feel that much in a party mood. I sat in the spare room, where I hoped no one would bother me.

I looked around, mum had still decorated this room. It was lavishly covered in red and green, there were little reindeer statues everywhere. Again, way too overboard.

The door creaked open, and Lee came into the room.

"Hey." He said, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"Hey." I replied meakly.

"So, the party is fun."

"Oh yeah. What a jolly Christmas this has been." I said sarcastically.

"Come on. It hasn't been all bad, and I'm sure things will just get better. The decorations look nice. Oh, well look at that." He pointed to the plant hanging above us. "Mistletoe."

He leaned down, and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Katie." And then he left the room.

Shocked, I lifted my hand to my cheek. The place where Lee had kissed me seemed to sting. But in a good way. I half smiled. Lee was right. Maybe things would get better.

Yeah, and maybe my family will become sane. I sincerely doubt both.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know I know there has been a lot of Katie yelling at people, and I don't like it to much. But it needed to be said. This was probably one of my favorite chapters so far. I love writing about her family. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Love those who review!**

6


	40. Operation Klee is a go!

**You should be proud of me, I figured my bold out! Anyways, I am sorry for the wait, I'm really taking time on this, because I want to make this the best it can be! If anyone has read Breaking Dawn yet, and wants to tell me your thoughts! I thought it was AMAZING!**

**Chapter (geese are we this far already?) 40: Operation Klee.**

A lot of the rest of that Winter Break I found myself thinking a lot about, well a lot about Lee. And I know it was probably meaningless, but a lot about that kiss. No, I know it was meaningless! I mean it was just on the cheek! And besides, he was just making fun of my mum's decorations.

But the spot on my cheek where Lee's lips had thouched, stung whenever I thought about it. But in a good way.

Was it possible that I liked Lee? No, no I couldn't. I mean Lee was a really good friend. Nothing more. Does he want there to be something more? Psh, yeah right. Lee doesn't like me. And I don't like Lee, settled right?

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I should not let my brain run wild like this. Instead of thinking, I decided to focus just on my feet, as they strode down the corridor up to the common room. I focused on carrying my trunk. Which now that I did think about it, was rather heavy.

I tried to get a better grip on it. Gosh darn it why did this have to be so heavy?

"Need a little bit of help with that?" The voice came out of no where it seemed.

I was distracted by whoever had just come out of no where, that I tripped over God knows what and stumbled onto the floor. My suitcase flung out of my hand, hitting the ground with a bang.

"Katie?" I turned over onto my back, to look up into- boy wasn't this just my lucky day- no one other than…

"Lee." I said, my heart seemed to do a little dance at the sight of his face starring down at me, his dreadlocks somewhat over his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I quickly shot up. Maybe I should have given Lee a little warning, because my head collided with his head.

"Ow!" We both said at once, gripping out forheads.

"Sorry, sorry. I should have gotten up slower, or at least given you some warning!" I said. God I am such a clutz!

"No, no it's fine." He said, laughing to himself a little.

"I'm going to get up now." I warned.

"Okay, I'll give you a little space." He got to his feet and moved a step back.

Lee stuck out his hand, I took it and he hoisted me up into a standing position.

"How's your head?" He asked, examining beneath my bangs. I swear that I almost fainted when his hands brushed against my face, removing the hair so that he could see.

"Uh." I stuttered smartly. "Uh i-it's fine." I could feel myself starting to blush.

What was wrong with me? I never blushed. "How's yours?" I quickly asked, to turn the conversation off me.

"Nothing too bad." He assured, giving me a winning smile. I couldn't help but give one back.

"So just got back then?" I nodded, about to reach for my trunk, but his hand beet me there.

"What about you?"

"Oh I got back this morning." He replied, heaving my heavy trunk up and carrying it effortlessly. We started to walk along, up the corridor.

"Have you talked to Fred or George at all?" He shook his head, making his hair go a little crazy. My lips started to curl up into a smile at how cute he was, but quickly put it down when he looked at me.

"So that Christmas party," he trailed on. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of it. "it was, eventful." I smiled, and gave what I think was an attractive laugh. He furrowed his eyebrows a little bit.

"So, you're okay then?" What? Why wouldn't I be okay?

Was he asking if I was okay with him kissing me? Was me making a move? What do I do?

"Yeah, I mean it was kind of unexpected. But, you know nice." His already confused look just deepened.

"Wait, it was nice?"

"Well, I mean. It wasn't, bad." I tried.

"Really? Because you seemed pretty mad." I was mad? When was I- ohhhh. My face dropped, I now understood what he was saying.

"Oh, yeah. Right. No I'm fine now."

God I am such an idiot! He wasn't talking about the kiss at all! He was talking about my row with Oliver! Oh dear lord!

We had made it to the portrait hole now.

"Gurdlypuffs." Lee said, sending a worried glance my way. Wonderful now he thought I was bloody crazy!

Without a word I scurried into the portrait hole.

"Hey guys." Alicia and Angelina said in unison looking up from the game of wizard chess they were in the middle of.

I took a seat next to Angelina on the floor, and Lee sat across from me. I tried to keep from meeting his eyes, afraid that if I did my brain would melt under his gaze.

It was an odd feeling, what I was experiencing. Not that I hadn't felt it before, I got this way when I had been around Oliver. But there was something more here. Uncertainty? Yes that must be it.

It was unclear to me what Lee thought. With Wood, well he just came right out and told me. There was never that time of not knowing. Well unless you count the whole Cedric deal, but that's a whole different story.

"So, do you guys want to go grab lunch? I'm starved." Lee offered. I racked my brain for an excuse. I couldn't hang around Lee until I had myself under control.

"Uh… I have to. Uh… Unpack!" I said.

"Right." Angelina said with a snort of laughter. "Since when do you unpack right away? Normally you put it off as much as possible." She really was not helping my cause here.

"Well, it's my new years resolution. Be more organized."

"Yeah, that's going to last." Lee laughed. "Well if you're sure. I'll catch you guys later then, I need food!" He got up and walked away to the portrait hole.

"Okay, spill." Alicia said sending an accusing glare at me.

"What?"

"Oh please. What was _that_ all about?"

"What was _what_ all about. I swear Alicia, you need to learn to be more specific."

"With you and Lee." Angelina supplied. "Or are you now afraid of food?"

"What about me and Lee? And why would I be scared of food?"

"You were totally trying to avoid going down to lunch. Unpacking? That is a lame excuse, especially for you. So tell us." She persisted.

"I, uh." Seeing as I was defeated I just decided to tell them. "I don't really know. Lee is, well."

"You like him." It wasn't a question, Alicia was making a statement.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Angelina squealed, clapping her hands.

"Uh, I guess."

"So why don't you want to go to lunch with him? I mean the more time you spend together that could lead to-"

"Oh please." I scoffed. "Like he likes me that way! I mean, it was making fun was my mother's decorations! And he was trying to make me feel better!"

Alicia and Angelina exchanged confused glances. Oh crap, they didn't know.

"Come again?" Alicia said.

"I, uh. He sort of-"

"He did not!" Angelina squealed again. "He kissed you!" How does she do that?

"Just on the cheek." I shrugged.

"Oh this is better than we thought!" Alicia said happily. "Time for operation Klee!"

"What the hell is operation Klee?" I asked.

"Operation Katie Lee! Duh!"

"I like it!" Angelina praised. "Okay, first we're going to need to get you into something very attractive."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down at me jeans and Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt.

"Oh Katie, that was fine for Oliver. I mean he already knew that he was deeply in love with you. But Lee, Lee is different." Explained Angelina.

"Yeah. You have to show him he's in love with you! It'll be easy really. I mean, he's such an easy target, and you know him well enough. This won't be hard." Alicia assured me.

The next morning I was not allowed to dress myself. Angelina and Alicia threw different shirts and skirts at me. I tried on about 5 different outfits before finally they agreed on something.

We kept it simple, but flattering. A tight pair of jeans (they were my own pair thank god.) and a cute (but sort of low) yellow and white striped t-shirt.

Alicia called it 'safely slutty.' She laughed when I asked if that was a good thing.

"Okay now. We're going to work on flirting tips!" Angelina said.

"I know how to flirt. I'm not retarded." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, just be sure to talk to him, a lot! We'll be there if you need us, or if it gets to awkward." They were getting much more joy out of this then I think they should have.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Now go!" I turned around and started walking out of our dorm. I think I heard Angelina whisper,

"They grow up so fast!"

Rolling my eyes, I continued down the stairs.

When I was at the bottom, I was stopped from the giant crowd that was filling the common room. In the middle was a small clearing, in which I could see 2 heads with flaming red hair, and one with moppy dread locks.

_What are they up to now?_ I thought, and grudgingly as I plunged into the mob of people.

This wasn't an easy task, I can tell you that. The people were so packed together, I could barley get through. And when I did, the people didn't like it too much.

"Hey! Back of the line!" People shouted.

"No cutting!"

"Wait your turn!"

"Fred!" I shouted over the noise of everyone shouting at me. "George, Lee? What are you doing?"

"Katie darling!" Fred greeted as he sorted out the galleons he was getting.

George took my hand and lifted me onto the small platform that they stood to separate themselves from the crowd.

"Skeaving snack box Katie?" Fred offered me.

"You're selling those already?" Just last week they were only testing on first years.

"We perfected them yesterday!" George said, while still passing them out small packages and getting money in return. "Along with nosebleed nugget, and a whole bunch others! GET YOUR NOSE BLEED NUGGET!"

"Hey," I asked, spying a box that was not being touched. "What's this?" I picked up a small round ball.

"Katie, I wouldn't-" but I didn't hear the rest of Fred's warning, because I had squeezed the small ball.

A small electric shock ran through my body, and then everything went black.

**Oh, a cliffy! Hope you liked this chapter, it was probably one of my favorites! Review! As always! **


	41. workaholics

**Sorry for the no update for a while, I wrote this like 2 weeks ago, but my computer has issues. But anyway, I have started school so bare with me if I don't update as often (not that that is very often with my retard of a computer.) So, hop you liked the last chapter. I left you with a cliffy. ******

**Chapter 41: workaholics**

I was only aware of a 4 things-

1: My whole body was insanely sore.

2: An annoying buzzing in my ear.

3: Soft murmuring beside me.

and 4:I was going to _kill _Fred and George.

The soft murmuring was becoming louder and more clear.

"It's not our fault she squeezed it. I tried to warn her."

"Why in the _world_ would you bring down an _untested_ product down to where people are trying to buy things?" I heard Angelina's voice scold. There was silence, no one could answer her question.

"About how much longer until she wakes up?" Alicia asked in a tone that made me believe that she was not happy at the moment.

"I don't know." George answered. "It wasn't tested, see?"

"Why would you even make something this dangerous?" Angelina was still furious.

"We just wanted to see if we could do it. You know, for people who aren't too great at defensive spells. We thought DA could use it a bunch." George answered.

"But I mean, she's not going to have any permanent damage? Right?" Lee asked.

My eyes popped open at his voice.

"Side effects," Fred mumbled while scribbling down notes. "Alert awakness after 2 hours." There was a slight smacking noise as Angelina's hand made contact with the back of his head.

"To answer your question Lee," George said, pretending to push up the imaginary glasses on his nose. "We're not sure."

"You're not sure?" Lee, Alicia and Angelina said at the same time.

"As I have said before, it wasn't tested." He explained.

"What exactly happened to me?" I asked.

"An electric shock ran through your body knocking you out." Fred said, continuing to scribble on his pad. "Now tell us, are you seeing normally?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I smacked it away.

"I can see fine." I snapped.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

"I'm only going to be holding up one finger to you Fred if you don't shut up."

"Hmmm, still as sassy as ever. But please, it's procedure. Answer the question Katie."

"Procedure? You have a procedure for this stuff?" He cleared his throat, and looked at me expactantley.

I sighed. "4."

"Very good. Now what about your hearing?"

"Well, there is a small buzzing noise."

"Hmmmmmmmm, interesting." Fred said. "George, we'll need to look into that. And your limbs? How do they feel? Can you feel them at all?"

"Yes, I can feel my limbs." I snapped. "They're just a little sore."

Fred nodded, not taking his eyes of the note pad. "As to be expected. Okay George, bring it out."

"Bring what out?" I asked eyeing George. He was taking out a small vial with a gross yellow looking potion in it.

"Well, we want to see what this will do for the buzzing, and the soreness."

"Oh no, I am NOT going to become some… lab rat!"

"Katie, take this and you'll feel better." Fred said.

"You don't know that! It's the first time it's been tested remember?!"

"Katie," George tried to reason. "If you don't drink it willingly then we will have to give it to you by force." My eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't."

George pulled out a long seringe. A small smile crept up onto his face. "Watch me."

"George!" Alicia squealed in outrage.

"Touch me with that George, and you'll be more dead than I was originally planning on making you." I warned. He shrugged.

"Then drink the potion." I sighed.

"Fine. Give it to me." He uncorked the small bottle and handed it to me.

I held it to my lips, eyeing the needle apprehensively. The potion tasted horrible. Like a mixture of grass and sweat. I scrunched up my face.

"That is the most discusting thing I have ever tasted!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but do you feel better?" Fred asked.

"Uh, not really." He frowned, and looked back through his notes.

"Huh, I don't know where we went wrong. We added exactly what we were supposed to, maybe with a little more troll snot."

"Gross!" Lee exclaimed. My eyes flashed to him. I had to push the smile that was coming to my face from seeing him.

Then, all of a sudden all the soreness was gone, and the buzzing stopped.

"Fred." I said.

"Not now Katie, I'm trying to figure out what happened."

"But Fred."

"Katie, I said not now!"

"But Fred all the pain is gone. And the buzzing, it disappeared. The potion worked!"

He looked up from his notes, a smile across his face.

"Excelent!" He said.

I looked around for the first time since I had been knocked out. I was in my dorm, lying on my bed. No one else was in the room except us.

So I'm guessing they didn't risk taking me to the Hospital Wing, because McGonagall would have a fit if she ever found out what happened.

"George," Fred said, standing up from his chair beside my bed. "Come, we have much work to do." They both exited.

Angelina sighed. "Those two are clinically insane." We all nodded at her conclusion.

So, I got out of my make shift hospital room within the hour. Alicia made me stay a little longer, worried that there were side effects. And boy, she wasn't the only one.

Fred and George would not leave me the freak alone! All they did, for 2 whole days was follow me around with pads and paper!

The only place they couldn't follow me was my lessons, and the bathroom. But George normally met Alicia outside of each of her classrooms anyway, but now Fred accompanied him. Angelina trailed along, rolling her eyes. Alicia too seemed a bit peeved about the twin's sudden distraction.

"I swear," she and Angelina were on one of their many rants in our dorm room. "I haven't kissed him in a week."

"Same here." Angelina said. "They are so caught up in their work!"

"Well at least they aren't clinging to you! I mean I haven't gotten to get Lee alone once!"

"Well for now, I guess just try to flirt while they're there. And we'll find a way to get rid of them." Angelina said.

I rose my eyebrows, how were they expecting to get them away from me, I could only imagine.

So I walked down to the common room. Fred and George were there waiting, as they had been these past 2 days.

"How'd you sleep Katie?" Fred asked. Someone would have thought this a normal question, that a friend would ask another friend out of politness. I of course, knew better.

"My eyes did shut, my throat didn't close up, I could breathe the whole time." Procedure. Of course.

"And your-"

"My limbs fine. My heart isn't going any faster than I think that it should, my breathing is fine." Fred smiled and wrote down on his notepad that had not left his hand since I woke up.

"Good, good. Now we just have to check your ears, and eyes." He pulled out the little muggle doctor instrument with the light and the microscope thing.

"Ugh! Do you have to?"

"Don't whine Katie." George said, taking the tool from Fred and turning on the light.

He checked both my eyes, and both my ears.

"Now for the reflexes." I sighed, and sat down on the edge of a couch. They took a small hammer thing, and hit both my knees. My legs shot up both times.

"Relfexes seem fine. Okay, let's go Katie." I sighed, and lead the way out of the common room and down the stairs.

"Hey where's Lee?" I tried to keep my tone casual. Neither George nor Fred looked up from their notes.

"Oh, you know." Fred mumbled.

"Breakfast, I think." George replied.

"So, aren't you going to ask about Alicia and Angelina?"

"Mmmmm." Was Fred's reply, George didn't do anything.

"You know, your girlfriends?"

"Uh, the first one Katie." George answered. I got the feeling he wasn't paying any attention of what I had to say.

"You know George," I waited him for to reply, but of course I got none. "Last night Alicia made out with Montague, yeah I heard things got pretty steamy."

"Mmhmm." George replied. Then his head whipped up, and he slammed into the wall right in front of him.

"She did _what_?!"

I was no longer walking. I was crouched on the floor laughing harder than I think I ever have.

Fred was standing there like he had just woken up with a bunch of dwarves with pink tutus dancing around him. That's right, confused.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. My stomach hurt. My abs ached from the laughing! I took a deep breath, whipped a tear that had been running down my cheek, and stood up.

"Where's Montague? I'm gonna murder him! Where's Alicia? How could she do this to me?" George was ranting on.

"Calm down George." I said.

"How can I calm down? My girlfriend is cheating on me, with that Slytherin_ skum_!"

"Because it's not true! I was kidding!"

"You were kidding?" He asked. "Katie that's not funny."

"Actually," I corrected him. "It was hilarious. But seriously," we continued to walk again. "you guys have been so caught up in your work lately, you haven't had any time for them."

"Oh that is so not true." Fred said. "Angelina and I hung out just us last night."

"Last night you had sensors hooked up to my head to see if my brain waves were reacting to pain the way they should." Fred thought about that for a minute.

"Are you sure? Well then the night before, oh wait no. Uh…"

"Come on guys, they are really upset."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we could cut back a little on work." George said.

"Yeah, I mean, we have turned into sort of workaholics." Fred decided.

"I'll say sorry to Alicia right when I see her next."

"Yeah, and I'll tell Angelina to keep her plans free tonight. I mean I don't want her going off and making out with Roger Davies or something." I smiled, satisfied with my helping with Alicia and Angelina.

And now onto my problems. Lee was sitting eating breakfast, he honestly was a pig. He had a giant stack of pancakes on his plate and two sausages sticking out of his mouth. But the site of that didn't disgust me. Okay it did, but in a cute way.

I plopped down next to him.

"Morning." I said brightly, grabbing a donut and pouring myself some coffee.

"G'morning" He said while chewing. I rose my eyebrows.

"Wow. Hungry much?" I teased. He looked down at his plate, then back to me.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." He protested after swallowing. I smiled.

"Good excuse. Except that I hope you're not growing anymore, face it Lee. You're a giant." He thought that over for a second, then nodded.

"Indeed I am. But hey, at least I can reach the top shelf. Unlike some people I know." I frowned.

"I can totally reach the top shelf… with a ladder."

"Crafty." He awarded.

"That's what I thought."

"So what's with the good mood?" He asked. "You're never like this in the morning. You're never _functional_ in the morning."

"Oh well, Fred and George are taking a night off of observing. So that means that no wires coming out of my skin."

"Well that's always a plus." I nodded.

This was a perfect opportunity.

"Yeah, well they're going to be off with Angelina and Alicia. So I'll probably go the library. You want to co-" but Lee was no longer listening.

He was looking after Stephanie Henson, a cute Ravenclaw girl who was in my year. I looked at her, than looked at Lee, then back at her, then back at Lee. Lee's face was, was, well what I imagined my face was when I looked at him. You could just tell that he liked her.

"Lee?" Alicia asked as her and Angelina came up to the table.

"Yeah?" he asked, startled.

"You okay there?"

"Oh, yeah I'm good." I rose my eyebrows.

"So, Stephanie?" I asked. He blushed.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Oh I could just tell." My tease was only half hearted. No, not even that. It was a quarter hearted. No, it wasn't hearted it all.

Because I think my heart had just broke into pieces. He smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, she's cute. Maybe I should go talk to her. Should I go talk to her?" I was at a loss of what to say.

"Uh, yeah." How did that slip out of my mouth?

He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her." He got up, and walked over.

I took a deep breath. What the hell just happened?

"Katie?" Fred said, looking surprised.

I looked up, Angelina was sitting in his lap.

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously what Fred?"

"Oh come on Katie, I'm not dumb."

"Well that's debatable." Alicia mumbled. I didn't smile.

"You like Lee?" I sighed.

"Yes. I like Lee. And he likes Stephanie."

**Oh, poor Katie. ******** Review?? Come one, you know you want to.**


	42. Giver her hells for us Peeves

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I personally did. ******

**Chapter 42: Give her hell for us Peeves. **

It was all over school that next morning. Everyone had heard the big news. Dumbledore was no longer at the school.

It was kind of hard to miss, what with the speech Umbridge gave.

"As you may have well heard," she had said that morning at breakfast. "Dumbledore is no longer with us. He has made a choice, to betray the minister of magic. Therefore the only punishment would be Azkaban. He has chosen not to come quietly. So, I have taken over the position of Head Mistress." She smiled down at us.

"God." Fred said to me as we sad at the top of the astronomy tower. The others still had a lot of homework. "Dumbldore gone. It just makes me so, so _angry_!"

"I know what you mean." I replied.

"Who knows what the toad will do with that kind of power!" I nodded.

I had learned it was better not to say much when Fred was this worked up.

"I mean, without Quidditch, and without Dumbledore. What other reasons are there to stay here?"

"Yeah. Wait what?"

"She's just going to make it hell. What's the point of staying?"

"Uh, education?" I reminded him.

"Oh please, who needs NEWTS?"

"Anyone who wants to get a decent job."

"You don't need NEWTS to own a joke shop Katie."

"Fred, what you're saying is crazy. What would you do? Fly out of here on your broom? It's locked up remember?"

"Whatever." He got up angrily and stormed down the stairs.

I continued to sit there, at a loss of what else to do. He wouldn't actually run away. Would he? It would break his mother's heart, it would break Angelina's heart, and Alicia's if George went with him. Which he would.

But he won't. Because neither of them are going anywhere. Fred was just upset, and when he is upset he always more irrational. He'll calm down after dinner and be himself again. No big deal.

Yeah, I thought that until I saw the swamp.

The next day I was walking down the corridor back to the common room. I had to stop because of the giant crowd that was backed up in the hallway. I pushed my way to the front as much as I could. I had to stop when my foot was submerged in swamp water!

I groaned. "Fred and George." I whispered to myself quietly. They had ruined my good shoes.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall said from behind me, pushing her way through the crowd. "Katie? Do you know what this is?"

"Uh, looks like a swamp professor." She sighed impatiently.

"Yes, I can see that Miss Bell. But what is it doing in the middle of the corridor?"

"Well, my best guess would be Fred and George left a little present for Umbridge outside her classroom." Which is where we were.

At which point her classroom door opened and there was a screech.

"What in the minister's name? Minerva! Minerva!"

McGonagall's back was turned toward the screeching toad. She gave a slight smile.

"Yes Dolores dear?" She asked turning to face her.

"What is this?" Umbridge asked, referring to the swamp she was standing knee deep in.

"Why, it looks like a swamp to me Dolores." McGongall answered calmly as if you find swamps in hallways all the time.

"Well," Umbridge snapped. "what is it _doing_ here?"

"What do you mean?" Umbridge's eyes widened in anger and frustration.

"What do I mean? I mean why is there a _swamp_ in the middle of the _hallway_."

"Oh, well I assure you I have no idea." Umbridge looked like she was about to explode.

"Well… do something about it!"

"And what, Dolores, would you exactly like me to do?"

"Get Flitwick and try to get rid of it or something!" She screeched.

"Katie." McGonagall turned to me politetly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Kindly go find Professor Flitwick and tell him we have a small situation in the corridor and for him to please come and help?" I nodded. "Thank you."

I walked down the hallway going towards Flitwick's room. I saw him walking out the door.

"Professo-" but before I could get the rest of my sentence out, a hand covered my mouth, and another pair of hands grabbed me by the waist and yanked me back into a tapestry.

I screamed and kicked and bit.

"Jesus Christ Katie!" George said gripping his hand that was bleeding from where I had bitten him.

Fred let go of my waist, and let me squat in a comfortable position.

"Like the prank?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it's brilliant. Really, but Umbridge is going to kill you." Fred and George looked at each other.

"About that Katie." George said.

"The reason we pulled you back here,"

"Well,"

"To say,"

"Bye." I looked at George.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"We're not coming back Katie." Fred explained. "Like I said earlier, with Dumbledore gone, and no Quidditch, what else is there to stay here for?" He was serious. He was dead serious.

"Are you kidding? Please, tell me you're kidding." They both shook they're heads.

"We thought, why not go out in style?" said George.

"You make it sound like your _dying_. Guys, you just have to deal with a few more months! You can't go!"

"Of course we can Katie. I mean, we have the money to start a joke shop. Why wait? It's the perfect opportunity."

"W-what about me? And Lee? And Angelina and Alicia! What have they said to this? Aren't we worth staying?"

"Lee already knows, he wanted to come with but we told him not to. I mean, for you." Fred said. If I wasn't so surprised, I would have rolled my eyes.

"But, we were kind of hoping you could help us with Angelina and Alicia," George said hopefully.

"You mean, you haven't told them yet? They don't know?"

"If we told them in person we would never go." Fred explained.

"Well you shouldn't go!"

"Just give them these letters, please?"

"A _letter_?" I said. "You're leaving them each _letters_?"

How could they to this to them? How could they do this to me?

"Katie, we're begging."

_Please don't go! _I thought. _Please, please!_

"Yeah, whatever." I said, acting as if I didn't care. "Break their hearts if you want."

They both sighed. "It's only for a short time Kates." Fred said. I just rolled my eyes.

We heard another screech from the hallway.

"Well, that means that the stink bomb has been let off." George said. "So we should probably get out there soon."

"We'll miss you Katie pie." Fred said as they both pulled me into a hug.

We stood there behind that tapestry hugging each other like this for a long time. I didn't mean to, I was still trying to act like I didn't care. But I couldn't stop myself. Because I knew, whatever I said, whatever I tried, they would still go. Because they were the Weasley twins, they were Fred and George. And if I knew anything about them, I knew that they of all people stood up for what they believed in.

But I could at least try.

"Please." I said in a small voice. "Don't go. Please, just don't." George gave me a sad smile.

"We really have to Katie."

I squeezed my eyes closed, refusing to cry in front of them. But my efforts were a waste of time, because tears streamed down my face anyway.

"I'm going to miss you. More than you know." I whispered, almost as if it was a secret.

Fred gave me a squeeze. "Right back at you." He hugged me and kissed my head, then was out the tapestry.

George hugged me, picking me up off the ground, and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you soon Katie Pie. Look after Leesh for me. Be good." Then he was out the tapestry too.

I rejoined the crowd that had grown bigger.

Fred and George, came walking down the hallway as if they owned the place. People cheered them. They waved, and highfived people.

They came over and stood right next to me. Fred winked. Umbridge and McGonagall were standing right next to me.

Umbridge looked furious, while McGonagall looked extremely amused, and well I never thought I'd say this. But she almost seemed proud of Fred and George.

"You did this?" Umbridge asked Fred and George. They smiled hugely and nodded.

"So you think that it is amusing to turn the school corridor into a swamp?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said happily, showing no fear or worry towards Umbridge.

Filch came creeping along then, like a creeper, up to Umbridge.

"I've got the form Headmistress," He said showing a piece of paper. "And I've got the whips waiting."

Whips? McGonagall's face dropped when she heard that. Her eyes narrowed, and I could tell in a matter of seconds she was about to intervene.

"Very good, Argus." Umbridge continued. "You two, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers at my school."

"You know what? I don't think we are." Fred said. He looked at George.

"George," he continued. "I think we've out grown full time education."

"Yeah," George nodded. "I've been thinking that way myself."

"Time to test our talents in the real world d'you reckon?" He smiled back at Fred.

"Definitely."

Their wands raised at the same time, and they both said, "accio brooms!"

There was a loud crash, then a bang, then another crash. Then, their two clean sweeps came barreling down the corridor, and screeched to a stop in front of them.

"Won't be seeing you." Fred said to Umbridge mounting his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." He turned his direction to me. "You on the other hand little missy, write every day." I gave him a sad smile.

"If anyone fancies buying a portable swamp, or any other of our products, just come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley! Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students to promise to get rid of this old bat!" George added.

Then they kicked off from the ground.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge screamed. But they were already too high.

Everyone cheered and screamed, except for me. Who just stood there watching them go sadly, clutching the two letters.

"Give her hell from us Peeves!" And Peeves actually saluted.

The lump in my throat only grew as I watched they fly out the window. That was it. No talking them out of it now. They were gone.

**Hope you liked it. I did copy some of the dialogue from the book, because I wanted it to get it right ******** review.**


	43. Roger's help

**Reviews make me happy. Really really happy. ******** And football games are fun.**

**Chapter 43: Roger's help… even though he's the problem.**

So… basically my life sucks at present time. God Fred and George don't know how much they just screwed me over!

Now, I am stuck with their two furious/insane/upset/heart broken/murderous girlfriends. And their depressed best friend.

You heard me, Lee is like depressed. He barely talks now! Oh, but guess who is "helping" him through it? Stephanie.

Apparently, after talking ONCE, she has "connected" with him. And now she wants to "help him through his depression faze." Or at least that's what she told me and Alicia during charms.

Get this, now she thinks that we (Alicia, Angelina and I) should all become closer friends now that her and Lee are becoming and item (they are so not an item. I mean he has not technically asked her out yet.)

"I'm over him Katie." Alicia said. Again.

I gave her a skeptical look as we walked through the hallway to our next class.

"No, I'm serious this time."

Over the past 3 days that Fred and George have been gone there has been a cycle. She tells me that she's over him, tells me the reasons why he is such an ass. Then 3 seconds later she breaks down into tears.

Angelina has taken a more practical approach. She doesn't use his name, but instead uses many descriptive insults in order to tell us when she is talking about him.

"I mean, I don't even know why I dated him in the first place." Alicia continued as we sat down in our desks when we got to Binn's class. "He is such an arse! I should have seen that. And, if you think about it, he's not that attractive really."

Psh, yeah right. Besides Lee… and possibly Oliver, Fred and George are the two most attractive people I have ever seen. But that is just awkward, and I would never admit it to them because it would go straight to their heads.

"I mean, his red hair, it's just too bright. Like I would get blinded by it. And all of those freckles? And, those brown eyes were just, just…" I could see the water works coming.

"And his personality." She said in a choky voice. "I mean, all those jokes were just s-stupid, and childish, and immature. Oh Katie I miss him so much!" She whaled, startling Cormac McLaggen who was sitting near by.

She burst into tears.

"Alicia?" Cormac asked, coming over and resting a hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'M FINE!" she snapped.

Cormac drew his hand away immediately. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"She's just a little upset about, you know. George." I whispered, so only he could hear.

Everyone already knew about it, so I didn't feel guilty telling McLaggen why she was upset.

He nodded, eyeing Alicia apprehensively. She had gone back to sobbing into her arms on her desk. The sleeves of her grey sweatshirt were getting soaked.

That was the other thing about Alicia. Her appearance had deffinately suffered since George's absence. A week ago Alicia wouldn't have been caught dead in the oversized plain grey sweatshirt she wore today. She was all about tight fitting, hair nice and combed and proper. But now, it was like she had given up or something. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, she hadn't put on any makeup today, and was in baggy jeans, her Harpies T-shirt (which isn't that weird because she wears that a lot, but never with baggy jeans. I didn't even know she owned baggy jeans) and her oversized grey sweatshirt that she sleeps in when it gets cold.

Binns let us go out in the corridor, to calm her down. We spent the rest of class out there. The bell rang, and we headed up to the common room.

"Do you want me to wake you for dinner?" I asked when she announced that she was going to bed early.

"No."

"Leesh, you've got to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I let her go, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind.

"She still upset about the idiotic, stupid, self centered, red haired guy's brother?" Angelina asked me.

"Yeah. She's really upset. She spent all of History of Magic crying." Angelina rolled her eyes.

"She needs to get over him. I mean, he's exactly like his brother. Better off without him I say." I rose my eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're okay Ange? I mean, are you the least bit upset about Fr- I mean…"

"The retarded bastard? No I'm not upset at all." I sat down next to her at the desk she was writing at.

"I am over it. I am over the , egotistical, 'I'm just going to leave a note for my girlfriend telling her that I am abandoning her' workaholic, red haired son of a-"

"Katie!" interrupted Lee, running up to us both.

Angelina stopped and looked at him, slightly annoyed for being cut off mid rant.

"What Lee?" I asked, happy to see a smile on his face.

"Well, you know the Hogsmede trip this weekend?"

"Yeah." I said hopefully.

"Well, guess who said yes?" My face dropped, along with my heart.

"S-Stephanie?" He smiled wider.

"Yeah! It's great, right?"

I tried to answer, I really did. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I tried to make words, but I just couldn't.

Could this really be happening? Was it official? They were actually going on a date?

"That's great." I finally answered once I had composed myself.

"I have to go owl Fred and George!" He said happily. He skipped off (no I'm serious he skipped) to his dormitory.

"Katie," Angelina said, all of the anger in her voice replaced with sympathy "I'm sorry."

"I guess he's not depressed anymore."

"Do you want to talk about it? We could wake Alicia up. I think it would help her to listen to someone else's problems." I shook my head.

"No, I think I'm going to just go for a walk."

I walked away from Angelina and out the portrait hole. I continued down the hallway, not really going in any real direction.

"So, do you think it will work?" I heard someone say from an empty classroom.

I almost didn't pay any mind to it, but then I recognized the voice as Stephanie's best friend Carly. But I mean what did I care? I had nothing against Carly. So I continued to walk.

"Oh deffinately. I mean, when he sees me with him, he'll totally forget about Bell." Stephanie replied.

I stopped then. Why were they talking about me? And who was going to forget about me? Lee? No, that wasn't right, she was talking about going with Lee. Part of me wanted to go in there and straight out ask. But I knew they would never tell me. So instead I crouched behind a suit of armor near the door, and waited for them to continue.

"Are you sure?"

"Look," Stephanie snapped, getting slightly annoyed. "Roger's not stupid. Eventually he'll realize it's me he's really supposed to be with, and stop moping about Katie. I mean, he's stupid to get his hopes up now that she and Oliver are over. It's totally obvious she likes Lee. So, I guess this would be payback to her. For, you know, stealing Roger from me."

Now I remembered. Only a few short weeks ago she had asked him out, but he had turned her down. Apparently because he liked me. So she classifies that as "stealing" him I guess.

But Stephanie was using Lee! I had to do something about this. Lee obviously wouldn't listen to me, he was on cloud 9.

But… I could at least get back at Stephanie. And I had the best plan ever.

I walked quickly down to the Quidditch pitch, where I knew Roger would be.

I couldn't be mean to Roger, because he was just too nice. So I had to tell him my plan. And if he said no, I would just have to figure something else out.

To my relief the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practice had just ended, so I proceeded to where a red faced, and sweaty Roger Davies was.

He was picking up balls, the rest of the team had gone in to change.

"Hey Katie." He said, looking a little surprised to see me. "What's up?"

"Hi Roger." I replied. "I uh, well I need a really, really big favor." He rose his eyebrows.

"What kind of favor?" I sighed.

I really didn't want Roger to hate me. I really did like Roger, just not the way he liked me. But I still wanted to be friends.

"Okay, well, you know Stephanie?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. What'd she do?"

"Well, more of what she's doing. You see, Lee really really likes her. And he asked her out."

"Well good." Roger said. "Now she'll get off my back."

"Except for the fact, that she's just using him to make you jealous. I heard her talking about it with Carly."

"What? Are you serious? Did you tell Lee?"

"He's not going to listen to me. He's practically in love with her."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, see we need to aggravate her as much as possible. So that she admits it in some way in front of Lee. So, I was thinking, that maybe. Maybe you and I could pretend to go on a date, and she would get so jealous that she admits it." Roger looked at the ground and blushed.

"You mean, go on a date, with you? Wow, Katie I've been wanting to go on a date with you for months now. Oh, but I guess this is like a pretend date."

"Look Roger, feel totally free to say no." I told him. "I just couldn't do this without telling you, because that would make me just as bad as Stephanie."

He thought about it for a second.

"Of course I'll help you Katie. I mean, getting to spend the whole day with you?" I blushed.

"Thank you Roger. And, even though we are being criminal masterminds, that doesn't mean we can't have fun." I smiled at him.

"Looking forward to it." He smiled back. I was about to walk away, but then a thought accured to me.

"Oh, and Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"If anyone asks, you asked me out." I winked and he smiled.

"Well, I can't say that I'm all that surprised." Alicia said when I told her and Angelina.

Alicia was feeling a lot better now that she had had a good sob fest and a nap. And we stole brownies from the kitchen, that always helps.

"She always was so mean. How Lee could like someone like that is just beyond me." She continued, wiping some chocolate fudge brownie from her lip.

"Well, are you sure this is a very good idea? Inolving Roger and all?" Angelina asked. "He's liked you for quite a while. Is it really fair to him?"

"Hey, I told him he could say no." I defended myself.

"Yeah, but Katie, he's not going to say no to you. I mean, the guy is practically in love with you."

"Oh that is so over exaggerating. He is not in love with me." Alicia and Angelina gave each other doubtful looks.

"Trust us Katie." Said Alicia. "He's in love with you. You are just too oblivious to notice it." I rolled my eyes.

"What proof?"

"He's liked you since your 3rd year." Angelina said.

"So?" I asked.

"According to Lena Garneal he talks about you all of them time." Lena Garneal was one of the Ravenclaw chasers.

"And according to Clint Yarrington, he's said that he loves you."

"And Clint told you this?" I asked. Some best friend Clint was. Angelina nodded.

"Which, brings us to our next discussion." She said. "I have a date tomorrow."

"What?" I asked surprised. "A date? With who?"

"Clint."

"You're going out with Clint?" Alicia asked, just as bemused as I was.

"But what will Fr-" I stopped from the look Angelina gave me. "I mean, are you sure you're ready to date again?" Angelina sighed.

"I already told you, I'm over him." But I could hear in her voice a little doubt. She was still trying to convince herself.

Clint was just a distraction.

I woke up early the next morning, I just couldn't sleep. I wasn't nervous. Well, maybe I was. I don't know. What if it didn't work? What if, Stephanie was smarter, and knew how to play her cards. And what if she did break down, showed Lee who she truly was, and he still didn't want me?

Now I'm being selfish, I'm doing this for Lee, not for myself. Lee deserves the right to know, and I was going to let him know! Even if he didn't like me in that way. I could deal with that… I guess.

I couldn't sit here in bed and think myself to death. That was just too dangerous. So instead I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the sink fosset, and splashed myself with cool water. It refreshed me yes, calmed my nerves? No.

I didn't linger in the shower, knowing that Alicia and Angelina would want to use it, they were probably up by now. After brushing through my wet hair, and charming it dry, I went out to pick my outfit.

Jeans, it was pretty cold, and my green sweater. I kept my hair down, and put on some light makeup. And after I had finished all that, I had no more things to stall myself.

Angelina was already out of the shower by that time. But Alicia continued to sleep.

I went over and sat on her bed.

"Leesh." I shook her lightly. She rose her head sleepily, looked around, and plopped it back on her pillow.

"Go away." She mumbled into it.

"Come on Alicia, you have to get ready. We should be down at breakfast in like 20 minutes."

"It's Saturday, I'll eat when I want." She replied not moving her head from the pillow, so it was kind of hard to hear her.

"But we've got to go to Hogsmede." I reminded her.

"I'm not going." I sighed, somehow I knew this would happen.

"Why not?"

"Because, there's no point. I've got no date."

"Do you really need a date?" She sat up and looked at me.

"What do you expect me to do by myself?" she demanded. "Ange will be off with Clint, and you'll be off with Roger. And where will I be? Sitting pathetically alone in the Three Broomsticks sipping on butterbeer while other people are there mocking me with their good, healthy relationships. While mine is down the toilet." Her eyes had starting watering again, and it made me wonder how such a small girl could hold the amount of water that she had been spilling lately.

She composed herself in a record time. "I'll just fly laps, work on goals."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"I just need time Katie. I'm not like miss go date the first guy I see to make my ex jealous, over there." She said gesturing to Angelina, who glared at her.

"For your information." Angelina snapped. "Clint happens to be a really great guy."

"Yeah, a great guy you're using." I interjected. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Using? You mean the way you're using Roger to get Lee jealous? No Katie, there's a big difference."

"Yeah, the difference is that I told Roger flat out that this was a pretend date. You on the other hand, are totally leading Clint on."

"I'm not leading him on Katie. I actually really like Clint. He's everything Fred wasn't."

"Whatever Angelina. But I hope he knows that he's just the rebound guy. I'm going down to breakfast Leesh. Feel better." I gave Alicia a kiss on the head, Angelina one last glare and walked down the stares.

I made it to the Great hall, and took a seat next to Lee, who was staring off into space as he ate his cereal. Well, I thought it was space, until I followed his gaze to where Stephanie was sitting. Stephanie was starring off into space as well, A.K.A Roger. Who was starring at me.

I gave him a smile, and he smiled back. I looked over at Stephanie. She was looking back and forth from him to me with a furious expression. Too make her even more mad, I gave a little flirty wave and a wink right before I sat down next to Lee.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." He replied, but I don't think he even realized who it was. He kept staring at Stephanie.

"What type of cereal is that?" He didn't respond. "Lee? Lee? LEE!"

"Huh?" He looked around at the 3rd call of his name. "What?" Finally he looked at me.

"Morning. You're not really all here." I laughed. He smiled too.

"I guess I'm just thinking."

"Really? About what?"

"Just that I'm the luckiest guy on the planet." I rolled my eyes and snorted. He rose his eyebrows.

"That is so cheesy. Hope you didn't tell that to Stephanie." I covered. He smiled.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked. "You Angelina and Alicia doing something?"

"Oh, no. Angelina is kind of mad, and Alicia is kind of crying. But anyway that wouldn't matter, we wouldn't be doing something anyway, I've got a date." He coughed on the cereal he had just put in his mouth.

"A date? With who?" He demanded. Did I hear jealousy? Or was it disbelief?

"Roger Davies. Asked me out yesterday." Lee rose his eyebrows.

"I thought you never liked Davies." I pretended to look taken aback.

"I've always liked him."

"No, I mean like, liked him liked him."

"Oh, well you know I was just always kind of taken. Like, with Cedric, then Oliver. And before that I didn't even know he liked me. So, now that I'm single, I thought what the heck. And besides, he's really hot." Which you know, wasn't really a lie. Roger was extremely attractive. Lee just nodded.

"So, where are you two going?" I asked.

"Oh, we haven't made up out minds yet. Stephanie said she wanted to keep her options open." Yeah, keep her options open to see where Roger was.

"Well, Roger and I are going to the Three Broomsticks. Maybe we'll see you there." I got up and walked over the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Roger." I said as I approached him. He gave me a smile. "You ready?"

"Hi Katie." Roger said. "yeah I'm ready." I heard Stephanie gasp. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Steph, I think Lee is waiting for you." And then Roger and I left, hand in hand.

Okay, so this is going to sound really weird. Because I have known Roger for like what 4 of 5 years? But I have to admit, I never knew that the guy was this funny. All last night, and part of this morning I had been worried that this would have been really awkward, but it wasn't in the slightest. Roger was really cool.

I laughed at the joke he just made, and I didn't even have to remember to laugh loudly to make Stephanie jealous. It just came naturally. Soon, I had even forgotten that Stephanie and Lee were a booth next to us, it was just so quiet over there.

"Fred? George?" Roger asked unexpectedly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Random." I said. "What made you think of them?"

"They're here." I felt someone slide into the booth wit me, pushing me over to the wall. Someone was doing the same to Roger.

"Fred?" I asked pushing him a little to get myself comfortable again. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well to make up with our girlfriends of course." George said.

"We assumed they would be with you." Fred said, eyeing Roger. "But you, Davies, are neither Angelina or Alicia."

"No, he's not. And Angelina deffinately does not want to see you right now. And George, Alicia has been sobbing ever since you left. So you better go make things right between you two."

"Well where is she?" George wanted to know.

"Quidditch pitch." Before we could say another word he was out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where's Angelina?" I bit my lip, when I told him I knew there would be a blow up.

"Uh, I don't know. Roger? Do you remember where they went?" I looked at him. His expression was the same as mine. Worried.

"Uh, yeah. Madame Pudditfoots I think."

"Wait, _they_?!" Fred asked.

"Well what did you expect Fred?" I asked. "Did you really think that she would sit there and cry over you? Does that sound like Angelina?" His expression was positively murderous.

"With who? Who is she with?"

I took a deep breath. "Clint Yarrington." Just like his brother, he was out of there before I could say another word.

"I really hope he doesn't kill my best mate." Roger said, watching Fred go.

"That would be rather tragic. And I hope that Clint won't get too hurt over being used by Angelina."

"Oh, he's fine with it. He said he kind of guessed that he was the rebound guy."

"Well, as long as he knows." I shrugged.

I had slid over so I was on the end of the booth again. I felt someone hit my arm.

"Ow." I said.

"Katie." Lee whispered.

"What Lee?" I asked.

"I need your help. Come up to the bar with me." I looked at Roger, who had his eyebrows raised.

"I'll be right back Roger. Want anything from the bar?"

"Another butterbeer would be nice." I nodded and followed Lee up to the bar.

"What Lee?" I asked a little impatiently. Though I didn't mean too.

"I'm dying over there!" I looked over to his booth, which was empty. Where was Stephanie?

"Where did Stephanie go?"

"Bathroom. God she doesn't talk!"

"Really?"

"She just sits there. And she keeps glaring at you and Davies." I secretly smiled, my plan was working.

"Well what have you tried talking to her about?"

"Everthing! She just nodds! And sometimes she'll make a grunting noise, like she doesn't approve or something. But I get the feeling, that it's not about what I said."

"Well I don't know what to do. Quick go sit back down, I think I see her coming." He scurried back to his table, while I stayed and waited for Rosmerta to take my order.

Stephanie walked out of the hallway from the bathroom, but instead of making her way over to the booth, she came toward me. And boy her face was mad.

"Hey Steph." I said really sweetly. "How's your date going? Lee is a real catch ain't he?"

"Look Bell." She snapped. "I know what game you're playing. You're trying to get Lee jealous, because everyone knows that you like him. But it's not going to work. Because Lee is hopelessly in love with me. So why don't you and Roger stop wasting your time, and you just go."

"Sorry Steph, I just can't do that. One, I'm not doing this to make Lee jealous. I'm here to have a good time with Roger. Two, I know what you're up to. Let's just say that you and Carly, yeah not the best at keeping plans to yourself."

I grabbed the two butterbeers that were on the counter waiting for me.

"Bye Steph." And then I went back to my booth. But instead of sitting across from Roger, I sat next to him.

He put his arm around me, he really was good at the whole show thing. Or maybe he just wanted to get as much out of this as he could. But his arm felt nice and comforting. And I know this sounds cheesy, but I felt sort of… safe. Protected.

"Katie." He whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm?" I replied. I was very comfortable. My head was leaning against his shoulder.

"I know that this is just pretend. But I really wish it wasn't." Roger had to be the sweetest guy I have ever met.

I pulled away, even though his arm around me protested, and looked him in the face. And my heart sped up. I hadn't been expecting that. And those little butterflies that I got in my stomach when I looked at Lee, they started to flutter.

And before I could help myself, my lips were on his. He was surprised at first, but put his arm around my waist, and relaxed. My arms automatically went around his neck, our kiss deepened.

Let me just say one thing. Roger Davies AMAZING KISSER!

"Wow," I heard Stephanie saying. "What a skank, kissing right here in public like that. God, get a room."

Roger pulled away from me to stare at Stephanie. Though I could care less what she thought, I just wanted to keep kissing him.

"Excuse me?" Roger demanded.

"What did you just say about Katie?" Lee said, staring at her.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Stephanie."

"Oh, nice come back Bell."

"Oh go sob about how you're not going out with Roger, or go find some guy to use. Prefferably not one of my best friends."

"What?" Lee asked.

Stephanie stared at me, obviously shocked.

"How dare you." She accused.

"What did you just say Katie?" Lee demanded.

"Lee, can't you see it? She is totally using you! She's liked Davies forever! He was just trying to make him jealous."

"Which by the way," Roger added. "didn't work." Stephanie let out a high pitch squeal/ scream, and stormed out.

I looked at Lee, he looked heart broken.

"Lee I'm so-" But I before I could finish my sentence Leanne, a really nice Ravenclaw, came rushing up to me.

"Katie, Katie you should probably come quick." Leanne said.

"What, why?"

"It looks like Angelina is about to like kill Fred!" Roger, Lee and I looked at each other, than followed Leanne out the door into the cobble stoned street.

The scene before me was pretty intense. Fred's hands were crumpled into fists, and he looked murderous. Angelina was sobbing. And Clint was standing there awkwardly.

"Just g-get out o-of here you GIT!" Angelina screamed through sobs. But Fred wasn't listening to her. He was too busy shouting cuss words at Clint. And Clint was trying to apologize.

"Angelina." I rushed over her, and put my arm around her shoulder. "Shhh, calm down honey. It's okay."

"Tell him to leave Katie!"

"I really think you should talk about this, FRED SHUT UP FOR JUST LIKE A SECOND!" I shouted over his cursing. He silenced, thank god.

"Katie." He said in a much more reasonable tone. "Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm really sorry."

"Fred, just hold on. I don't think she's quite ready to take you're apology quite yet." Angelina sobbed for a few more seconds, then slowly quieted.

"Now Angelina, this is what I want you to do. You and Fred need to talk, I don't care if you scream, yell, cry. Just talk it out, and eventually you will come to some agreement. So everyone clear out and give them some privacy." People were a little reluctant to do what I said, they still wanted to see the shouting match, but they left anyway.

I sighed.

"Katie." Roger grabbed my arm. "Can I talk to you?"


	44. What I know

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope all of you liked the last chapter. Okay, so I've been thinking, and even though he is coming back shortly (I swear he is!) , and there are no promises I just have to see how the story fans out, but maybe I will do one with Oliver's POV. What do you think? But I don't know for sure, because I swear, he's coming back real, real soon. So tell me your thoughts. And then I'll think about it some more. **

**Chapter 44:**

I had a real good idea of what Roger wanted to talk about. And I can't exactly say that I think I wanted to talk to him. Because honestly, I didn't really know what to say. But nonetheless, when he took my arm, and asked me to talk, I bit my lip and followed him slowly back to the castle.

We shuffled along in the slightly chilly air silently. He stopped walking as we came under a tree, and sat down at the trunk. He motioned for me to do the same.

"Katie." He finally said after sitting there for a few awkward minutes. "Tell me, was that kiss…" he didn't seem to know how to finish the sentence.

"You want the truth Roger?" He contemplated that for a second. He seemed to wonder if he wanted to hear the truth or not. But he finally nodded slowly. "I honestly don't know what the kiss was."

"Well, was it for Stephanie? To piss her off? To make Lee jealous?" I thought about that.

"No." I said quietly. "No it wasn't." That seemed to give him hope, because he smiled slightly.

"So… what does that mean?"

"It means," I sighed. "It means that my life is probably way more complicated than it should be."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Davies, don't you think that if I knew the answer to that question I would have done it by now?"

"Well then what do you know?"

"What do you mean what do I know?" I asked, a little impatiently.

"Katie, I know that I've had feelings for you since you were in your 3rd year. I know that that's not going to change anytime soon. And I know that you kissed me today. Now, what do you know?"

"Well, I guess I know that I've liked Lee for a few weeks. But yet, I know that after spending time with you, I really like you too. I know that Lee is probably really hurt, and probably doesn't even like me the way I like him, or did like him or whatever. And I know, that that kiss, wasn't just me trying to get back at Stephanie."

"Then maybe," Roger started leaning closer and closer to me. "You might want to give this." His lips slightly glazed over mine. "a try?"

My lips stung. I took my hand from behind me, and placed it on the back of Roger's head, and pulled him back to me.

"So I take this as a yes?" he asked when our mini snog session was over. I smiled up at him from my place in his lap.

"Yes." I said. Roger smiled, but it faded soon after that.

"But what about Lee?" he asked cautiously.

"Lee is so dim, he doesn't even know that I liked him"

Well, I was wrong about the Lee not knowing about how I liked him. I was sitting in the common room with a positively glowing Alicia (I had walked in on her and George making out, so I assumed they were back together) when he came up.

"Hey Lee. Did you talk to Stephanie?"

"Nah," he said sadly. "And I don't think I'm going to. But, I do need to talk to you."

"Me?" I asked. "What about?" He looked at Alicia. She sighed.

"Fine, fine. But you know that Katie is just going to tell me everything once you leave." She got up from her arm chair, leaving it vacant for Lee.

He sat down next to me. He was stiff and uncomfortable.

"Katie," he started. "I talked to George." I lookrf over at Alicia to see that she had joined George, and they were both looking at us.

"And he told me." For a second, I honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"He told you what?' Lee groaned slightly. I could tell that it was hard for him to say.

"That you… like me." He whispered the last part.

"Oh," I said, at a loss of what to say. "Well, Lee let me explain-"

"No, you don't have to explain anything to me Katie. Look, I really think that you are an amazing girl,"

"Lee can I just say one thing."

"But I would really think that it's a better idea if we stay friends."

"Me too."

"Katie, I'm really sorry," he stopped. "Wait, what?" I smiled at him.

"Look Lee, I can't say that I've completely stopped liking you, because I haven't. But, well, after spending all that time with Roger today. I realized that I like him too. So, Roger and I are giving it a shot, us, together I mean."

"Oh, well that's great I guess." He still looked a little uncertain, like he didn't fully believe me.

"Lee." I stopped him before he got up. "I don't want this to be awkward between us. Because, you're a really great friend, and I just want to stick with that. So, let's just pretend that this never happened, okay? Can we go back to the way things were?" He thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd really like that Katie." I smiled.

"Good."

Angelina didn't get back 'till a lot later. When she came through the portrait hole he eyes were still red, she probably had been crying an offle lot.

"Hey," I said. "How'd it go" She plopped down onto the arm chair next to mine.

"Oh I don't know." She said.

"Well, are you back together?" Alicia asked.

"No."

"_No?_" Alicia and I said at the same time.

"What do you mean no? You have to be together. You guys are just so cute together, disfunctional, but cute!" Alicia cried.

"Why'd you say no Ange?" I asked.

"Well he's out of Hogwarts now. How do I know things aren't going to end up like you and," she didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't have to. She was thinking about Oliver.

"That is totally different. Oliver and I just… well it's just different okay?"

"I'm sorry Katie," Angelina continued. "I know you don't like to talk about it. But how is this different?"

"You're graduating at the end of this year. I wasn't graduating for another year. Soon you and Fred will be able to be together all the time again."

Angelina said, "I don't know. I'll have to think about it." She closed the curtains around her bed, and in less than 5 minutes I could hear her heavy breathing that told me she was asleep.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" Alicia asked me in a whisper so not to wake Angelina.

"God I hope so. She doesn't see what a wreck she is without him. What about you? You and George look like your back together." Alicia beamed at me.

"Yeah, we are. He promised to come to Hogsmede every Saturday. He can't come in the castle, he doesn't want to get caught by Umbridge." I nodded.

"That's probably smart." We sat there in silence for a minute.

"You know what'll be weird?" Alicia asked. "When they're gone. Well, I guess when she's gone." She looked over at Angelina. "When it will be just us. No Fred and George, no Angelina."

I thought about what she was saying. She was right it would be weird. Extremely weird.

"Yeah." I agreed. "That will be weird."

And what was even more weird. We only had 2 months before that happened. Just 2 more months of everything being normal (or as normal as it gets with my group of friends.)

**Yeah, yeah I know that it would be longer than 2 months. But I need to start making this story move a tad more fast. So 2 months sounds around good to me before graduation for Angelina. And then the story really starts to pick up when she's in her 7****th**** year (Harry's 6****th**** year.) Oh goody gosh I am excited now! Haha, did I seriously just say goody gosh? I am going to start saying that from now on! **

**Well, it would be just ginger peachy (yeah I get that one from my sister) if you would review! **

**Oh and remember to tell me your thoughts on the whole Oliver POV. I'll have to think about it, but it'd be great to hear what you guys think. **


	45. 2 wrongs dont make a right

**Okay, well I've been thinking. And I am still not sure I'm going to do an Oliver POV. Want to know why? BECAUSE OLIVER IS COMING BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHAT NOW??**

**Chapter 45: 2 wrongs don't make a right.**

Word had spread about Roger and I quite quickly. I would walk past people in the hallways and hear, "Yeah, she's dating another quidditch captain."

But time with Roger was cut short a lot of the time, as was time with Angelina and Lee. They were all in fact in their 7th year and had their N.E.W.Ts to study for. Alicia and I on the other hand were free to do whatever for hours at a time because our tests did not require hours upon hours of studying. But most of the time I would help Roger "study." Or at least that's what he calls our making out sessions now a days.

"Okay Katie." He said as he pulled away from me. We sat at the trunk of a tree with his books all around us (we has gotten kicked out of the library.) "I really need to start studying." I sighed and leaned against him.

"Fiiiiiiiine." I complained. He laughed, picked up a book and handed it to me.

"Quiz me." I flipped open the book.

"Uh, who was the wizard who developed the cure for a Dakota Dragon bite? What is the cure?"

"Uh, Geoffry Palinsky. Uh, Dakota Dragon blood over the wound?" he guessed.

"Close enough, it was Jeoffry Palin. No sky. But, for being so close you get a reward." I leaned up and kissed him. He complied, but soon pulled away.

"I am never going to get any work done with you here." I put on my pouty face.

"Are you saying I have to leave?" He sighed.

"Yes. But I'll see you at dinner." I sighed.

"Okay. I'll go bug someone else I guess." I got up.

"Miss you!" He called. I looked back and smiled.

"God, when you two get so mushy?" Lee asked coming up behind me, scaring me half to death.

"Jesus Christ Lee! Way to give me a hernia!" I complained, trying to calm my racing heart beat.

"A hernia is what you get from lifting heavy things Katie."

"Oh whatever." I eyed him suspiciously. "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Yeah, I probably should. But it's just so boring."

"Tell me about it. I was just quizzing Roger for like an hour."

"Yeah because that looked so much like studying." Lee said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, but felt my cheeks get warm with a blush.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked. "I feel like I haven't seen you in like ages." He nodded.

"Tell me about it. I feel like a practically live in the library now. Well not much to tell I guess. But I really should go back to the library. I've got a lot of reading to do." He gestured to all of the books in his hands. He walked off.

I was glad that what had happened between me and Lee hadn't changed our relationship. It wasn't awkward at all between us. He was dating someone. A Hufflepuff girl in his year. Her name was Rosalie McCallum. She was very sweet, and very nice. A heck of a lot better than Stephanie. I was really happy for Lee.

I decided to go up to the owlery. I climbed the steep steps. When I got there I found the bird the Fred and George shared, Waldo, sitting there with a package tied to his leg.

I could already guess what it was. Another apology gift from Fred that I was supposed to deliver to Angelina. She already had 5 teddy bears, a neckalace, multiple boxes of chocolates. What else could she possibly need?

I unwrapped the box from Waldo's leg. There was a note on top for me.

_Dear Katie,_

_Could you give this to Angelina please? Tell her there is a note inside for her. Oh and George wants you to say hi to Alicia for him. Thanks Kates, you're the best. _

_Love you,_

_Fred. _

Not even uh, hey how are you doing? I feel so used. I grabbed the package, and headed back to the castle.

"Will you please forgive him so I can stop being the messenger?" I complained to Angelina, thrusting the box at her, when I saw her buried in her books in the common room.

She looked up, slightly irritated from being interrupted from her studying.

"What is it this time?" She asked, trying to hide her curiousity, and failing. She peered at the box, and I could tell that she enjoyed this.

"I don't know," I replied. "Probably some more chocolate. We're all going to get fat if you don't forgive him soon." I was right, it was chocolate.

"Oh," Angelina said with delightful surprise. "Rasberry filling." I rolled my eyes.

"How long are you going to let this go on?" I asked her.

"What go on?"

"Leading him on like this. Are you going to forgive him or not?"

"Of course I'm going to forgive him."

"Well then do it already!"

"God Katie." She said. "What's the problem?"

"The problem Angelina, is that what you're doing is wrong."

"Oh calm down. Like what he did to me wasn't wrong?"

"2 wrongs don't make a right Angelina." She stood up defensively letting the chocolate and all her papers fall to the floor.

"Who's side are you on?" she screamed.

"I'm not on any sides." I replied sternly. "But he's suffered enough I think. This has been going on for weeks!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alicia said coming down from the stairs and stepping between us. "What's wrong?"

"It's her." Accused Angelina. "She's saying that Fred did nothing wrong!"

"I never said that! I simply said it's about time that you stop playing hard to get and go back to being his girlfriend if that's the decision you've made! It's one thing when you honestly don't know if you want to get back together with him, but you've already made up your mind."

"I don't think that this is any of your concern Bell!" Angelina shot at me. I rolled my eyes at the use of my last name. "Don't roll your eyes at me. That just cost you 3 extra laps."

"Oh please." I scoffed. "Don't pull this captain bullshit on me, Johnson."

"Stop with the last name calling!" Alicia said.

"Stay out of this Spinnet!" Angelina yelled.

"I did nothing wrong!" Alicia shot back.

"UGH!" Angelina cried, and leaving all of her books and papers behind, she ran out of the common room.

The room was silent, and I noticed for the first time that everyone was looking at us. I exchanged glances with Alicia, and the both of us went up to our dormitory.

"But you get my point, don't you?" I asked Roger later when I was helping him study again.

"Well yeah." He replied, looking away from his notes. "But I mean, I really don't think that it's your place to get involved. He's her boyfriend, well ex boyfriend at the moment, and I think that she should handle this her way." He saw my expression. "Not that I'm saying it's the right way to be handled."

"But he's my friend as well. And what she is doing is wrong."

"Maybe she is just scared Katie."

"Scared of what?" I demanded.

He sighed. "Katie, I don't really want to bring this up, but if it's going to help make a point, than I guess I have to. Remember what Oliver did to you?" I nodded. "Well, not that what Fred did was as repetitive or as bad as what Oliver was doing, but would you have forgiven Oliver if he was apologizing this much? Or would you be scared he would hurt you again?" I was silent for a few minutes while a looked at him in frustration.

What good are boyfriends if they don't agree with you?

"That's different Roger. Oliver didn't apologize." I didn't like talking about Oliver to begin with, but with Roger? Can you say awkward? "Can we not talk about him anymore?"

"Sure, sorry. Why don't you just go talk to her?" I nodded. "Civilly." He added.

"I was totally civil!" He rose his eyebrows at me.

"Katie."

"Okay fine so we were screaming at each other. I'll go find her and talk to her civilly." I drew air quotes around civilly.

"Good." He gave me a kiss on the head, and went back to studying.

I found Angelina where I thought I would find her. Qudditch pitch. Something about Quidditch players, and when they are upset they come here.

She was sitting in the bleachers. When she heard me coming and looked to see who it was, and then turned her head away from me. I sat next to her. She ignored me.

We sat like that for about 5 minutes, until she finally said, "what do you want?"

"To apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She didn't reply. "Look Angelina, I'm sorry. But he's my friend as well, and I don't think that it's fair for you to treat him that way."

"But it's fair for him to treat me this way? By leaving?" She asked stiffly, still not looking at me.

"I never said that. But he's apologized. He didn't do it to intentionally hurt you."

"He's selfish."

"That may be."

"He doesn't even think about what his stupid jokes and mistakes may do to others."

"Yes."

"Katie." She turned toward me. "I really do love him. I know I do. That's not a question that I'm asking myself."

"Then why don't you go back to him?"

"Well that's just it. If I go back to him, I'm easy. He'll think I'll always come back. And what if it happens again?" Damn Roger was right.

"I honestly don't think that Fred will do that. I think he was just thinking that he couldn't stand it anymore. It had nothing to do with you."

"I know." She said. "But I just don't want to loose him forever. You know? And I feel like, if he's chasing me like this, how could I possibly loose him?"

"I doubt you're going to loose him Angelina. Not now, or ever. He loves you." I know that I was putting words in Fred's mouth. But I knew they were 100 percent true.

She was silent for a few minutes. Then nodded.

"You're right." She said. "Sorry. For yelling at you earlier I mean."

"It's fine. I totally get it."

"I'm keeping the presents though." She joked.

"Of course you are."

We stood up, and I gave her a hug.

"And if he hurts you again," I said. "he'll be dead." Angelina laughed, and arm in arm we walked off the pitch.

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been oooober busy. I had a social studies final project, I had my play which we just had our last performance, and I just read a really great book and now I am reading another really great book. (I just finished the Pact by Jodi Piccoult, I was sobbing it was so sad. But so good. And now I am reading My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Piccoult. I recommend them both. But warning, they are both so sad!) Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. It was a total filler, but I was like hey what the heck Angelina needs to make up with Fred. Sooooo, REVIEW! Or die. Yeah that's right that was a threat. Ahahahaha. **

**Ps- **


	46. A best friend

**Well, you are so lucky. Because at first when I told you that this was the chapter where Oliver returns, I forgot about another chapter that I had to put in there. But I think I found a way to make it work. So Oliver is in this chapter, so put away those steak knives and pitch forks that I know you were going to use if I gave you no Oliver. Because here he is. **

**Chapter 46: A best friend**

This scene is very familiar to me. It seems like it is happening all over again, just a different guy.

I sit in my uncomfortable seat, and watch him shake hands with his former educators. I watch his black hat fly in the air. I watch him smile out in front of all of his peers. His eye catches mine, and his smile grows. But can he not tell that my smile is totally fake? Can he not see that I'm seconds away from a total breakdown?

I promised myself I would not cry this time. But just saying this time makes it all the worse. I force myself to look away from him, and watch Angelina. But that doesn't help much.

I couldn't have picked a guy my age? I always had to go for the older men, which of course graduate before me.

I know that graduations are supposed to be like a party and everything, but really, they're just depressing for the ones that the graduates are leaving behind.

"Hey." I say when we are all out on the grounds celebrating. Or grieving, take your pick.

"Hi." Roger gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You were great." I said. He laughed.

"All I had to do was walk across a stage, but thanks." I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing that I wasn't in a good mood.

But I didn't get time to answer. Because a sobbing Alicia and Angelina came over.

"I'm going to you miss you two so much!" Angelina cried incoherantly, crushing me to her in a giant hug.

"I'm going to miss you too!" said Alicia.

We stood around crying for a long time. I avoided Roger's eyes, but I could feel his worried gaze on me the whole time.

Finally after Angelina had gotten all the pictures she wanted, she went off to go hug Lee, and Alicia followed her. But personally I think that was an excuse to leave me alone with Roger.

"Katie." He said pulling me over to a secluded area. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"It's not going to happen Katie." He said. I raised my head.

"What's not going to happen?"

"This relationship is not going to fall apart. I promise."

"And you know because?" Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I'm not going to let it happen." He pulled me into a hug, and didn't let go for 2 whole minutes.

I leaned my head up against him and truly for those moments, I felt like there was nothing else in the world.

He didn't let go of my hand the rest of the night. And I believed him when he said that he wasn't going to let us fall apart. I trusted him.

A few days after school let out, we were all back home. We decided we should have a group date. So Alicia, George, Angelina, Fred, Roger and I were all in the Leaky Cauldron having dinner.

"Katie, would you mind to go get us all some drinks?" Fred volunteered me. So I went up to the bar and sat and a stool to wait for Tom.

"Katie?" An oh so familiar voice asked.

I swallowed hard, and slowly turned around to face the him.

Him. As in the him. As in him him. As in freaking OLIVER WOOD!

As much as told myself I hated him, I could not help my heart from flutter at the sight of his windswept hair, his muscles, his chocolate brown eyes. I guess that's what happens when you loved someone as long as I loved Oliver.

"Oliver." I said, and heard my voice crack a little.

"Hey. I know, I'm probably the last person you want to see right now." I didn't answer. Which he took as a yes. "So are you here with Angelina, Fred, Alicia and George?" He asked as he took a seat on the stool next to me. I nodded.

Should I say Roger's here too? We were quiet for a little.

"So are you just not going to talk to me?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to say Oliver?"

"Kates please-"

"If you're here to try to get me back Oliver, it's too late. I'm kind of dating someone."

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Yeah, and I'm really happy with him. It's Roger, incase you were wondering."

"Roger Davies?" He seemed like he couldn't believe this. But then, he put on a smile. "Roger's a good guy. I'm happy for you. And I'm not here to get you back. Well, not get you back as my girlfriend, because I see it's a lost cause. I just I miss my best friend. We don't have to be anything but friends. But, I need you Katie" He looked into my eyes.

You know how you want to hate a person so much, but you just… can't? I want to hate Oliver, more than anything, I want to be able to think back on what he did, and make the pain in my chest go away. But how can I do that, when deep down, I miss my best friend like crazy? When deep down, Oliver is the person that I really want to be able to talk to this all about. It's exactly what he's saying, when we broke up I wasn't just loosing my boyfriend, I was loosing my best friend that I had had for life. And I could feel now the hole that had formed inside me since he left, the pain that I had forced to be numb, reopen and sting like no other pain I've ever felt.

I wanted to say no. I really did. I wanted to blow him off like I did at Christmas to turn my head and walk away. But I couldn't.

But I starred up at him (because he was so much taller than me.) and saw my old best friend. The one who I missed so much.

He smiled his that smile that he does that reminds me of a little kid that I had forgotten he does. Because he knew I was going to say yes. I can't say no. I just can't. I returned his smile.

I shrugged. "We can try it I guess."

"What are you doing here?" An angry voice said behind me.

_Well crap._ I thought.

"Roger." Oliver said looking at the man behind me. "Congratualtions on graduating-" Smack.

Roger punched Oliver right in the mouth.

"Roger!" I shrieked immediately jumping off my stool.

"How dare you even talk to her!" Roger was yelling at Oliver, who had stood up now, holding his nose which was dripping blood.

"Roger, calm down man." Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina had come over. "We can talk about this." Fred continued.

"Talk about Fred?" Roger shot back. "I don't think Katie bloody well wants to talk about it! Don't you want to deck him too?"

"A little." Fred admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Oliver are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. I turned to my boyfriend. "I can't believe you just did that Roger!" I yelled angrily.

"You're defending him now?" He looked at Oliver, looked at me. "Oh, I see how it is." And then he stormed out of the pub into Diagon Alley.

"Roger! Wait!" I ran out to follow him.

"Katie, you can't go out there alone. Does He Who Must Not Be Named being back mean anything to you?" Oliver asked grasping my arm.

"Shut up Oliver." I yanked my arm out from his and ran out onto the street after Roger.

Now that he was of age, he could have apparated anywhere. Well crap!

"ROGER!" I yelled. Not that that would do any good if he had apparated. But I continued to call.

I looked everywhere I could think of. He wasn't anywhere. After about an hour I went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"You didn't find him?" Alicia asked meeting me at the doorway. I shook my head.

"He could be anywhere." I looked over to where Oliver was sitting where two very angry twins seemed to be giving him a lecture.

I walked over to them just as George was finishing.

"We are not joking Oliver. One move that hurts her, and you are a dead man." Oliver nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Just protecting you Katiepops." Fred said clapping me on the back. I rolled my eyes.

"He wasn't out there?" Oliver asked.

"No." I replied. "I'm sorry about that." I said, pointing to his nose.

He shrugged. "You didn't do it. I'm sorry that Roger got upset. It's my fault." I shook my head.

"I'll explain it to him. He'll be fine. Once I find him."

**I hope you liked it. Oliver is back! YAY! Jump for joy. Now please please please and PRETTY PLEASE review. **


	47. an explanation

**Sorry for the cliffer (hehehe) but I really hope you liked the last chapter. The plot, in my opinion from what I know which happens to be the whole story, is going to get pretty intense. Are you ready?! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love them as always. And if you guys don't have a fanfic account, either you might want to think about getting one, or giving me your email so I can answer questions you have, or just thank you for reviewing, but only do that if you feel comfortable giving it to me. ******

**Chapter 47:**

_Dear Roger,_

_Please talk to me. Please._

_Love. More than you know,_

_Katie_

I looked at my tenth letter to Roger. He hadn't returned any of them yet. With a sigh I tied the letter to my owl, and told her to take it to Roger.

Roger had been avoiding me. I could tell you what he thought right now. He thought that Oliver and I were back together.

I got off my bed and ran down the hallway.

"Greg!" I yelled while running for the fireplace.

"What?" He yelled back from his room, annoyed.

"Tell mum I'm going out for a bit!"

"Where are you going?" But I didn't answer him.

I grabbed the flew powder and stepped into the fireplace.

I paced outside on the Lawn of the cute little house in London. I knew Roger was home, there was a light on in his room, and I could see him from the window. The rest of the house was dark, maybe because it was 10:00 pm. I had to do this before he went to bed.

I picked up a smallish pebble, how cliché, and chucked it at his window. Because I hadn't noticed that the window was open, because I'm just not really that observant, it sailed straight through the window and it hit something with a crash.

"What the bloody?" I heard Roger say. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Try the window!" I said loudly enough for him to hear me from down here. I heard scuffling and then his face was at the window looking down at me.

"Katie?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You won't return my letters." I said.

"Maybe, because I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, I want to talk to you. I'm coming up."

"What? No you're not."

"Yes," I was already looking for things I could climb. "I am."

I stepped onto the window ledge that must have been his living room's, and tried to reach his window sill. But of course I was too short.

"I'm too short." I explained. "Give me your hands and hoist me up."

"Katie, this is absurd."

"Just do it." He rolled his eyes, but gave me his arms anyway. I grabbed them, and he pulled me up, but I slipped on the window sill and tumbled into his room, and onto him.

"Ooph," He grunted. "Katie, get off of me." I rolled off of him.

He got up as quickly as he could, and went across the room and turned his back to me.

I sat up and looked around his room. It was just how I pictured it would be. It had dark blue walls, there were posters of his favorite teams up on the wall. I couldn't help but notice that on his Puddlemore poster, there was a small burn mark where Oliver's head should have been. I noticed the mirror had shattered.

"Oh, uh sorry about your mirror." I told him. He just grunted and did not turn around.

"Roger." I said after a long awkward silence. "I know you're mad,"

"I'm a little more than mad Katie."

"Just let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You're back together with him, aren't you?"

"No! Of couse not!" He just grunted again.

"Sure."

"Roger, do you really think that I'm that stupid? Stupid enough to get back together with the guy who nearly broke my heart, stupid enough to give up you?"

He just looked at me.

"You're serious?" He said after a few minutes.

"Why would I be joking?"

"Then you still hate him?" I sighed.

"No."

"Well then what? Are you like friends now?" He was angry again.

"Roger, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You're right Katie. I don't understand. I don't understand how you could possibly be friends with the guy that broke your heart."

"I don't get why you're so upset. It doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't concern me? How does it not concern me, that my girlfriend could get hurt by this guy again? How does it not concern me when you're hanging around him, he's obviously still in love with you Katie!" His voice had raised, and it was probably only a matter of time before his parents came in.

"Well that's not a problem! Because I'm not in love with him!" I yelled back.

"Are you so sure?"

"How could I be? I've got you."

I wasn't necessarily lying. As far as I knew, I didn't love Oliver. Well, except for those butterflies in my stomach when I saw him, but I mean, I had Roger. I didn't need Oliver the way he still apparently needed me. But I did need him as a friend.

"But I do need him Roger. He was my best friend. I can't just break up with my best friend." Tears started forming in my eyes, and I wasn't exactly sure why. I cried a lot easier these days.

"Oh Katie." He said, coming over and taking me into his arms. "Shh, don't cry."

"It won't change anything." I said into his shoulder. "I promise."

"Shh. I'm not happy about it. But if this is how you want it. Well, then I guess I can't say no." I sniffled.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of my head.

"It's late. You should get home."

**Sorry if that was too cliché for you. I personally liked it, but still want to know your thoughts. So, if you could tell me in a fabulous review, you will be seriously the most awesome person ever. I'm excited for the rest of the story because the plot is really going to start picking up! ******


	48. I want my mommy

**This is kind of a filler, but just as much "drama" happens. ******** Hope you liked the last chapter. And incase you forgot, Jen is Tom's wife and Samantha (or Sammy) is their daughter, and Jen is pregnant with a baby. And in case you forgot who Tom was, he is Katie's eldest brother.**

**Note to all the people who read this, and make reminders, but do not review!:**** If you read my story, and put up an alert, I know you're reading it, but I don't know if you LIKE IT! So please please PLEASE and pretty please review if you read the story. It always puts a smile on my face to know that people like it enough tell me so, or if you don't like it, it really helps to give me some advice to make it better! But it just sort of makes me sad when I get these emails from and I get all excited thinking it's going to be a review, and then it's like "this person has put this story on an alert subscription" and then I'm like well maybe there if a review that they sent after that, but then there's not. And then I cry. Okay not really I kind of exaggerate things, but you know whatever. So PLEASE and for the 10****th**** time PLEASE review! It'll make me happy ******

**Oh, and thanks to all who do review ******** love you guys.**

**Chapter 48: I want my mommy.**

3 weeks until the next term. Summer had flown by. I spent a lot of time with Roger, and Oliver too. Of course Roger never left me alone with Oliver once if he could help it. It was either he was in the room with me, or Alicia, Angelina, Fred or George.

Oliver didn't seem to notice. He acted as if there had been no time between us. Roger however hated having to share me. It was always awkward when the two of them were in a room together. But I had gotten used to it. Having Oliver on one side of me, and Roger on the other. I was complete. Of course, it got irritating at times.

Oliver was sometimes there when I didn't want him. For example, moments when I wanted to be alone with Roger, up would come Oliver. I could tell this is what bugged Roger the most. Oliver showed up at the most inconvienent times. But Roger was good about it and never complained to me, or Oliver. I mentally thanked him for that.

I was in my room reading when Samantha burst through my door.

"Aunt Katie! Aunt Katie!" She unnecessarily screamed.

"What is it hon?" I asked, marking the place in my book and putting it down.

"Mommy had an accident."

"What kind of accident Sammy?"

"She peed her pants." What? What kind of grown woman pees their pants… oh.

"Jen!" I screamed running as quickly as I could out to the living room to where my step sister was standing clutching her stomach, Samantha following closely.

"Katie! Katie I think my water broke!"

"I can see that! Where's Tom?"

"I don't know! Out with Greg I think!"

"Where's David?"

"I don't know! Just get me to the hospital soon or else this baby is coming out on your mother's rug!" she shrieked.

"I, uh um. Well you can't apparate for sure. But you can floo right?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Well, I really didn't want to take any chances with the baby. But it's not like she could give birth right here! I wasn't certified! But what if flooing her hurts her or the baby?

"Well, it's kind of risky. Do you think you could like… hold it or something?" Oh my god. I just asked her to hold in her baby. I am such an idiot.

Suddenly, as if to answer my question, she screamed in pain, and bent over clutching her stomach.

"KATIE!" She screeched. "Get this damn baby out of me! Holy MOTHER!" Ironic choice of words.

"I, I. Are you positive you can floo?"

"Yes! Yes! I can! Just get me to that FUCKING HOSPITAL!" She yelled.

"Okay! Okay!"

"Samantha, come here!" I demanded. She came running to my side. "Go get in the fireplace." She did as she was told.

I had Jen lean on me, and we both hobbled over to the fireplace. I grabbed some powder, and forcefully threw it down by our feet.

"St. Mundungos." I said clearly. I didn't want to end up in the wrong place.

The flames engulfed us, and we spun. We came out, thank god, of the fireplace at the wizard's hospital.

"Okay Jen." I said. "We're here." But when I looked over to the person leaning on me, I saw that she was no longer screaming. And her eyes were closed, and her head was slack.

I stared back at my sister in law, at loss for words, I couldn't move.

"MOMMY!" Sammy screamed. My nieces scared cry alerted me.

"Jen! Jen!" I yelled. I wanted to shake her, but someone had once told me to never shake someone unconscious. "Help!" Soon, a flock of healers were surrounding us

"What happened?" A young looking doctor with short black hair asked.

"Her, her water broke." I stuttered. "A-and then I didn't know how to get her here. And she said to floo, b-but I wasn't sure, but then she was in pain and so I flooed her here, and now she's unconscious!"

"You _flooed _her here?" Another doctor said.

"Was that bad?"

"Val," the first doctor snapped at a nurse. "get a wheel chair out here now. We need to bring her to surgery right away."

"S-surgery?" I asked. "Why does she need surgery?"

"To save the baby. And her."

"Y-you mean she could, d-die?" He just gave me a look.

They took her out of my arms, and put her in the wheel chair that Val the nurse came with. And then they wheeled her out of sight.

Sam was sobbing beside me.

"Mommy!" She continued to wail.

"Ma'am?" A nurse that stayed behind while the others had wheeled Jen away.

"Why don't you have a seat? I have some questions for you." She led to me to the plastic chairs in the waiting room. "I'll be right back."

I sat in the chair, and pulled Sammy onto my lap. She fought me and screamed.

"I WANT MOMMY! I WANT HER TO COME BACK! WHERE'D SHE GO?"

"Shhhh." Was all I could think to answer her. I stroked her hair, in an effort to calm her down. Finally I had to find a way to make her stop somehow. "Samantha Lilian Bell." I said sternly. "Listen to me. I don't have all the answers right now. But You screaming and throwing a fit like this is not helping anything. Right now, the best way you can help me find out what is happening to your mum is to be quiet. I know this is upsetting, but everything is going to be okay. So please, just, shush." She looked like she was about to protest, but sat back in my lap, and cried silently.

The nurse came back with a clipboard. "My name is Debra." She said. "And I just need to ask you a few questions." I nodded.

"First, what is the patients name?"

"Jennipher Bell." I replied, using her official name that she never goes by. Debra scribbled that down on her paper she had in her hand.

"And what is your relation to her?"

"I'm her sister in law."

"And do you know where the father is."

"Um, not exactly."

"Do you have any way of contacting the father?"

"He, he has a muggle cell phone." He only uses it for emergencies. Debra nodded.

"Good, we have muggle telephones here, you should probably give him a call. But first, can you tell me if she's had kids before?"

"Yes, one daughter."

"How many years ago?"

"4." Sam's birthday was 2 months ago.

"From the same father?"

"Yes."

"And how far would you say that you flooed from?"

"Uh, our estate in Scottland." I replied. She made a face as she wrote it down. That face didn't give me much confidence.

"And you said the father is your brother?" I nodded. "Well, you should give your brother a call. I can watch over her while you call him, if you want me to." She said, talking about Samantha. I nodded.

"Samantha, can you go with this nice nurse Debra while I call your daddy? Please, be good." She nodded and I handed her over to Debra.

"Um, what is exactly happening to her?"

"I can't tell you that. But the doctors will be out soon to inform you of everything. The phones are that way. Samantha, do you want to color?"

Leaving Sam in her care, I walked over to where she was pointing. I found some muggle phones. I picked up the odd device that I had only used about 3 times in my whole life, and punched in the buttons with the numbers that Tom had made me memorize.

"Hello?" Greg's voice answered on about the 4th ring.

"Greg?" My voice cracked. What was I going to tell him? That I had quite possibly killed his wife and child? This was all my fault. I felt hot tears role down my cheeks. "I-is Tom there?"

"He's kind of busy at the moment. What do you need?"

"No, I need to talk to him."

"He can't talk on the phone right now, I'll tell him whatever you need."

"No, Greg, I need to talk to Tom." I don't know what clued him in on what was wrong. If it was my cracking voice, or the fact that I needed Tom so badly.

"Fine, here he is."

"Katie?" Tom's voice, that was so similar to Greg's I was one of the very few people who could tell them apart, said.

"T-tom." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I need you. You need to come to the hospital right away."

"Oh my god, is it Jen? Is she in labor? I can't believe I'm missing this!" I heard the excitement in his voice, and the tears started to flow harder. I gave out an uncontrolled sob.

"Yeah. But, it's more than that." My sob seemed to give him a hint that things weren't going well.

"What's wrong?" He asked, all excitement gone. I gave another sob.

"She, well she's."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Can you just come here? As soon as you can." I heard the dial tone. I put the phone back on the receiver.

The tears were flowing freely now, and I made no move to stop them.

In less then a minute I heard 2 large cracking noises, and Greg and Tom were in the waiting room.

"Excuse me." A near by nurse snapped. "No apparating directly into the hospital." Tom ran over to me, completely ignoring the nurse. Greg followed him.

"Katie! What is going on?"

"I don't know." I said through my sobs. "I flooed her here, because she told me to. And when we got here she was unconscious. And then they wheeled her away."

He stormed up to the counter.

"I need to see my wife."

"Her name?" The receptionist replied.

"Jennipher Bell." She made a face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's in surgery right now."

"When will she be done with surgery?" He demanded.

"There's no way of telling that. It all depends on the patient and the doctors."

"Well can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"I'm afraid I am not the person who can tell you that."

"Well point me in the direction of someone who can!" He yelled at her. She smiled sadly at him. I get the feeling that she dealt with people like this a lot.

"You're going to have to wait sir."

"You tell me what the hell is wrong with my wife."

"Sir," the receptioinist said more strongly. "You need to go sit down and wait, or leave. I can't give the information to you right now. I am sure your wife will be fine."

I could tell that he was going to keep arguing, so I grabbed my brother's arm and lead him over to a chair.

"What kind of hospital can't even tell you what's going on?" he muttered to himself. After about 5 minutes he seemed to get a little more control over himself. "Where's Samantha?" he asked looking around.

"A nurse was watching over her while I called you." I looked around the waiting room, and soon found Sammy playing with some blocks half heartedly with Debra sitting next to her. "I'll go get her."

"Sam." I said when I had gone over to her. "Daddy's here." she looked up at the word daddy, and looked wildly around for Tom. When she spotted him, she got up and sprinted over to him.

"Daddy!" She cried, jumping into his open arms.

"Shh Sammy, shhh." He cooed, stroking his daughter's hair. Tears welled in his own eyes.

"Katie." He said in a soft voice. "Will you take Samantha back to mum and dad's house, and tell them what's happened. Will you stay with her there? I don't want her to have to wait in this dreadful place." I nodded. "You can go too Greg, if you want."

"No mate, I'll stay here with you." My other brother replied.

I picked Sammy up from Tom's lap, and that's when she started to scream. Her limbs flung in the air and she screeched like a banshee.

"Daddy!" She cried. "Daddy! Don't take me away from Daddy!" She had never acted like this towards me before. She normally loved to go with me.

"Shhh." Her dad said. "Samantha, go with Aunt Katie. You need to go with Aunt Katie."

"But I want to stay with you and mommy." She sobbed. "I want to stay with you."

"It'll only be for a little while." I told her. "You're dad's going to stay here and wait for you mum. Then we'll all be back together again."

"Samantha." Her dad said in a pained voice. "Please go with your aunt." She pouted her face, and began to cry, but did not fight me when I flooed us back to the house.

The minute we stepped into the living room she shoved out of my arms, and locked herself in the bathroom.

"MUM!" I yelled all through the house.

"What is it Katie?" my mother said, coming into the room with a book in her hand.

"You need to get to the hospital right away."

"What's happened?"

"It's Jen."

"Oh, she's in labor!" She said delighted.

"Mum," I thought it was best she knew. "Her and the baby, are dying."

She stared at me for a full 30 seconds.

"I don't know what kind of joke that was Katie, but I don't get it."

"Mum, it's not a joke. She is in surgery right now. Tom and Greg are at the hospital, you need to get dad and get over there. Tom told me to come watch over Sammy."

I was trying my best to be as calm so that my mum would get it.

"She, she's dying?"

"Just go," She obeyed me, and got into the fireplace without another word.

I decided to try to coax Samantha out of the bathroom. So I went up to the door and knocked.

"Sammy, you need to come out of the bathroom." I said sweetly. There wasn't a reply. "Samantha, come out please." I said a little more sternly.

The door swung open violently and Samantha stomped out of the bathroom, and ran to the end of the living room and just sat down on the floor, glaring at me the whole time. I went over to her.

"Hon, everythings going to be okay- OW!" I gripped my cheek, where her hand had just slapped me. "SAMANTHA!" I screeched. "You do not hit! You know better than that!"

"You're not my mother!" She screamed. She rose her arm to hit me again but I caught her hand.

"Samantha Lilian Bell, I may not be your mother, but you will listen to me. Don't ever hit again. Do you hear me?" She had started crying again. "Do you hear me?" I repeated. She continued to cry, and pushed away from me and ran into the bathroom again. I heard a lock, and this time didn't try to get her out.

She had hit me. Samantha, that sweet little girl who always did everything I told her to, had hit me.

I sunk down into the nearest chair, and began to cry. There was a knock on the door. I didn't get up to answer it. It was not a good time right now, and I didn't feel like having to tell someone that, so I pretended like no one was home.

"Katie, are you home?" I heard someone call. It was Roger. I sniffed, and slowly rose from the chair.

I opened the door to show my boyfriend.

"Katie!" He said pulled me into a hug immediately when he saw my tears. He led me over to the chair I had just vacated, and pulled me onto his lap.

I layed my head on his chest..

"What's wrong?" He asked me while he stroked my hair. "Why are you crying?"

"It's Jen." I said.

"You're sister in law? What's the matter with her?" He let me calm down before I answered.

"She started going into labor." I started the story I had told 4 times that day. "She told me to floo her to the hospital, neither of us knew that was bad. When we got there, she was unconscious. They took her away. Tom told me to bring Samantha back here, but she won't talk to me. I tried to calm her down, but she hit me and locked herself into the bathroom. She hit me Roger. She's never so much as disobeyed anything I've told her to do. And now she hates me."

"She does not hate you." Roger disagreed, pulling me closer to him. His white t-shirt was extremely wet from my tears.

"You didn't see the look she gave me."

"She's scared Katie. She wants her mum, and dad. She doesn't know what's going on. They took her mother away without an explanation to her. She's just upset. I'm sure when Jen recovers and Tom and her are back here she'll be fine."

"Oh Roger you don't get it." I leaned back to look at him. "Jen might not be coming back." And the water works started again.

**I still haven't decided the outcome of this little part. It could go two ways, and I could see both of those ways working. Anyways, I'm proud of myself, because I have written out most of the general plot of this story. I'm going to add a few things here and there, and I haven't worked out the end yet, but I am deffinately feeling better that I can really see where this is going. ******

**Review please. You really don't know how much it means so me.**


	49. Precious Baby

**I am sorry for the wait, I've been crazy busy, and I've kind of been struggling with this chapter. Thanks to ALL my reviewers! You guys are amazing.**

**Chapter 49: Precious Baby**

There is nothing worse than waiting. Wait, yes there is. Waiting in a_ hospital_. I sat on a plastic chair anticipation slowly eating me alive. I don't think it was possible to be more nervous than I am right now.

I came to the hospital, and let Greg go home. He had been staying here with Tom for 12 hours, and he needed rest, bad. Roger offered to go with me, but I told him that he didn't have to. To tell you the truth I didn't really want him here, he didn't have to suffer with me, so instead I gave him a list of things that I needed t do, and asked him to help me with them. Tom refused to leave, and I didn't push the point. So he was sitting here 2 with a chair between us in the hospital thinking probably the same thing I was.

What would happen if she didn't make it? What would happen if she _died?_ I didn't want to imagine it, but the images kept coming to my head. Jen lying on the hospital bed, pale and motionless, her beautiful brown hair sprawled over the pillow and- I shook the thought out of me mind.

Jen was my sister in law, but we were so close that we felt no like sister's by marriage, but sisters by blood. I loved her. And Tom, what would he do? He was helplessly in love with her, and had been since he had met her. And Samantha, what would she do without a mother? She was only a little girl. She was so fragile, so delicate. Who would give her the news of her mother's death? How would she take it?

God, I sound like Jen was already dead. She's not. There's still hope. I mean, what else is there but hope? And if we have none of that, how do we stop our selves from giving up right then and there?

You know what I hate about nurses the most? They don't tell you anything. Not a freaking thing! I had tried to ask them what was going on and they just shook their heads and said they weren't the person to ask.

WELL, WHO THE HELL DO I ASK?!?!?

"Katie?" I heard Tom whisper. The noise was so faint I didn't even know if he had spoken. But he was looking at me, his eyes wide with fear, anxiousness, and sadness. I had never seen my brother like this. It scared me.

"Yeah. How you doing? You want me to get you something. Tea? Coffee?"

"No." He replied, looking back down at the floor. "I, I just want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Will you," He seemed to have trouble saying it. "Will you, look after her?"

"Who Tom?"

"Sam. Look after her."

"I," What was he saying? "I'll always look after her. You know that. But, what do you mean?" I had a feeling I wasn't getting the whole picture here.

"I need you, Katie. She trusts you most, likes you most. Promise me, when I'm… gone."

"What are you talking about Tom? You're not going to be gone for a while." He shook his head.

"Promise me Katie."

"Tom, where are you going? What are you talking about?" Panic started to rise in my chest as my heart beat faster. He couldn't be saying what I was thinking he was. Could he?

"You don't expect me to, stay do you?" He asked. "If she doesn't?"

"Tom, don't think that way. She's going to make it. Jen is going to live!" Tears were now freely falling down both our faces. He shook his head.

"Don't try and raise my hopes Katie, they're just going to get crushed."

"Tom, you can't. You can't do that. If Jen does… die, Samantha is going to need at least one parent. She can't loose two Tom!"

"It'll hurt too much!"

"Tom, please. If you go, it'll hurt all of us twice as hard. You can't. Promise me. Look me in the eyes! Promise me God Damnit!" He refused to look at me. And instead turned his back and looked at the opposite wall.

I was at a loss for words. He would kill himself. He didn't think life was worth living without Jen. "If you go." I said finally. "I'll never forgive you." His sad eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry Katie."

Hours went by, or at least that's what if felt like. Tom and I didn't talk again, I couldn't get myself to look at him. Because if I did, I would just be reminded that my time with him might be numbered. Not that I needed reminding. It as all I could think about.

Mum came by with some food.

"I didn't want you eating the horrible hospital food," she said handing Tom and I sandwiches. "Do you know anything?" I shook my head, catching a glance at Tom. He was giving me a look.

"Mum." Tom said, without taking his eyes off of me. "Could you go get me some tea from the cafeteria?" He asked.

"Oh, honey I should have brought tea. I don't know how good that stuff is."

"No, its fine, I've had some." I total lie, he hasn't eaten or drinking anything since I called him here.

"Oh, well okay." My mother left the waiting room and down a hallway to the lounge.

"Katie." Tom said. "You have to promise me you won't say anything to mum."

"Oh, so what am I supposed to do? Sit here and let you kill yourself? I don't think so."

"No! You can't! Please. I'll give you anything."

"You can't buy me! No material possession is worth your life! I'm not going to let you do this."

"Please Katie, I'm begging you."

"Just, wait. Okay? Wait and see how everything turns out. She might not die Tom. And I won't tell mum." For now. He sighed.

"Okay. I'll wait." He said. Relief washed over me. I still had time.

"Katie, do you want me to have Greg or David come? Give you some rest?" I shook my head.

I needed to keep and eye on Tom myself.

"I'm fine Mum."

"Well, if you're sure." She replied skeptically, and then left.

More time passed, I eventually fell asleep lying on the uncomfortable chairs. I woke up to nurse tapping me on the shoulder.

"Ma'am? You can go see her now."

"Wha?" I asked tiredly.

"Your sister in law, you can go see her."

"You mean, she lived?"

"Well, she's not stable yet, but she's out of surgery."

"What do you mean by stable?"

"She could go into cardiac arrest at any time. But the baby is healthy."

"Baby." I whispered. The nurse smiled.

"It's a boy. Your brother is already in there."

I walked into the room. Tom was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding a bundle.

"Little Daniel." He replied. I looked into the blanket he was holding, where two big brown eyes were looking out at me.

"He's gorgeous." I said. "He looks just like you."

"And Samantha looks like her." He agreed, his eyes shifting over to Jen.

At first glance, it seemed as if she wasn't moving at all. But I could she her chest slowly rising and falling. And I knew she was alive by the steady beeping coming from a monitor that was measuring her heart rate.

She was alive.

"Can I hold him?" I asked, holding out my arms. Tom placed the little boy in them and I rocked him back and forth. "Hi there Daniel." I said. The baby smiled showing me his toothless mouth.

"You are just so cute."

"Oh honey!" My mum's voice came into the room. She stopped right in front of me when she saw the bundle I was holding. "Is that?"

"Little Daniel." I replied.

"Oh, he's so precious. And Jen," she turned away to go look at her daughter in law.

"She should wake up in about a half an hour." The doctor, who I didn't realize was here said. I looked around, and I didn't even realize that the whole family was here.

"And she'll be okay right? No side effects?"

"Not major ones. She'll have to rest for a few days. But I'm sure she'll be fine. What happened was when she flooed, the baby's cells split up and parted because his body wasn't strong enough to do that. And Jen's body was working to put him back together." We nodded.

We got comfortable around Jen's bed. Daniel was so cute it should be a crime. He smiled up at me. He did look exactly like his father. There was a little blonde tuft of hair coming out his head, but he had his mother's eyes. The big curious brown eyes.

"Ugh." I heard. "Ugggh." It said again. My eyes immediately went to Jen, where he once still form was now moving slowly. She was putting her hand to her head, and trying to sit upright.

"Jen!" I nearly screeched.

"Ow, not so loud. Please," she groaned.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Jen? Honey? How are you?" Tom was at her bedside in a nanosecond.

"I have a headache, and I'm slightly confused. Did I pass out in labor or something?"

"Something like that." David mumbled.

"I'm never listening to your advice again Jen. You scared me half to death."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, you were in labor, and you said it was alright to floo you over here. It was not alright!"

"I, uh. Oh." She said, still a little confused.

"You almost died." I said. I peeked a look at Tom, who was stroking Jen's hand absent mindedly as he looked at her.

I hadn't forgotten about his little idea earlier. It still scared me, but for now everything was okay.

"Is that?" Jen couldn't finish her sentence, but instead reached her arms out to me. I looked around, confused as to what she wanted. I had gotten so used to Daniel's wait I barely remembered I had him.

"Oh, right. Here, take your kid." I handed her the baby, who screeched in delight at the sight of another new face. "Meet Daniel."

"Oh, oh, Tom he looks just like you!" She said. "He's beautiful."

Wait, where was Samantha? I looked around for her, and found her leaning against the wall in the back of the room.

"Hey," I said. "Sammy why don't you go say hi to your mum and baby brother." She just stared at me. I was guessing she was still mad.

I walked over to her, but she flinched away. Had I scared her or something.

"What's wrong Samantha?" Jen asked from her bed, leaning over to see her eldest daughter. I knelt down, and Samantha threw herself in my arms.

"Shhh." I whispered stroking her hair. "Shhh, it's okay baby. It's okay." She looked up from my shoulder which she had been crying on.

"I'm sorry Aunt Katie." She said in that cute little kid voice of hers.

"It's fine Sammy. I love you." She smiled back, and then ran up to meet her new brother.

**Eh. It was not how I really wanted it, but I was struggling with this chapter and finally was just like whatever I have to get it out there. Next chapter is back to school :] then the real action begins! Well kind of. I'm excited! Are you?**


	50. And then there were 2

** I hope you liked the last chapter better than I did. It was only so, so for me. But whatever. It was just kind of a filler. Now we are back at school, which is what really matters. I am hoping that the updates will be more frequent, but no garentees I am a busy, busy girl. Not even kidding. I have so much I have to do, from school work, to singing, to drama twice a week, to my social life, to my youthgroup called wyldlife. I have decided to put my other story(ies) on a small hold in order to get this one done. So all who have been reading **** Being Quidditch Obsessed Runs in the Family**** that will be on hold in order to do this one. And my other Oliver Wood story has been on a long hold, because I still have to get that story straight. But, you are always free to read my oneshots and review them, because I love all my one shots! (Or any other of my stories!) But of course if those stories are all on hold this one will be finished sooner. (which is kind of a good/bad situation.) Anyways I have ranted enough. Now you get to hear Katie rant. Bahahaha. **

**Chapter 50: And then there were 2.**

The compartment seemed so big and empty with only two people in it. Alicia and I sat in silence.

"This is weird." I finally said.

"Yeah. It's so… quiet."

"So, it's just us." Realization had finally hit the both of us.

We were the last of us left. That sounds so dramatic but it was true. Oliver, Fred and George and Angelina were all gone. And Roger too. The only one left of team Wood was Alicia, myself and Harry. It was an odd feeling really. Sadness mixed with weirdness and emptiness.

"So how's Jen doing?" Alicia asked. She had heard the story the minute I got home from the hospital, Roger had told everyone. Except Oliver, who was pissed that he was the last to know, but I'm sure Roger did that on purpose.

"She's a lot better. She came back home about 2 days ago and has been taking it slow."

"And Tom?"

"He's um… fine." I lied. "Just a little shocked, I guess." I wanted to tell her, just to spill my guts to my best friend but I… couldn't.

His words just kept running through my head. Would he have really done it? I guess I would never know. I _hoped_ I would never know.

Finally we got to Hogsmede station. Once in the Great Hall we found seats at the table. Again, it was just the 2 of us. It was so weird!

The food was excellent as always. But the meal was over quickly and we waited for Dumbledore to make his speech.

I looked up at the staff table, searching for a new face that was going to be our Defense against the dark arts teacher. I found the new face I was looking for. He was a big man dressed in green robes. He was bald, because all of his hair seemed to have gone to the big bushy mustache he had.

Dumbledore rose to the podium.

"Good evening!" He exclaimed, holding up his hand. Gasps went through the room. His hand was black and shriveled, it looked like it had died. He must have noticed our reaction, because he smiled, and made his sleeve drape over the bad arm so we could no longer see his wounded hand.

"Nothing to worry about. Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical educations awaits you! This year will hopefully, be as good as all of the rest." His smile widened.

"As always the forbidden forest is off limits, hence the name forbidden. Ann Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." His eyes glistened as though he was amused.

Alicia and I smiled to each other. Like that would stop the Twins.

"Good luck with that Filch." I whispered to Alicia.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should talk to their Heads of House as usual." Alicia and I exchanged a high five. I couldn't wait for Quidditch to start.

"We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise." No one could possibly do as good as Lee. That was impossible.

"We are pleased to welcome our new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." The man whom I had noticed before rose. "He's a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

For the second time in 5 minutes there were gasps and shocked expressions from the students.

"Wait what?" Alicia and I said together.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore continued. "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Well, this should be fun." I said sarcastically and Alicia nodded.

"There goes one of my favorite classes." She whispered.

The rest of Dumbledore's speech was about Your-Know-Who being powerful again. I shuddered at the thought. No one was safe anymore.

We were dismissed to our common rooms. Once in the familiar room Alicia and I sat by the fire.

Harry walked by and I noticed a gleaming badge on his robes that Oliver and Angelina both had once.

"Congratulations Harry!" I called. He looked around, confused for a second until I pointed to his chest. He looked down and it and smiled, making his way over to talk to us.

"You know what, I'm insulted." Alicia said when he had come over.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"That Katie and I have been on the team longer than you, and are older and yet you got captain." He smiled.

"Well I don't even want to be captain." I said.

"Well me neither. I was just saying." She said.

"So when's try outs?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid. You two don't need to try out, I've watched you play for years." I shrugged.

"Well we want to be there anyways, if that's alright with you." Alicia added.

"Of course." He said. "It'll be rather soon I hope." He said. We nodded, and he walked over to join Ron and Hermione.

The next morning we got our scheduals. Alicia and I had the same classes just like the previous years.

Of course we had DADA first.

"Open to page 234." Snape said.

He had chosen to stay in his dungeon classroom. Joyful. I flipped to the page.

_Cursed objects._

Was the title of the section.

"Cursed objects." Snape began to explain. "Are probably one of the most dangerous possibilities, because almost any object can be cursed. They are mostly used for assaniations. Most curses are easy to detect, but some can be more difficult."

I started doodling on the side of my notebook. Rarely had I ever paid any attention to Snape. I glanced at Alicia who was sitting next to me, doing likewise.

"Miss Bell!" I heard Snape snap. "What was the last thing I just said?"

Well, crap. I didn't know.

"Um,"

"No. The last thing I just said was not um. I can see that you don't take this seriously. Well that Miss Bell, is a large mistake. The dark arts are more active now than ever before, and everyone should be prepared. 20 points from Gryffindor."

I knew better than to argue with him. That would only end up with me loosing more points. I'd learned that lesson the hard way. So I rolled my eyes, and patiently pretended to be listening the rest of class.

**Gah. Not so sure how much I liked that. Hopefully next will be better. Quidditch tryouts. Happy Turkey day tomorrow!!!**


	51. Secrets are not fun

**Okay well I'm excited. And I know I've been saying this, but I know what's going to happen now. And well, that's just exciting.**

**Okay, well I want this chapter to be better than the last two, because I didn't necessarily like them. But I guess they weren't horrible, but just kind of unnecessary. Well not chapter 49, I needed that, but 50 I was just like, well they're back at school now. So that's why that was there. Sorry it was crappy. Thanks for the reviews anyways :] Oh and just be warned, so that this story will work out I do have to make changes to the original, not huge changes. But like Demelza will not immediately be on the team. (Notice how I said immediately!) But Demelza, Ginny and Dean will be on the team eventually.**

**Chapter 51: Secrets are no fun.**

School went by sluggishly slow. It wasn't nearly as exciting without the twins, or Angelina or Roger. I wasn't totally alone, I had Alicia. But I knew she felt like I did. She had never been away from George like this, and I had thought she would be dying inside.

But she wasn't dying for the same reason. For what I mistook as missing him, was really something else.

"Where are you going?" I asked Alicia, and she tiptoed out of the common room late at night while I was doing a freaking long report on shield charms.

"Katie!" She exclaimed, obviously surprised by my presence. "Why are you down here?"

"Easy, Snape is evil. What are you doing sneaking around?" Just now realizing that she was tiptoeing, she straightened up.

"I wasn't sneaking." She replied. But Alicia is a terrible liar.

"Uhuh? And I don't hate Snape." She frowned. "Come on Leesh. It's way past curfew and you were obviously going out of the common room. What's going on? And why wasn't I informed ahead of time so I could come?"

"It's just uh. Fine, I was going to meet George. He's um, coming down for a late night visit, if you get what I mean." A smile spread across my face.

"I know what you mean. Where are you meeting him?"

"Um, the edge of the lake."

"Oh, well have fun." She gave an awkward laugh.

"Don't wait up." And then she was out the portrait hole.

There were only 2 reasons I didn't believe her story one bit. One, Alicia's a terrible liar. 2, there's no way George could get on the grounds with the new tightened security. She was hiding something, and I was going to find out what it was even if I had to beat it out of her.

The next day Harry had scheduled practice (at a reasonable time I might add. No dawn practices. The only sane captain Gryffindor has seen in years.)

Alicia seemed anxious. She was biting her lip, and looking back at the castle every 5 seconds.

Ginny (taking Angelina's place as chaser) threw the quaffle, and Alicia was supposed to receive it. Well she didn't.

"Alicia?" Harry called. "That was going to you!"

"Huh?" She asked.

"You missed the quaffle." I told her, as I levitated back up to us from the ground.

"Oh, oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "It was kind of obvious." Alicia blushed and we continued our practice.

"So how was last night?" I asked her after Harry had dismissed us to the locker rooms with the very inspirations words of,

"Uh, Okay? You can go, I guess."

"Last night?" Alicia asked surprised, and started to blush. "What about last night?"

"Um, George? He met you last night didn't he?"

"Oh, oh yeah. He did. It was fine." I rose my eyebrows.

"No steamy details? He didn't say anything sweet you want to tell me about?" Alicia is never this quiet. Usually she likes to tell me all the mushy details.

"Uh, oh yeah. He was really sweet. And, he, uh. Yeah."

I laughed.

"Okay,"

"Look I have to go." She abruptly said.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Um, I've got to talk to McGonagall about, uh, my grade."

"What about it you've got an A in that class."

"Did I say McGonagall? I meant Flitwick." And then she rushed out the door before I could say anything else.

"Well that was only slightly odd." I said to Ginny, who nodded.

Throughout the next week Alicia would be missing for hours at a time. I would wake up in the middle of the night and she would be gone. So that left me 2 questions. Where was she going, and why wouldn't she tell me? We were, after all, best friends. I told her everything, and she told me everything. Or so I thought. But now that I think about it I hadn't told her everything. I hadn't told her about Tom. But could something that bad be happening to her, is that why she won't tell me?

The curiosity was killing me, and I decided I _had_ to know. That's me, nosey Katie.

So one night, I followed her. I kept my distance from her, but was she not to lose sight of her. Down a couple of corridors, and she came to an empty class room and I saw her disappear into it. Because that's not suspicious at all.

I tiptoed extremely quietly to the window on the door, and peeked inside. And what I saw made my jaw drop so far I thought it had fallen off.

**Cliffer much?** **Haha. Okay, so I'm going to try to get some more done tonight, but I doubt it because it's a Tuesday, I'm super tired and it's 10:00 pm, and I have to wake up at 6:00. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, because I've got camp this weekend. But I'll try. But in a week I'm off for 2 weeks :] Yay for winter break!**

**Well would you kindly review? To help save the enviorment? Oh you know that made sense.**


	52. Don't accept strange gifts

**I hope you all liked the last chapter :] I know I personally did. But it's your opinion that really counts. So if you didn't review, you better go do that. If you didn't read the last chapter… Why the heck are you here? You would be very confused. So go read it. Mmmk. Well, yes. Here.**

**Chapter 52: Life lesson, don't accept strange gifts**

I was in shock. Never did I think that this would happen. She loved George, I was sure of it.

But then why was she full on making out with another guy? I didn't know who it was. I didn't get a good glance at him. Well not his face at least, I knew what his tongue looked like though.

But I better do something soon, because George was coming down for the Hogsmede trip. So was Roger.

When Alicia and I went down for breakfast, she had a huge grin plastered on her face, and wouldn't shut up about how excited she was to see George.

"It's going to be great to see him. Won't it? Aren't you excited to see Roger?"

"Uhuh." I mumbled.

We got into Hogsmede at about 10:00 am. We headed straight for the Three Broom Sticks where we said we were going to meet the boys.

"George!" Alicia squealed when we spotted them at a table.

For a second when I saw Roger, I forgot about Alicia being a 2 timer, and only focused on my boyfriend.

"Hey." He said, pulling me down to sit next to him.

I looked back over to Alicia, and she was sitting literally on top of him. I bit my lip. I knew I had to do something. But I couldn't just blurt it out right here. It would crush George.

After about another 5 minutes of hearing her giggle I had to pull her away. I was totally used to this giggling flirty Alicia. She was this way whenever she was with George. But just knowing what she was doing, I couldn't bare it.

"Alicia, can I talk to you for a second?" She looked at me, then at George. She then shrugged and followed me to the bathroom.

"What Katie?" She asked grudgingly, she apparently hated being away from George.

"Either you tell him." I said sternly. "Or I will." She scrunched her face in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alicia, I'm not stupid. I saw you with mystery guy who is sticking his tongue down your throat!"

"You followed me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes I followed you! You've been sneaking off for hours at a time! I only had to assume the worst since you wouldn't tell me. Turns out I was right."

"Katie, you don't understand."

"Alicia, it's not a hard concept to understand. You're cheating on George with another guy. How could you do that?"

"I don't think it's your business." She said defensively.

"Oh, because my best friend is cheating on my other best friend. How is that not my business?"

"Please don't tell him."

"Are you going to?" She was silent. "Are you?"

"I can't," she confessed.

"Why the hell not!?!?" I screamed.

"He'll hate me!"

"Then why did you do it in the first place?"

"Because I miss him. And I thought that maybe I could, well… distract myself. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I wouldn't understand huh? Because my current boyfriend, and my ex boyfriend didn't graduate before me?" She was silent again.

The door opened and we both turned our heads to look. A woman walked in. She was wearing a black cloak and had hair that was turning grey.

"So either you tell him, or I will." I continued our conversation in whispers.

"No Katie." Alicia said still sternly, but also whispering. "You can't tell him."

I was about to continue to yell at her, but a strange feeling came over me. It felt as if I was being bound, and then the feeling lifted.

The woman came out of her stall, holding a package.

"Excuse me young lady." She said in a raspy voice. "But I was wondering if you could help me?"

I felt compelled to do whatever this woman told me to. So I answered, "Sure."

"Could you take this package up to Dumbledore?"

"Of course." I grabbed to package. The lady smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

"You're not actually going to take that to Dumbledore, are you?" Alicia asked.

"Of course I am." I snapped at her. I was still mad. "That lady needs my help."

"What if it's dangerous?" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Katie!" She called, rushing after me. "Please, just throw it away and forget you ever saw her."

"I don't see why it's any of your business." I spat back her own words at her.

"Of course it's my business. It could be cursed. Does You-Know-Who being back mean nothing to you?"

"What's that?" George asked as I got closer.

"I have to deliver something for Dumbledore." I replied.

"A random old lady gave it to her in the bathroom." Alicia said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Roger asked, looking concerned.

"It's fine." I snapped, getting impatient. Though I wasn't sure why, I felt like I should be hurrying.

I rushed out onto the streets towards the castle. I noticed Alicia following me. She must have told the guys to stay there because they didn't accompany her.

"Katie please." She fell into step with me as she pleaded. "Don't do this. I'm scared."

"Scared of what Alicia? It's just a package."

"Do you know what's in the package?" I looked down at the package.

"No." I admitted. I became curious, and started to rip the paper, but stopped when I only had a small hole in it.

This wasn't mine and I shouldn't be opening it. I would just hand it off to Dumbledore and then I was done. It wasn't my business to know what was in it.

I gave Alicia another irritated look, and then started to walk again. The package was growing my heavy in my single hand, so I grabbed it with both.

A sharp pain started in my hand, so I dropped the package. The pain started to shoot up my arm, and then all through my body. I was yanked up into the air by some force I couldn't see. I was screaming and my hair was flying everywhere. I was trying to flail my limbs, but couldn't.

And then everything went black.

**Christmas vacation finally :] Christmas is in 3 days I'm sooo excited! I should be able to update more in these two weeks. :]**


	53. Awakening

**Holy guacamole, you don't even understand how bad i feel. I haven't updated since god, like before christmas. But, i have a good reason. My laptop basically crashed, and my dad still hasn't gotten it fixed. So, I tried to update from my mac, but hey guess what, fanfiction doesn't take appleworks. Someone could have told me this! So, i had to switch to NeoOffice, which I just now understood I could do. So, I'm terribly sorry! I can't believe this. And, in other news. My sister caught my kitchen ono fire. Kudos to Greer. But no one was hurt, which is good. And so there is going to be workers in my house for like a month. Wonderful. But now that I have discovered NeoOffice I will be able to actually update. **

**A Bell's Love song Chapter 53: Awakening.**

Ugh. My head throbbed, my whole body ached. My ears were ringing. I felt miserable. It reminded me of the time Greg and I decided to steal a bottle of frewhiskey from the whine cellar. The next morning I had major hangover.

I slowly breathed in. Huh. It smelled lke antiseptic. I felt the cheap, almost papery sheets that covered me. What I in the hospital wing? I don't rememver getting hurt. Was it Quidditch related? I bet it was that new amateur beater. What was his name? David? Josh? Rob? Well, anyway, he had no way near the skill of Fred or George.

I gave up trying to remember, and focused more on trying to move. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. It was like I was frozen.

"You should get some sleep Roger. I'll watch her for a bit." A familar voice floated into my conciousness.

Oliver?

"I'm fine." Someone snapped back. Roger. Suddenly something stung on my hand. I tried to flinch away, but then after a few seconds it felt good, soothing. Someone was holding my hand.

"Okay." Oliver's skeptical voice said. "Do you want me to get you some coffe or tea? I'm going to the cafeteria..."

"No. I'm fine." Roger said, obviously irritated by Oliver's presence. I heard Oliver's footsteps as he left the room get quieter and quieter.

Roger sighed. "Come on Katie. Wake up." He whispered.

I desperately tried to speak, to tell him I was here. But I couldn't open my mouth, and even if I managed that I don't think I could make my voice work.

So I gave up, and instead listened to Roger's impatient brathing.

Oliver came back soon. He grabbed my other hand and told me a story about his last quidditch game, with much detail. He sighed, just as Roger had once he was done with his play by play.

'"Oh Kates. You've gotta wake up. What would I do if you didn't?" I felt Roger squeeze my hand tighter, as if to claim me.

Why were they talking as if I were dying? Wake up from what? What the Hell had happened to me?!?!?!

At some point I drifted off to... sleep? The next thing I heard was a door burst open and,

"How's my little Katie cupcake doing?" A loud Fred-like voice said.

"Shut up Fred. They're sleeping." Was Angelina talking about Oliver and Roger?

They slept here all night?

"Morning Katie." Angelina Whispered sadly.

"You going to wake up today or did I come down here for nothing?" There was a smacking noise. "Ouch. I'm joking, I'm joking. No, Angleina don't cry. I was kidding!" As always, Fred was useless when it came to tears.

"Mmmmuhh." I heard someone mummble next to me. "Oh, oh hey guys. Angelina, why are you crying?" Oliver asked.

"Oh nothing." She murmered.

"Hey George, are those bagels?" George was here? He didn't say anything, how unlike him. God, not being able to see was so frusturating.

"Hey Roger," Oliver said. "You want a bagel?"

"What?" Roger said groggily.

"Bagel, you want one?"

"Sure." He said regretably. He didn't like taking things from Oliver, but he was probably hungry. "Thanks." He mummbled.

I listened to their conversations for a while, Angelina stopped crying and sat on the edge of my bed. Fred and George started playing cards, Roger didn't let go of my hand, and neither did Oliver.

"Hey guys." Someone entered. "Mind if I talk to my sister a minute? Alone?"

Everyone shuffled out of the room, and I heard Tom sit in the chair next to my bed. His warm hands grasped my cold one.

"Oh God Katie." he said. "How could this have happened?"

I was still confused on what had happened.

"I mean, I just get Jen back, and now you?" Oh no, I knew Tom was suicidal. But he had been doing better after Jen was better. I had hoped that was just because of her. Was whatever had happened to me enough to trigger it again?

"Mum's really worried. So is Jen, basically the whole family. We lied to Sammy. We told her you needed your beauty rest." He laughed a little. "Greg came up with it."

Of course.

"We just didn't want to upset her again." He paused, "I wish I was a little kid, and was lied to to make me feel bettter."

I had to wake up! I had to! If my death caused Tom's suicide I wouldn't be able to live with myself!

Concentrating extremely hard, I tried to move my hand. My finger moved! Soon I was able to clench my fist!

"Katie?" Tom asked. "Katie! She's moving!" I heard the relief in his voice.

I heard everyone rush into the room. I forced my eyes to open, flinching at the florecents, they stung. But I refused to close my eyes again, just incase they would be closed forever. Everyone crowded around my bed.

"Katie." Roger said, at the same time Oliver said," Kates.

They glared at each other while George said, "How do you feel?"

"Sooooar." I moaned. "Ugh. What happened?" Angelina exchanged worried glances with Fred.

"You mean, you don't remember?" I shook my head, then stopped when I realized it hurt.

"The last thing I remember, Alicia and I were fighting in the Three Broomsticks." I looked around, Alicia was not present.

"You were cursed Katie." Angelina said.

"Cursed?" I exclaimed loudly. "What? By who?"

"I'm not sure we're aloud to tell you much right now. But the aurors are going to want to talk to you." Said Tom.

I sat back against my pillow, stunned. How bad had of a curse had it been? How close had I been to death?

Tom smiled at me. "Glad you're okay. I'll tell the rest of the family to come by soon." I nodded, sending him a look saying 'I'll yell at you later."

Squinting in confusion at my glare, he left the room.

"Oh Katie!" Angelina said, rushing ot my side. "I'm so glad you're okay! You were unconcious for so long, I was so scared!"

A nurse walked in the room and handed my a tray of food.

"So how long was I unconcious for?" I asked while opening my chocolate pudding cup.

Angelina looked around uncertainly at the others. "Oh, well it had to be, a few months I guess."

I started to choke on my pudding. "Months?" I wheezed once I had forced it down the right tube.

"Yeah." Roger said.

"Well what month is it right now?" I demanded.

"March." supplied Fred.

"I've been in a coma for 2 months!?!" They all nodded.

I'd missed everything. Christmas, school, even my own birtday! Who had taken my place in Quidditch? How was Alicia doing at school without me?

"So Alicia is at Hogwarts alone?" I asked.

"No." George answered solomly. Confused, I looked at him.

"No?"

"She's in America."

**Dun dun dun. Hoped you liked it :]. I'll update soon. I promise. I hope. Reviiieeeew!**


	54. a burden to share

**Okay, so I know that I've been longer to update than I should have. But that is because I have been actually writing the chapters like way in advance now. Or at least, I'm trying to write out the whole story before I type them, so that the plot will be a little more smooth.**

**Chapter 54: A burden to share.**

"America?!" I shouted, quickly sitting upright, and sending the tray of flood flying off my lap. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"Her mum moved her and the whole family after you were attacked." explained Angelina. "She wanted to get away from the war."

My eyes drifted to George, and I wondered if they had talked _it _over before she left.

"Oh, I see." I replied. "And George, are you two doing the long distance thing?" He shook his head. "Oh, why not? Did something, happen?"

"No, no its not that. She just said that she needed time, to figure everything out. I think she is just in shock right now." So she hadn't told him.

"Oh, yeah. Probably." I mummbled.

I don't know why I didn't say anything. 3 months ago I would have spilled everything. But would I really have? Sure, George needs to know the truth, but was I the right person to give him that horrible news? I knew that it shouldn't be me that he heard it from, Alicia should tell him herself. So I kept my mouth shut about it, silently wishing I had never walked in on Alicia and mystery man.

Soon Fred and George had to go back to the shop, and Angleina had work as well. Oliver of course had Quidditch practice.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." They all promised.

Roger stayed though. He told me all about how he was working at the Ministry, Department of Law.

"It's a lot of paperwork, but if I work here for a year, I can get promoted."

I really stopped listening. Roger looked terible. His eyes had bags under them, his skin a pasty greyish color. His hair was matted and looked unwashed.

"Roger," I interupted. "How long have you been here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you look terrible. How long has it been since you slept in your own bed? Or bathed?"

"Oh come one, I bathed like," he paused, counting silently on his fingers. "3 days ago." He concluded.

I scrunched my face in disgust. "You need to go home, sleep, bathe, and eat something other than hospital food."

"I can't leave you here alone." I didn't argue that point, i hated hospitals, and wasn't about to willingly be left alone in one.

"Okay" I yawned. "Once my family or someone comes you go and get some rest." He smiled and nodded.

"You look tired. Try to get some sleep."

I layed back and nodded. He took my hand, and held it as I closed my eyes.

"Katie." Roger whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad your back."

"Good to be back." I mummbled. He laughed, pulled up the blanket, kissed me on the head, and then I was fast asleep.

"Katie, darling you're awake!" My mum greeted as she entered the rom, the rest of my family following.

My mum tells me how much she's missed me, and how worried she's been. I catch up with Jen, But the whole time I don't take my eyes off Tom. E notices of course. He stares back curiously.

"Miss Bell," a nurse interrupts mum and takes my focus away from Tom. "The aurors are here to see you."

A tall black man with a gold earing and a woman who looks about in her 20's with short bubblegum pink hair enter the room.

"We're going to need to speek to Katie alone." the man said in a deep voice.

My family regretfully left the rom, leaving me with the 2 strangers.

"Hi Katie." The girl said, outstretching her hand to me. I shook it lightly. "I'm Tonks."

"Kingsley Shackalbolt." The man shook my hand as well.

"So Katie, we've been told you were at the Three Broomsticks whe nyou were giv en a package." Tonks said. "Do you remember this?" I thought. A package... I couldn't remmeber ever getting a package.

I shook my head. "I don't remember receiving a package."

"We've also been told you were with Alicia Spinnet, George Weasley, and Roger Davies. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah. We were having drinks at the Three Broomsticks, it was our Hogsmede weekend, and George and Roger were visiting." They both nodded, like they already knew this information.

"What is the last thing that you remmeber Katie?" Tonks asked, writing notes on a piece of parchment.

I thought back again.

"Alicia and I were having an argument." I told them. "We entered the bathroom. At least I think we did. Yeah, I definitely remember opening the door."

"What happened after that?"

But my memory was blank. "I can't remember."

"You don't remember anything after you entered the bathroom?"

"No, I don't remember getting the package, or even leaving the bathroom. I just remember waking up here."

Tonks nodded, still scribbling with her quill. "Just one last question, then we'll let you get some rest. Alicia told us there was a cloaked woman in the bathroom. But since you don't remember anything after you entered the bathroom you probably won't remember her?"  
"A woman? No. I don't remember a cloaked woman."

"Well, thank you Katie, you really helped with our investigation. We're glad you're well again."

And then the two aurors left, leaving me more confused, and not feeling like I helped them at all. The door opened and my brother Daid entered.

"Katie," He beamed at me. "You gave us quite a scare. Thought you were going to kick the bucket for a minute there."

"Oh, thanks for your sensetivity Dave." But I couldn't help but smile.

"It's been quite a 2 months." He said, taking a seat in the chair beside my bed. "Everyone's been going mad worrying about you."

I thought again about Tom.

"David, you've been looking for Tom, havn't you?" David expression became curious, and rather serious.

"What do you mean?" I hesitated, I knew that I needed to tell someone, but I didn't want to have to.

"Just, how has he been doing?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, not too good. Well, even for the sircumstances. Jen has been really worried. You've really taken a tole on him. "David's eyes narrowed at me suspiciously. "Why do you ask about him specifically?"

"Oh, no reason. So, my birthday was skipped. I'm still expecting presents."

I tried to change the subject quickly, knowing I had said too much. And David, being David, would be smart enough to deduce it for himself if I said much more. And as much as my brain was screaming to tell someone, I didn't want to do that to Tom. If I could just keep a close watch on him. But now that I thought about it, I couldn't do that, no if I was at Hogwarts.

"Katie." Dave said sternly. "Has something happened to Tom?"

"No, no of course not." But I had never been able to lie to David. Ever since I was young, he could always get the truth out of me. "Nothings happened, it's just he's, when Jen was sick, he told me. He said he was thinkin about... killing himself." I mummbled.

"Suicide?!?" David repeated, horror struck. "He's suicidal, and you didn't tell anyone?"

"He made me promis not to!"

"Oh yeah, that's real lsmart Katie. Don't tell anyone he's planning to kill himself. That's like basically performing the Avada Kadavra curse on him yourself."

"He, I'm not stupid okay? I was keeping a close watch on him. Jen was back, he seemed to be doing fine. But, with me almost dying..."

David shook his head. "You really should have said something earlier. But I suppose you're right. We don't want to freak out the entire family. I'll keep a close watch on him. Make sure he doesn't do anythign stupid."

I was quite relieved that I had told David. Now I wasn't carrying this heavy burden by myself.

**Okay, so next chapter is back to school. I hope you liked this. Review please!**


	55. alone

**Okay, so while you all have probably been sitting there hating me for not updating, I have actually been quite busy. And I've actually been busy on something related to the story, believe it or not. Haha. I have been writing out chapters so that maybe I can get somewhere actually. And now that my laptop is fixed, I'm hoping I can update a lot more. **

**Chapter 55: Alone**

It was another week in St. Mungos before I was released. Then anther couple of days at home and I'd be back at school. Alone.

The days at home went by more quickly than I would have liked. Even thought I was stuck in bed, Angelina, the twin, Oliver and Roger came by every day. I knew it was hard for them, with their busy new lives, but they made time. So when the day came for me to go back to school, I was no where near ready.

"It's not going to be that bad." Angelina told me when I complained to er.

"Yes it is. Now that Alicia is gone, I've got nobody to hang out with. I still can't believe she left."

"It's not like she wanted to go. Her mum made her."

"Have you talked to her recently?" I asked, as I stuffed things into my trunk.

"Yes. I get a letter form her every week."

"Oh," I said, a little put out. So Alicia was purposely avoiding me. "She hasn't mentioned our row to you, has she?"

Angelina shook her head. "She hasn't told me anything. She's sent you a letter, hasn't she?"

"Nope." I said angrily slamming my suitcase. "I heard from her at all since that day at the 3 Broomsticks."

"Seriously?!?" Angelina gaped. "What were you two fighting about that was so serious?"

I didn't answer right away. I busied myself with playing with the latch on my trunk, before turning to Angelina, who was looking at me expectantly.

"You've got to promise not to mention it to anyone until we talk to Alicia. Especially Fred, YOU CAN NOT TELL FRED!" I repeated when Angelina looked as if she were about to protest. She closed her mouth and nodded.

"I won't tell, I promise."

"Good. Because he deserves to hear it from her." I took a deep breath, and continued in a whisper. "Alicia was cheating on George."

"She what!?!?" Angelina shouted, standing up and knocking my nicely folded quidditch robes off the bed.

"Shhh! You can't say anything!"

"How can I not tell him?" She said in an angry whisper. "Who's she cheating on him with?"

"I don't know who it was. Not a Gryffindor. I followed her one night and saw her making out with him."

"We've got to tell George!"

"We can't!"

"But-"

"She needs to tell him herself. It's only fair to him."

Angelina sat back, running her hands through her dark hair, still fuming.

"You're right, I suppose. It'll crush him."

Angelina and I walked out to the living room, where everyone was to see me off.

"You've got everything dear? You sure you're feeling fit enough to go?"

"I'm fine mum." I said, giving her a hug, even though I wanted to say no.

"Bye Kats." Oliver said, pulling me into a hug. He lingered a bit, and seemed reluctant to let go when Roger cleared his throat. This whole friendship thing with Oliver was still a bit weird, and Roger still didn't like it.

Roger gave me a kiss goodbye, and then gave Oliver a smug smirk. I gave Fred and George both hugs, along with the rest of my family.

"You know, Aunt Katie, you do look really pretty, with all the beauty rest." Sammy said, and we all laughed.

"Why thank you Sammy."

I stepped into the fireplace with my trunk. I grabbed some floo powder, and with one last wave I shouted "Hogwarts" and was immersed in green flames.

After the spinning sensation- that had always made me rather sick- had stopped I stepped out into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ah, Miss Bell," McGonagall said from her desk. "Glad to see you are back and healthy."

"Thank you professor," I exited her office, levitating my luggage through the halls.

"Password?" The Fat lady asked when I got to the entrance of the common room.

Shit.

"Oh, uh. I don't know the password."

"No password, no entry," she replied in a bored voice.

"Oh come on! I haven't been here for 3 months! You've known me for 7 years; can't you just let me in, this one time?"

"I'm afraid I don't give special treatment. Sorry." But she didn't sound sorry at all.

"It's alright Katie, I know it." I looked around to the red headed girl who resembled my two favorite twins.

"Oh Ginny, thank you."

"No problem." The portrait opened, and we climbed through to the common room.

Immediately I was swarmed.

"Katie! Are you alright?"

"Who did it Katie?"

"Did you see who cursed you?" They all yelled at once.

Even though I knew it wasn't going to happen, I half expected Alicia to push her way though the crowd toward me. It was definitely going to be lonely at Hogwarts without her by my side.

The circle around me died down a bit as I explained that I didn't have a clue who cursed me. I was completely cured, and "no I won't subside to the floor twitching madly, thank you Seamus."

The only person who looked a little put out that I was back was Dean Thomas. He had apparently been filling in my Quiddicth spot.

"Oh, Katie," he said with somewhat of a forced smile. "So you'll be going back to Quidditch then?"

I nodded eagerly. Quidditch was really the only thing that would keep me going this year.

"Well maybe with her back it'll make up for last time," Leanne, a girl in my year, said.

"What happened last time?"

"McLaggin hit a bludger and knocked Harry out. The git." Ginny explained.

"McLaggin? He's not a beater. Wait a minute; he's not even on the team!" I shouted.

"Ron got poisoned, he wasn't fit enough to play."

"And McLaggin was 'demonstrating' how to hit a bludger properly."

"That idiot I cried.

"Katie, you're back!" I turned and smiled at Hermione, Ron and Harry, momentarily calming down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"So you'll be back to Quidditch then?" Harry asked.

"Of course. And please tell me that you've murdered McLaggin. Ginny and Leanne were just telling me."

"Well now that you're back, and Ron is fit I figure we still have a chance at the cup."

"Be sure to tell me when practice is."

They started to walk away, but Harry doubled back.

"Oh, and Katie. Can you remember who gave you that necklace?" I shook my head sadly.

"I wish I could. But I haven't a clue."

The next few weeks went by extremely slowly. Quidditch was the only thing that kept me going. Unfortunately, Harry- being the only sane captain Gryffindor has seen in years- didn't schedule practice every day. S normally I would just go onto the pitch and practice myself.

But when I wasn't playing quidditch, I was in the library, doing the work I'd missed plus the current work, because I really wasn't planning on having to redo my 7th year.

I still hadn't heard from Alicia. But whenever I sat down and tried to write her a letter, I came up short for words. I didn't not like being on speaking terms with Alicia. But what did I say to her? Angelina had not mentioned anything to Fred or George, like I had asked. But she had told Alicia off, and now they weren't speaking either.

The up coming Quidditch match loomed closer, and for that I was grateful. It was the last match of the term, and my last ever quidditch match in a Gryffindor uniform. But my excitement died when Harry told me the news.

"What do you mean you're not playing?" Finny demanded as we all sat in the changing rooms.

"Snape gave me detention on the morning of the match."

I gave a hollow, bitter laugh.

"Only you could land yourself in detention on the last match of the season. What did you do this time?"

"I… hexed Malfoy."

"You must have been trying to kill him or something if Snape gave you this bad of a punishment," Harry said nothing, and just looked sadly at the floor.

"I'm really sorry guys," he said.

"Harry," I tried to keep my voice level and as calm as I could make it. It wasn't working out too well though. "This is my last Quidditch game ever at Hogwarts. Without you, how are we going to win? I'm going to lose the last game I ever play here?" I sat down next to him. "You have to get out of this detention."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" come on guys, you can do it without me. Katie, you'll take position of captain, Ginny will play seeker and we'll get Dean to fill in for chaser. I'll be fine." But he still didn't sound completely convinced.

"You don't understand how lucky you are that Oliver isn't still here." I told him.

"Yeah, thank god for that."

The morning of the match, I entered the Great hall to the usual cheer and boos.

"Is it true then?" The little kid who followed Harry everywhere with a camera asked me.

"No, he's not." I grumbled, pushing past him to sit down next to Ginny.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"I suppose. I really prefer playing chaser."

"Yeah, wish you were. I've never seen Dean play, is he any good?"

Ginny snorted. "He's alright."

Ron, Harry and Hermione came and sat down near us. Ron looked as green as I think I've ever seen anyone go.

"Eat something, Ron." Hermione urged, handing him toast. He pushed it away, going greener.

"You really should eat something, Ron." I told him, even though I hadn't touched food myself. But he shook his head.

When it was quite clear that the team was done with breakfast, I said, "Alright, well we should probably get down there."

"Good luck." Hermione said.

"Yeah, good luck. I know you'll be brilliant." But again, Harry looked a little doubtful.

"Okay everyone, uh…" I said when we were all in the changing rooms waiting for the match to start. I had never been a captain before, and I was starting to appreciate Oliver much more for his motivational speeches which were a lot better than mine was turning out. "Well, good luck today. I'm sure we'll all do great. Remember if we win by 300 we've got the cup. I know we've got it in us. We can do this."

"I know I may sound a bit like Wood for thinking this, but I was somewhat desperate to win. It was my last chance. I had had such a crappy year that I wanted at least one good thing to happen before I left this place.

The whistle blew signaling the two teams to come out onto the field. We lined up, me in front which felt a bit odd, and walked out to into the deafening roar.

"Captains, shake hands." Madame Hooch said.

Cho Chang and I shook hands.

"Mount your brooms." I swung my leg over my broom. "3, 2" the whistle blew and at once I grabbed the quaffle and went streaking down the pitch.

"Katie Bell with the quaffle," said a voice that was Cormac McLaggin on the magical microphone that used to belong to Lee. In fact, I had been so used to hearing Lee on that thing that I nearly dropped the quaffle in surprise before I remembered that Lee had graduated.

"Bell has been on a 3 month leave. I'm sure that that absence will affect her game." McLaggin added.

Affect my game, will it? I thought angrily. I drew my arm back as I came closer to the goal, and shot the quaffle straight through the middle hook.

"Err, Gryffindor scores. 10 points. Ravenclaw now in possession,"

Dean and Demelza closed in on Chambers, squishing him like a sandwich. He was forced to drop the quaffle and I swooped under him, beating Bradley to it.

It was weird playing Roger's old teammates without Roger. Almost as weird as Lee not doing the commentary.

"Hey Bell," Chambers called to me after I had made a score. "Davies told me to go easy on you. Said I can't mess you up too bad." I smiled at his light teasing, knowing this would never happen if we were playing Slytherin.

"Tell yourself whatever you want if it'll help you sleep at night after you _lose._" I teased back.

I back passed to Demelza, Demelza to Dean, Dean shot and it was blocked.

"Demelza back in possession, she's going! She's going! Oh and is hit by a bludger."

Demelza was nearly knocked off her broom but Coote caught her has Peake aimed the bludger at Bradley.

"Bradley in possession after narrowly missing a bludger from Peake of Gryffindor. Should've angled his bat differently-"

"McLaggin, you're commentating, not advising." McGonagall said impatiently.

"Yeah, 'course." McLaggin replied. "And Bradley goes for the shot; let's see if Weasley can block this. Oh and of course he can't."

The Ravenclaw side cheered and I gripped my broom a bit tighter to keep myself from steeling Coote's bat and hitting Cormac with it.

"Of course if I were playing keeper, I would have taken that from a completely different angle-"

"McLaggin, please!"

"Right, well, Dean Thomas in possession." Demelza and I flanked Dean closely, not letting the Ravenclaw chasers near him.

"Thomas to Demelza, Demelza to Katie, Bell swerves avoiding Chambers but Bradley steals it from her. Bradley to Chambers, Chambers to Paxton, Thomas steals it from Paxton…"

The game went on like this for a while. But then it started to play in our favor. We scored goal after goal, and Ron saved shot after shot. We were soon up by 140 points, and McLaggin was finding it hard to find things to complain about.

I was about to steal the quaffle back from Chambers when there was a deafening roar of cheers form the Gryffindor side of the stands.

"And Ginny Weasley has caught the snitch!" McLaggin shouted. "Gryffindor wins! This means they've won the house cup!"

Immediately I spun around and spotted Ginny, triumphantly holding the snitch in the air.

I zoomed toward her, and hugged her while still in the air. And then the rest of the team slammed into us, and we were all laughing and crying and cheering as we made our way up the common room arm in arm without fellow Gryffindors surrounding us.

The celebration was the most fun I've had all year. Though it didn't compare to back in the day when all my closest friends were there, it was still fun. Ginny and Harry were together now. He just kissed her, there in front of everyone.

And the fact that I just won my final quidditch match, I was practically floating on air.

**Well I hope you liked it. I know I've promised this before, but I really mean I'll update soon. Review please, I love them. :]**


	56. One Last Look

**All of you will really appreciate this. So I just got back from a Harry Potter party, yes that's right. That is how I spend my Saturday nights. And my best friend and I went as Fred and George, and we got matching sweaters and put F and G on them, and we spray painted out hair red. And it was so epic. **

**This next chapter, well, I'm not entirely sure my feelings on it. I sat there, for hours, revising and rewriting. But this chapter is necessary; really there is no way to change it unless I was to change the entire plot of Harry Potter book 6. Which I'm not. The truth is I wish I did better on this, but if I were to attempt to rewrite it one more time I would probably kill myself. So, yeah. But I hope you find it decent:] **

**Chapter 56: One Last Look**

A scream woke my up from a deep sleep. I sat upright in my bed, and groped around the side table for my wand.

"Lumos" I said when I had finally grabbed hold of it. The tip of it ignited and I was able see.

There was a second scream, coming from the common room. All my roommates were now awake too. We looked stupidly at each other for a moment, then I lead the way down he stairs, wand at the ready. It must have been more than half of Gryffindor house huddled in the common room; all looking white faced and scared. They were all whispering words of concern.

"In the castle?"

"It can't be."

"But how?" They were all saying.

"What's going on?" I asked Dean who was near me.

"Death Eaters, in the castle."

"What?" No. That's impossible." I replied, almost laughing at the thought.

"No it's not." Seamus said. I turned and shook my head at him.

"Of course it is. There' tons of protections. What do you mean it's not impossible?"

"You were attacked."

"That was in Hogsmede." I reminded him. Seamus just shrugged.

"Ron got poisoned."

"But that's different. You're telling me actual Death Eaters are in the castle? It can't be done."

"Sirius Black."

"What?" I asked.

"You're forgetting Sirius Black. He got in the castle, and there were Dementors swarming the place then." I remembered back in my 4th year sleeping in the Great Hall because Sirius Black (supposedly mass murderer who was actually innocent) had broken into the Gryffindor tower.

"He turned out to be innocent though." Seamus shrugged again.

"He still did it. Besides a painting just came and told us. Said there was a fight breaking out."

"A fight? Between who?" One of my roommates asked.

"Death Eaters and teachers I'm assuming."

I fell into a nearby arm chair, horrified. Death Eaters were in the castle, maybe right outside the door. And sure enough, I could hear crashes and grunts somewhere in the hall. But Dumbledore was here, he'd sort it all out. Wouldn't he? Bu there were always the possibilities, the "ifs" that rand through my head. What if he was too late? What if someone was seriously hurt? I had already been put into danger this year, Ron too.

Outside there was and eruption of light. I rushed to the window along with every other person in the room.

Hagrid's hut had been set on fire! There were figures running towards the gates, I could only assume they were Death Eaters. Hagrid, thank God, was out of the hut, his bloodhound around his shoulders. Another figure was running after the others. At first I thought it was another Death Eater, but it started firing spells at its quarry. One of their own wouldn't be attempting to jinx them? The pursuer fell back once the Death Eaters were past the gates and gone.

Some of us older students decided to go down and see what was going on. We didn't meet anyone until the entrance hall. I nearly jinxed the pants off of Ernie McMillan who came around the corner with a group of Hufflepuffs.

"It's okay Katie, just some Hufflepuffs." Comac McLaggin assured me, but I was still shaky.

We made our way outside, looking for someone who could tell us what was happening, because Ernie was no help.

"What's that?" Someone said, pointing at the foot of the astronomy tower.

Dread ran through me, because the lump looked like a body. Names of people ho it might be went through my mind. McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout. Or maybe it was a student. A captive that the Death Eaters took for leverage to get what they wanted. Or perhaps, I hoped, it was a Death Eater. But when we got closer, and I saw the broken pile of a man with a long silver beard, his half moon spectacles askew and cracked, blood trickled from his mouth.

I screamed. I couldn't help it, at the sight of my dead headmaster. Because to me this was the scariest thing that I could ever see. The man I'd never expected to die, lying crumpled as if he'd been pushed from the tallest tower.

A very pale and tear stricken McGonagall ordered us back to our beds, but no one slept. We huddled in the common room, crying and talking.

"Who do you think did it?" Seamus asked. But no one answered his question.

Harry had just walked into the room. It was obvious that Dumbledore and Harry had had some special relationship. Questions ran through my mind that I'm sure ran through everyone else's. Did Harry know how Dumbledore had died? Did he know how and why the Death Eaters were in the castle? Where had he been when we were all down here worrying? I didn't voice my thoughts, nor did anyone else. I simply watched Harry ascend the stairs to his dormitory.

The next morning was the funeral. Wizards and witches swarmed on the grounds, waiting to pay their respects to Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh Katie!" Angelina rushed toward me. I hugged her tightly, clinging to my friend for dear life, and she clung to me too. We were both crying.

"I can' believe it," she said and I nodded.

Fred **(me)** and George **(my best friend Savvy)** were right behind her, and they engulfed me in a hug as well.

"How's Bill?" I asked.

They had come to see me last night, and told me all about Billy being bitten, and Snape, and Malfoy.

"He'll be fine." George reported.

"Yeah, looks a little funky and has some wolfish tendencies, but he'll live, and he isn't a werewolf. So that's a plus." Fred said.

Oliver came hurrying over then, crushing me in a hug.

"Oh Kates. Thank goodness you're okay!" He sighed.

"I'm fine Oliver." But he continued to hold me, for much longer than he probably should have.

It wasn't until Angelina said, "Um, Roger wanted to come. But there was no way to get way from work, the ministry is swamped. He says he'll pick you up from King's Cross."

I quickly jumped broke away from Oliver at the mention of Roger. He reluctantly dropped his arms.

We took our seats. I couldn't pay much attention to the service. Instead I thought about the past year. With this war picking up, I wondered how many more funerals I'd be attending.

Tears flowed, but I didn't bother to stop them. Almost everyone else was crying too. I had never known a Hogwarts without Dumbledore. And even thought I had never been alone in a room with him, my heart still ached for the man who had contributed so much to Hogwarts, so much to the world. He had known every student here by name. And with him gone the world felt less safe. Because anyone who could kill Albus Dumbledore was definitely dangerous.

The tumors of course were that it was Snape. Though I hated Snape, I had never even guessed him to be a Death Eater. Sure didn't doubt it one bit, if I were to pick anyone at Hogwarts it would be him. But the thought that I had been taught by a Death Eater for 7 years made me shutter.

I broke down when attempting to pack my trunk. During the funeral I hadn't even thought about it, but it hit me now. I would be leaving Hogwarts forever. And my last few days at the school I loved, are filled with grief, loss and fear.

Once I finished putting the last of my stuff away, I decided to take a last walk around the grounds. Memories flooded back to me. I smiled, laughed and cried as I remembered them. I walked onto the Quidditch Pitch and this is where I felt it the most- the sick feeling of saying goodbye. It may sound silly, being so upset about leaving a field, heck even this school. Everyone I truly care about has left; I should be thrilled to joint them. But is it too much to ask that everything could just rewind? Could we just go back to the days where all we worried about was winning the House Cup, and all my friends were together and happy. But no, life was moving forward and I had to move with it.

I took one last look at the pitch, then turned and walked up the path for the last time, not being able to hold back my tears.

As I was walking back to the Common Room, I passed the trophy case and I saw it. Our trophy for winning the House Cup in my 4th year. There was a picture too. Oliver was crying Fred and George were zooming around us; Angelina, Alicia and I were all kissing Harry on the cheek while he held the snitch up high.

Footsteps interrupted my thoughts. McGonagall came and stopped next to me. She obviously had not slept well recently, and fresh tears shone on her cheeks. She stared at the trophy case.

"Professor?"

"Oh, Miss Bell." She looked around, surprised as though she had not noticed me before.

Her eyes drifted toward the House cup, laced in red and gold for our recent win. I watched her curiously, waiting to see what she would do. McGonagall had always been so strong, she was definitely my favorite teacher here and it broke my heart to see her like this.

"I know this has been a hard year for you Miss Bell." She finally said.

"I think it's been a hard year for everyone, Professor." She nodded solemnly, never taking her eyes of the picture of our Quidditch team.

"Do you know what my favorite part about teaching is?" I shook my head.

"No Professor, I don't."

"Watching my students grow. They come here, not having a clue, and over the years they change. It's fun to see how they turn out, how I've made a difference in their lives. Sometimes, I feel like I've totally failed." She sighed.

"I'm proud of you Katie." She looked at my now. This took me by surprise. My entire Hogwarts career was McGonagall telling me I needed to apply myself and focus ad get my mind off Quidditch for a change.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Look at what you've accomplished over your years here. You've managed to help your team with the Quidditch House Cup multiple times. You are a good student and have many friends. Yes, I'm very proud of you."

She looked back at the trophy. After a few seconds he said," you should go finish packing Miss Bell; the train will be leaving soon."

I knew a dismissal when I heard one. So I turned and left McGonagall staring sadly at pictures I had no idea meant so much to her.

The next few hours sped by and before I knew it I was on the train, getting one last look at Hogwarts. I tried to memorize the way it looked. Every pillar, every tree, but soon it was out of sight. I knew it was over. I would never walk the halls of Hogwarts as a student ever again.

**Well I hoped you liked it. :] Review please. And aren't you proud of me for updating pretty quickly? Because personally I'm pretty proud of myself.**


	57. A Working Girl

**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I got only good comments so I assume you all liked it? That makes me happy. This is going to be pretty short because it's a filler, and I've decided this needs to happen. But the chapter after this, oh you guys are going to flip. :] Oh, and I'm sorry if when I mention money it's not accurate at all. I really have no idea what I'm talking about when I am talking about wizard money…**

**Chapter 57: A Working Girl.**

"Being unemployed sucks." I complained to Angelina as I looked longingly at a new broom maintenance kid in which I was in desperate need.

"Well it's not like busting tables and taking orders can buy me a firebolt." She replied, sighing.

"Hey guys, should I get these keeper gloves?" Oliver asked, walking up to us.

I looked at the price tag on the gloves, which were even nicer than the ones he had now.

"Oliver, they're 50 galleons!" He just shrugged.

"30 with the discount I get here. Oh I need some more broom polisher too." He picked up the 15 sickle polish.

"Well I guess you don't have t worry about money when you are an international Quidditch player." Angelina sighed. I nodded and went down another isle to see Oliver's face staring down at me. I burst out laughing.

"Hey Ollie, if I buy this will you please please _please_ autograph it for me?"

"Oh me too Oliver!" Angelina laughed, coming over to admire the poster with me. "You're just soooo hot in this picture."

We watched Oliver lunge for the quaffle over and over again with this tongue sticking out.

"Well, you know the fan girls like it." He joked, flexing his muscles. Angelina and I rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him.

There was a crash from behind us. We turned to see 2 brooms and other equipment at 2 men's feet.

"I don't even care what you have to say anymore old man! I quit!" One guy yelled. He ripped his name badge from his shirt and threw it in the pile of merchandise, then exited.

"Well that was exciting." Angelina commentated.

The store owner began to pick up all the merchandise, grumbling to himself. And then I had a stroke of genius. I bent down and began helping him clean up. The man stood up and looked at me.

"Well thank you young lady."

"You're welcome. So you're probably going to be in need of a new employee, aren't you?"

"Well yes, I suppose so."

"Do you mind if I apply?" This took him by surprise, as well as Oliver and Angelina. They exchanged looks of shock.

"Oh, well, um. What experience do you have?" He asked me.

"Well, not much working at a store to tell you the truth." I answered. "I'm fresh out of Hogwarts, but I was on my house team and have basically been playing quidditch since I was 6. Oliver Wood here," I said, pulling Oliver over to stand next to me, making sure the store owner got a good view of Oliver. "The keeper for Puddlemore United, can vogue for me. He was my captain see, and very good friend."

"Uh," Oliver said, clearly uncomfortable. "Right, yeah. She's been playing quidditch forever. She'd be a great employee here."

I beamed at Oliver. The man chuckled, looking impressed that I knew Oliver Wood.

"What's you're name young lady?"

"Katie Bell, sir."

"Well Miss Bell, I'm Mr. Clarke. You've just landed yourself a job." He smiled at me, and I shook his hand. "You start tomorrow, 10 o'clock."

"Uh, what just happened?" Angelina asked as we were walking out of the store.

"I'm a working girl now."

"I feel so used." Oliver said.

Over the next few weeks I learned the ropes at the store and found that I really liked it. Sure this wasn't a career or anything permanent. But I was making money doing something I liked while I figured out what I really wanted to do.

We didn't have many customers, people didn't come to Diagon Alley just to browse much anymore, but when we did I would help them find what they needed. Mr. Clarke was really impressed by my knowledge of quidditch. We sold everything from brooms and broom maintenance to quidditch paraphernalia. I got a real kick out of the Oliver Wood bobble head and just had to get him one. And the best part, I got a 30% discount, just like Oliver! Being employed was a wonderful thing.

**I know it was short, but like I said the next chapter is really exciting!**


	58. Be Mine

**I am really trying to be good about updating as soon as possible. And I really probably should be doing homework right now, but whatever. So if I fail my freshman year it's your fault. **

**Chapter 58: Be Mine**

I walked, dazed, into my room and sat down on my bed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was happy wasn't I? Of course I was. Ecstatic, right? A little surprised, I have to admit. But this is what I want. Roger is what I want.

But I'm only 17! So what? Why wait? I'm ready. Age doesn't matter. I can handle this commitment. Right. I can do this.

3 hours earlier.

"I'm coming I swear!" I yelled over my shoulder to Roger who was in my room.

He chuckled. "I'm sure you look great Katie. Let's go. I'm starving."

I gave myself one last look in the mirror then walked from my bathroom to my bedroom. Roger got up from my bed, came over and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me, totally ruining my just glossed lips. He held the kiss for a long time and when he finally broke apart I said,

"I thought you were hungry."

"Hungry for you."

"Oh what a line!" I scoffed, though I couldn't help but smile. "Come on let's go."

At the restaurant we went to- a cute little muggle place- Roger was quiet. But he stared t me a lot. And whenever I would blush, his smile grew.

We went back to Roger's flat after dinner. It was a one bedroom one bath little apartment. He called it cramped, but I said it had character.

"I'll make some tea." I offered. But instead Roger grabbed my waist, leaned down and kissed me. I didn't object this was much better than tea. I snaked my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He picked me up bridal style easily, and brought me to his room, throwing me on the bed.

After a good ten minute make out session, he broke the kiss, and stared into my eyes. Slowly, he kissed me. But it wasn't like the past ten minutes of kissing. It was a soft, passionate brush of the lips.

"Marry me Katie." He whispered in my ear so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

My smile grew. Roger really was wonderful. His eyes were gorgeous, he was unbelievably sweet, and those toned muscles! Of course I would marry him.

Whoa. Wait. What!?!? MARRY HIM!?!?

My brain freaked out at that point. I must have seemed crazy to him, smiling up at him, then in a split second practically throwing him off the bed.

"What did you just say?" I demanded my voice cracking a little bit.

"I said," he recovered from my freak out, got on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Marry me."

He opened the box, and in it was a beautiful ring. It wasn't overly big of ostentatious. It was simple and wonderful.

But it was in Roger's hands, while he was on one knee in front of me.

Holy crap.

"I, Roger, what?" Was all I could think to say.

"Katie," he sat next to me on the bed and took my hand in his. "Last winter, I thought I was going to lose you. I realized then that you were her. The girl I'm supposed to be with. I can't live without you Katie.

"So I bought this ring and promised myself that when you woke up I'd ask you to be mine forever, and to announce it to the world. I waited until you were out of school because you had a lot to deal with. But I'm asking now. Katie, be mine, please. Be mine and I'll be yours forever."

"Roger, this is so sweet. But I'm only, 17, you're only 18! This is crazy!

"Is it though? Is it really? If I love you and you love me, then does age matter? We're both legally adults anyway."

His eyes pleaded with mine. He was so good to me. And he really loved me.

So I smiled and kissed him.

"Of course I'll marry you Roger."

His face lit up, like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Really Katie? Really?" He picked me up and spun me around, kissing me the whole time.

I woke up the next morning, totally frazzled. I had the weirdest dream last night, Roger had proposed! And I actually said yes!

I chuckled to myself. Something felt strange on my left hand, and when I looked down the sparkly diamond on a gold band almost gave me a heart attack.

It hadn't been a dream. I'd actually agreed to marry Roger. It was a good thing I was already in bed, because I probably would have collapsed.

A knock came at the door, and without waiting for an answer Angelina came prancing in, followed by Fred and George.

"You're still in bed?" Angelina commented, disapproving. "It's 11:00. Lazy."

"Sorry," I said, throwing off my covers and standing up. "I had kind of a big night."

Angelina bordly waved her wand and my bed made itself.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm kind of getting married." Fred and George stopped their conversation; a pillow from my bed exploded as Angelina dropped her wand and stared at me.

"What?" And angry voice said.

I looked over to see Oliver standing in the threshold, looking murderous and heartbroken.

**Review please! And that's awesome, two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll.**


	59. Long Time No See

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews guys! I'm really glad that you like it. :]**

**Chapter 59: Long Time No See**

"Angelina doe it really matter?" I asked, pushing away the cuts of fabric that were supposed to represent table cloths.

"Does it matter? Does it matter?" She demanded.

"They all look the same shade of blue."

"The same shade!?! Are you kidding me? This one is sky blue, and this one is light blue! Roger, are you sure you want to marry someone who's colorblind?"

I glared at Angelina, but Roger just laughed and squeezed my hand.

"You're right Angelina, we should just call off the wedding right now." He teased, winking at me.

"You could be a little help you know. Instead of just laughing at my pain."

"Mrs. Bell," Angelina called my mom over to the dining room table where we were set up. "Which blue d think should be used for the table cloths?"

"Oh I don't know." She examined them. "They're all so different!"

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed getting up from the table in exasperation.

I walked up the stairs, Angelina following closely at my heels jabbering about flowers and dresses and God knows what, while Roger took up the rear laughing to himself.

We got to my bedroom, which had clothing and boxes filtered across the floor because I am in the process packing to move in with Roger.

As soon as we got up, Roger took a look at the clock and cursed loudly.

"I'm going to be late." He explained. "I'll see you later." Kissing me on the cheek, and waving goodbye to Angelina he disapparated.

I fell to the bed with a sigh.

"Okay, what's really upsetting you?" Angelina asked, coming to sit next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you hate planning, but you're upset about something other than table cloths."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm really just so stressed."

"It's Oliver isn't it?" I didn't respond, which she took as a yes.

After I had spilled the news that Roger and I were engaged, Oliver has been MIA for 2 weeks. He won't return my owls, and whenever I go to see him at his house no one answers the door. Fred and George claim they haven't talked to him, but I know they have. They kind of suck at lying.

"Don't feel guilty." Angelina told me. "It's not your fault for being happy." I turned on my stomach and looked up at Angelina.

"You don't think he still loves me do you?" I asked.

She hesitated before answering, "Lying isn't going to do you any good, so I'll tell you the truth. Of course he still loves you. I doubt he ever stopped."

"UGHHH." I screamed into a near by pillow.

And then the door bell rang, making my life get ten times more complicated. I didn't go get it at first, my mom would answer it. But they rang it again, and again.

"I'll be right back." I said, and then went downstairs to the door.

I opened it and gaped at the person standing there.

"Hi Katie." Alicia said timidly.

America had changed her. Her hair was longer; she was tanner and did not have her usual bubbly expression. But the lack of bubble could have been the circumstances.

I didn't move. I simple stared.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

I hesitated, and then moved aside. She walked passed me into the house.

"How have you been?" I didn't respond, Instead I called up the stairs,

"ANGELINA! GET OUT HERE!"

Angelina appeared at the foot of the stairs, and stopped in her tracks.

"It's good to see you both. You don't know how much I've missed you…"

"Oh bullshit!" Angelina interrupted. Alicia looked offended, and opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off.

"Does George no you're back?" I said coldly. She took her eyes off Angelina, and shook her head.

"You haven't told him I assume?"

"No."

"You have some real nerve, you know that Alicia?" Angelina spat.

"I know what I did to George was wrong-"

"Yes, it was." Angelina interrupted again. "But I didn't mean George. I was talking about Katie. She nearly dies and you don't even bother to send her a letter!"

Alicia glanced at me. I've been angry at her while she as in America, but no, seeing her, I was furious. But not being of George or anything I had been yelling at her for that day in Hogsmede. Now I was mad because she left me while I was practically dead, and made me finish term alone. I was pissed because she abandoned me.

"It's been months, and not a single letter. My last few weeks at Hogwarts were spend alone, missing you, and then being angry at myself for doing so. You didn't give me an explanation about George, or anything else. You abandoned me after I was cursed and nearly killed!"

"My mum made me go!"

"You could have written."

"I was angry okay!?!" She yelled.

"At me?"

"No, no." She shook her head drastically.

"At me?" Angelina asked.

"No."

"George then?"

"No! I was angry at myself! You were right, about George and I've known it all along. But I couldn't bring myself to admit it. George had been nothing but wonderful. I just missed him, and I didn't want to end up like you Katie."

"Like me?" I demanded.

"Hurt. Oliver hurt you. We all saw it!" Furious, I slapped her right across the face.

"My relationship with Oliver has nothing to do with you and George!"

"Please Katie; you of all people should understand what I'm feeling."

"And what feeling would that be? Abandoned? Yes Alicia, I've been abandoned. Oliver became distant, Fred, George, Angelina and Roger all graduated before me. But the real person who abandoned me was you. But George wasn't going to abandon you, you abandoned him. And you don't deserve him."

"Whoa, Katie. Calm down." Angelina put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and turned my back to Alicia, so I didn't have to see her sink to the ground in tears.

I knew I was taking it farther than was probably necessary.

We stayed like that in silence for some time, Alicia crying on my steps, Angelina awkwardly in the middle, and me with my back turned toward the both of them.

But then there was a knock on the door. I took a deep breath, and making sure I didn't glance at Alicia I walked to the door and opened it. Fred was standing on the other side.

"Katie! I've got so much to tell you, you have to come to the burrow right now, I'll go get- oh good Angelina you're here. It's George, he's, well, you'll just have to see."

Angelina and I exchanged frightened looks; we had known the twins were on Order duty tonight, even though we weren't aloud to know what exactly.

Alicia rose at the mention of George, and taking in our worried expression, she said in a much stronger voice than I thought capable her of at the time "what happened to him?"

Fred, just taking notice of the awkward situation he had just walked in on, said, "Oh, oh my gosh Alicia, you're back! Um, I-"

"What's wrong with George?" Alicia repeated.

"Well, just come and see." We all exchanged last looks, then apparated to the burrow.

We appeared on top of a hill right outside the border of the burrow. I could see the house because Bill (the secret keeper) had told it to me. But Alicia, who had been gone before all the protective charms had been put up, looked around confused.

"Fred, where are we?"

"Oh, right outside the burrow. There's a Fidelidus charm on it." He dug his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small scrap of paper. "Here you go. That's Bill's writing," She read it. And we proceeded down the hill.

The path to the burrow seemed extra long tonight. I was desperate to see George. Fred didn't seem terribly upset, so I could only hope that he was okay. We finally got to the house, and Fred led us into the sitting room.

"George!" Fred yelled.

"Fred no need to yell. I can still hear. Sort of."

"Um, what do you mean by sort of?" I asked cautiously.

And then we entered the room and I saw it. There was a gaping hole where George's ear was the last time I had seen him.

"Oh my god!" Alicia screeched. She was hidden behind me, so George hadn't seen her yet. But when he did, his smiling face (though I don't know why he was missing an ear…) fell and he just looked confused.

"Is that, Alicia?" he asked quietly, almost like he couldn't believe it.

She slowly stepped around me, and nodded. His smile came back, bigger than ever.

"Alicia!" He shouted, jumping off the couch and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, clinging to him like she it was the last time she would ever do so. And I saw it. She loved him, she really did. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh God I've missed you." George said, stroking her hair and holding her close.

"What happened to your ear?" She asked in a small voice.

He pulled back. "Oh don't cry Alicia. It's not that bad. I mean sure, it looks a little weird, but it doesn't hurt. And now I have an awesome battle scar. Shhhh. It's okay." He wiped her cheeks. I could almost puke how sweet it was. And that just made me feel worse about myself, and what I had said.

"Alicia," I pulled her aside when she had gone into the kitchen to get George a wet washcloth. She looked scared, like I was about to yell at any second. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She asked, totally surprised. "What the hell are you sorry for?"

"I said that you don't deserve him. But you do. You made a mistake, and I understand how you felt. But you have to promise me, yourself and him that it will never happen again."

"Of course, it'll never happen."

"And you have to tell him."

"Katie…"

"It's only right Alicia. You tell, or I do."

She hesitated, and then finally nodded. "But not now," she said, looking over at him. "He's been through too much tonight." I nodded, and then hugged her.

"By the way," I said. "I'm kind of getting married."

**Now, go, review, quick. **


	60. Wedding Crashers

**I am really smoking through these! I'm really hoping to finish this soon (not that I don't love writing this story) but I really want to start working on some other stories. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appretiate them, and keep them coming ;)**

**Chapter 60: Wedding Crashers**

We walked down the steep path to the burrow. The protective charms had been taken off, just for the occasion. Roger held my hand, Alicia and Angelina walked next to me. We finally made it to the gate, and were greeted by Fred, George, Ron and another boy I didn't know, but apparently he was some cousin of theirs. There were too many Weasleys to keep track of.

"Hi Katie." The boy said, but then Ron hit him. "Oh, I mean, I'm Barny." He extended his hand to shake, and I took it cautiously, a little creeped out by the fact that he knew my name.

"Uh, nice to meet you. Unless, have we met before?"

"No, no you haven't." Ron promised.

"We'll take you to your seats now," Fred offered.

So we followed Fred through the yard to the verandah.

"Oh, this is gorgeous." Angelina commented.

"Yeah, Katie we could get some pretty good ideas." Roger said.

I nodded, and said, "Yes, but let's not talk about that. This is Bill and Fleur's day." And the fact that I noticed Oliver here, I didn't want him overhearing when I was going to try to make up with him.

He was sitting in a row by himself, which Fred was leading us right to. I smiled to myself, the twins had planned this. Oliver saw us coming and looked around, as if hoping he could escape someway. He got up; looking about ready sprint away, but George shook his head.

"Oliver, please stay in your seat, we're just about ready to start." So Oliver sighed and sat back down.

The service was beautiful. Ginny looked gorgeous in her bridesmaid costume, and Fleur was absolutely stunning. You could barely even notice the scar on Bill's face because his smile grabbed your attention.

Once they had said their vows and all, the chairs disappeared leaving a dance floor and chairs. Bill and Fleur stepped onto the dance floor, motioning for their friends to follow. I was immediately grabbed by Roger, but was soon being passed around to Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Lee, and eventually I found myself dancing with Oliver. I could see Roger eyeing us while he was dancing with Angelina.

"So you've been MIA lately." I said casually while we danced.

"Hmm?"

"MIA? Missing in Action?"

"I know what MIA means Katie." He replied, rolling his eyes. I shrugged, and we danced in silence for a little bit.

"So, where you been?"

"Where have I been when?"

"When you were MIA!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I wasn't MIA. I was around."

"Well, let's see, you never seemed to get my letters, you were never at your house, Fred and George were lying to me about your whereabouts. I can only assume you were avoiding me."

"Why would I be avoiding you?" I looked down at my feet.

"I don't know. I was sort of hoping you could explain that to me."

"There's nothing to explain. I've just been busy. I can't be around you 24/7 you know." It was obvious he was getting mad.

"I never said that you had to be." I replied in a small voice.

We had stopped dancing now, even though the music had continued to play.

"I have a life other than you."

"Oliver, that's not what I meant-"

But he just rolled his eyes and began walking away. I followed him into the kitchen of the burrow.

"Oliver, what is the matter with you?" I asked, grabbing his arm and making him face me.

"Nothing." He said angrily, ripping his arm out of my grip. "I'm just sick of you- never mind. Just forget it."

"No, I will not forget it. You're sick of me, what?"

He was about to answer, but then the door banged open. It was Roger, looking like he was about ready to punch someone. But then he saw Oliver and me across the room from each other, my hands on my hips glaring at Oliver, and Oliver looking annoyed, and Roger's anger turned to confusion.

"When I saw you guys leave I thought, um… anyone like some punch?" He said awkwardly.

"I'm fine thanks. I was just going back to the party," I said coldly, never taking my eyes off of Oliver.

I turned around and began to walk to the kitchen door, and heard Oliver sigh.

"Katie, wait." He said. I faced him expectantly. He had his hand running through his hair, something he does often when he is thinking. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking; I was acting like a child. Roger,"

Roger glanced at me, and then looked back at Oliver, still totally confused. "Congratulations mate. You got a great girl here. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Roger smiled. Actually _smiled_ at something Oliver Wood had said. They shook hands.

"Thanks Wood, that means a lot."

Just when I thought that my world had certainly gone mad, watching Roger and Oliver having an actual civil conversation, it completely turned upside down.

Screams came from outside. All three of us rushed out the door to see a silver lynx, someone's patronous, which spoke with the deep voice of the auror who had interviewed me.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Oliver and Roger both whipped out their wands without skipping a beat, and I followed dumbly. They both grabbed my hand. It looked like they were both going to apparate me out of here, but if they both did at the same time, to different places; I was going to get splinched right down the middle.

"No!" I shrieked. They looked around, and both saw what they had been about to do. They exchanged glances, and without speaking somehow agreed on something. Oliver nodded and let go of my hand.

"Come on Katie." Roger said.

"No! Wait, we have to find Alicia and Angelina! And Fred and George what about them?"

It was chaos. People were running around screaming. Hooded figures were gliding towards us.

"We have to go!" Roger yelled at me.

Then someone shouted "_Protego!" _Shooting a wall of force which knocked Oliver to the ground.

"Oliver!" I wailed. Roger put his arms around me, and I cried and tried to reach Oliver who was lying on the ground.

"He'll be alright, we've got to go!" But I pounded on Roger's chest, and screamed and cried, but he was stronger than me. I was soon being sucked into an air tight tube, with Roger clinging to me so I would not splinch myself.

We appeared in my living room, where all of my family was sitting. Roger was still holding me, and I was stilling kicking screaming and crying.

"What happened?" Tom asked, immediately rising from the chair he was sitting in.

Roger let me go to explain to Tom, and I collapsed on the floor in wails.

"Death Eaters, at the wedding. A patronous warned us, and we got out of there It said Scrimgeour was dead and the ministry has fallen."

"Why is she so upset?" Jen asked, crouching next to me. "Its okay love, you're safe. Roger is here and you're safe."

I stood up, and faced Roger. I pushed him with all my might. He stumbled taken aback.

"Katie?" David asked.

"You left him!" I screamed at Roger, not caring about the rest of my family. "All of them! How do we know that their safe? He could die! They all could die!"

I began hitting him in the chest, over and over. He just stood there and took, and soon I got warn out, and he held me as I cried into his shirt. My family saw this, and left to give us our privacy.

"Come on Katie, let's sit on the couch." Roger picked me up, and placed me on the couch. He gave me a blanket, and offered to make some tea. Then he sat with me all night.

I drifted off to sleep, but soon someone was shaking me awake. "Oliver?" I mumbled in my sleep.

"No," someone said. "It's Alicia."

"Alicia!" I said, my brain getting over its foggy sleep. "Oh thank God you're okay!" I hugged her tightly. "Where's everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Everyone is fine. The Burrow is being put under constant watch though. We weren't aloud to leave while we were all questioned. Fred and George said they weren't coming here, not yet at least because they didn't want to get your family under watch too."

"Oh no, tell them to come over right away."

"They said they'd see you at the shop sometime soon. It's safer to talk there."

"What did the Death Eaters want at the Burrow?" I asked. Such a random place to attack.

"Harry." And then it all made sense. He was Ron's best friend.

"Katie," someone said from the doorway. "You're alright." I looked up, and relief flooded my body.

Oliver had a red mark on his head from where he had fallen, but other than that was okay. I jumped off the couch and ran into his arms.

"I was so scared." I mumbled. "I didn't want to leave you. I'm so sorry."

"No, no it was good of Roger to get you out of there."

We hugged each other, until Roger walked in and cleared his throat. I didn't want to let go. I honestly didn't care if Roger saw me hugging Oliver, I had right and he needed to respect that. But Oliver let me go and stepped back, smiling at Roger. Roger walked over and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey, Oliver. I'm sorry about leaving you back there."

Oliver shook his head. "No, no it's fine. Katie was your first priority. I understand." I rolled my eyes. I hated it when they talked about me like I wasn't standing right there.

Oliver soon had to go see his family, who were worried sick. And Alicia was going to go retrieve Angelina from the burrow, who was there with Fred. So it was Roger and I. We were sitting on the couch he was holding me, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was staring at the opposite wall.

"Roger?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, still looking at the same spot.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He looked down at me now. "What are you sorry about?"

"Freaking out on you back there. I was just scared and upset."

"Katie, don't say you're sorry. It's me who should be sorry. The only thing that was running through my mind back at the wedding was you, and keeping you safe. But I should have thought about how leaving your friends behind would make you feel."

"Well, I'm sorry anyways. I know I threw some nasty punches. It's okay; you can admit how badly it hurts now." I teased. He smiled, and rolled his eyes.

**I really liked how this kind of played out. Your thoughts? **


	61. Friends?

**You are all in luck, since I am at home sick (not the fun just cold sick where you are sick enough to not go to school but you don't feel that miserable) but the puking sort of sick, I get to write another chapter. **

**Chapter 61: **

I was at work, cleaning the display brooms when someone walked in. He was from the ministry, which made me nervous. The ministry had been over thrown and was now being run by Death Eaters.

"May I help you?" I asked, wiping my hands with a cloth.

"Yes, I have an order from the Ministry of Magic."

"Um, what kind of order?" I cautiously asked.

"You need to hang this in your window."

He produced a wanted poster, which had a picture of none other than Harry, and the words UNDESIRABLE #1. I couldn't help myself, laughed. But it was a small squeak of a laugh that apparently the ministry worker took as fear.

"No reason to be frightened miss. We do not think he wishes to hurt civilians."

"Oh, of course. What exactly is he being charged for?"

"Conspiracy against the ministry." I nodded.

Well it made sense that if the ministry had been overthrown by Death Eaters he would be wanted for that.

"And please miss, if you see anything suspicious let us know." He produced a business card, which I took with the intentions of ripping it up later.

I forced a smile and took the poster which I assured him would go up right away. And then he left walking down deserted diagon alley. I put the poster off in the corner of the window, and made sure to surround it with much more interesting pictures of quidditch players.

After I closed up the shop for the day, I decided to go visit Fred and George. I hadn't seen them since the wedding 2 days ago. I walked down the deserted streets, which Roger or Oliver would kill me for doing. "It's too dangerous for you to be by yourself." "Is someone with you in the shop at all times?" I had lied to them about that. Mr. Clarke was there a lot of the time, but he went home early most days, leaving me by myself.

I came to Fred and George's store, which was closed today. That's weird. But I saw a light on, so I pushed the door open.

"Can't you read the sign, we're closed!" Fred said in response to the dinging sound the door made. "Oh, Katie it's you."

"Hi Fred." He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm so glad you're okay too. How's the rest of your family?"

"They're fine. Well, Ron is actually on the run. But we told the ministry he has spattergroit."

"On the run? Why?"

"He's with Harry of course." Fred said like it should be obvious, and he thought the ministry workers were stupid to believe that Ron actually had spattergroit. "George is in back, he's not doing so good."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, Alicia came by her earlier and…"

"Oh," I said in understanding.

"Wait, you knew?"

"That's what we were arguing about in the Three Broomsticks the day I was attacked."

"And you didn't tell me?" George's angry voice said from behind me.

"Well, I was about to at the Three Broomsticks, but then I was cursed and woke up 3 months later."

"But after that, when she was in America, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have wanted to hear it from me. She needed to tell her yourself."

"Honestly, it doesn't make much of a difference. She still cheated on me." I sighed, and walked over to him.

"George, it may not seem like a difference now. But believe me, you would have been a lot more hurt if it had been me tattling on her. She loves you. She just made a mistake." He shook his head and turned away from me.

"She doesn't love me." I was going to contradict him, but Fred put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let him be Katie. He just needs time to think." I smiled at Fred and nodded.

"I'm sorry George." I said, giving George's hand a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

And then I walked out of the store and disapparated to Roger's apartment. Or I guess I should call it my apartment now too, since I was officially moved in. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

I was expecting to hear silence, Roger should have been at work still, but instead I heard laughing and talking.

"Roger?" I called out.

"In here Katie!" He called from the kitchen in between laughs.

When I walked into the kitchen I almost fainted at what I saw. Oliver and Roger were sitting at the table cracking up and holding butterbeers.

"Um, what's this?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oliver and I were just having a couple of butter beers, you want one?"

"No, I'll pass." I slowly put my purse down on the counter.

Was I dreaming? I started hitting myself, just to make sure. But it hurt. I wasn't dreaming.

"Uh, Katie what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"What? Nothing. I'm sorry hold up a second. Are you two actually _getting along_?" They laughed at that too. I'm pretty sure they'd had too much to drink.

"Yeah, well I ran into him at work and thought, what the hay we might as well get to know each other." Roger explained.

"Okay. Um, you know what; it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to go to bed." They both nodded, and continued drinking their butter beer and laughing.

I walked into Roger and my bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. What the hell?

**Well I hope you liked it. I just posted a new story, so be sure to check that out. And as always review :]**


	62. Potter Watch

**I hate writers block. **

**Chapter 62: Potter Watch**

My life no longer makes any sense. The world has somehow flipped itself over and now everything that used to be is no longer. Roger Davies and Oliver Wood are not just smiling and having civil conversations, maybe I would be able to handle that. It would actually be rather nice to have them not want to kill each other every time they are in the same room. But now they are practically _best friends._

This is no exaggeration. Oliver is over at our apartment almost 24/7. And not to see me, No, he's here to see his new buddy Roger. They drink together, they discuss quidditch. It's madness.

"Well it's what you wanted, right?" Angelina asked me when I explained the problem.

We were at Fred and George's shop, helping them because they were a little short handed.

"No, this is not what I wanted!" I exclaimed, putting down the box of fake wands. "I never asked for Roger and Oliver to be friends."

"But you were always complaining about how they were fighting. I don't see the problem."

"You don't see the problem? You don't see how Oliver, my best friend who also happens to be my ex and Roger, my fiancé becoming pals is a problem? It's a huge problem Angelina! It's awkward, and uncomfortable.

"All I wanted was for them to be nice to each other, to maybe make small talk when I was in the bathroom or something. But now they are hanging out with each other when I'm not around. What do you think they are talking about?" Angelina smiled, as if something was funny and then shrugged.

"You."

"Me?" She nodded.

"What else do they have in common? Other than the fact that they are both helplessly in love with you." She laughed.

"How can you think this is funny?" I whined.

"Okay, so it's not really haha funny. But looking back on it someday, you'll find it funny too." I glared at her. "Okay, way, way in the future you'll find it funny."

"I bet Alicia would have been more sympathetic." I grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that name around here if I were you." Fred whispered, coming up from behind me.

We all turned to look at the back of the store to see if George had heard. It had been 2 weeks since Alicia broke the news to George about her little fling. It had torn him apart. He tries to act as though it didn't happen, as though she never happened. But the minute you bring her into conversation he begins yelling at no one in particular, he throws things and then finally when he's calmed down, he won't talk the rest of the day.

"How's she been?" Fred asked, joining us with our work of sorting through products.

"A mess." Angelina replied. "She cries non stop."

Alicia was currently living with Angelina.

"Well, it's not like she doesn't deserve it. She did cheat on him." Fred said.

"I wish they would at least try to talk it out." I sighed.

"I think they will eventually. George can't keep away from her for too long." Fred winked at me, than went to the back with a bunch of boxes.

The conversation about Alicia was over. George had just walked back into the room.

"Fred, we have to go soon." He said, peeking at his watch.

"Oh right." Fred came out from the back with a wide smile on his face. "Be sure to tune in. Password is Phoenix."

"Password? To what?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just turn on the radio and start flipping the channels muttering the password. You'll get it eventually."

"Wait," Angelina called as the boys were heading out the door. "Where are you guys going?"

"Can't tell you that love!" Fred called over his shoulder, and then they disapparated.

"Oh he's infuriating." Angelina yelled.

So because our curiosity, we went over to Angelina's flat and pulled out the radio. We sat there muttering the password for fifteen minutes before finally something happened.

"This is Potter Watch, I'm you're host River-"

"It's Lee!" I shouted.

"What the hell is Lee doing on the radio!?" I shushed her and we listened.

"As most of you listeners probably know, the ministry, along with the most other news sources, have been corrupt by Death Eaters. So here at Potter Watch, we're bringing you the real news. What's really going on out there folks?

You've all been told that Harry Potter is dangerous. Well I happen to know Harry Potter, and the kid wouldn't hurt a fly.

You've also been told that muggle borns have stolen there magic. Now really, let's take a minute to think about how retarded that is! Of course they haven't stolen anything. It's the ministry lying to you.

Now, before anything else, it's time to report to you the deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless, Network News, _and_ Daily Prophet _conveniently forgot to mention. Alastor Mad-eye Moody, well known auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix, and also one of the scariest, but bravest men I'd ever met. He died in battle, the way I'm sure he'd want to go.

In other news the slime ball we all know and love, or hate in most people's case, Severus Snape has been announced the new Head of Hogwarts. Scary, I know. Now, we have a brief word from one of our contributors, Rodent."

"What? No, no I told you Rapier!" Fred's voice came on, and Angelina gasped.

"Does it really matter?" Lee asked.

"How would you like to be called Rodent?"

"Fine then, Rapier! Now, could you please tell us about this rumor of this taboo on You-Know-Who's actual name?"

"Sure thing River." Fred said. "This rumor has been confirmed that if you say the V word, it will alert the death eaters to come knocking on your door. So call him what you like, You-Know-Who, V-dog, the Chief Death Eater, Papa DE. But anything but his real name, unless you're ready to take on some of his followers."

"Right. Well folks, that's all the time we have. Thanks for joining us on our first broadcast of PotterWatch. Be sure to tune in next time, the password will be Hogwarts. Keep safe, keep faith. Goodnight."

I said, "Brilliant!" At the same time that Angelina exclaimed, "Idiots!"

"It was amazing."

"They're going to get themselves killed!"

"They're standing up for a noble cause. I'd call them brave."

"I'd call them stupid. It's best to just keep your head down in these troubled times." I was taken aback by that statement.

"I'm sorry, is Angelina Johnson really saying these words? Didn't Alicia and I used to call you bold and fearless? Didn't you always stand up for what you believe in and never take no for an answer?" She shook her head.

"This is different Katie. Look at you, you didn't do anything at all and you were attacked. Fred is already in the family of biggest blood traitors; his brother is best friends with Harry Potter. He doesn't need to be broadcasting on the radio too!"

"He supports Harry. So do I." I defended.

"Yes, but would you go out into the street and yell that?"

"Well, no. But that's not what he's doing-"

"It's as good as."

"Angelina I can't believe you're saying this." And that's when the tears started.

"I'm just scared for him alright? All them! Everyone! You got attacked and I almost lost you and I never want to feel that again. If I were to lose any of you, especially Fred I don't know what I would do." She began to sob at that point.

I rushed over to her side and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.

"Shhh, Ange it's okay. It's all going to be okay."

"I just want to wade out this war and come out with everyone alive."

"Oh baby I know. But if everyone were to keep their head down low, we would lose. Fred is just trying to make sure we win."

There were 3 cracks and Lee, George and Fred were standing in the Angelina's kitchen. Alicia, thank god, was back in her room asleep. But George looked around quickly anyway, just to make sure. When he saw that she wasn't here, he relaxed.

"Well, what'd you think?" Lee asked, proudly.

"You're a natural with a microphone Lee. It was brilliant." I said.

Fred had noticed his girlfriend crying now, and rushed to her side, pushing me out of the way.

"Angel? Angel what's wrong?" He asked. She muttered something incoherent, but apparently Fred understood it because he said back,

"No, no that's not going to happen. Shhh, it's going to be fine." He brought her to the couch, and held her.

"What's wrong?" Lee whispered to me.

"She says she scared for you all." I whispered back. Lee just nodded.

George, Lee and I decided to give Angelina and Fred their privacy and went into the kitchen.

"That really was brilliant guys." I complimented.

"Why thank you Katie."

"Who came up with the idea?" I asked.

"Well, it was Lee's idea, and then Kingsley and Lupin helped a lot-" George replied.

The door to the kitchen swung open, interrupting George. Alicia walked in groggily. She was in her pajamas and her hair was up in a messed up bun. She hadn't noticed anyone was in the kitchen.

George froze. He watched her, as if he couldn't do anything but stare. And Lee and I apprehensively watched him.

Alicia walked to the cupboard to get a cup for water, and when she turned around she saw him. She dropped the glass cup which shattered.

"Reparo." Lee said pointing his wand at the shards of glass. They all rose in the air and formed a perfect glass cup. But Alicia and George didn't take any notice of this. They simply looked at each other.

"George." Alicia said, finally breaking the silence. She took a step closer to him, but he backed away.

"I have to go." He said, ducking around me and out of the kitchen.

Alicia sighed, and tears formed in her eyes. Seeing the water works coming, Lee said,

"I should, um, probably go check on George." I nodded.

"You go do that." Lee exited the same way that George had.

"H-he h-hates me." Alicia stammered.

"Oh Alicia," I said, trying to comfort her like I had to Angelina. "He doesn't hate you. Just give him time."

"He's never going to forgive me! I'm sure of it!" She fell to the floor, put her arms around her knees and sobbed.

"No, he'll forgive you. I promise." I went to hug her, but she shrugged me away.

"Thanks for trying Katie." She said. "But I just want to be alone right now." She got up and left the kitchen, going back to her room.

I sighed and left the kitchen too back into the living room, where Fred and Angelina still were. Angelina still looked teary, but she had cheered up a bit. Fred was sitting on the couch with her and was telling a joke. She gave a watery laugh.

"Where did Lee and George go?" I asked.

Fred looked over. "They went home. George wasn't too happy."

"Yeah, he ran into Alicia." Fred nodded.

"That would do it. Well, I'm going to stay here with Angelina tonight."

"Okay, then I guess I'll go. Oh, and Fred, would you mind maybe talking to Alicia? Maybe it would help her." Fred shrugged.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Angelina I'll see you later."

"Bye Katie."

I apparated to the apartment that Roger and I shared. I open the door, praying that Oliver and Roger would not be laughing at the kitchen table with butter beers in their hands. But when I got inside it was quiet.

I went to our room to see Roger fast asleep on the bed. I smiled, and curled up next to him.

"Oh, hey babe." He said sleepily. He put his arms around me. "Where have you been?"

"Comforting Angelina and Alicia."

"Alicia still upset about George?"

"Yeah. And Angelina's worried about Fred." Roger sighed happily.

"Isn't it nice that we don't have any problems?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

**Alikdsfalsdihf. Sorry that took so long. I wrote it, hated it, and then rewrote it about 3 more times. **


	63. In Hiding

**I'm sorry I'm all making you suffer by having Katie still be with Roger. But I'm trying to make this story realisitic. Realisticly Katie would not just drop this wonderful boyfriend (Roger) for someone who broke her heart (Oliver). So just keep reading, and I promise you I have it all planned out :] Thanks for the reviews. I always love hearing what you have to say.**

**Chapter 63: **

Weeks went by, and all of listened to PotterWatch whenever we could. They couldn't broadcast every night, because it would become too easy for Death Eaters to track them. And they had to move locations often.

Angelina was still worried and got emotional a lot, Fred had been staying with her to make her feel better whenever he wasn't n auror duty or Potter Watch. But when he was she made me stay with her to distract her from thinking about the danger he was in. Alicia was only a little bit shy of clinically depressed. We could barely get her to eat anything. She stayed in her pajamas all day. She didn't cry as much anymore, but instead just stared blankly ahead. I wanted to help her but I didn't know what I could do. Fred said that he had talked to her.

"I told her that George just needed time." Fred had said to me after I accused him of being no help. "I'm not sure that she really believed me though."

Occasionally when I was over at their flat I would catch her in her room curled in a ball whispering, "What have I done? He hates me."

George wasn't much better. Ever since he had run into Alicia that night, he'd become very angry all the time. Fred said that he shut himself in his room for hours at a time. "He'll throw things and kick and basically destroy our room. He punched a hole through the wall the other day."

Soon I was sick of it. I was sick of Angelina being worried all of the time, I was sick of Alicia sobbing over George. I needed to get them focused on something else.

"All right, we're going shopping." I announced.

"Shopping?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, shopping. Where's Alicia?" I walked over to her door and knocked on it. "Alicia, get your depressed little butt out here." There was silence, so I tried to open the door myself. But it was locked. "Alohamora!" I said, pointing my wand at the door handle. It swung open with ease.

Alicia was asleep in her bed. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Get up Alicia. We're going out." I crooned, shaking her awake.

"Out?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, I doubt that you've seen sunlight in days. And we're going shopping, something that you _love_ to do."

"Oh Katie, I'm really not in the mood to go shopping."

"Well, this isn't just some fun little shopping trip. In case of the both of you have forgotten, I'm getting married. I need a dress." Angelina perked up a little when she heard this.

"A wedding dress!" She exclaimed. I smiled. I knew that this would cheer her up.

"And since you are both my bridesmaids, along with Jen but she can't come because she has to take care of Sammy and Daniel, you need to help me pick out my dress." Angelina got excited and rushed to her room to start getting ready. But Alicia looked skeptical still. I sat down on the bed with her.

"Alicia, I know you're hurting, but please. For me?" She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"We won't go to Diagon Alley though, will we?" I shook my head.

"No where near. We'll go shopping in a muggle London, it'll be hilarious."

So we left to London and shopped for hours. It was great, they were acting like themselves again. Angelina, who had not been nearly as bad as Alicia, was so excited and happy the entire trip. Alicia was still gloomy at first, but once we got to the shops her old self started coming out, and I got her to smile. Soon she left, and then we were all laughing and having a good time, just like we used to.

I must have tried on at least 40 dresses before we finally gave up for the day.

"I'm so tired." Angelina complained, collapsing on the couch the minute we got home.

"I can't believe I didn't find a dress." I sighed, collapsing next to her.

"You've got plenty of time Katie." Reassured Alicia.

Even though I had not found a dress, this day had been a success. My friends were feeling better, and that's what I had really wanted to happen. The dress would just have been a bonus.

But then Fred and George ruined everything.

An unfamiliar owl started to tap on the window, and Angelina walked over to get it. She untied the the letter and started to read it. She fell to the floor, dropping the parchment on the ground, and started to cry. Alicia and I both rushed to her side.

"Angelina what's wrong?" I asked. She handed me the letter with a shaking hand.

_Angel,_

_My entire family has been forced to go into hiding. I'm sorry love, I know this will be hard but everything will be fine in the end. Potter Watch will continue, and I will find a way to see you. _

_Love,_

_Fred._

**Hope you liked. Review please, because it really helps me. **


	64. The Best Man

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I should probably be doing the huge amount of homework I have, but I am doing this instead. Hahah. **

**Chapter 64: Best Man**

The more time passed, the harder life became. It had been 2 months since Fred and George had gone in hiding, and I till hadn't seen them. How they were going to come to my wedding I had no idea. Alicia and Angelina were worse wrecks than they were before. George didn't send Alicia a letter telling him he as going into hiding, and hasn't made any effort to contact her. Angelina keeps going around saying

Angelina had been attempting to be strong. She didn't cry anymore. I know she was worried about Fred, more worried now then she was when he wasn't in hiding. But she tried not to show it. I think she realized that that wasn't going to do anything. But seeing her attempting to stay strong showed how much more upset she was anyways. It killed me seeing them like this.

And now that Fred and George's shop was boarded up, going to work was much harder. It was sad having to walk by the shop that was once the main attraction of Diagon Alley, and now was lifeless. Roger insists on coming with me every day to drop me off and pick me up now that I couldn't run to the shop if there was trouble. I'm not really sure what he thinks he is going to do if a big group of Death Eaters decide to come massacre everyone. Roger is very big and strong and he's very good at magic, but really, let's think practically here. But if he can't take me one day, he makes his new best friend Oliver do it. Which is weird.

Oliver had just picked me up from work and we apparated back to my flat. Roger had gotten home a few seconds before we had and was putting on a pot of tea.

"Hey," He said, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Oliver, I'm glad you're here."

"That makes one of us." I mumbled. Oliver shot me a look, so I flashed him a sarcastic smile. "Joking." I said.

"Well anyway, I have to ask you something." Roger continued.

"Yeah, anything man." Oliver replied.

"You've been really great lately, and I really enjoy hanging out. And well, my brother would have done it but he's stuck in America so I was wondering… would you like to be my best man?" I dropped the cup of hot tea I was holding, and the contents splashed all over my foot.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted, hopping up and down on one foot and holding my other burned one.

"Katie are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I assured Roger sitting on the kitchen counter cradling my foot.

"Wait, you really want me to be your best man?" Oliver asked, completely dumbfounded about what Roger had said.

"Yeah. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I feel like we've gotten over them, and you're one of Katie's best friends, so I'm sure this will mean a lot to her." He flashed me a smile, almost like saying, "look what a good fiancé I am." But I just stared at him.

"Well," Oliver hesitated. "Yeah, sure. I'm honored mate." They smiled, and shook hands.

"So have you decided on your maid of honor yet Katie?" Roger asked.

"Uh, what?"

"Your maid of honor?"

"Oh, yeah. Um Angelina." I said, still in shock.

"I'm got to be going guys. I'll see you both later." Oliver clapped Roger and the back, and gave me a hug. And when he hugged me, Roger didn't get the threatened look he normally does.

When Oliver left I was still sitting in the kitchen completely confused.

"Are you okay Katie?" Roger asked me.

"You just asked Oliver to be your best man?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah?"

"You, Roger Davies, just asked him, Oliver Wood, to be your best man?"

"Yes Katie."

"Oliver Wood, whom you have hated ever since we started to date. The same Oliver Wood that you punched in a bar, is now going to be your best man?"

"Okay, do you have a problem with that or something Katie? Because you don't sound too enthused." I shook my head.

"I'm just confused. You hated the guy a few months ago."

"I didn't really know him. And you showed me that I should make an effort to be friendly to him. Who knew that we'd hit it off so much? Aren't you happy?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I lied. "Yeah it's great." He smiled, and kissed me on the head.

"Good. Now come to bed."

"Just accept it Katie." Angelina told me. "Roger and Oliver are friends, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, it's not that there's something wrong with it, it's just weird. I mean, a few months ago they hated each other. Oliver almost killed someone when I told him I was getting married."

"You know what I think." Angelina said, putting down the pair of shoes she was trying on and looking over at me.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you're scared that Oliver and Roger becoming friends means that Oliver is over you. I think you really want him to love you."

"What? That's absurd! I am not in love with Oliver." I shouted.

"I never said you were." Angelina replied, lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh don't do that Angelina, you know that you were implying it. I don't care if Oliver loves me. In fact, I don't want him to!" Still with her eyebrow raised she replied,

"Sure. So you're saying that if Oliver were to go out with some totally hot fan girl who all she wanted to do was sleep with him you would be fine?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so you're fine with him just having sex. But let's say he met someone really wonderful, and he fell out of love with you and in love with her. How would you feel about that?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine." I snapped. Angelina smiled.

"Good, because I'm setting him up with a girl from work. You and Roger can double with them!"

**Next chapter is going to be really really intense. I'm excited. All of you should get really excited. Are you excited? Good, because I am.**


	65. Oliver Screws Up My Life

**Because I really am not planning on getting skinned and fed to the lockness monster, I've added in something (just for you Mouse and Stupid Productions). I hope you guys like it. Just a warning, this chapter will make many of your very very happy, I hope.**

**Chapter 65: Oliver Screws Up My Life.**

Goal of the night: try not to murder Angelina for this retarded idea of hers. I mean setting Oliver up? Really? Sure the guy is kind of dating retarded, but he could get a girlfriend if he really wanted to. He is rich, famous and a bachelor. He doesn't need Angelina's help. And I sure as hell didn't need to be dragged along. But Angelina proposed the idea to Roger, and he jumped on it. So how could I say no without him reading anymore into it?

So they all showed up at Roger and my flat Saturday evening.

"Oliver," Angelina said, "I'd like you to meet Gabriella. Gabriella this is Oliver. She works with me at Holly's Diner."

Gabriella was fairly tall, taller than me anyways. About 5'8" compared to my 5'5". She had long black hair which was tied back in a braid, and piercing green eyes.

"Hi," She said in a sickly sweet voice. She held out her hand, and Oliver shook it.

I sighed from the couch. "Are we ready to go yet? I'm starved."

"No, we've got to wait for Fred- I mean Diego…"

"Wait what?" I asked. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh that's probably him now." Angelina said, opening the door. On the other side stood a very buff attractive guy who was tan and had dark brown hair.

"Hey guys." He said with a Spanish accent.

"Angelina." I whispered, taking her aside. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Diego, AKA Fred."

"Fred? What?" I looked back at the man standing in my kitchen. Angelina nodded.

"He took some Polly juice potion so he could come with us." Fred but not in Fred's body, which was creeping me out, nodded at me and smirked. I shrugged, deciding not to remind Angelina, who was practically floating on air she was so happy, about how dangerous this was.

"Are we ready?" Roger asked. I looked over at Oliver and Gabriella. Gabriella was talking animatedly and Oliver was laughing.

"Yeah let's go." I said, grabbing my coat.

It was much safer, especially for Fred, if we ate in muggle London. So we were at a very cute little restaurant in the city.

"So Gabrielle," I started.

"a." she replied.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's Gabriella, not Gabrielle." I stared at her for a second, and then replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. Common mistake." She gave a little laugh, and everyone else laughed along.

"Uh, yeah." I forced an uncomfortable chuckle. "Where did you go to school? I don't remember you from Hogwarts…"

"Oh no, I didn't go to Hogwarts. I was home schooled actually."

"Oh, how interesting. Now, that must have been hard to make friends, being so secluded and all. I would have felt like a complete reject if I were you." I smiled a little, to show her I was just joking, but she didn't really seem to think it was funny. Well her joke wasn't funny either.

"Well, my mum's my best friend actually." She said. I nodded.

"Oh, well that must be nice." I faked a smile, and ate my pees. I didn't talk the rest of the night.

Fred/Diego and Angelina left after we ate, because they wanted some "alone" time.

"Hey babe," Roger told me, "I've got to get back because I've got work really early tomorrow." He kissed me on the head.

"Well, I'll come home with you-"He shook his head.

"No, no stay and enjoy yourself."

"I'm afraid I have to leave too." Gabriella said. "It was really nice meeting all of you. Especially you Oliver." She gave him a hug, then waved to Roger and finally looked at me.

"Oh, uh, bye Katie." She replied.

"Goodnight Gabrielle."

"Gabriella…"

"Right. Sorry." Roger gave Oliver a confused look, he just shrugged.

So after Roger and Gabriella had left, Oliver and I walked around the heart of muggle London.

"So what was up with you hating Gabriella so much?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't hate her." He laughed at that.

"Oh please Katie. You did not like her."

"Well, I didn't hate her. She was just kind of annoying."

"I didn't think so."

"That was obvious." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. It's just, her laugh was obnoxious. And it was obvious that her hair was died and damaged. She wore way to much eye makeup, which made her look a little slutty. But you know," I shrugged. "If you're into that sort of thing, by all means go for it." He laughed again.

"I'm not into her Katie." I stopped walking and looked at him.

"You're not?"

"Not even in the slightest."

"Oh." And we continued to walk.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oliver asked after a long while.

"Sure."

"Why are you marrying Roger?" The question took me by surprise, and I tripped in my way too tall shoes, but Oliver caught me and stood me up right. "Come on, let's sit on this bench."

He helped me hop over to a near by bench and I rubbed my now twisted ankle.

"Katie, why are you marrying him?" He asked again.

"Well, I. Roger's good to me. He loves me."

"Yes, but do you love him?" I hesitated.

"Of course I love him Oliver." I said after a second.

"The same way that you loved me?" He scooted closer to me on the bench, and took my hand.

"I, well. I…" I stammered. But Oliver wasn't listening to my words any longer.

He reached up and cupped my face. And then he kissed me.

Our lips felt so familiar to each other. It was obvious that the both of our lips had been waiting for this reunion. Before I could think of what I was doing, I was kissing Oliver back. It was just so instinctive!

But then I realized I'm getting married. And not Oliver. Oliver is actually my fiancé's best man. I'm kissing my ex boy friend who happens to be my fiancé's best man. Shit.

I pushed Oliver away from me. "Whoa there Oliver." I said.

"You kissed back."

"I, I didn't mean to. That was a mistake." I assured him.

"Was it really though?" He asked. "You know you're supposed to be with me Katie. We belong together. You don't love Roger!"

"How do you know who I love and don't love?" I angrily said. "Shouldn't that be up to me?" He sighed.

"Katie, I love you. I always have and I always will!"

"Oliver, I'm getting married. And hold on a second, I thought you were friends with Roger now? How would he feel if he saw you kissing his fiancé?"

"Roger's a nice friend, but I would give him up any day for you. You can't marry him Katie." I stood up to get away from him, but my ankle still hurt so I had to lean on a lamppost which did not have the same angry effect I was going for.

"So you would just dump Roger's friendship for me?"

"Of course I would."

"Well I guess you just lost both of our friendships, because there's no way that I can ever see you again Oliver." I yelled.

"Katie, what? Wait-"

"No Oliver! I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm not waiting for you ever again. I gave this friendship thing a try because I missed you. I missed my best friend. But now I see I made a terrible mistake. But since you can't respect the fact that I'm getting married, you can consider yourself uninvited to the wedding." I stormed down the street without a backwards glance to him.

When I got somewhere hidden where I could apparate I apparated to Roger and my flat.

Roger was sleeping deeply, and when he's like that not a single sound can wake him up. So I sat in the kitchen and cried. I wasn't sure what I was crying for. The loss of my best friend for the 2nd time? Or my throbbing ankle?

The more I think about it, the more Oliver has screwed up my life. Damn Wood.

**Well, I hope you liked it. You are probably all mad at Katie, which is understandable. Oh and happy Halloween! Since its Halloween you all should review for me, it'll be like giving me candy :]**


	66. A Prediction

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I also hope that you guys like this one. There are only going to be approximately 3 more chapters left!!!!!!!!! That is just a rough estimate though.**

**Chapter 66: A Prediction**

Weeks went by and I the only time that I heard from Oliver was the letter he sent to Roger saying he couldn't fulfill his duties as best man. He gave no explanation. Roger was furious.

"How irresponsible of him." He ranted. "Who is going to be my best man now? And only a month before the wedding!"

I shrugged. "Maybe its better he's not there." Roger turned to me in surprise.

"But he's your best friend. He's not coming at all?" I shook my head.

"As far as I know."

"But why?" Roger paced the kitchen. "I don't understand."

I hadn't told Roger my incident with Oliver. He didn't need to think that he couldn't trust me.

"I guess he's not as good as a friend as we both thought."

"How can you be so calm about this Katie?" Roger asked. "Knowing you, I would have thought you would have showed up at his apartment door yourself demanding he come." I just shook my head.

The truth was I was dying inside. Never before in my life had I worried so much over a decision. But I had made the right decision, right? I am marrying Roger. There's no turning back. And I don't want to turn back, of course I don't. Oliver is my past. Sure I loved him; I loved him as much as anyone possibly can. But I don't anymore. Of course I don't.

And he's so pig headed enough to believe that I still do! His ego is really that big!

So that is it. Oliver is out of my life forever. I will not let him come back in, I promise myself that. He will not break my heart, or ruin my relationship ever again. I will never hear his obnoxious voice. I won't have to deal with hour long discussions of quidditch. I will never have to see his face again, or that wispy hair. Or his chocolate brown eyes. He'll never make me laugh again. Not even a smile. I am done with Oliver Wood… This might be harder than I thought.

"Katie?" Roger asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?" I realized that I had been deep in thought and spacing out.

"What? Yeah. Fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like you're about to cry. Did you and Oliver have a row or something? Is that the reason you two are acting so weird?"

"No, no not at all. I don't know what's up with him." But we both knew I was lying. Roger would let it go for now, but we'd have this conversation eventually.

I faked him a smile and walked into the kitchen to busy myself with some useless task. I put tea on the stove the muggle way. But that wasn't enough. I needed something else to distract me.

I picked up the mop and began to clean the floor. I ended up cleaning the entire kitchen. I didn't realize what I was doing, or how long I had been cleaning for before Roger cleared his throat. I looked up from my dusting.

"Katie, tell me what's wrong."

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"You just cleaned the entire house. The muggle way."

"And is there a problem with a clean house?"

"Well, no. But you did it the muggle way."

"You know what; maybe we can learn a few things from muggles! Like, for example, hard work ethic. That's a good thing to have in life Roger."

"There's something going on between you and Oliver. I know it."

"What do you mean there's something going on?"

"You're mad at each other. Why?" I took my time standing up and sighed.

"Roger, I have a good life. I'm about to get married. I have wonderful friends. But Oliver just can't fit into this equation anymore. We're not the people we once were. He's not my best friend anymore."

"So you did have a row?" Roger persisted.

I persed my lips. "I didn't say that."

"Katie, I know you plenty well enough to know when you are pissed. You are obviously pissed." I turned away from him, and continued to clean without giving an answer. He followed me into the bedroom, where I was going to make the bed.

"Kates," He pleaded. Never had Roger called me Kates. I didn't like it. That's what Oliver called me.

"Don't call me that." I snapped, then I re-fraised it in a calmer voice. "Please, don't call me Kates." He looked away for a second, and I think he might have understood a little more than I wanted him to.

He left me alone as I began to organize the bags that I had not unpacked from my old house. I took out my old Hogwarts trunk, where still a mess of useless things lay in there. Old broken quills, a case of used up broom polish, my potions book. Stuff like that. I was digging my hand in for trash, when I grabbed something hot.

"Ouch." I said, pulling my hand out. I cleared away the stuff around the area where I had felt the warm thing, and saw what the source was. A galleon. But this wasn't just any galleon. It was glowing. This was the galleon of the DA. But why in the world would it be glowing when the DA hadn't been active for almost 2 years? I picked it up. It was warm, but bearable to touch. Written on it said,

_Hogwarts under attack, come right away. Hogshead._

It took my brain a minute before I realized what was happening. And then I jumped up, grabbed my wand and started heading for the door before I remembered Roger.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hogwarts!" I replied. I was too excited and nervous and scared to speak in fluent answers. "The galleon, under attack, no time, we've got to go!"

"Katie," He said, grabbing me by the shoulders and making me stop. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Someone from the DA,"

"Hold on, what's the DA?"

"Dumbledore's Army!" I said impatiently. "The club back in my 6th year, Harry taught us Defense while Umbridge was teaching us nothing. Now we've got to go!"

"Wait, you said Hogwarts was under attack? By what?"

"Well what do you think!" I yelled. He was taking way to long to move.

"Death Eaters?" He asked. I nodded; glad he finally got the message. "Like hell you're going!" He yelled at me.

"I, what? Of course I'm going!"

"No, you're staying right here. I'm not going to let you go galloping into some sort of battle!"

"I certainly am not staying here! I have to go!"

"No." He replied sternly. He still had his hand on my wrists. I yanked away and ran for the door; before he could catch me I had already disappartated. Of course I knew what Hogshead meant on the coin. It was the pub that we had had our very first meeting in. So I apparated there. Immediately I saw two heads of bright red hair that were unmistakably the twins in the giant mob that was forming in the Hog's Head.

"Fred! George!" I shouted, weaving thought the crowd in an attempt to get to my friends.

"Katie," Fred said. "You made it!"

"Happy mistake that I was going through some old Hogwarts stuff and found a blazing hot coin. Now what's going on?"

"We're fighting!" George replied. "Death Eaters, You-Know-Who himself even is attacking." I'm not sure if that was supposed to be motivational, but all it did was scare me. I tried my best to hide that. I wasn't running away. It was all his fault that all this shitty things had happened in the last year. His fault I got cursed, his fault my friends were in hiding. I was ready to end this.

"Here, come with us." Fred said, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs of the Hog's Head.

"How is this going to get us to Hogwarts?" I asked. But no one answered my question, instead they just lead me to a portrait that swung open revealing a long hallway. I should have guessed. Another secret passage. "Where does this one come out?" Fred and George had taken me through about every secret passage in the school, but not this one.

"Not quite sure. Someone said the room of requirement." That would have intrigued me, but something distracted me.

"What's he doing here?" I whispered to Fred, turning away from Oliver.

"I called him." Fred answered. "We need all the help we can get. And he's my friend."

"How can you still be friends with him?" I demanded. I had told Angelina, Fred, George and Alicia all the story about the kiss and what he had told me. No one seemed very surprised, or really even cared at this point.

Fred shrugged. "Katie, I know you're pissed at him. But when are you going to forgive him already?" I just stared at Fred.

"Never. He kissed me. He knows I'm getting married. It makes me almost as bad as Alicia and George." Fred shook his head.

"It's nothing like Alicia and George. Because unlike Alicia, you were kissing the man you are supposed to be with."

"What does that supposed to mean?" I asked. Fred just shrugged.

"You're meant to be." I was about to argue, but we were interrupted. Angelina came walking up the staircase, with someone following close behind.

"Katie!" Roger exclaimed, embracing me in a hug. I pushed away. "Why did you run off like that?" He asked, ignoring the fact that I just pushed him.

"I told you Roger, I'm here to fight. If you've got a problem with that you can go. But you're not taking me with you."

"Katie, I don't want you to get hurt." I stubbornly crossed my arms.

"I can handle myself." I could tell that he was skeptical, but he said nothing.

"Come on, we should get in there." Angelina said, seeing the tension. Roger sighed, and made his way into the passage first. Oliver went next, eyeing me the whole way. Angelina went after, dragging Alicia with her so that her and George were not stuck together. Fred and I took up the rear.

"I have a prediction." He whispered to me.

"And what is that?"

"You are going to leave Roger, and finally admit that you love Oliver."

**The next chapter is of course the battle. You all know what's coming :[ mentally prepare yourself. Sorry this chapter took so freaking long. I'm trying to get this ending just perfect, so these next few updates might take a little longer. Review!**


	67. Something Worth Fighting For

**Okay guys, I hope you are mentally prepared for this chapter! Believe me, it's been extremely hard writing it. **

**Chapter 67: Something worth Fighting For**

Fred was wrong. I couldn't love Oliver anymore. It was not going to happen. I glared at him, then without a word ran ahead to catch up with Alicia and Angelina.

The room of requirement had changed since my 6th year, the last time I saw it. But that's what it does; it changes according to what the user needs. It looked like the user needed a hideout or something, because there were hammocks hanging around the room. The three flags of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were hanging around the room as well. Slytherin wasn't present, and I wasn't surprised.

The room was crowded, Professor Lupin, the entire Weasley family, and many familiar faces of students at Hogwarts that I had left behind. Harry came running down the stairs, and almost slipped.

"Whoa." He said, taking a double take at all the faces in the room. He probably was not informed of how many people were coming.

My first reaction was to sigh in relief at the sight of the boy that I had worried so much about ever since the man came into my shop and made me hang up a wanted poster of him. I had feared he was dead, or worse; caught. To see his face brought me more hope than I had felt in a while.

"Harry what's happening?" Lupin asked.

"Voldemort is on his way, they're barricading the school- Snape's run for it- what are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's army. You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed." Fred explained from next to me.

"What first, Harry?" George called. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There were cheers and I was soon being pushed by the crowd of people toward the door. I didn't realize it, because of all the excitement, but I had been pushed alongside with Oliver all the way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was eerie. The enchanted sky was black, almost as if it knew what was coming. I instinctively went to the Gryffindor table, and Oliver followed close behind. I didn't know where Roger, Alicia or Angelina had gone to, so I was alone with Wood.

I tried my best to ignore him. I sat down and looked straight ahead where McGonagall was at the staff table barking orders to everyone around her. I was very aware of the boy breathing behind me. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Katie." He whispered, so quietly in my ear. "I'm sorry." I shrugged his arm off me.

"Don't touch me." I replied, just as quietly. I didn't want to make a scene.

"Please," He pleaded. "You have to understand-"

"There's nothing to understand. We've been over it. I think we are both perfectly clear on how things are going to be from now on."

"But-"

"Shhh." I snapped. Thank god McGonagall had gotten up to the podium and started giving her orders.

She told us about how the evacuation was going to be handled. She explained the protection that would not last long. This was really it, we were going to fight. We were going to defend our school. And somehow, in the presence of all of these motivated people, students, friends, old teachers, I felt calm, and ready to die for this cause. But then that calm was replaced by fear when I heard the high, cold and powerful voice of _him._

"I know you are preparing to fight," It came out of no where it seemed, but it was heard by everyone. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give m Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

All heads turned to Harry, as he stood stock still. In his eyes I could see guilt, he was felt guilty for bringing this upon the school, upon all of us. And then someone from the Slytherin table,

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" And in an instant I stood, along with many other Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, protecting Harry.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson." McGonagall said. And then all the students who would not be fighting evacuated. All of Slytherin left, but almost all Gryffindor and the majority of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stayed.

Kingsley Shackalbolt went on to explain he battle plan. Then we would split up and go to our stations, and wait to fight.

"Katie, you're coming with us." Fred called. He and George were to take groups and patrol the passageways to the school." I happily followed Fred and George, and away from Oliver, who I assumed was going to the front lines.

I looked back at him one last time, and saw him looking at me. He waved, and I couldn't help but give a small wave back. No matter what I said about Oliver, I hoped that that was not the last time I saw him.

Someone caught my arm as I was going.

"Katie," Roger said. "Stay safe, okay?" I nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going up to the grounds; I figure that's where they are going to need the most help." He pulled me into a hug, and kissed me on the head. "I love you,"

"Yeah." Was all I could reply. And then he ran off to join Oliver in the crowd moving towards the grounds.

I turned to see Fred looking at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You couldn't even tell him you love him." Fred shook his head and joined George at the front of the group.

"Okay listen up!" George called. "Katie, Ange and Alicia," his voice cracked as he said the last name, "I want you three to go to the statue of the boar, which is an entrance from Hogsmede. Take some of these." He handed us each a handful of some small pebble looking things.

"What are these?" Angelina asked.

"New product. Mini explosives. Should help to hold off some Death Eaters. Just either throw them, or step on them and kaboom!"

When Angelina Alicia got to our station, we put up multiple shield charms to keep the Death Eaters out as long as possible, and on the floor right where the Death Eaters would be running in we layed down some of the explosives. Now all we had to do was wait for midnight.

"What time is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"A quarter 'till."

"We should get to a place where we can see them, but they can't see us." So we climbed the stairs, and when they come busting through we can fire on them before they even see us.

"He didn't even say anything to me." Alicia whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"George. I tried to tell him I loved him, and to be safe earlier, but he was avoiding me like the plague. This is the first time we've been in the same room for weeks."

I looked at the ground. That's exactly what I had done to Oliver.

"It'll be okay Alicia." Angelina soothed "You're both going to survive this, and he'll come to his senses. You'll be together, just like you're supposed to." Angelina looked at me while she hugged Alicia.

Did she agree with Fred? Did all my friends think that Oliver and I were 'meant to be'?

An explosion interrupted my thoughts. The Death Eaters had hit our barricade.

"Bloody Hell!" I heard someone scream.

"So much for the element of surprise." Someone else said.

"They've sealed it!"

There were at least three different Death Eaters down there. Alicia, Angelina and I looked at each other squeezed hands and nodded. This was it.

"Well get through!"

There was more banging as their spells bounced off our protective charms. They only held for minute or two, though. 4 death eaters came running through the passage.

"STUPIFY!" all three of us screamed at the same time.

Our spells hit their targets, and three Death Eaters went down. The 4th whipped around and started shooting rays of green light at us. We dodged, using our chaser skills.

Finally one of our spells hit and he went down as well. We didn't have much time to rest though, because from just down the hallway, there were screams. We looked at each other and ran down the hallway to see how we could help.

Only minutes past midnight, but the battle was quite obvious. Death Eaters seemed to have swarmed into the castle. The three of us plunged right into the fight, dodging any spell that came near us and shooting our own. The three of us worked together, almost as if we were back on the quidditch pitch.

"And Bell stuns, covering Johnson." I heard the familiar commentator voice.

"It's not a quidditch game Lee!" I shouted at him. But I couldn't help but smile.

The smile faded immediately as I heard someone shout, "CRUCIO!" and pain took over my body. It felt like every nerve in my body was on fire, every bone in my body breaking over and over again, 1,000 knives piercing my skin. I heard people screaming, but could not comprehend that they were screaming my name. I was going to die, I was sure of it. In fact, at this point I would have welcomed death. It had to be better than this unbearable pain.

There was another deafening crash and the pain was lifted. I fell to the floor, extremely weak. Someone dragged me out of the line of fire, and shook me.

"Katie." Lee said. "Katie, look at me. Say something!"

"Ugggghhhh." I moaned. Then threw up.

"Gross." Lee mumbled.

I opened my eyes. Lee was crouching next to me. Who had stopped my attacker? But then I looked around and saw it. A wall of rubble had split the corridor in two.

"Alicia? Angelina?"

"On the other side." Lee told me, meaning the other side of the wall.

He helped me to my feet. We couldn't stay sitting there, we had to move, had to fight. And perfect timing, giant spiders started to crawl through the windows.

"RUN!" I screamed to Lee.

And Lee and I booked it down the hallway. We ran into McGonagall as she was heading where we had just come from.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you Professor." I warned.

"Why not?"

"Giant spiders." Panted Lee. McGonagall smiled, I think she had gone completely mad with revenge, earlier she had been riding an army of desks down the hallway.

"That's easy to take care of." And then she rushed off to go transform some spiders. Lee and I looked at each other, and then continued to run.

We soon found ourselves in the heart of the fighting once more on the stairs of the entry hall.

"Katie!" Someone yelled, as I was dueling a hooded figure. It was Oliver of course.

"Not the time Oliver!" I glanced over; he was in a duel of his own.

"It's the only time!"

"Expelliarmus! Will you let it go? Stupify!"

"No! Perificus Totalus!"

"Why do you keep fighting for it huh?"

"Because we have something worth fighting for!"

"STUPIFY!" We both yelled, and both our dueling companions hit the floor. I turned to Oliver.

"Katie, you can not look at me straight in the eye and tell me you do not love me anymore. If you can, then I'll go. I will leave you and Roger to live together happily ever after. Go on, say it." He demanded. "Say you don't love me at all. Tell me you hate me."

I had denied it so many times, lying to myself and all of my friends. But standing here, with him the war raging around us, I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Oliver that I hated him. I just stared at him, my mouth slightly open, and tears welling in my eyes. The truth was I was still in love with him. I was in love with Oliver God damn Wood, always had been, and probably always will be. And I hated him for being so fucking Oliverish, that it was impossible to not love him.

But there was Roger to think about. I couldn't just leave Roger; after all he had done for me. He had picked me up and dusted me off after I had fallen. He healed me after Oliver had broken my heart. He was good to me, and I was in debt to him.

"Katie, when we kissed the other night-"

"_Kissed?!?_" A voice rose above all the chaos. We both turned and Roger was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You two faced cheating bastard!"

"Roger, mate, I'm sorry-" Oliver walked towards Roger, his hands up like a peace offering. That's when Roger punched Oliver.

"ROGER!" I shrieked. Oliver punched him back. "OLIVER!"

"You good for nothing son of a-"

"I loved her way before you-"

"My fiancé!"

"She doesn't love you!"

They were rolling on the ground, completely forgetting the battle around them. They wouldn't listen to my shouts of protest. So I yelled "PROTEGO!" causing a wall of force go between them.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOU MINDS?!?" I yelled at them. "THERE IS A BLOODY WAR GOING ON AROUND YOU AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING EACH OTHER LIKE A COUPLE MORONS! GOD!" And I stalked away back into the battle, leaving them looking utterly bemused.

I fight better when I'm angry. I focused simply on the spells I was casting and the curses I was dodging. Tears streamed down my face, but I ignored them. I guess I was crying because of everything. Oliver and Roger- I honestly had no Idea what to do anymore. The castle being blown to pieces. I had no idea where Alicia and Angelina were, if they were safe. Fred and George were also missing. My body still ached from that damn crutiatus curse. My family didn't know I was here. I may never see Sammy again, I may never be apart of little Daniel's life. What about Tom? Suicidal Tom? David knew now, and if anything were to happen to me tonight he would be able to handle everything, right? No, no everything was going to be alright. I had made it this far. I was going to be fine. Everyone I cared for, all my friends, were going to survive. But I could only hope.

Then a voice spoke that seemed to make the earth itself shake. It rang over all the grounds, so cold it seemed to freeze people as soon as they heard it.

"You have fought valiantly Lord Voldemort knows hot to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you all die, one by one. I d not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden o. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you form me. One hour."

An hour to wait for death, an hour to wait for life, just an hour of painful waiting.

Even though I know what Fred was going to say, "You love him, its destiny, you're meant to be," I still needed to talk to him. I was now so confused with the entire Roger and Oliver situation, I no longer had any idea of what I was going to do. Sure, I had a dress waiting for me and an engagement ring on my finger, but now more than ever was I starting to doubt this decision. So I went to the great hall in search of the tall freckled red headed twin with 2 ears.

I found him alright, lying on the ground in the middle of his grieving family. His mother's cries were what alerted me. At first I was about to tell him to get his butt up, it was no time for being lazy; I had a crisis on my hands. But then I understood.

His bright hair contrasted drastically with his cold, pale complexion. He looked as if he was sleeping, but his chest was not rising and falling with relaxing breaths. Instead, it was still. His entire body was still. His blue eyes were open, staring up at the enchanted ceiling. But the light had left them. There was no soul in this body. It was just an empty shell of the boy I had once known, laughed with and loved so dearly as a friend. Fred Weasley had left us. No, Fred Weasley had been taken from us. Ripped away by these monsters that had attacked this school.

And in those few seconds that it took to see his body, and understand that he was dead, understand that he had been murdered, my world crashed in around me. I couldn't accept it. The evidence was right there in front of me, but there had to be some mistake. Fred Weasley was a fighter, he was a _survivor_. There was no way he could be dead. But he was.

I fell to the floor. I couldn't take another step; my legs had failed right under me. Tears spilled from my eyes, and I gave a scream that was muffled by my sleeve. My sobs were drowned out by all of the other's who were crying for the other bodies in this room. Fred was not the only one. But he was the most important.

It was Oliver who cradled me, right there in the middle of the hall. He held me and whispered soothing words. Words that I could not comprehend at the moment, but the sound of his voice soothed me. He was crying with me, silent tears streaming down his face.

It was Oliver who understood me. He knew that what I needed was to be held. What I needed was to cry and not be made to explain, or say a word. He saw, and he knew exactly how much pain I was in.

I had been wrong in saying that Roger healed my broken heart. He had stalled the pain, but it was not his heart to heal. It belonged to Oliver, he was the only one who could break it, and then only one who could mend it.

I will not bore you with the details of the rest of the battle. It was all a big blur to tell the truth. Harry was dead, then alive again? Neville cut a snake's head off, which I didn't really understand the significance of. In fact, I didn't understand half of the things that Harry was ranting about. I caught something about a wand, Draco Malfoy? Something called a horcrux, which apparently Harry was. But details didn't matter. In the end, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort for what seemed like the 5th time; this however, was for good.

If only this day, a day that should have been a celebration, was not ruined by the bodies that littered the great hall. So many lost to such a noble cause, and they never even got to see that all of their sacrifice payed off.

I sat with Oliver, ruining his shirt with my running mascara from my tears, when Roger came over. I sat up straight, wiped my eyes and put a foot of distance between Oliver and me.

"Roger," I began to say, but he held up his hand for my silence.

"I guess I always knew." He said. "I was just fooling myself into believing that somehow you could stop loving him, and learn to love me. But it's always been the two of you, hasn't it? I really never stood a chance, did I?" I sighed.

"I'm so sorry Roger. Really, I've been rotten to you, and you deserve better, so much better! It's just that, I can't marry you, knowing I'm in love with Oliver. It's not fair to you either way I know, but that just wouldn't be fair for the both of us." So I slid the engagement ring off my finger and handed it back to him. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He took the ring from me and looked at it for a long while, then nodded solemnly. "I understand." He whispered, and then walked away.

**I hope all of you are happy. Oliver and Katie are now together. Next chapter is going to be the last! How amazing/scary/sad/weird is that? Please please pleaaaaaaaaaase review!**


	68. Who you Were

**Wow. Wow. Woooow. Well, this is it. The last chapter. After 2 years of working on A Bell's Love Song, this is finally the last chapter. It's going to be extremely weird when it's all over. I would just like to thank everyone who has stuck with Katie from the beginning, all the way to the end. And of course all of the people somewhere in the middles, and even who just started to read it. All of your reviews have really made me feel so good, and helped me make this story. And now ladies and gentlemen, I give you the last chapter of A Bell's Love Song. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 68(!): Who you were.**

The only funeral I'd ever been to was my grandfathers, who I had never met. Forgive me grandpa, but Fred's was a tad more heartbreaking.

I walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts where all the war veterans were to be buried. The castle was still undergoing some repairs, but they had cleaned up this little field next to the lake. I walked with Oliver, hand in hand. I made him promise not to leave me today. I would need someone to support me through this.

There were a lot of people. Fred did have a lot of friends, family and of course all the dedicated shoppers of Weasleys Wizard Weases. I saw the bright heads of the Weasley family. I would go talk to them later; quite a crowd had formed around them. But someone was missing. I scanned the grounds until I saw him, hidden from anyone who wasn't peeling their eyes looking. Sitting against a tree looking completely lost was a guy who looked exactly like the man in the wooden box. All the time that I had spent with the Weasley twins they had always been together, inseparable. I could tell them apart, but that was only by many years of calling Fred George, and George Fred. But now it was just George. All by himself. I could see wet streaks down his cheeks; I had never seen George cry before. Had anyone else in his family died, he and Fred would have been able to cry together. But it had to be Fred, his other half, to go.

"Go talk to him." Oliver urged.

"Why me? What do you say to someone who just lost their best friend?" Oliver was silent. He didn't know what to say either.

But we didn't have to. From the distance where we stood, we saw Alicia walk up the path to George. He looked up at her, and his shoulder began to shake with sobs that Oliver and I could not hear. I half expected him to turn her away, just like all of the other times, but she sat down next to him, and he laid his head on her shoulder and cried. I smiled just a little then, because I knew that the two of them were indeed meant for each other. They had been through a lot, but at the end of the day George had Alicia, and Alicia had George.

Just like I had Oliver. I turned my focus away from George and Alicia, and looked for another person who I knew was feeling like she had no one. Someone who had just lost the love of her life. Angelina was sitting on a rock, away from the crowd like George was. I looked at Oliver, and he nodded.

I left him. It probably wasn't the best idea to walk over to the girl whose boy friend just died flaunting out relationship, and sat down by Angelina.

She looked at me. "Angelina-"I started to say in a comforting voice, but she interrupted me.

"I lost him." Angelina whispered.

"Oh honey-"

"You told me I would never lose him."

"What?"

"You told me he loved me, and that I wouldn't lose him, not now or ever!" And then I remembered. It was right after Fred and George had dropped out of school. Angelina was deciding whether or not to forgive Fred for leaving her.

_"I know." She said. "But I just don't want to loose him forever. You know? And I feel like, if he's chasing me like this, how could I possibly loose him?"_

"_I doubt you're going to loose him Angelina. Not now, or ever. He loves you." I know that I was putting words in Fred's mouth. But I knew they were 100 percent true._

_She was silent for a few minutes. Then nodded._

"_You're right." She said. "Sorry. For yelling at you earlier I mean."_

"_It's fine. I totally get it."_

"_I'm keeping the presents though." She joked._

"_Of course you are."_

_We stood up, and I gave her a hug._

"_And if he hurts you again," I said. "He'll be dead." Angelina laughed, and arm in arm we walked off the pitch._

I didn't know what to say. Yes, I had told her those things. But I had never foreseen this. Who could have? It was two years ago I said that! But even if I had never said those things, it probably wouldn't have mattered. Grief makes people think in crazy ways.

"He left me. Again." She sobbed.

"Angelina, listen to me." She shook her head. I took her in my hands and forced her to look at me. Tears were streaming down her face, and tears were starting to form in my eyes. "You were his Angel. He loved you more than anything, I know. Never would he willingly leave you. And he still hasn't. You were his Angel, and now he's yours. I'm sure he is up in heaven right now watching you, and protecting you." She sat with me for a little bit, and cried as I held her.

But the ceremony was about to begin. "Come Angelina, let's go." We stood up, and walked over to wear Oliver was waiting.

"Hey Ange," He said, giving her a smile and a big Oliver hug.

"We are gathered here today to morn the loss of Fred Weasley," The priest said as we all took our seats. "He was a loyal friend, son, brother and twin. Here to speak today is George Weasley, his brother and twin." We all looked at George, who looked like he had just gotten smacked over the head with a mallet.

"I, I wasn't planning on… no one told me… I wouldn't know what to say…" George stuttered.

"Oh, please, George." Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "You" hiccup, "were so close. He would have wanted it."

George obviously didn't know how to refuse, so he slowly got up and walked to the podium. When he was there he took a big sigh, and looked back at the casket where Fred lay.

"Well, um… Like mum said, Fred and I were pretty close. Inseparable I guess you could say." He gave a nervous laugh. "Honestly, I don't think there was ever a time where I didn't know where he was, or we were apart for more than an hour or two. It's strange, now that he's gone. I find myself stopping mid-sentence, waiting for him to jump in and finish it. Oh no mum, I didn't mean for that to make you cry harder, wait stop." But new tears were forming in my eyes as well. Poor George.

"The only way I could think to describe Fred," George went on. "Is alive… well obviously not anymore." There was a sob from Mrs. Weasley. "Wait, no. That came out totally wrong!"

As I watched George tripping over his words and messing up completely, I couldn't stop myself from giving a snort of laughter. Because I just knew that had Fred been here, he would be cracking up. All heads turned to me. And while I started thinking of Fred, Fred the great friend who was now lying dead in that box, all I could think of was the time that I became a test subject of Fred and George's because I accidentally squeezed that ridiculous ball that made me pass out. Or the time that Fred took Polly juice potion and became _Diego _the hot Spanish guy. When Alicia, Angelina and I all had to hold Fred back while Harry and George beat up Draco Malfoy. So many hilarious scenarios with Fred ran through my mind, and I couldn't help but curl over and just _laugh._ But I didn't feel bad about it. I wasn't embarrassed by of all these people giving me terrible looks because I was cracking up at a funeral. Because, knowing Fred, this is exactly why he did all of the ridiculously crazy/stupid/hilarious things that he was known for, so that he would be remembered for them. This is who Fred Weasley was, and that's how I was going to remember my friend.

Soon George understood what I was doing, and he couldn't help but laugh either. And then Alicia was laughing, and Oliver, and Ron and Angelina, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, Harry everyone who knew Fred well enough were holding their stomachs, red in the face laughing. Heck, even McGonagall was.

"Fred, my brother, twin and best friend. It's going to be tough without you. But Katie is right, whenever I'm having a really tough day, whether it is I miss you, or business isn't going well, I just stubbed my toe, whatever. I can just sit back, and remember you and just laugh. I'm not going to let my last memory of you be a pale lifeless body lying in a box. It's going to be your smile, your laugh. The things that made you you."

We left the grounds of Hogwarts that day together, us as a team, a family, and friends. We were going to be okay. We were going to get through this.

And in the end we were. Oliver and I were together (finally) and a few months later he proposed. So Fred's prediction came true. I didn't see Roger much after that day of the battle. He sent me a letter, telling me he was going to America for little bit, just to try to clear his head. I felt bad, really I did. But as Fred and Angelina had told me too many times, Oliver and I belonged together.

Alicia and George just decided to elope one night, which Mrs. Weasley was not too happy about, but they had their reasons. Alicia happens to be pregnant. I'm going to be the godmother, of course. But I guess to carry on with the joke shop there had to be twins. Ryan Fred Weasley, and Cade Arthur Weasley. They will be told many stories about his Uncle Fred and dad.

Angelina is still a little uneasy, as to be expected. But doing good considering. She still cries, but I think we all do. She's not dating, but just give her some time. She'll be okay, I'm sure of it.

**Well, I can't believe it's really over. So weird. I really hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for sticking with me (and Katie) until the end. It's been a pleasure.**


End file.
